As we go our separate ways well always be together
by cocobobo10
Summary: Ashley, Haley, and Allie are separated once again. But this time they face new challenges. A war is evident on the horizon and the girls are facing something they never thought they would face before...motherhood. Will they and their children survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Ashley**

We had arrived at Sesshomaru's castle a week or so after the death of my best friends and Naraku.

Sesshomaru had constantly asked me if I was okay and if there was anything I needed. The answers to both were obvious. But I wound up just telling lies so he wouldn't have to worry about me. In the end it seemed to make him worry more. Rin seemed to be a little worried about me as well. So did Jaken, though not as much.

_Why do they worry? I told them I was fine. Maybe they didn't believe me. Could even Rin have seen through my lies and seen that I was in pain? What about Sesshomaru? Could he see the pain and loneliness in my eyes? _I thought as I leaned on the patio railing outside my private room. Currently Sesshomaru wasn't even at the castle. He had said that he needed to attend some business he had and that he would be back in a few days. He had also said that he was taking Rin with him for the time being. He didn't say why and I didn't ask. I had just assumed that he knew she loved to travel and he was giving her a break from all this death and sadness.

I sighed and a knock came at my door. I pushed myself off the railing, turned into the room, and went to the door.

"Yes?" I asked, opening the door.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, Lady Ashley," a servant of Sesshomaru's said. I nodded and they dismissed themselves to who knows where. I sighed again as I closed the door and walked back to the patio.

"I wonder what would have happened had I been able to will my body to move. Would things have turned out differently or would I have died alongside them? I wonder what if their afterlife is better than what they experience in the world of the living?" I thought out loud.

"From my experience it isn't," a voice from behind me said. I jumped and turned around. Behind me I saw Jaken looking sadly at me.

"When did you get in here?" I asked.

"I came here just a few seconds ago, my Lady. I did knock but it seems you didn't hear," Jaken answered.

"Oh. Okay. What do you mean by it wasn't better for you?" I asked him, becoming a little less stressed since he didn't seem to hear what I said before my last question.

"In my afterlife I wasn't able to repay what I owe for my Lord. Which is my very life. I was very sad that I was going to live forever in debt to him," Jaken said, walking to my side and jumping up onto the railing.

"Oh. I see. I'm not sure how my afterlife was since it was very brief. All I remember from it was meeting Sesshomaru's father again and my parents. As well as gaining most of my memory back," I said, leaning on the railing once again with my elbows and resting my chin on one of my palms.

"Yes. I remember that day. The day when my Lord first found you again after searching for so long. I have to admit that he got a lot less angry most of the time. But when he was, he was much more brutal," Jaken said. I snickered. "What?" he raised an eyebrow, or at least he would have if he had any.

"Well if you would just keep your mouth shut half the time and think about what you would say before you say it, then you wouldn't have Sesshomaru beating you all the time," I explained.

"What? You assume I intend to insult Lord Sesshomaru intentionally?" Jaken yelled.

"I never said that. You did," I said, smirking. I pushed myself off the railing and walked into my room.

He grred and followed me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To dinner. Where else?" I asked.

"Don't be smart with me!" he yelled. I stopped and I heard him gulp.

"Excuse me?" I merely asked, glancing down at him like Sesshomaru sometimes does when he's pissed at Jaken. Jaken gulped again and backed away slowly.

"Uh. I'm sorry. I forgot that you are now the Queen of this castle as Lord Sesshomaru is the King. I am very sorry!" he said, bowing on his knees. After a moment I began laughing. He looked up questioningly. "What is so funny, my Lady?"

"I was joking. Do you take everything so seriously?" I asked. I walked towards the door and opened it. I looked back to see him with an astonished look on his face and he was still on his knees. "You coming or are you not hungry?" he snapped out of his trance and followed me down to dinner.

After dinner I headed out to the flower garden Sesshomaru had created for Rin for when they were at the castle.

_It's so beautiful out here. I can tell why Rin loves these flowers so much. They smell just as sweet as they look. _I thought, lifting up a stray flower and sniffing it.

"Um, Lady Ashley?" a servant asked. I looked behind me to see that it was one of the guards Sesshomaru assigned for me whenever I was out of the castle.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked.

"My Lord will be here in a few short hours. As well as Miss Rin," he said. I nodded.

"Thank you for the news. I guess I shall retire to my bedroom now and wait for them to arrive. Please let me know when they do," I said. He nodded and waited for me to leave the garden.

_He's back already? I was almost certain that he would have been gone longer. _I thought.

"That's right. Go to your room. You'll wish you didn't," my guard said after I was about 15 feet away from him.

"What did you say?" I asked, turning around.

"What? I said nothing, my Lady," he said.

I was almost positive he said something. Strange. I disregarded whatever I thought I heard and headed for my room.

**Sesshomaru**

"Where are we, my Lord?" Rin asked. She was sitting on Ah-Uh and trying to protect her eyes from the wind.

"We are heading towards the burial grounds of Ashley's friends," Sesshomaru told her. They were currently flying over a previous battlefield that Sesshomaru knew very well. The very battlefield that Ashley regained her demon powers, Naraku died, and Ashley's friends died as well.

"Why are we going there?" she asked. Then her face lite up like she suddenly thought of an idea. "My Lord, are you going to revive her friends and surprise Ashley when we return to the castle?"

"Something like that," he said. She squealed.

"I can't wait to see her face when she sees her dead friends are now alive!" she said.

"Rin. While we are here, I am not going to revive them. I am only going to see if they can be revived. If they can be, then I shall try to show Ashley that she can ask me to revive them using Tensiega. Understand?" he said, glancing at her. She nodded and they continued on in silence.

At least she knew when he was not to be disturbed, unlike a certain toad that Sesshomaru knew. Then it hit him. He had left Ashley at the castle with Jaken.

_I shall repay her later. Jaken better not be driving her crazy, or else he will listen to me. _Sesshomaru mentally warned Jaken.

They traveled for a few minutes before three mounds of dirt came into sight.

"There it is!" Sesshomaru said. He flew down to the gravesite and Ah-Uh followed.

"I wonder how long these girls have been dead?" Rin asked.

"Only a week or so. I should be able to bring them back to life," Sesshomaru muttered. He drew out Tensiega and looked for the demons to the underworld. After a while he saw them climbing next to the bodies inside the makeshift graves. "I see them. I should easily be able to revive them. Now we only have to wait until Ashley gives me the go ahead." He sheathed his sword and flew up again.

"Now where are we going, my Lord?" Rin asked.

"Back to the castle. You will stay there once Ashley and I leave," Sesshomaru said. He didn't know how Ashley would react to seeing her friends again and he didn't want her holding back. It was better if Rin just stayed back at the castle with Jaken guarding her.

"Okay! I understand!" Rin said. They remained silent the entire trip back.

**Ashley**

I don't get. Why are they back so soon? They only left yesterday.

These thoughts kept going around in my head as I paced back and forth through my bedroom. Well, mine and Sesshomaru's technically.

It was a beautiful one too. The floor in the bathroom looked like marble yet I knew that even if you scraped a sword against it, it wouldn't chip or anything. The furnishing bathroom was gorgeous. It had a blue bathtub, blue sink, and well, everything was blue in that room. I had a feeling Sesshomaru made it that way on purpose, seeing as he found out my favorite color was blue a year before we mated the first time. The main room was more magenta though. It had silky curtains around all the windows, it had a black carpet which felt really soft against bare feet, some of the windows were painted with pictures of majestic dogs flying in the sky (Sesshomaru's ancestors), and don't even get me started on the bed. It was really fluffy and soft. It made you just want to sink into it and fall asleep forever. And it was especially comfortable when you had someone sleeping next to you that you could cuddle with. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

A knock came at the door, interrupting my pacing. I ran to the door, expecting Sesshomaru. I opened the door to reveal the servant that I had talked to in the garden earlier.

"So? Are Sesshomaru and Rin back?" I asked, eagerness clearly shown on my face.

"You see, something came up and their journey has been delayed," he said, walking past me and into the room.

"Like what? What could possibly delay Sesshomaru?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you come over here? I'll be able to tell you without any listening ears," he said, beckoning me to follow him further into the room.

"Very well," I said after a moment. I closed the door and walked over to him. He sat on the bed and patted the seat next to him. "No thanks. I'd rather stand." He shrugged. "Now, tell me why Sesshomaru has been delayed." I demanded.

"Oh, well,, you see. I lied. To be honest we don't know when he's coming back. And you won't be around to know either," he said, leaning back on his palms and slightly sank into the cushiony bed.

"What do you mean I won't be around? Of coarse I will be!" I said. He shook his head and stood up, our faces a few inches away from each other.

"No you won't, Lady Ashley. Wanna know why?" he leaned in so he could whisper into my ear. "Because you're going to be dead!"

"And just who is going to kill me?" I asked, not moving a muscle.

"Me!" he said, jamming a dagger into my stomach and slicing horizontally. It caused me to lose my balance and fall onto the floor in a bloody mess. I clenched the wound and looked up at the bastard in disgust.

"Any last words?" he asked, licking the dagger that was dripping with my blood.

"How weak do you think I am?" I muttered.

**HELLO!**

**I AM BACK AND SO IS MY STORY!**

**I'VE HAD THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE**

**AND HAVE BEEN PLAYING WITH IT UNTIL I CAME UP WITH THIS**

**SO ENJOY! AND SINCE THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER TO THE SEQUAL**

**I NEVER GOT TO SAY THANKS FOR REVIEWING TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED.**

**SO THANKS:**

**HALEY**

**RANDOM PERSON 94**

**ALLIE**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING**

**MUCH WILL BE REVIELED SOON**

**SO STAY WITH ME AS THINGS HEAT UP!**

**AND AS ALWAYS**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashley**

My attacker raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Are you deaf? I asked you how weak do you think I am," I repeated. I narrowed my eyes as I waited for his answer.

"You must be since you aren't capable of defending yourself!" he said, nodding at the slight wound he gave me. I chuckled and smirked.

"I didn't hear a cry when you cut me," I pointed out. He growled.

"So?"

"So your blade must be duller than you think. Either that or you're just a poor swordsman. Now Sesshomaru, had he had a sword that could cut, he would slice his opponent so much that his prey would be screaming as they were dying. But you, you couldn't even make me whimper when you cut me," I said. He growled again.

"I am not a poor swordsman! I am the best there is in this castle!" he yelled. I smirked. If I played my cards right, then this fool could be walking into my trap in a matter of minutes.

"Oh yeah? Then why is Sesshomaru the Lord and you aren't?"

"That's. That's because his father was the Lord and so it is only reasonable that he be the rightful Lord!" he said, stumbling a bit at the end. It was becoming obvious that this guy was a fool who happened to pick up a sword one day.

I slowly stood up as I talked.

"Really? Well, if you're the better swordsman then shouldn't you be the rightful Lord?"

"No."

"Are you saying Sesshomaru is stronger and that you are just a pathetic weakling?" I edged him on.

"No! I am in no way a weakling!" he yelled, raising his voice.

"Have you fought Sesshomaru yet? Have you told him that you are better than he?" I asked. I slowly started to circle him.

"Well, no.," he replied, looking down at his feet.

"Then you are a weakling!" I accused.

"No!" he said, looking back at me without turning his body.

"If you aren't a weakling then why haven't you challenged Sesshomaru to a fight?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because. Because. I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled at the end, falling to his knees and holding his head in his hands. I noticed that he had dropped his dagger. I merely chuckled as I stepped to his side and picked up the dagger without him noticing.

"Want to know a secret?" I whispered in his ear. He looked at me from the side and nodded. "You might be the third best swordsman in this castle." He looked at me like I was mad.

"Really? Then who are the top two?" he whispered. I stood up, held the dagger behind my back, and looked down at him.

"Stand up and I shall tell," I said. He nodded and stood up to face me. "Stay put." I commanded and he did as I told him to. I slowly circled him. "Tell me, how important are you to Sesshomaru?"

"Very important. I am the general of his armies," he said, not looking behind him or at me at all.

"I see. What would he do if you died?" I asked.

"I don't know. Probably look for another general," he responded. I was now in front of him and I could see small beads of sweat forming on his brow. He glanced at my back and saw the dagger I was hiding. I smirked as I stopped walking and faced him.

"Is there anyone better than you?" I asked.

"No. Not that I know of," he said.

"Well, let me tell you something, Mr. General," I said. I quickly stabbed the dagger into his shoulder, just like he did to me. He let out a grunt and I could see the pain on his face. I leaned so I could whisper into his ear.

"Do not mess with me. I am far more dangerous than you give me credit for. Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I can't kick ass. In fact, I also have a whole army at home in the Fire Dog Demon Lands. I can merely tell Sesshomaru what you have done and then send you there just because you threatened me. Got it?" I pulled back and he nodded. "Good. This first jab was for assuming I was weak." I pulled out the dagger and pushed him away, causing him to stumble onto the floor.

"Wh-what are you going to do with me?" he asked, his voice was trembling.

"Stand up. I will not fight a man who can't defend himself," I said. He stood up and looked around, searching for a weapon. "There aren't any weapons in here. But here is a warning." I walked up to him and slammed the flat part of the dagger against his chest. I narrowed my eyes as I threatened him.

"If you ever threaten those I love and care about again, there will be hell to pay. Understand?"

"Yes my Lady," he whispered.

"Good. Now since this is the first time I shall not inform Sesshomaru of this incident. But should this happen again, then I will rip out the heart of whoever tries to harm my loved ones. You are dismissed. When Sesshomaru and Rin really arrive, send Jaken up to inform me," I said. He nodded and ran out the door.

"I wonder why he tried to kill me? Hm. Just one of life's mysteries I guess." I shrugged my shoulders and went out onto the patio and gazed at the stars. It was almost a new moon.

I sighed and decided to retire for the night.

I got dressed for bed and crawled into the comfy bed. All I could think about was Sesshomaru as I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

_I was running. I couldn't understand this! Why would Haley do such a thing? _

_Why would she try to kill those who were so nice to her? Who cared for her when she had nowhere else to go?_

_I was approaching a figure that was standing over a body._

"_Allie! Is Haley still here?" I yelled, slowing down as I got close._

"_No. She left a few minutes ago. If you head that way and you run fast then you should be able to catch up to her," she said, sniffling. I looked down at the body lying on her lap. I recognized him from frequent trips to my cousin's lands. He was Allie's father and my uncle. I pointed at his wounds._

"_Hey, is Uncle Toshiro okay?" I asked. Allie shook her head._

"_No. I'm afraid not. I'll explain what happened later. Can you just go get Haley and bring her back? I'll try and appeal to the leader here and try to make them accept her back into our tribe," she said._

"_What? Haley was banished again?" I asked, crossing my arms. Allie just nodded. "Well, tell me the story later. I've got a best friend to catch!" I ran off in the direction Allie told me and eventually caught up to Haley._

_But before I could catch up, the background suddenly changed and I was back home._

"_What the?" I muttered, looking at my surroundings. This wasn't my current home. It was what my home looked like when Haley went berserk. _

_I looked up to see one of Haley's two true forms in the sky, fighting my father's army as well as my mother and father._

"_Haley! Mother! Father!" I yelled. I willed myself to float up to them. "Father! What's going on?"_

"_Some fool has made Haley mad and now she can't control herself. It's like both sides of her heritage are battling against each other and taking down whoever is in their way!" he yelled._

"_Both sides of her heritage? What do you mean? I thought Haley was all fire dog demon?" I asked._

"_That is not so. She is half dog demon, half wolf demon. Once she has calmed down I shall tell you more!" he yelled. I nodded and prepared to get my best friend under control. _

I woke up gasping as a smooth hand retreated from my cheek.

"Ashley?" the voice asked. My vision cleared and there stood Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru? You're back already?" I asked. He nodded.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, not really. Just had a nightmare," I reassured him. He placed a finger under one of my eyes and wiped away a tear.

"It must have been more than that for you to be crying in your sleep," he said.

"I was crying?" I mumbled. He nodded.

"Could you have possibly been dreaming of your friends?" he asked. I nodded.

"I dreamt of the day when Haley went berserk and nearly killed my whole family and kingdom. Before that I had dreamt of the day Haley was kicked out of Allie's wolf demon tribe. It was the same day the three of us began traveling together," I said.

"I see. Well, I have a solution," he said.

"To what?"

"To your friends being dead."

"How? It's not like you can bring people back from the dead." I slowed down as I stopped talking. Then I smacked my forehead. I could be so stupid and dense sometimes. "Tenseiga," I muttered. He nodded and drew out said sword.

"The sword that cannot cut," he muttered.

"But it can bring the dead back to life one time. I feel stupid!" I said as I smacked my forehead again. He took my hand away from my head and kissed the place I smacked.

"Not stupid, Ashley. No, you are far from stupid. You were just distracted by the sudden death of loved ones," he muttered against my skin. I smiled at his touch.

"When are we going to bring them back?" I asked.

"How about once we both get some deserved sleep?" he asked. I nodded.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 2!**

**SORRY FOR IT BEING OUT SO LATE.**

**NOW FOR THE THANKS! **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING THE FIRST CHAPTER TO THE SEQUEL:**

**ALLIE**

**HALEY**

**NYMPHI16**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**OR ELSE TALKING CORN WILL SPROUT FROM YOUR EARS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haley**

Haley floated in what seemed like the middle of nowhere.

"Where am I?" she muttered.

"You are in the afterlife," a voice from behind her said. Haley turned around to see a man and woman standing side by side. The woman looked a lot like Allie.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"How do you not recognize us?" the man asked.

"We took you into our tribe when you were banished from your home. And you repaid us by nearly destroying our family. Luckily my daughter got you to your sense before you could kill anyone," the woman said.

"What? I know your daughter?" Haley asked. Things were getting confusing and these people were making Haley's head start to hurt. It felt just like how Ashley described her headaches whenever she thought about Sessshomaru.

"Yes. In fact, you are best friends with her cousin, our niece," the man said.

"Really? Uh, would this girl be Allie?" Haley asked. They nodded. "Really? Then you are Allie parents! But wait, I don't remember ever meeting you guys."

"Is that so?" the man said.

"Then we must show you what you have forgotten. Follow us," Allie's mother said. She and Allie's father walked away and Haley followed.

"We must warn you. No matter what you see, do not look away," Allie's father warned. Haley tilted her head in confusion.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"It seems your memory has been erased. So what we are about to show you are the memories that have been removed from your mind. If you look away then you shall never remember what has happened," Allie's mother explained.

"Oh. Okay." Suddenly Allie's mother stopped walking and pointed ahead.

"We are here," Allie's mother said. Haley stopped walking and followed where Allie's mother was pointing.

The area was very peaceful. Wolves could be seen walking on all fours as they accompanied wolf demons.

"Where is here?" Haley asked.

"The land where Allie's tribe once lived. We are currently in the past. This is just after Allie came back with you from the Fire Dog Demon Lands," Allie's mother said.

"Fire Dog Demon Lands?" Haley looked at Allie's mother with a questioning look.

"Yes. You were also banished from there after you almost killed your best friend's family," Allie's father explained.

"What? Why would I do such a thing?" she asked, shock was clear in her voice.

"We don't know. What we do know is that some strange monk came to our tribe a day after you arrived and somehow wiped your memory clear of that incident. We don't know why he did since he wouldn't explain," Allie's mother said.

"Yeah. He was really creepy," a voice from behind said. Haley turned around to see none other than Allie. Nadyia was standing behind her.

"Allie! Nad!" Haley yelled.

"Child! Do not look away from this scene! It will not pause just for a reunion!" Allie's father yelled at Haley.

"Sorry," Haley muttered. Allie and Nad joined Haley at her sides.

"Allie, why did you say that monk was creepy?" Allie's mother asked her.

"Well, at the time he wasn't. I didn't realize until later that he was the one who took Ashley's powers away from her, wiped her memory almost clear of Sesshomaru, and ruined my cousin's love life. He's the reason I hate most monks," Allie explained.

"I see," her mother said. Allie nodded.

"So, are we going to see what horrible thing Haley did to make her get kicked out or what?" Nad asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Haley said. They all marched forward and observed more of the scenery.

"Man. I forgot how peaceful this place used to be. I never would have thought I would get to see it like this again," Allie muttered, smiling at memories from long ago.

"You mean this place isn't like this anymore?" Nadyia asked.

"Nope. It's cold and dead. Makes sense since it was a battleground of a civil war between my tribe," Allie said.

"There was a civil war?" her parents asked.

"Yeah. When you guys died, I was left in charge. So after Ashley caught up to Haley and brought her back, I decided that Haley would continue to stay with us. I didn't really have a choice. It was that or let her wander the world alone and I wasn't having that. When a friend's in need, I help them no matter what," Allie said.

"Thanks Allie," Haley whispered.

"Any time," Allie whispered back. "So anyway, my comrades didn't like that. They personally saw that Haley was a danger to us all since they all had it in their minds that Haley was the reason for your guys' deaths. No matter how much I tried to tell them otherwise, they just wouldn't have it. And like I said, I wasn't about to let my friends suffer through the world alone. So I kept Haley in the tribe. There were some who went against my decision and tried to over run my place by continuously challenge me to a fight for the title of tribe leader. No one won against me. So those who lost gathered up all they could on their side and fought with those who were on my side. Eventually one of my now lost comrades told me to flee the tribe with Haley while they fought against the revelators. I eventually agreed and we fled to find Ashley." Haley looked down at the ground in guilt.

"Wow. I feel so bad now," Haley said.

"Why? It's not your fault the people revolted," Allie tried to assure Haley.

"Yes it is. If I had just left like I was supposed to then that would have never happened," Haley said, still looking at the ground and refusing to look up.

"Haley, I told Ashley to go find you and bring you back. I made the decision to keep you in the tribe so it was my fault that they revolted in the first place," Allie said, trying to pin the fault on her.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was. It's in the past. All that matters now is that Haley regains her memory. So Haley, look up and view what happened a little over 100 years ago," Allie's mother said as she waved a hand over the scenery in front of them. Haley observed and learned what she had forgotten all those years ago.

**Ashley**

"Sesshomaru?" I asked, laying down against his bare chest. Sesshomaru had taken off the top part of his outfit so he could lay in bed with me and we could be comfortable.

I couldn't sleep no matter what I did.

"Yes?" he asked. I could feel his muscles move as he willed his head to look down at me. I didn't look up. I just kept my head lying on his chest.

"I was wondering. How come you and Rin are back so early? I'm not complaining or anything, just curious," I said.

"I found what I needed to know quickly and Rin only came along because she didn't like being cooped up in a castle. I figured since I wasn't going anywhere dangerous that she could come along. I kept Jaken here to protect you incase you needed it, or incase you needed assistance," he said.

"I see," I said. Jaken wasn't much of a help since he didn't even realize that I would have died had I been my weaker mortal self.

"Would you like to know what I left to find out?" he asked, caressing my back. I nodded. "Take a guess."

"You know I don't like guessing games," I mumbled. He chuckled.

"I am aware. I'll give you a hint. You cried over these girls."

"You went to my friends' graves?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes. Now what do you think we shall do with my now useful sword?" he asked.

"I'm guessing we're going to go to my friends' graves and revive them?" I asked. He tapped my nose.

"Correct." I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"When are we going?" I asked.

"Earliest in the morning. We should be able to track down the wolf demon, the leader of the band of seven, and my younger brother by the end of the day tomorrow," he said.

"Sounds like a plan!" I smiled. He pulled me closer.

"Go to sleep. You will need your rest," he whispered. I laid my head on his chest and Sesshomaru started humming a tune his mother taught me a while ago. I was soon lulled off into a sweet, peaceful sleep.

**HELLO!**

**CHAPTER 3 IS NOW OUT! **

**I JUST NOTICED TODAY HOW MUCH I SUCK AT **

**STICKING UP FOR MY FRIENDS.**

**IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T WANT TO,**

**IT'S JUST THAT IT SEEMS YOUR FRIENDS CAN HANDLE THEMSELVES**

**AND THEY MAY NOT NEED YOU TO STAND UP FOR THEM.**

**I PROBABLY COULDN'T EVEN I NEEDED TO THOUGH.**

**OF COARSE I WOULD TRY TO STICK UP FOR THEM,**

**BUT I WOULD PROBABLY FAIL.**

**SORRY FOR THE RANT.**

**JUST HAD TO GET IT OUT OF MY SYSTEM.**

**ANYWAYS, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**NYMPHI16**

**I APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE REIVEW SOME MORE! HE HE...**

**AND PEOPLE WHO AREN'T REVIEWING...**

**I HAVE PIE! **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haley**

Haley saw people hustling and bustling in the area that used to be where Allie's tribe used to live.

"Is it true?" one wolf demon asked another. "Did they really bring a dog demon here?"

"Probably. But why would they do that? Aren't we enemies with the dog demons?" the other responded.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," the first one said.

"Hey! Quit gossiping and get to your posts!" someone yelled at them. The two jumped.

"Yes sir!" the two said as they ran to wherever their posts were.

"I wonder what made those two tribes hate each other?" Haley muttered.

"It doesn't matter. Now hush," Allie's mom said. Haley nodded. Suddenly they heard a noise behind them. They all turned around to see a human monk who looked like he could be Naraku's ancestor. Several guards surrounded him and pointed spears at him. The wolves backed up the wolf demons and growled at the stranger.

"Halt!" a guard said.

"State your name and business!" another yelled.

"I am a monk and I am here to warn the leader of this tribe. That is all you need to know," he said. The guards didn't ease up on their defense.

"Is that so?" the first guard asked.

"Yes," the monk replied.

"What are you going to warn our leader about? Something about the Gods?" the second guard said.

"Nothing of the sort. I just want to warn them of a prophecy I recently received. That is all," the monk responded.

"Well we don't care about you or your stupid prophecies so get out of here!" the first guard yelled.

"Yeah, before we decide to feed you to our wolves!" the second threatened.

"Hey! What's all this commotion?" someone behind them yelled. All the guards turned around to see Allie's parents walking up to them.

"Leader! Our apologies for disturbing you!" the first guard said.

"Yes, we were just telling this monk to get lost," the second one said.

"I see. And what does this monk want?" Allie's father asked.

"I wish to tell you of a prophecy that came to me a few days ago," the monk said.

"If it was a few days ago then you wouldn't be able to remember all of it so you wouldn't have it right! Why don't you come back when you remember it?" the first guard yelled at the monk.

"Now now. Why don't we listen to what he has to say?" Allie's father suggested.

"Yes, Leader," they said.

Allie's father nodded to the monk. "Go ahead."

The monk nodded. "The prophecy is that one day, a daughter of wolf demon royalty shall come across a half breed whom has been banished from the cousin's home land. It is strongly urged that the daughter not bring the half-breed home. For if she does, great destruction shall befall that tribe and it will force the daughter and the half breed to flee and find the cousin," the monk said.

"And what does that have to do with our tribe?" Allie's father asked.

"Well, I noticed that one of the girls from your tribe had taken home a demon that was not her kind. I was just worried. That is all," the monk replied.

"Bet you anything that that is Naraku's ancestor that wiped Ashley's memory," Allie whispered to Haley.

"Yeah, I think so too," Haley whispered back.

"I see. Allie! Bring your friend out here!" Allie's father yelled.

"Coming!" Allie from the past yelled. Moments later younger versions of Haley and Allie came racing around a huge boulder. "Yes father?"

Allie's father pointed to Haley.

"Young monk. Is that the demon you speak of?" Allie's father asked the monk. The monk nodded. Allie's father then spoke to Haley. "Tell me, Haley. Are you a half-demon?"

"No sir," Haley responded.

"You see? Since she isn't a half-breed then your prophecy has nothing to do with us. Now be gone before my wolves get hungry," Allie's father said, turning his back on the monk.

"Now hold on a second. Haley, was it? Are you of two different kinds of demon?" the monk asked Haley.

"Yes, I am half dog demon half wolf demon. Why does it matter?" she asked. Allie's father stopped walking.

"Half-breed," Allie's father muttered.

"Could half-breed mean fully demon yet of two different races of demon?" Allie's mother asked her father.

"I guess so, although it is not very common for two different races of demon to get together," Allie's father muttered.

"Then my prophecy could still be true for your tribe! I suggest you act quick and banished this half-breed from your tribe at once!" the monk said.

"Hold up! What prophecy?" Allie asked before her father could respond. The monk told Allie and Haley of the prophecy.

"So you think I'm the one who's going to bring an end to their tribe? I wouldn't do that! They generously took me in when I had no where else to go! I would never cause harm to my friend or her family!" Haley said. Haley nodded in agreement to her past self's response.

"Maybe not now, but who knows what can happen in the future?" the monk said, eyeing Haley warily.

"I've heard enough! Haley is a special guest and a friend of my daughter's! I will not turn my back on a fellow wolf demon in need! Even if she is only half wolf demon that is fine by me! Now be gone, foul monk!" Allie's father yelled. He signaled is guards to escort the monk out of the tribe's living area.

**Ashley**

Even though I was lying in Sesshomaru's arms that night, I had a horrible nightmare. Or rather a horrible memory that I just wanted to forget.

It was the night that Haley attacked my family. The same night that she got banished from the Fire Dog Demon Lands.

_Howling could be heard in the moonlight as I looked out the window of my room in my castle. In the distance I saw a huge dog. It was the true form of one of our citizens and it looked very familiar. Like a close friend._

"_Haley!" I whispered. I had recognized those markings on her fur from when we fought side by side in the first war against the ice cat demons. Haley had the markings of a fire dog demon. Her fur was mostly orange with a hint of red near her rear and the fluffier parts of her fur looked like they were on fire. The part that made her apart from the others was that she had a diamond on her forehead. It gleamed yellow, which really added to the whole fire look._

I wonder what she's doing in her true form this late a night? And when it is so peaceful, _I thought._

"_Ashley! Have you seen that person outside in their true form?" my brother asked._

"_Yeah, that's Haley. What's going on?" I asked, turning around with my back facing the window._

"_I don't know. All I know is it looks like she's trying to destroy our lands!" he said. I quickly turned around to see Haley breathing fire onto her neighboring villages._

"_Haley! What are you doing?" I yelled._

"_Come on! We have to stop her!" my brother yelled. I looked back at him and nodded. We ran out of the castle and flew to where Haley was._

What's going on? Why is she going berserk? This doesn't make any sense! _I screamed in my mind. Something just wasn't adding up. Haley would never do something like this! She would never intentionally harm someone unless she was playfully hitting Allie or me. Or even Nadyia. _

I woke up to Sesshomaru tapping me lightly on the cheek. I fluttered my eyes open to show that I was awake. He stopped tapping and looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think so. I just had a bad dream," I said. I sat up and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I felt the small lump that showed my individuality of a fire dog demon. I had a flame on my forehead just as Sesshomaru had a crescent moon on his.

Sesshomaru sat up with me and hugged my shoulders.

"What was it about?" he asked.

"I think it was supposed to be a memory of the night Hale attacked the Fire Dog Demon Lands. But I don't know why I suddenly had a dream about it. I thought I had put that incident behind me a long time ago," I said, looking at my hands as I spoke.

"Does Haley remember the attack?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No. From what Allie told me, Naraku's ancestor, who was a monk at that time, had erased Haley's memory of that attack and had told us it was best to banish her. So to answer your question, no, she doesn't remember the attack," I answered.

"I see. Well, maybe that is a sign that Haley has regained her memories," Sesshomaru suggested.

"Yeah. I guess so. All I know now is that I can't get back to sleep," I mumbled.

"Then we can just lay here and enjoy each other's company," Sesshomaru whispered into my ear, causing my spine to shiver.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I whispered back. We both laid back down and just cuddled for the rest of the night.

**HELLO!**

**CHAPTER 4 IS OUT!**

**WOW THESE CHAPTERS SEEM TO BE COMING OUT FAST.**

**ANWAYS, THAT JUST MEANS YOU GUYS NEED TO REVIEW FASTER!**

**PLEASE?**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING HALEY!**

**PLEASE KEEP UP THE REIVEWS!**

**AND CAN YOU SHADOW READERS PLEASE REVIEW AS WELL?**

**I HAVE SWEETS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haley**

"The nerve of some people!" Allie's father said. He huffed and walked back to the main den. Allie's mother walked over to Allie and Haley and placed her hands on Haley's shoulders.

"We are sorry you had to hear that, Haley. I assure you we do not think that you mean harm to us," Allie's mother said.

"It's okay," Haley said.

"You sure?" she asked. Haley nodded. "Very well. I think the hunters are back from getting food. Why don't we all go eat?"

"Yeah! I'm hungry!" Allie and Haley said. Everyone laughed and went to the dining area. The present Haley and Allie followed the crowd, along with Allie's mother and father and Nadyia.

"You two are always hungry!" Allie's mother said as she continued laughing.

**Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha. Are ye upset?" Kaede asked as Inuyasha sat on his usual rock at the lake near Kaede's village, as he did every morning since Naraku and the Shikon Jewel were destroyed. He clutched Tetsuiaga closer to his chest as he thought about Kagome's last heartbreaking words to him before the sacred jewel and her disappeared forever.

"Inuyasha. I know you are in love with that girl Haley. And as much as it hurts to say this, I can't take it anymore. I need to know who you care about more, Inuyasha," Kagome said as they floated in the darkness that was momentarily the sacred jewel.

"_What do you mean? I'm not in love with her! Haven't you gotten it through your thick head yet? I'm in love with you, Kagome! Not Haley!" Inuyasha yelled._

"_Well it's kind of hard to tell when you keep coming to her rescue and talking to her secretly like you used to with Kikyo!" Kagome yelled._

"_That was different! That was when Kikyo was trying to kill Naraku by herself! I knew she couldn't do it by herself and I didn't want to put you guys in harms way!" Inuyasha yelled._

"_Ha! You did a pretty bad job of it then! Look at where we are Inuyasha! We're inside the Shikon Jewel! Had you convinced Kikyo to join forces with us then maybe Naraku wouldn't have gotten the whole Shikon Jewel and maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!" Kagome accused._

"_I did try! And she refused! You know Kikyo, once she makes up her mind there is no going back! And anyway, why are we still talking about her? She's dead so stop making her ears ring in the afterlife!" Inuyasha yelled._

"_Fine! Then let's get back to what we were earlier discussing. Are you or aren't you in love with Haley?" Kagome was still yelling._

"_I'm not in love with her!" Inuyasha said a lot calmer than Kagome asked._

"_Liar," Kagome muttered._

"_What the hell? You always tell me to speak the truth, well now I am! I am not in love with her! Why don't you ever believe me?" he yelled._

"_Because you usually lie when it comes to things like this!" Kagome yelled._

"_I do not!"_

"_Do too!"_

"_Damn it! Will you ever stop arguing with me and believe me for a change?"_

"_I would believe you if you ever spoke the truth!"_

"_Damn it woman! I'm telling you I am speaking the truth!"_

"_That's it!" Kagome yelled._

"_What's it?" Inuyasha's tone got a lot quieter, he was scared of what she was about to say._

"_I'm done with this!" she yelled._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked quietly._

"_It means I'm done with all of this Inuyasha. I'm sick and tired of us arguing all the time. So I'm putting a stop to it. Right now. Good bye Inuyasha. I hope you find a girl who will appreciate you lying to her all the time," Kagome said. With that, she disappeared, never to be seen in the feudal era again. _

Inuyasha felt a tear slowly and silently fall down his cheek. He then felt a stick poking the back of his head. He lost his balance and fell forward into the lake.

Moments later he swam up to the surface and found Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all looking strangely at him.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Were ye crying, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked in disbelief. Inuyasha crawled out of the lake and sat on top of his rock again, this time facing the worried looks of his friends.

"Of coarse not! What would make you think that?" Inuyasha asked, slightly glaring at Kaede.

"Well, for one thing, your eyes are puffy and red, like you **have** been crying," Sango pointed out. Inuyasha turned around and looked at his reflection in the lake to see that she was right. He turned back to face them again.

"Well I haven't! So quit bothering me about it!" Inuyasha yelled at them. He jumped up and quickly walked away.

**Miroku**

"He's definetly been crying," Miroku pointed out.

"Ay," Kaede agreed.

"Who can blame him? Kagome just vanished out of thin air. And according to Inuyasha she's never coming back," Sango said. They all looked after him with concern.

"Are we going to do anything?" Miroku asked Sango.

"I'm not sure we can. After all it's his heart that's been hurt. He loved Kagome and she just left him. To be honest I think the best thing to do is either cheer him up or just leave him alone," Sango said.

"Well, I won't just stand her and do nothing while he is this upset! Come Sango! We are going to do whatever it takes to cheer Inuyasha up!" Miroku said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Sango asked.

"I have no idea," Miroku mumbled. Sango face-palmed her forehead. Then she got an idea.

"What about Haley? Did she and Inuyasha start to get along near the end?" Sango asked.

"I guess that's true. But Haley's dead, Sango," Miroku said.

"Oh yeah. Damn. Wait, has Haley been revived before?" Sango asked.

"I don't think so. Why do you ask?" Miroku said.

"Well, doesn't Sesshomaru still have the power to bring the dead back to life? If we can somehow make him bring Haley back to life, then those two will get along even better and Inuyasha will not be as upset anymore!" Sango explained.

"Sango, that's brilliant! Now we just need to find out where Sesshomaru is!" Miroku said.

"And I know the perfect person to ask!" Shippou said.

"Who?" Miroku and Sango asked.

"Just wait here! I'll be right back!" Shippou said. He jumped off Sango's shoulder and ran in the direction Inuyasha went.

"You don't think he's going to ask Inuyasha, do you?" Sango asked.

"I'm afraid so. I think Inuyasha is the only one who would have a clue as to where Sesshomaru could be," Miroku said. They sighed as they waited for Shippou to return.

**Ashley**

"Ashley, are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked. I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night because of the dream I had, so I didn't hear Sesshomaru. I continued to stare out the window of our room as I had almost every day since we got to the castle. Sesshomaru put his arms around my waist from behind and pulled me close. He kissed my cheek and then I looked at him.

"What makes you so distracted?" he whispered.

"Huh? Oh, I'm not distracted at all. Just couldn't sleep that much last night," I said.

"I would have assumed you fell asleep a few times while in my arms. But then you woke up right away screaming. Tell me, what makes you so scared in your dreams?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"It's just a bad memory that I wish would go away," I mumbled, looking away.

"Care to go into detail?" I could still feel his eyes on me.

"Well, it's the night Haley went mad and started to attack people in my old home, the Fire Dog Demon Lands," I said.

"I see. Wasn't that the same night she got banished?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I practically begged my parents not to banish her, but they couldn't take a chance that she would go berserk again. But they did say that I could choose where to send her. So I chose my cousin's tribe. I thought it was a good choice since Haley is half wolf demon and half dog demon. But I guess even there she managed to go mad and they banished her from there as well. Luckily Allie was in charge then so she took off the banishment. However, they were both forced to leave the tribe after some civil war," I stopped talking as my voice was getting harder and harder to control. I felt tears falling down my cheeks and Sesshomaru stopped them from falling to my chin. Sesshomaru turned me around and looked me in the eye.

"Stop. I don't need to hear anymore. Are you sure you can handle seeing your friends again? Maybe we should wait a month or so, after you've gotten all your crying out," Sesshomaru said.

"No. Sesshomaru, I will never get all my crying out of my system. Can we please go and get my friends back?" I asked. He nodded after looking at me for a few moments.

"Let's go," he said.

**HELLO!**

**SORRY ABOUT THE CONSTANT CHANGE OF POVS IN THIS CHAPTER**

**JUST HAD TO QUICKLY EXPLAIN THE THIRD PARTIES **

**ANYWAY, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**NYMPHI16**

**ALLIE**

**HALEY**

**I KNOW THERE ARE MORE OF YOU THAT READ.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME EVERYTIME I GET A REVIEW!**

**AND IF YOU THINK SOMEONE ELSE IS GOING TO REVIEW **

**SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO**

**THEN PLEASE DON'T THINK THAT.**

**EVERY REVIEW MAKES ME FEEL LIKE I'M DOING SOMETHING RIGHT WITH THIS STORY**

**AND IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Inuyasha**

"Will ya quit buggin me Shippou?" Inuyasha yelled at the fox child. Shippou was clinging onto Inuyasha's pant leg and wouldn't let go no matter how much Inuyasha shook his leg.

"Not until you tell me what you know!" Shippou yelled, his voice fading in and out as Inuyasha shook his leg again.

"You haven't even asked me a question yet!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Damn this brat could be annoying. Inuyasha briefly stopped shaking his leg.

"I haven't?" Shippou put one finger on his chin and looked up. He was trying to remember if he asked Inuyasha.

"You little punk!" Inuyasha said. He grabbed Shippou by the head and gave him a noogie on both sides of his head. "Just ask your stupid question and go away!"

"Ow! Do you know where Sesshomaru is?" Shippou yelled.

"Sesshomaru? Why would I even care where he is?" Inuyasha asked, stopping the noogie. "Something's up. Tell me, what are you planning Shippou?" Shippou started to sweat with nervousness.

"Just tell me where he is!" Shippou yelled, trying to divert the subject. Inuyasha sighed. It was clear that Shippou wasn't going to spill.

"He's probably at his castle with his precious Ashley and making sure she's okay from the slaughter of her friends," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, do you know where it is?"

"Nope. You'll have to ask Miouga for that one," Inuyasha said. He dropped Shippou to the ground, stood up, and walked away.

**Shippou**

"I wonder if Miouga is around? MIOUGA! You here?" Shippou yelled at the end.

"There's no need to shout. I'm right here," Miouga's voice sounded from Shippou's shoulder.

"Miouga! So how much of the conversation did you hear?" Shippou asked him.

"Enough to know you need my help. I will show you the way to Sesshomaru's castle, but be warned. Once you enter the Dog Demon Lands, it's every demon for himself," Miouga said.

"What's that supposed to mean? That you're going to bail on us like you usually do?" Shippou narrowed his eyes at the old flea.

"What? No! Nothing of the sort! I'm just warning you that there are demons there that won't care if you are going to see Sesshomaru or not. They will kill you if they are hungry," Miouga said.

"Oh, I see. Well, let's get back to Miroku and Sango. We have some news for them!" Shippou said, running back towards where he left Miroku and Sango.

"I see. So Sesshomaru is at his castle and Miouga can tell us where his castle is," Sango briefly repeated what Shippou told them.

"Now that we have our information, shall we go?" Miroku said.

"Who will break the news to Inuyasha?" Kaede said, coming up from behind Shippou.

"Uh, we don't really have time nor the patience right now to deal with Inuyasha's stubbornness so we were hoping you would do the honors, Priestess Kaede," Miroku said.

"So you're just going to leave and hope he doesn't notice until it is too late for him to do anything, am I correct?" Kaede pointed out. Miroku laughed nervously.

"That's the plan!" he said.

"So shall we leave now, while Inuyasha is distracted?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded.

"Let's go!" he said. Kirara transformed and the four of them (Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Miouga) hopped onto Kirara and flew away.

**Haley**

"Why don't we skip a week or so?" Allie's dead mother asked.

"What? Why?" Haley asked.

"For the first few weeks you were here, there wasn't much going on besides just living," Allie explained.

"Oh. Okay," Haley said, waiting for Allie's mother to fast forward through Haley's memory. While she did so, each day seemed to fly into Haley's mind and she quickly remembered each day she was living with Allie's family. After fast forwarding through a week or so, Allie's mother stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Haley asked.

"This is the day you turned against us. This is the reason we are showing you your memories that you have forgotten," she said.

"Oh." Haley responded. Allie's mother nodded and turned towards the scene. For a second, it seemed like any other ordinary day.

Allie and Haley looked behind them to see the same monk that visited on Haley's first day in Allie's tribe.

"What's he doing here?" they asked.

"Huh?" Allie's parents asked. They turned around to see the monk hiding behind a rock. Then past Haley walked right through them and passed the rock. The monk held out his staff, causing Haley to stop walking. She looked at the monk.

"Hey! I know you! You came here a week or so ago," Haley said.

"Yes yes. Now why don't you be a good little half-breed and SILENCE!" the monk partially yelled at the end, throwing paper talisman and powder in Haley's face. Moments later Haley fell forwards onto the ground, fast asleep.

"What the?" the present group asked, looking at the monk weirdly. The monk dragged Haley's body behind the rock and the present group followed. When they rounded the corner, they saw that neither past Haley nor the monk were to be seen.

"Where could they have gone?" Allie asked.

"This is too weird," Haley muttered. She pressed against the rock to find that part of it sank in and moved out of the way of her hand. She fell forward onto a staircase going down. She screamed and she was out of sight in no time.

"Haley!" the others screamed. They followed down the staircase to find Haley sitting on her butt.

"Owie! That hurt!" Haley whined.

"What's that phrase Ash used to use all the time?" Allie asked.

"Wasn't it something about our constant whining?" Haley said, pushing herself to her feet.

"Oh yeah! She would always say, 'Shut up and quit whining!'" Allie attempted to mimic Ashley. They laughed at old memories.

"Yeah! And that would just make us whine even more!" Haley said. They laughed harder.

"Yeah, right?" Allie agreed.

"Okay, enough of trips down to memory lane. We need to find that monk and fast!" Allie's father said. Haley and Allie eventually straightened up and followed Allie's parents down the hallway.

Eventually they wound up somewhere a little outside the area of Allie's tribe's zone.

They looked ahead to see the monk doing some spell on Haley. Haley, at this point, had woken up and was yelling at the monk.

"What are you doing to me?" Haley yelled at him.

"I am doing the same thing I did to you back at the Fire Dog Demon Lands. I need you and Ashley's cousin as far away from Ashley as possible in order for my plan to work," the monk said.

"What? What do you mean? Do you know why Ashley's parents banished me? And what are you planning on doing with Ashley anyway?" Haley continued to yell at him.

"Silence half-breed! Even if I give you answers you won't remember them even if you do survive the attack of Allie's wolf demon tribe!" the monk yelled.

"Say what? Who are you anyway?"

"I am merely a man in love with a demon woman. That cursed demon Prince Sesshomaru stole the love of my life's heart and he will pay the ultimate price! That is, once my plans go into motion. Now silence!" the monk said. He threw some more sleeping powder on Haley and she fell asleep again.

"So I was possessed to attack Allie's tribe? Wait, wasn't there a monk who was in love with Ashley?" Haley asked, looking to Allie.

"Yeah, but he couldn't be with her because Ashley was with Sesshomaru. Plus Ashley didn't have any feelings for the monk at all. So the monk did the unthinkable and separated all her loved ones from her. He tried to erase her memories of everything to do with Sesshomaru and her family and he tried to take away her demon powers so they could die together. However he didn't have enough spiritual energy to do such things. So he was only able to put a powerful wall between Ashley's mind and her memories of Sesshomaru. He also didn't have enough strength to take away all of her demon powers so he left her with her strength and speed. Ashley was so frightened of everything that happened that his plan backfired on him and she ran away from the demon lands in search of her best friends. You and me, Haley," Allie explained.

"I see. So this is the part where he's trying to get you and me away from Ashley?" Haley guessed.

"Yup. He must have erased your memories after you ran away. Cuz when Ashley found you you had no idea of what you had done, just that you had to run away. Luckily Ashley convinced you to come back and she went back to Sesshomaru's lands shortly after. You know what happened from there," Allie said. They continued to look at the monk's horrible scheme.

**Ashley**

"So, how long will it take to get to their graves?" I asked Sesshomaru. We were currently flying in the clouds.

"Not long. We should probably start descending now. Just to make sure we are close enough," Sesshomaru said. I nodded and we descended below the clouds. I briefly sniffed the air.

"Hey. Does something smell familiar to you?" I asked. He sniffed the air.

"Yes. It smells like those humans Inuyasha travels with. Yet I do not smell Inuyasha himself," Sesshomaru said.

"I agree." I said.

"Hey!" a voice from below yelled. We looked down to see three figures flying on a flying, two-tailed, saber-toothed cat.

"That must be them. I recognize that huge cat anywhere!" I said. We started to descend towards them. As we approached their figures became more distinct. "Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara. Right?" I guessed their names.

"Yup! It's us!" Shippou yelled over the wind.

"We have a favor we need you to do," Miroku yelled.

"Please?" Sango added.

"What kind of favor?" Sesshomaru asked.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 6!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**NYMPHI16**

**HALEY**

**ALLIE**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS!**

**PLEASE**

**MORE PEOPLE REVIEW!**

**IT MAKES ME HAPPY ^^ XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ashley**

"So let me get this straight. All you want is for Sesshomaru to revive Haley?" I said, recapping what Miroku and Sango told us. They nodded.

"That is correct," Miroku said.

"For what reason? What is your goal in reviving this girl?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, Inuyasha's been rather depressed lately even if he won't admit it," Miroku said.

"And we just thought that since those two started to be nicer towards each other near the end then they can get to know each other better once he sees Haley again," Sango added.

"So you assume that I will do such a thing just because my little brother is in a depression?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Can't you overlook your hatred for Inuyasha just this once?" Shippou asked from where he sat on Kirara's head. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him and Shippou hid behind Miroku who sat behind Sango.

"Why would I do such a thing for Inuyasha? Like you said, I hate him. He should quit being a boy and act like the man he claims to be," Sesshomaru said.

"Now that's not very nice. How would you feel if Ashley died or even left you?" Miroku questioned.

"First of all, Ashley has already died once. Second, if she had left me then I would be fine with that as long as I've known what went wrong. Then I would move on as long as she would," Sesshomaru replied.

"Is that so? And how do you feel about that, Ashley?" Miroku asked me.

"Huh? Oh, I guess I would agree with Sesshomaru. Plus I don't see myself leaving him anytime in the future so he has nothing to worry about. But if we are speaking hypothetically, then I guess I would be pretty upset at first. But then I would eventually move on as long as I had my friends by my side," I said.

"Darn it!" Miroku muttered.

"Where you hoping for a different answer from her?" Sango whispered.

"Yes. I was trying to fight a foothold where I could pin them against each other," Miroku whispered back.

"Is that so? Well, Sesshomaru? Why don't we leave these two since they are trying to turn us against each other? We have business to attend to anyways," I said.

"Yes. Let's go," he said. We flew around them.

"Wait!" Miroku and Sango yelled. I heard them turn around and start following us. I looked over my shoulder.

"Why should we?" I yelled back.

"Please! We really need you to revive Haley!" Miroku yelled.

"She's our only way to bring Inuyasha back to his senses!" Sango added.

"Plus she could help him get over Kagome!" Shippou added.

"I don't need to involve myself in human affairs," Sesshomaru responded. He started to fly away from them faster and I sped up to keep up with him.

"They don't realize where we are going, do they?" I whispered.

"It appears not," he responded. We continued flying along in silence with them following us from a distance. It was clear they were a little afraid of Sesshomaru. Who can blame them? If I wasn't with Sesshomaru and had known him for so many years then I would be afraid of him too. Hell, when he's angry there's not a person on this planet that isn't at least a little afraid of him.

**Haley**

Haley and the other present people watched in horror at the scene that was unraveling before them.

The monk had summoned a demon, ironic as that is, and had taken out its soul and poured it into the past Haley through her mouth. The present Haley put a hand over her mouth to keep from vomiting.

"This is so sick," Haley said, her voice muffled through her hand.

"Can't argue with you there," Allie agreed. The others agreed as well.

Moments later the past Haley sat up and opened her eyes. She revealed the red eyes of the demon who's soul was sucked into her. The present Haley shivered.

"Now, Haley. I want you to become angry. Become angry enough to transform into your true form and destroy Allie's tribe. Or at least shrink it down enough. Do the same thing you did back at the Fire Dog Demon Lands. Destroy everything and set everything on fire! Do it without hesitation!" the monk said. The past Haley nodded and stood up.

"I will destroy everything! I will burn Allie's tribe to the ground!" Haley repeated. The monk nodded.

"Good, good. Now, when you come too after you're done destroying, run away and forget this incident ever happened. If Allie is still alive, take her with you but do not go find Ashley. Understand?" he said. The past Haley nodded. "Good. Now go!" She nodded again and ran off to find the tribe.

"This isn't good. Let's go!" present Allie said. They all nodded and followed her as they ran back to her past tribe.

Seconds later screams could be heard.

"Why are you doing this, Haley?" past Allie screamed. The present demons looked at each other and ran to the scene.

"Oh." Allie said.

"My." Haley added.

"Gosh," they said. They looked at a scene that seemed like déjà vu. Except this time, trees were on fire instead of buildings. Wolves and wolf demon were running around on fire instead of charcoaled bones of humans lying everywhere.

They heard a roar come from above. They all looked up to see past Haley in her true form. A huge dog demon. Her fur was orange with some red near her butt and her fluffier parts looked like they were on fire. She had a diamond on her forehead which shined yellow. There was no question that she was part fire dog demon.

"Haley, is that you?" Allie asked, shading her eyes from the heat and glow past Haley's body gave out. Present Haley looked up as well and copied Allie's movements.

"I think so, although I don't remember what my true form is," Haley said.

"Well, if that is you then remind me not to get you angry," Allie said. Haley would have laughed had the atmosphere been less frightening.

"So are you telling me that Haley didn't consciously attack us, but it was that monk who took over her?" Allie's mom muttered.

"It seems that way," Allie's mother said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Haley asked, looking at the scene in front of her in horror.

"Haley. This is only a memory. We haven't gone back in time and we can't even touch anything without going through the object. Even if we wanted to there was nothing we could do," Allie's mother said.

"Oh yeah. That's right," Haley muttered. The scene before them fast-forwarded and the past Haley's form eventually went back to its humanoid form. They were moved to where past Allie was sitting next to the bodies of her past mother and father. Her hands were to her face as she wept for her parent's lost lives.

A moment later past Haley came up behind Allie and looked around in horror.

"What? What happened?" past Haley muttered. Past Allie's head moved away from her hands and she closed her eyes and looked at the ground.

"What do you mean what happened? Don't you remember that you were the one who caused all this!" past Allie said. She clenched her fists so she could keep her voice steady. What was supposed to be a calm statement turned into yelling near the end. "Thanks to you my family is gone! Everyone in my tribe is gone!" Past Haley looked around once again in horror.

"I-I did this?" she muttered, her voice wavering. Past Allie only nodded.

"Why would you do it, Haley? My family took you in when you had nowhere else to go! We even defended you against a monk who warned us that something like this would happen!" past Allie stood up and looked at past Haley angrily. "Why would you do something like this? What have we done that we deserved this?" she yelled.

"I-I don't know what to say, Allie. All I know is that I don't remember this at all," past Haley said.

"Well, you're lucky. I wish I could forget this ever happened," past Allie whispered. She stared down at her parent's corpses.

"Is that what you wish, Allie? Leader of the wolf demon tribe?" a voice from above asked. Everyone looked up and saw the monk standing on the edge of the boulder where he had previously taken over past Haley.

"You, you're that monk!" past Allie said.

"Yes, I am the monk your tribe tossed away a month or so ago. Now your tribe has paid the price of not listening to my warning," the monk said, looking down at past Haley and Allie. Past Allie looked all around to see that he was correct.

"What am I supposed to do? It's not like I can bring everyone back to life and forget this ever happened," past Allie muttered. A tear slipped from her eye and fell silently down her cheek as she fought against a sob.

"True. Or the first part is anyway," the monk said. Past Allie looked up at him and so did past Haley.

"What do you mean?" they asked. He jumped down from the boulder and landed roughly on the ground below. After standing up straight he began to walk towards them.

"I have the ability to be able to erase a person's memories. I can make it so neither of you remember that this day ever happened," he said.

"What?" past Allie muttered.

"Do you wish to never remember that you once had a loving family? That you will never remember that your friend betrayed you and killed your entire family?" the monk asked. Past Allie looked to Haley. Present Haley saw that past Allie had the look of disappointment at past Haley.

"No! I didn't do this! Well, physically I did but I didn't do it intentionally! I never wanted to betray you guys and I wouldn't if I wasn't controlled by a demon!" present Haley yelled. She ran forward and tried to shake past Allie so she would understand. Her hands just slipped through past Allie's body. Then past Allie walked right through present Haley and walked to past Haley.

"Do you promise me that you didn't do this? Even though everyone saw you transform into your true form?" past Allie asked, looking past Haley straight in the eye.

"I may have done this physically, but I swear to you that it was not my soul that controlled my body at the time of attack," past Haley swore. Past Allie didn't speak for a while.

"I guess I have to believe you since you've never lied to me before," past Allie whispered. Past Allie turned towards the monk. "Okay monk! Here's the deal! Erase our memories of this dreadful day! Once and for all!" she yelled.

"Hold on!" past Haley said. Past Allie and the monk turned to her.

"What?" past Allie said.

"What's the catch, monk? What do you want us to do so you can erase our memories?" past Haley asked, narrowing her eyes at the monk.

"Catch? Why, there is no catch. None at all!" the monk said. Both of the girls, past and present, narrowed their eyes at him. "Okay okay. All I want you to do is to never step foot in the Fire Dog Demon Lands! That is all!"

"You want us to not go to the Fire Dog Demon Lands? Why?" past Haley said.

"Yeah. Why? Maybe I would want to visit my cousin in the future?" past Allie asked.

"I will not answer any more questions, just answer me if you will abide by my proposal!" the monk yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever just erase our memories already!" past Allie yelled. The monk smirked and walked up to the two girls and erased their memories. He chanted some weird words.

"You will never step foot in the Fire Dog Demon Lands ever again!" he said at the end of his chant. Their eyes drooped, they nodded, and then fell unconscious.

"So that's how we didn't remember how Haley nearly killed my tribe," present Allie whispered. Her parents nodded.

"After he erased your memories, your father and I woke up. Apparently the monk didn't do as he said he would since you still remembered what happened. Also, Haley still remembered too. When we had woken up we started questioning Haley a lot and she felt so bad that she ran away," Allie's mother informed them.

"And about an hour later your cousin Ashley showed up. You told her that you wanted her to go get Haley and bring her back. A little before they got back, your mother and I fell asleep permanently. It wasn't long after that that Ashley was informed of what happened and made a quick trip back to her lands. From what understand from her in-laws, the Great Dog General, that that same monk erased her memories of her life before she met her love and he had sealed away most of her demonic powers. However he wasn't strong enough to dispose of all of her powers so he settled for sealing away her powers. However, his plans backfired on him. Ashley soon became afraid of him for whatever reason and she left her home land to find her cousin, you Allie," Allie's father added.

"I see. Wait, there's still something I don't get. Why did you guys die that day? You weren't wounded enough to be killed," Allie said.

"That is true. Over the course of all these past years we have been translating his chant," Allie's mother said.

"Yes, and we have finally found out what he said. Or at least what the purpose of it was," her father added.

"Well? What was it?" Haley asked.

"That if the memory erasing didn't work on you two then we would die a quick death. He wanted to make sure that you two wouldn't intervene with his plans," Allie's mother explained.

"I see. Well, at least we know that Naraku wasn't the only twisted one in his family," Allie said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Haley said.

"What's that?" Nadyia asked, pointing above. Everyone followed her gaze and looked up to see a huge white gap in the sky.

"What is that?" Allie and Haley asked, staring at the hole in awe.

"I believe your friend on the other side is bringing you back. Good bye, Allie, Haley, and Nadyia. We will see you all another time. But I hope not for a very long time," Allie's mother said.

"Yes, oh and Allie?" Allie's father said.

"Yes Father?" Allie asked. Her father pulled her into an embrace and whispered something into her ear. Allie pulled away, smiled, and nodded. She ran back to Haley and Nadyia. "Bye Mother! Bye Father!" She waved at her parents and they waved back. The three of them looked up at the sky and let the light consume them.

**HELLO!**

**CHAPTER 7!**

**THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN THE SEQUEL SO FAR!**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

**AS FAR AS IF MY WRITING IS GETTING BETTER, WORSE, OR STAYING THE SAME**

**I REALLY WANT TO KNOW!**

**NOW FOR THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**SOURGIRL**

**FRAN**

**ALLIE**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS! **

**FROM NOW ON I WILL TRY TO ANSWER TO YOUR GUYS' COMMENTS.**

**HALEY: THANKS! I APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER SINCE, LIKE, THE 6TH CHAPTER OF THE PREQUEL.**

**SOURGIRL: THANKS FOR THE COMMENT! I'M TRYING MY BEST TO KEEP THE PEOPLE IN CHARACTER SO I THOUGHT THAT INUYASHA'S FRIENDS WOULD DO THAT SORT OF THING.**

**FRAN: SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION. I TRIED TO MAKE IT OBVIOUS THIS CHAPTER AS TO WHO WAS SPEAKING AND WHO WAS MOVING. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS LESS CONFUSING.**

**ALLIE: THANKS FOR THE COMMMENT AND THE CONTINUOUS REVIEWS! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ashley**

"Where are you going?" Miroku yelled. Neither Sesshomaru nor I answered.

"Nosy humans," Sesshomaru muttered. I held back a chuckle as we continued flying to my friends' graves.

"How far do you think they will follow before they realize where we are headed?" I asked.

"No idea. They're supposed to be two of the more intelligent humans so probably once we get there," Sesshomaru said. I laughed.

"I guess so!" I said.

"What are they laughing about?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"I have no idea. But seeing as Ashley is the only one laughing then Sesshomaru must have said something that was funny to her," Miroku whispered back.

"But I thought Sesshomaru didn't have a sense of humor?" Shippou asked rather loudly. It caused Miroku and Sango to shush him quickly. I looked back to see Sango covering his mouth.

"Do you want Sesshomaru to hear you?" Miroku whispered, leaning over Sango's shoulder. Shippou broke free of Sango's grasp and looked at Sesshomaru. He was glaring at the little fox. Shippou gulped. He turned back to his friends.

"I never thought that he would hear me," Shippou muttered, shaking like a leaf. I tried to silence a laugh. I didn't succeed very well.

"What is so funny?" Sesshomaru asked. I glanced at him to see that he was glaring at me as well.

"N-nothing. Don't mind me," I said through small chunks of chuckling. I couldn't hold it anymore. I burst out laughing. I could feel his glare on me intensify and that just made me laugh more. He let out a 'hmph' and quickly descended. I couldn't do anything but stay were I was in the air.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara past me and looked at me with confused looks.

"Please don't mind me. Just follow Sesshomaru for right now. I will catch up," I said through my laughter.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ashley?" Shippou asked. I merely nodded as I doubled over in laughter. I briefly looked down to see Sesshomaru's most despising glares.

"Are you ever coming down?" he asked. After a moment of calming myself, I nodded. I flew down to where he was and landed by his side.

When I landed I looked up at him with a smile and his glare softened. He raised his hand and flicked my forehead.

"What the? What the hell was that?" I asked, slightly rubbing my forehead.

"For laughing at me," he stated simply.

"Well you didn't have to-" I began. Before I could finish, however, he nodded his head towards a hill in front of us. "That's their graves. Right?" He nodded. The air suddenly went tense as we walked to Haley's, Allie's, and Nadyia's graves.

"So, who's first?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked, looking from the graves to Sesshomaru.

"Which one of your friends am I reviving first?" he asked again in a much slower voice. I slightly glared at him.

"I guess Nadyia's first since her grave is the closest," I said. He nodded and walked over to Nad's grave. Then he looked up at the sky and narrowed his eyes. "What's up?" I asked. He nodded up. I followed his gaze and saw that we had an audience, aka Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara.

"If you all insist on being here then why don't you make yourselves useful and dig up these graves?" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled. He looked at me.

"What?" he asked, as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"You can't just demand people like that! Even if they aren't your servants!" I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because it's rude!" I yelled. He raised his eyebrow then looked back up at our audience.

"Are you two coming down or not?" he yelled. They stiffened as he addressed them.

"What do you think we should do?" Sango whispered to Miroku. I sighed. They still thought we couldn't hear them.

"It would probably be safe just to do what Sesshomaru says. Without Inuyasha here, Sesshomaru could easily kill us," Miroku whispered back.

"That's true, but what about Ashley? Wouldn't she be able to stop him?" Sango whispered.

"You and I both know that no one can stop Sesshomaru if he wants to kill or harm someone. Well, except for Inuyasha," Miroku whispered. I looked at Sesshomaru and saw that he was getting annoyed again.

"Okay, I will clarify something for you. We can hear you down here so just come down and quit annoying Sesshomaru before he really kills you!" I yelled. They gulped.

"That have a very keen sense of hearing," Sango muttered.

"Flattery will get you nowhere fast," Sesshomaru said. They gulped again.

"Let's just go down and do what he says. Maybe we will discover whose graves these are," Miroku said.

"Are they that stupid that they haven't realized it yet?" I muttered. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I guess so," he said. Kirara flew them all down to us and Miroku, Sango, and Shippou began digging up the graves. Once the first one was done and we saw a body, I walked up to the dug up grave and pulled the body out.

Nadyia was the first body to be dug out and she was the first to be revived.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked me. I nodded and kneeled down next to Nad's body. Sesshomaru took out Tenseiga and held the tip over Nad's body and sniffed the air. "As I thought, the demons from the underworld."

He lifted Tensiega high and swung it down so that if it could cut a living person's body, I would have been sliced on the arm.

"Oi! Watch where you swing that thing!" I yelled at him. He smirked. "Hold on, you meant to almost slice me with that thing!" I accused.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he chuckled. Moments later Nadyia opened her eyes.

"Ash, Ashley?" she muttered. My gaze went down to her. Her eyes were open and she was smiling.

"Nadyia?" I whispered. She nodded.

"When do I get to see Bankostu again?" she asked. I chuckled.

"Soon. Very soon," I said. She smiled and stood up.

"That's good. How about Allie and Haley? Are they coming back too?" she asked. I nodded.

"They'll be back soon as well," I said.

"Hold on! Are these Haley's, Allie's, and Nadyia's graves?" Miroku asked.

"It's about time you figured it out!" I smirked.

"Now I feel stupid," Sango said, hanging her head low.

"Same here," Miroku and Shippou agreed.

"So you admit you are stupid?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes," they all mumbled, hanging their heads low.

"Finally we are on the same page," Sesshomaru said.

"HEY!" they yelled. I chuckled.

"Just get back to work!" I said. "And ignore him for the time being." I pointed at Sesshomaru. He glared at me, but I ignored him.

"We've got the second body dug out!" they said. I came over and saw whose body it was. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes.

"It's okay, Ashley. She's going to be alive again soon. Just remain calm and don't cry," I muttered to myself. I took a few deep breaths and pulled out the body of my cousin Allie. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Nadyia looking at me with a concerned look.

"You okay?" she asked. I gently placed Allie's body down, wiped the tears from my eyes, and nodded.

"I'm fine," I said. "Just can't wait to see her alive again." I turned and faced Sesshomaru.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded once again, unable to speak through the clog in my throat. He swung down his sword again, this time making sure not to slice me.

Moments later Allie's eyes began to open and her gaze drifted to me.

"Ash?" she asked. I nodded and wiped some tears away from my eyes.

"Yeah, it's me," I mumbled. She sat up and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged back after a moment. "I've missed you guys so much!"

"Would you mind saving all the hugs until after everyone's been brought back?" Miroku asked. I looked up to see them pulling out another body from the third and final grave. Haley's grave. My best friend's grave.

"Would you mind if our reunion gets delayed, Al?" I asked, using her old nickname. Tears started to form in her eyes too.

"Sure, Ash. I can wait," Allie said. I stood up and walked over to help carry Haley's body over to where Sesshomaru stood. "Uh, Ash. Before we bring her back, there is something we have to tell you." Allie looked at Nadyia who shook her head. Nadyia mouthed 'Not Yet'.

"What's that?" I asked, looking straight at them. Allie was still looking at Nadyia. After a moment of deciding, she spoke.

"Nothing. Nevermind."

"Oh. Okay," I said. I turned back to Haley and Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure you want this one back to life?" Sesshomaru asked me.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked, slightly narrowing my eyes at him.

"Just wondering," he muttered.

"Why do you not want to revive her, Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"I have my reasons," he muttered again.

"Are those reasons because she called you Fluffy a while ago?" I asked, smirking at him. He narrowed his eyes at me. "I shall take that as a yes." I grinned. His glare gave me a clear message. 'You will pay for this when we get back to the castle.' I chuckled. His glare ceased.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded once more. "Very well." He swung the sword down and sliced invisible demons from the underworld.

I knelt down besides Haley's body and waited for her eyes to open. A minute or so later, her eyes starting twitching. A moment after that she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Ashley?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. It's me. I'm glad you're back," I whispered through the tears that were threatening to overflow. Haley smiled as she sat up.

"How long were we gone?" Haley asked.

"About a week or so. Not long at all," I whispered. All of a sudden my friends came to me and hugged me. "I've missed you all so much!" I cried.

"AW! We've missed you too!" they yelled.

"Now that that is over with, let's get these three were they belong," Sesshomaru said. He sheathed Tensiega and began to walk to the village.

"Wait a second. Did Fluffy Puffy bring us back?" Haley asked. I couldn't hold back my laughter and I doubled over.

"What. Did you you just call me?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned around slowly and glared at Haley with all his might.

"You heard me. Fluffy. Puffy!" Haley stuck out her tongue at him. He began to crack his fingers in preparing for battle. "Ew!" she yelled, putting her hands over her ears.

"What's wrong with you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She. Can't. Stand. The. Sound. Of. Cracking. Knuckles!" I said between my gasps of air and laughing. Sesshomaru smirked and he walked over to Haley and cracked his knuckles on both of his hands.

"EW! STOP!" Haley yelled. Everyone else joined in laughing and I was having a laugh attack myself.

Nothing beats having my friends back.

**HELLO!**

**CHAPTER 8!**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.**

**IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED,**

**THIS STORY IS ABOUT ME AND TWO OF MY FRIENDS.**

**AND IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING**

**THEIR NAMES REALLY ARE HALEY AND ALLIE AND THEY ARE AWESOME PEOPLE**

**WHO HAVE CONTINUOSLY INSPIRED IDEAS FOR THIS STORY**

**INCLUDING THEIR HABITS LIKE HALEY'S OF HER NOT LIKING IT WHEN PEOPLE**

**CRACK THEIR KNUCKLES.**

**HEHE.**

**ANYWAYS, I JUST WANTED TO THANK THEM FOR THE INSPIRATION. **

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**ALLIE**

**I AM THANKFUL FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED THIS CHAPTER**

**AND ALL THOSE BEFORE IT.**

**THANKS FOR INSPIRING ME TO WRITE MORE GUYS!**

**FREE TURKEYS FOR ALL!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**

**(AND IF YOU AREN'T IN THE US, HAVE A NICE DAY. LOL)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ashley**

Sesshomaru kept cracking his knuckles and Haley kept getting grossed out by it. Eventually we all joined in in cracking our knuckles.

"EW! Stop!" Haley yelled. She attempted to cover Allie's, Nad's, and my knuckles. Most of us burst out laughing and Sesshomaru even chuckled a little. Sesshomaru walked over to me and leaned toward my ear so only I could hear what he was about to say.

"It seems your friends are worth more than just keeping you safe," he whispered.

"Yeah, they have a huge entertainment value too," I joked, laughing.

"What?" Allie, Nadyia, and Haley asked. I waved their question off.

"Nevermind. Nevermind," I said, chuckling a little.

"No! We want to know what you said!" Haley said. She walked up to me and tried to make me talk by first glaring. I looked at her with a smirk.

"You know glaring doesn't work on me," I said.

"Darn it! Oh well, it was worth a shot," Haley mumbled.

"Let me try," Allie said. She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Those don't work either," I said.

"Darn," Allie said.

"Well what does work?" Nadyia asked. I crossed my arms.

"I'm not telling," I said. I looked away so they wouldn't try one of the few things that did make me talk.

"Aw! Why not?" Haley and Allie whined.

"Cuz I don't wanna!" I said, still looking away. If anyone knew how to make me talk, it was those two and Sesshomaru. Well, mostly Haley and Allie. I had a feeling Sesshomaru still didn't know how he got me to talk.

"Please Ashley?" Haley asked.

"Please?" Allie said.

"No," I stated.

"Please?" they asked again.

"N. O." I spelled. I opened one eye to see them with their hands in begging positions.

"PLEASE?" they asked again.

"I said NO!" I almost yelled.

"Please?" they begged some more. Yeah, they definitely knew how to get me to talk. Damn it.

"If I say fine will you shut up and stop begging?" I asked, giving up as they were annoying me to the usual levels.

"Yes!" they said.

"Fine. All I said was that you guys have entertainment value. That's all," I said.

"Now was that hard to say?" Haley asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh shut it," I mumbled. They laughed. They came up to me and hugged me.

"We love you too, Ashley!" they said. I laughed and returned the hug.

"I love you guys too," I said. After a while of catching up Sesshomaru pulled me aside.

"Isn't it about time we get those three back to the wolf demon, the once dead human, and Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru whispered into my ear. I nodded.

"Good idea. Shall I tell them we are going to take them to their homes?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay. Now, the question is who should go home first?"

"Why not the first one that was revived?" Sesshomaru suggested.

"You just want to gross out Haley even more with cracking your knuckles. Don't you?" I raised an eyebrow. He didn't respond. "And you're thinking that Allie might be able to help you. Aren't you?" again he didn't respond. I chuckled. "Alright. We'll take Nadyia home first. Then I guess Allie since I think Koga's den is on the way back from the Band of Seven's village. After that we can drop off Haley." He nodded. I turned towards my friends and cleared my throat so they would all hear me.

"Okay everyone! Why don't we get you guys to your homes? I'm sure there are some people who are dying to see you. No pun intended," I said. They nodded.

"Who's going home first?" Haley asked.

"Nadyia is. Then we can drop you off, Allie, since you are on the way back here. Then it is finally Haley's turn," I said.

"Sounds good to me," they said.

"Hold on! Ashley, why don't we just take Haley to the village? We know where it is and we need her help right away!" Miroku said.

"No." I stated. He blinked twice in surprise.

"No? What do you mean no?" Miroku asked.

"We need her help right away!" Shippou yelled. Suddenly Shippou looked behind me and then hid behind Sango. I glanced over my shoulder to see Sesshomaru slightly glaring at him. I managed to hold back a laugh and got down to business.

"You don't need her that urgently. Inuyasha can wait a day or two," I said.

"And what if he can't?" Miroku questioned.

"If I can manage 100 years of waiting then Inuyasha can manage a few more days. Besides, didn't he wait for 50 years to see his first human lover?" Sesshomaru pointed out.

"That is true. What should we do, Sango?" Miroku consulted Sango.

"If we follow them Inuyasha might suspect something is up and follow us. We should probably stay here so he doesn't get suspicious," Sango said.

"Then I guess we are going to wait for Haley to come to us. Okay. Haley, we shall see you in a few days," Miroku said.

"Okay!" Haley said, nodding at them. Kirara flew off with Miroku, Sango, and Shippou sitting on her back.

"Now, the question is how are we going to get there? I don't think anyone besides Sesshomaru and I can fly. That is unless Haley transforms into her true form," I mumbled. Haley jumped at the mention of her true form.

"You know about that, Ashley?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. I've known about it since I first got most of my memories back a while ago. I just never had a chance to mention it. Why? Is there something wrong?" I asked. She started to look a little nervous. There was a reason I was asking her this. I wanted to know if she knew that she was the one who indirectly killed Allie's family and almost killed mine. Well, technically Naraku's ancestor put her under a spell and controlled her.

"No. Nothing's wrong," Haley mumbled.

"Okay. Oh, Sesshomaru. Do you have any way of getting Ah-Un? Maybe they can carry them?" I asked.

"If they are willing to wait a while then yes I can get them here," Sesshomaru said.

"You guys willing to wait a little longer to see your guys?" I asked Haley, Nadyia, and Allie.

"Our guys?" they asked.

"Yeah. Bankostu, Koga, and Inuyasha," I said. Nadyia blushed when I mentioned Bankostu and Allie blushed when she heard Koga. Haley just looked confused as usual. "Why are you confused now, Haley?"

"You said Inuyasha. Why?" she asked.

"Oh come on Haley. I could see how close you two were. I saw how he protected you and that you were very important to him and his group of friends," I said. She blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled and looked away.

"Uh-huh. Sure you don't," I smirked.

"I'm going to go get Ah-Un," Sesshomaru whispered in my ears.

"Kay," I whispered back. Then I continued to get back at Haley for all the times she annoyed me.

"I don't!" she whined.

"Whatever you say," I slightly rolled my eyes but smiled to show that I was joking.

About half an hour later Sesshomaru returned with Ah-Un following him.

"Okay! Sesshomaru and Ah-Un are back! Let's get rolling!" I said. They nodded and walked with me towards Sesshomaru and Ah-Un. "First stop, village where Bankostu and Jakostu are!" Nadyia, Allie, and Haley hopped onto the back of Ah-Un and I stood next to Sesshomaru.

"You know, Ash. I think you actually look better as a demon," Allie said.

"Yeah, your personality better suits that of a demon," Nadyia commented.

"Yeah," Haley agreed. I laughed.

"Thanks guys. Now let's get going!" I said. Everyone nodded. Ah-Un lifted up into the air with Sesshomaru and me leading the way.

"Do you know where it is?" Nadyia yelled over the wind.

"I can smell the bones and graveyard soil from here. Shouldn't be too far," I shouted back.

"Okay!"

We flew along in silence for a long time. That atmosphere was getting disturbing. Those three are never quiet. Especially if they are all together like that.

"I wonder if everything is okay," I mumbled.

"Why? Is something wrong, Ashley?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's just the silence. It feels so out of place and creepy," I said. A chill went up my arm and I rubbed at it.

"Is that so? It feels like a nice change of volume," he said. I chuckled. He never did like loud atmospheres.

An hour or so later and the smell of bones and graveyard soil kept getting closer, as if it was moving toward us at the same time that we were moving towards it.

"Is it just me or is that scent getting closer faster than it should?" I asked Sesshomaru.

"It's not just you. I believe they are on the move," Sesshomaru said. I nodded.

"Should we land and meet them halfway?" I asked. He nodded. We began our descent and Ah-Un followed with Haley, Allie, and Nadyia.

"Are we there already?" Nadyia asked. I shushed her.

"We aren't at the village yet but their scent is coming towards us," I told her. She nodded and we hid in the bushes. Well, Ah-Un and us girls did. Sesshomaru jumped up into the trees and hid there. Show off.

"Do you think these flowers will last until we get there?" a voice up the road asked. It made Nadyia tense up a little.

"How long does it take to get to her grave?" another asked.

"That's them!" Nadyia said. She was about to jump out of the bushes, but we pulled her back down and shushed her.

"We have to be certain. Just wait until we see them. We have to make it so they don't think you're a ghost of some kind," I whispered to her. She looked a little sad that she couldn't just go and hug Bankostu and tell him that she was alive.

"My guess is a few more days," the first voice said. The voices got louder with each passing second. And as they got louder Nadyia was getting more and more impatient. Then Allie whispered a plan into my ear and I nodded. I gave her a thumbs up, signaling to go for it. She nodded and dragged Nadyia away.

"Haley, you and I will stay here while Allie gets Nad ready. Kay?" I whispered. She nodded and we hid further into the bush. We sneakily crept to the tree Sesshomaru was hiding in and quickly jumped up just before the two voices could see us. I walked over to Sesshomaru.

"See anything?" I asked.

"It is them," he whispered back. I nodded. I spotted Allie and gave her a nod. Then she looked away and nodded to Nadyia. Allie jumped up onto a thick branch that had a lot of leaves so she was well hidden. She looked at us and waited for the signal. I looked up the road where Sesshomaru was looking. Two figures appeared. One was a little short. He had long black hair that was tied back into a braid, he had a purple cross on his forehead, and was carrying a huge sword on his back. Bankostu. The other had brown hair that was tied up into a high ponytail, he had blue tear streaks that stop just below his mouth, and he had this creepy aura that I felt could creep out anyone very easily. Jakostu.

"That's them all right," I said. I waited until they were a few trees away from Allie and Nadyia. Then I looked over at them and nodded at Allie. She nodded back and slightly kicked the trunk of her tree to signal Nadyia. I saw her look up at us. I nodded at her as well and she nodded back. Allie started to use her earthly powers to stir up the leaves just enough to make Bankostu and Jakostu suspicious. They stopped dead in their tracks in the place we wanted them to stop. Jakostu began to pull out his sword but Bankostu stopped him. They looked around and Bankostu looked like he was seeing a ghost when he looked to his left. There stood Nadyia. Her hand was resting against the tree trunk and she was looking at him with watery eyes.

"N-Nadyia?" Bankostu whispered. His arms fell to his sides but he managed to keep hold of the flowers he was holding before. Nadyia gulped and then nodded.

"Hey," was all she could say. She stepped over the bush and walked up to Bankostu.

"Ho-How? How are you alive?" he asked, staring into her eyes. Suddenly I felt Sesshomaru's hand on my shoulder, bringing me back to reality. I reached back and put my hand over his and squeezed it.

Nadyia smiled and Bankostu was also brought back to reality. His eyes grew wide and he pulled Nadyia into an embrace. It looked like he was squeezing her to death. But it also looked like she didn't care. She hugged him back just as tight.

It was times like these when I've realized that we did the right thing. I was so happy that Nadyia got another chance at living a happy life with the love of her life.

After a few moments they separated and Bankostu looked up at the tree where Allie was hiding.

"I know you're there," he said. Then he looked at our tree. "I know you all are there as well."

Allie hopped down from her tree and walked into plain sight. Sesshomaru, Haley, and I did the same. Ah-Un stood up so they were visible behind the bush as well.

"How did you know we were there?" I asked.

"Please. Only that guy has the power to bring people back to life. Plus I figured you wouldn't leave your friend alone until you made sure she found us again," Bankostu said.

"How did you know that?" Haley asked.

"Nadyia talks about you guys all the time. How could we not know?" Jakostu said. Bankostu pulled Nadyia close to him and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed at something Bankostu whispered.

I smiled at the scene before me.

"Well. Now that Nad's back at her home, why don't we get you two back?" I said to Haley and Allie. They nodded.

"Let's go," they said. I nodded. We all turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Nadyia yelled. We turned around and saw her running towards us.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Aren't you at least going to say good bye?" she asked.

"Yeah, why didn't we say good bye, Ashley?" Haley and Allie asked me.

"If we were to say good bye right now, then that would make me feel like I would never get to see you guys again. You guys mean too much to me. That's why I will never say good bye," I explained.

"Aw! Group hug!" Nadyia, Allie, and Haley yelled. I laughed.

"Okay! Just this once!" I said. We all piled together and squeezed each other so tight so that we would never forget the promise we made to each other just before Sesshomaru had gotten back with Ah-Un. We looked at each other and recited the promise one more time.

"No matter what happens. We will always be friends and will always help each other."

**HELLO!**

**SORRY THAT THE STORY HAS BEEN IN ONE POV FOR A WHILE.**

**BUT THAT IS GOING TO CHANGE FAIRLY SOON! **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NOW FOR THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**ALLIE**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS!**

**PLEASE, EVERYONE!**

**I WOULD LOVE IT SO MUCH IF YOU WOULD REVIEW!**

**I WILL TAKE CRITISICM TOO!**

**AND I KNOW I SPELT THAT WRONG.**

**ANYWAYS, I HOPE MY STORY ISN'T BORING YOU GUYS SO MUCH THAT YOU WON'T **

**REVIEW.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANKS! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ashley**

"That was a really good plan Allie!" Haley praised Allie, she patted Allie on the back. I placed a hand on Allie's shoulder.

"Yeah! I have no idea how you came up with it but good job!" I said. Allie rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment and laughed nervously.

"Thanks guys," she said.

"So, who's next?" Haley asked. I looked at Haley questioningly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean who is going home next?" Haley clarified.

"Oh, well since Koga's den is on the way back towards Inuyasha's village I figured we would drop Allie off next," I said.

"I guess that's a good idea," Allie said.

"Wait. Will Koga even be at his den?" Haley asked.

"That's a good question. I wonder if he will be there," I mumbled. "I guess we will find out won't we?" Allie and Haley nodded.

The four of us flew towards the mountains where Koga and his tribe were supposed to be.

**Koga**

"Acho!" Koga sneezed.

"Are you catching a cold, Koga?" Hakkaku asked, hovering over Koga. Ginta glanced over in worry.

"No. Someone must be talking about me, that's all," Koga replied, flashing a grin as he tried to reassure his comrades that he was perfectly healthy. After that Koga went to go sit down on the fur seat that he once tossed Kagome onto when he had captured her.

"Well, that's good. Hey, what are we going to do now that your wounds are healed and Naraku is dead?" Hakkaku asked. Images of Allie's death suddenly plagued Koga's mind and he felt a little depressed.

How could an angel like that suddenly disappear from my life? Why couldn't I have ended their little rivalry and told Allie how I felt the moment I knew it? I could have protected her more had I been less focused on Kagome and Naraku. Damn it! I'm such an idiot! Koga thought, mentally abusing himself for being so oblivious.

"Uh, did I say something wrong?" Hakkaku asked Ginta.

"You idiot, you mentioned Naraku which made him think about Allie. How could you be so cruel?" Ginta scolded him.

"Whoops! I'm really sorry Koga! I didn't mean to bring up painful memories!" Hakkaku apologized.

"It's fine. If anything, you brought up mistakes that I should have corrected a long time ago," Koga muttered. He rested his hand on the palm of his hand and images of Allie smiling came to his mind, making him smile.

"Uh," Hakkaku and Ginta muttered and looked at each other in confusion.

"Say, Koga. Will it be okay if Hakkaku and I go search for food? I mean, it's been a while since we all ate so you must very hungry, right?" Ginta tried to cheer Koga up. It made Koga feel a little better in the sense that those two really cared about him.

"Do whatever you like. I'm suddenly not very hungry," he muttered. As if he could eat when he was thinking how poorly he protected the one he truly loved.

"Uh, okay. We'll be back by sundown!" Hakkaku said. Koga didn't say anything. The two spared one last worried glance at Koga before running off to find food.

I don't understand those two. How come they are trying so hard to make me happy when I just ignore them? I've been like this for a week or so now so shouldn't they have given up a long time ago? Then again, they followed me the whole time we were chasing Naraku and the only complaints they made were either me running too fast or that it was taking too long to find Naraku. Even so, they still followed me until the very end. I owe them big time. Koga sighed.

"I guess they aren't as weak as I thought," Koga muttered. He sniffed the air out of habit. He was so used to trying to protect the girls from other demons that he still did it now and again whenever he was alone. Usually there would be nothing but the scent of wolves around him and he would be even sadder about the time lost with the girls as he was spending it with Kagome. This time though, he smelt something strange. Dogs. Three of them. No, two and a half. The third one had a mix of dog scent and a wolf scent. Then there was a fourth scent that really shocked him. Full blooded wolf. It smelt just like Allie. He sniffed the air again and jumped up to his feet. "It can't be." Koga ran out of his tribe's den and around the waterfall that blocked the view of the entrance to the den. He sniffed the air there too. The same scent. This time it was directly above him.

Koga looked up to see three figures floating in the air. Two of them were looking down at him. Suddenly all three figures shot down and landed gently on the ground in front of him. In front of him stood Inuyasha's older half-brother, Sesshomaru. Next to him stood Sesshomaru's mate, Ashley. It was obvious she had regained her demon powers as she looked very different from her human form. Finally, next to her stood a two headed dragon demon that he recalled was named Ah-Un. Allie's scent was coming from the forest behind those three and Haley's scent was coming from the dragon.

"What is this? Why can I smell Allie? I thought she died a week ago," Koga muttered.

"She did. Are you acquainted with Sesshomaru's Tensiega?" Ashley asked, gesturing towards Sesshomaru's one and only sword.

"No, not really," Koga answered.

"Well, it has the power to bring people back to life once. It took a while, but I managed to remember this information and asked Sesshomaru to bring back Nadyia, Haley, and Allie," Ashley explained.

"I see. I guess that explains why I can smell the both of them. Well, I can smell them but I can't see them," Koga said. He crossed his arms and tried to look around Ah-Un to try to find the two girls.

"Haley, quit hiding and at least show Koga you're alive," Ashley whispered under the dragon.

"Okay," Haley muttered. Haley crawled out from under the dragon's belly and smiled at Koga. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself! Wow, it's so good to see you alive!" Koga said, smiling back at her. Somehow, Haley's smile seemed lonely. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Nothing is wrong Koga. I'm fine," Haley reassured him. Koga nodded.

"Uh, Haley. There's something I want to tell you," Koga said.

"Hold up Koga. There's still someone you need to see. Come on out!" Ashley said. She yelled the last part at the forest behind them. Something moved in the bushes and finally the woman whose death has made Koga miserable for the past week appeared. Allie.

"Allie," Koga whispered. She seemed more beautiful than she did the last time he saw her.

"Hello, Koga. It's nice to see you again," Allie said, smiling at him. Somehow her smile made him melt. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Haley step back and out of his way. Koga took one step towards Allie but then hesitated and looked at Haley.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, Koga. Go and show Allie how much you care for her," Haley said. Koga smiled a thank you smile and then ran to Allie and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Allie," Koga muttered into her ear. He felt Allie's face get hot.

"Me-me too, Koga," she stuttered and returned his hug. Koga didn't let go of her for a whole minute. He wanted to make sure he wouldn't ever forget her scent.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you but it will have to wait until everyone goes," Koga whispered to her. Then he gently pulled away. "You are staying, aren't you?" The look in his eyes practically begged her to stay.

"Of coarse I am," she whispered back. Koga smiled genually and pulled her back into a hug. He kissed her cheek.

"I've missed you so much," was all he could manage to say. Allie blushed.

"I've missed you too, Koga," she whispered. Koga smiled against her skin and she blushed even more.

"Okay you love birds! You're starting to cross over from the public display into a private one! Wait until we leave to start that stuff!" Ashley yelled from behind them. Allie somehow blushed more intensely and Koga laughed and blushed as well.

"So, where are you two headed next?" Koga asked Ashley and Sesshomaru.

"Well, Sesshomaru and I are taking Haley back to the village where Inuyasha and his friends are staying. Apparently they need her help with something," Ashley said.

"So Haley's not staying here?" Koga asked. He was slightly shocked but not very. It wasn't a surprise that Haley wanted to get away from Koga after he said some mean things to her during the battle between them and Naraku.

"No. I'm going to go stay with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango," Haley said.

"Oh, okay. I understand," Koga said. Haley nodded.

"Well! I guess we better get going. It's almost sundown," Ashley said, interrupting the awkward silence.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go," Haley said.

"Bye guys! I'll see you later!" Allie said. Ashley and Haley nodded.

"See you later Al! Don't get in too much trouble, Kay?" Ashley said. Allie laughed.

"I'll try not to!" Allie joked.

"Bye Allie!" Haley said.

"See ya Haley! Oh! Hold on a second Haley!" Allie said. "I'll be right back," she whispered to Koga. Allie ran over to them and whispered something to Haley. Haley said something back and they shook hands and hugged. From the look on Ashley's face, they had made up from whatever fight they may have had. Allie ran back to Koga and turned around to wave good bye to her friends. Koga looked up to see that the three of them were already in the sky. He joined her in waving them good bye.

"So, are you sure you want to stay here? I would understand if you wanted to stay with your cousin," Koga asked her once her friends were out of sight and hearing.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Even though we may not see each other for a long time, that doesn't mean we still can't see each other in the future. As long as I can still call her my friend as well as my cousin, then there is nothing to worry about. Just you watch, even if it is 10 or even 20 years, we will still act like best friends when we see each other again," Allie said. Koga looked at her with a smile. Allie glanced at him. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just that you amaze me every time you talk," Koga said, smiling at her. Allie blushed. She couldn't seem to find words to reply with, which just made her seem cuter. Koga kissed her cheek and she seemed to relax a little.

"Um, what was it you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Koga said. He turned Allie around so they were facing each other. He pulled her in for a kiss and he held her close. After a few seconds, she returned the kiss and put her arms around his neck. He kissed her until they couldn't breathe. He then pulled away and they were both gasping for air. He pulled her close and whispered three precious words into her ear. "I love you."

**Haley**

Haley briefly looked back at the mountains. She felt a little sad that she wasn't the one who would stay with Koga, but somewhere in her heart she knew she made the right choice to let Allie get Koga. They belonged together. After all, they were both full-fledged wolf demons and they were both leaders of their tribes. Plus they both had their tribes killed by either Naraku or his ancestor. Those two truly belonged together.

Haley sighed.

That may be, but that doesn't mean that it didn't give Haley a feeling of heartbreak.

"You okay?" Ashley asked, snapping Haley out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Haley lied.

"Okay, if you say so," Ashley said. She then started to fly closer to Ah-Un. "Just remember that if you want to talk I am here, kay?" Haley smiled and nodded.

"Thanks," she muttered. Ashley nodded. Then the world got a little darker, but not much.

"The sun has set," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, and I don't see a moon anywhere," Ashley said. "It must be hiding again." Haley laughed.

"Ashley, must we go over this again? It is called a new moon," Sesshomaru said.

"Well if the moon is new then it should be full, shouldn't it?" She asked. Sesshomaru sighed. Haley couldn't help but laugh a little at their conversation.

"No, Ashley. There is already a name for that kind of moon," Sesshomaru said.

"So we have more than one moon?" Ashley asked before Sesshomaru could explain further. Haley was trying really hard not to laugh.

"No. We have only one moon," he said.

"Well if we only have one moon then why did you say that kind of moon?" Ashley asked.

"Would you let me explain? There are many different 'phases' of the moon. The moon you were speaking of earlier that has the full image of the moon is called a 'Full Moon'," Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh. Well that's just stupid. It should be called the New moon and this 'no moon night' should be called a 'Full Moon' since the sky is 'full' of no 'moon'," Ashley said. Sesshomaru sighed and gave up on explaining it. Haley couldn't hold in her laughter any longer and burst out laughing. She could barely hang on to Ah-Un. She saw Ashley looking at her with a smile.

**HELLO! **

**CHAPTER 10!**

**WE ARE FINALLY IN THE DOUBLE DIGITS!**

**I HAVE NO EXCUSE AS TO WHY THIS IS OUT LATE.**

**SORRY.**

**ANYWAYS, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ALLIE**

**HALEY**

**PANDALOVER**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS!**

**HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON!**

**UNTIL THEN, **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Haley**

By the time Haley, Ashley, and Sesshomaru got to the village, it was well into the night. Despite being asleep for a week, Haley was feeling a little tired. She yawned.

"You are already tired? We've only been traveling for a two days," Sesshomaru said.

"Well it's been a full two days!" Haley retorted.

"I don't want to hear it. You are a full demon so you should be able to stay awake at least three days without getting tired," Sesshomaru said, talking down on her. Ashley stayed silent.

"So what if I get tired easily? That is okay, right Ashley?" Haley looked to her friend for help.

"All I am going to say is that you two should be quiet. We are nearing a human village and humans are asleep at this time," Ashley said.

"Everyone should be asleep at this time of night! Even people in wars are probably sleeping at this time!" Haley yelled. Ashley shushed her and Sesshomaru chuckled.

"You too, Sesshomaru. And could you stop tormenting her?" Ashley said.

"Why should this Sesshomaru do anything anyone says?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because this Sesshomaru once needed my land's help 50 years ago, am I correct?" Ashley said. Haley looked at her with a confused look. "50 years ago, the Western Dog Demon Lands got into a war with some other land. Sesshomaru asked for help from my homeland, the Fire Dog Demon Lands, and thanks to our help, he won. So he owes me." Ashley explained.

"Aw! Fluffy Puffy needed help to fight a war? And he asked his girlfriend to help. Aw! That's so sweet!" Haley taunted him. He glared at her and began to crack his knuckles. "Ew!" Haley covered her ears.

"I dare you to call me that one more time woman," Sesshomaru said, ceasing his knuckle cracking.

"What? Fluffy Puffy?" Haley smirked. Sesshomaru glared at her again. "What's wrong, Fluffy Puffy? Is something bothering you, Fluffy? Or do you prefer Mr. Fluffykins?"

"You just dug your own grave!" Sesshomaru yelled. His eyes glowed red. He flew around Ashley so fast she briefly lost her concentration and started to fall down. Then she regained it and looked on as Sesshomaru and Haley started fighting. She blinked as she tried to keep with the insults the two gave each other.

"I will destroy you, half-breed!" Sesshomaru yelled. He tried to slice her. Haley dodged.

"Oh, good one! I haven't heard that in a while," Haley taunted. She kicked him but it seemed like he didn't feel it.

"When I'm finished with you even a half-demon like Inuyasha wouldn't have any interest in you. Not that anyone could have an interest in you to begin with!" Sesshomaru said. He kicked her back and launched her into a tree far below. Moments later Haley flew up and floated in front of him. She saw Ashley's eyebrows go up in surprise.

"Oh really? I didn't think a guy who carried around a big piece of fluffiness could throw threats like that. You've got a lot of guts," Haley said. The physical fighting had stopped and now they were just insulting each other. Ashley shook her head as the insults got more and more immature.

"For your information, this thing you call 'fluff' is a tradition in the royal family to wear," Sesshomaru said.

"Then why doesn't Ashley wear one? Isn't she royalty too?" Haley said, pointing at Ashley. Ashley didn't respond. They both looked at her and saw that her arms were crossed and two of her fingers were tapping quickly against her upper arm in annoyance.

"That is her choice," Sesshomaru said. His eyes had returned to their normal color.

"So Ashley chooses not to look like a sissy?" Haley asked. He narrowed his eyes.

"I suggest you reconsider who you are calling a 'sissy'," Sesshomaru warned.

"Oh, I know exactly who I am calling a sissy. You, 'Lord' Sesshomaru," Haley said, putting air quotes around the Lord part. Then his eyes went back to red and he growled a little. He tried to slice her once again but she dodged just in time. This fighting kept on going until a very angry Ashley interrupted it.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!" Ashley yelled, hitting the both of them on top of their heads. "We are supposed to be quiet at this time of night and all you two can think about is insulting each other at the top of your lungs. Now please shut up before I lose anymore of my already retreating sanity!" They both looked her in the eye and saw that her eyes were as red as Sesshomaru's were.

This was the Ashley that was scary. She was especially scary when she spoke to them in a quieter tone.

Even Sesshomaru was silent as Ashley angrily flew in front of them. Sesshomaru and Haley looked at each other, blinked, then looked at Ashley's retreating form.

"She can be really scary when she's angry," Haley muttered.

"Agreed," Sesshomaru said. They then quickly caught up to her.

"There it is," Ashley said, pointing in front of her. In front of them was a human village that looked vaguely familiar to Haley.

"What is there?" Haley asked, squinting down at the darkened village.

"Inuyasha's scent is mainly around here. If you go down there you should be able to sniff him out. Or at least his friends," Ashley explained.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you later then. Bye Ashley," Haley said.

"You think you're getting rid of me that easily?" Ashley asked. Haley looked at her with a confused look. "What?"

"Nothing. I just thought you were angry at me," Haley muttered.

"No, I was just annoyed. Let's get going," Ashley said. She began to descend and Haley and Sesshomaru followed.

When they landed, all three sniffed the air.

"Huh. That's strange. I can't smell Inuyasha at all, yet I can smell his friends all over this village," Ashley said.

"Yeah, same here," Haley said.

"Well, if we find his friends then we can find Inuyasha. Let's follow his friend's scents," Ashley said. Haley nodded. Sesshomaru looked up at the night sky and seemed to analyze it. Haley decided to think nothing of it.

Haley and Ashley mainly followed Shippou's scent to a hut that was next to a huge staircase that led to a temple.

"You ready, Haley?" Ashley asked. Haley gulped and nodded. Haley gently pushed aside the hanging door and looked inside. She saw Kirara and Shippou sleeping next to each other by where the fire would be. Miroku and Sango were leaning against each other on the far side of the room. Priestess Kaede was leaning against the wall a little behind Kirara and Shippou. Finally, there was a guy who looked very familiar to Haley. He had black hair, was holding a sword close to him, and seemed to be sleeping sitting up. Haley took a little longer to look at this guy. Suddenly his eyes opened and she jumped in fright.

"Haley? You okay?" Ashley asked. The mysterious mans eyes widened at the sound of Haley's name.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," Haley said.

"Haley?" the man whispered.

"I recognize you!" Haley whispered, pointing a finger at him. Suddenly everyone in the room started to wake up.

"What's going on?" several of them asked.

"It's about time you recognized me," the man muttered, standing up.

"You're that guy who taught me how to fight right a while ago!" Haley said. The man facepalmed his forehead.

"I guess that's true. But, oh nevermind. You'll find out soon enough," the man muttered.

"Huh? Find out what?" Haley asked. She looked back to see Sesshomaru and Ashley whispering.

"Huh? Oh, nevermind Haley. Well, now that we've found these guys, Sesshomaru and I need to go. So have fun!" Ashley said, smiling at Haley. Haley briefly raised an eyebrow but then thought nothing of it. "Would you guys mind if Haley stays with you?" Ashley asked Inuyasha's friends.

"Of coarse not," Miroku said.

"We would be happy to have her company," Sango said. Haley smiled.

"Thanks!" Haley said. Everyone nodded.

"Well, we'll be going. So see you later, Haley," Ashley said.

"Yeah, see you later," Haley said. Ashley waved bye and both Sesshomaru and Ashley flew off into the night.

"Welcome back to the living, Haley," the man said, smiling at her.

"Thanks!" Haley smiled.

"Say, I have something to tell you. Come with me," the man said. He walked around her and out of the hut. Haley looked at the rest of them and they gestured for her to follow him. Haley nodded and did as they gestured.

"So what's up?" Haley asked.

"For now, I can't really tell you. So let's just stay here until sunrise. Then you'll figure out what we've all been hiding from you," the man said. He walked to the lake that was near the edge of the forest. Haley followed him. The man stopped at the edge and sat down on a rock. Haley walked until she was standing next to him on the rock.

"So, how have you been?" Haley tried making small talk.

"I've been better. But now that you're back I'm a lot better than I've been," he said. Haley blushed.

"That's good," Haley said.

"How about you?" he asked, glancing at her.

"Well, I'm back from being dead. So I'm good. Plus, when I was dead, I found out a bit of my past that I never really knew. Well, I guess somewhere deep inside me I knew. It's just that that part of my past has been blocked from my access for a while," Haley said.

"Really? Mind sharing?" he asked.

Haley explained to him what she saw when she was dead.

"Wow. That's really messed up. And to think Naraku was messing up people even way back then," the man said.

"Yeah," Haley replied. She kneeled down so she could look into the water. "There are times when I wondered what would have happened if I had nothing to do with Ashley or Allie. But then I remember that I wouldn't be as happy as I am since those two are two of my closest friends."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes I think it would be better for my friends to leave cuz I only drag them into trouble. I even told them that lately. But they are very stubborn and I'm glad they are. I guess without them I would so lonely that I couldn't bare it," the man said.

"Yeah." Suddenly the world started to lighten up. The man looked up.

"Sunrise. Now, Haley. What you are about to see is what happens every month for me. Promise me that we can still have talks like this even when I change back?" the man asked, looking Haley in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but okay," Haley said. The man nodded and stood up. For the first time, Haley realized that he was wearing the same clothes Inuyasha used to wear. He closed his eyes and let the sunlight hit him. His black hair turned white, his fingernails turned into claws, his human ears disappeared and doggy ears appeared on top of his head, and when he opened his eyes, they were amber instead of brown. It took a moment for Haley to take it in.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. He looked down at her and nodded.

"Hey," he said. Haley stood up and raised her hands to his head. Inuyasha looked at her with a confused face. "What are you doing?" Then she rubbed his ears.

"Just as I thought. You're ears are really soft!" Haley said. Inuyasha looked like he mentally facepalmed.

"That's all you can think about?" he muttered. Haley let go of his ears and brought her hands to her side. She looked Inuyasha in the eye.

"No. I can't believe you're the same guy who was so nice to me. Why do you treat me different when you are a human yet you could care less about me when you are a half-demon?" Haley asked. Inuyasha looked away as he replied.

"To be honest, I have no idea. Maybe it seems like you're less annoying when I'm a human than when I'm a half-demon. I don't know," Inuyasha said. Then it seemed like he was preparing for a harsh reply from Haley.

"Well, I guess that's as good an answer as I'll get right now. Whatever, I'm glad to have you as a friend, Inuyasha," Haley said. She reached out her hand. He looked back at her and it looked like he blushed a little.

"Yeah, good to have you on board," Inuyasha said, taking her hand in his. They smiled at each other as the sun rose higher in the sky.

Things really seemed to take a turn for the better. Especially now that Haley and her friends were with people they could be comfortable with. Life couldn't be better.

**HELLO!**

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!**

**WOHOO!**

**ANYWAYS, **

**I HAD SPARE TIME TODAY SO I FELT LIKE WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**NOW, FOR THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ALLIE**

**HALEY**

**PANDALOVER**

**THANKS FOR REVEWING GUYS!**

**PLEASE EVERYONE,**

**I LOVE READING WHAT MY READERS THINK**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ashley**

We stopped flying for a moment so I could look back at the village we left Haley in. It looked very peaceful as the sun rose above the horizon.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave her there? I mean, with her not knowing that Inuyasha is the same guy that helped her learn how to fight?" I asked Sesshomaru. I rubbed my arm as the morning breeze swept over it. Sesshomaru went behind me and put his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder and looked at me.

"They'll eventually tell her. If they want her to help them with Inuyasha that is," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just hope they find a good way to tell her. I don't feel very comfortable not telling her secrets I know. Especially when I never promised the other party that I would keep the secret," I mumbled.

"You two are that close, aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, we've been friends for a long time. She's like a sister to me, as is Allie," I said. I put my hands over his and looked at him.

"Will you be okay if you don't see them for a long time? Even though they are alive?" Sesshomaru asked. He seemed to try to choose his words carefully. I thought about his question for a moment.

"Yeah. I might feel lonely once in a while when you have to go to meetings, but I guess I'll find something to do," I said.

"Why will you be lonely? I would have thought that you were coming to the meetings with me," Sesshomaru said.

"But only the Lords of the Lands and their wives are allowed to attend the meeting. Last time I checked, we were mates, not husband and wife," I said. Sesshomaru let go of me and started to slowly fly away. "Um, Sesshomaru?" I looked at him in confusion. He didn't stop flying. "Sesshomaru! Wait up!" I rushed to catch up with him. I flew in front of him so he had to stop. I placed my hand on his chest and tried to look in his eyes. "Sesshomaru-" He pushed my hand away. I felt like tears were going to start forming if I didn't do something. I put my hands on my hips and looked him straight in the eye, trying not to back down or soften up like I usually do. "Please tell me if I said something I shouldn't have. What did I say or do to make you do this, Sesshomaru?" Up until now he hadn't been looking at me. Now his gaze went up to me and he looked a little surprised as well as a little angry. He roughly grabbed my arms and put them to my side.

"Haven't I showed you and told you how much you mean to me? Is it not clear enough to you?" he asked, looking me straight in the eye and not letting me look away.

"What? Where did this come from?" I asked. I struggled to get out of his hurting grip. "By the way, you're hurting me." His grip loosened a little. Not enough for me to break free, but enough so that his grip didn't hurt me.

"What does being a mate mean to you, Ashley?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. To me, it means that we love each other enough to want to know where the other is at all times so they aren't in danger," I said.

"If that is so, then what is the difference between being together the human way and being together the demon way?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know. Wait, is that what got you so angry?" I asked. He then looked away. "Sesshomaru, you should have just said so."

"And what would you have done had I said so? You couldn't have taken it back so what was the point?" he asked, still looking away.

"The point is that we could have settled things without resorting to this. We could have calmly talked things out." I sighed. "Okay, look. When I said that, what I meant was would the others approve of me coming if were mates who weren't married?" He suddenly eased up a lot.

"I guess we both need to think about rephrasing our words," Sesshomaru said, looking back at me. I didn't respond. "That was a joke." He looked at me and raised his eyebrow. I chuckled.

"That's funny. But it is true. Sometimes I say things in my mind that come out the opposite way I want them to be. Sorry," I apologized.

"No need for an apology. It's perfectly fine," Sesshomaru muttered. I looked at him. He was a sweet guy when he wanted to be, whether or not he would ever admit that even to himself. I grabbed his arm gently and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," I whispered. I pulled away so I could look at him. "I love you." He gave a small smile and kissed my cheek as well.

"I love you too," he whispered into my ear. I blushed at his closeness. He noticed and pulled me into a hug. "By the way, even if they disapproved they would be able to do anything about it. Not unless they wished to lose the alliance of my lands and your lands."

"So I take you and my brother have put up an alliance with each other?" I asked. I felt him nod.

"Do you really expect for him to not be alliance with the man who is his sisters mate?" Sesshomaru whispered. I chuckled.

"I guess you're right." Sesshomaru pulled away and looked at me.

"Let's go home," he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," I said. He took his hand in mine and lead the way back home.

**Allie**

Koga wouldn't let Allie sleep for the whole night. He was either kissing and telling her how much he missed her and loved her, or he was just holding her close. And Allie didn't mind it at all. She was glad to be with him again and to be in his arms.

They were currently just snuggling on the fur bed Koga had in his tribe's den. She was getting sleepy from the way Koga would rub her side. It was as if he wanted her to fall asleep. She was just about to grant his wish when two loud voices suddenly appeared in the entrance.

"No way! My catch is so much better than yours!" Hakkaku yelled.

"Not a chance! Mine is bigger and better! Besides, everyone prefers to eat boar over fish any day!" Ginta yelled. Koga shushed them. It was no use. Their noise and the smell of food had driven Allie from any hope of sleep.

"What's up, Koga?" Hakkaku asked.

"Yeah, normally you just hit us when you want us to shut up," Ginta asked.

"Will you two shut it? Allie is trying to sleep!" Koga whispered.

"There's no way I can sleep now," Allie muttered. She sat up and rubbed her eyes so they wouldn't droop. Koga glared at Ginta and Hakkaku and then hit them both on the head.

"Ow!" they yelled.

"That's why I didn't hit you at first! I thought she was asleep so I didn't want your yelling to wake her up!" Koga yelled at them.

"We're sorry!" they cried. Allie laughed a little and it seemed to catch the boys off guard. All three of them stared at her in shock, which caused Allie to giggle more.

"What?" Allie asked.

"Nothing, it's just been a while since I've heard you laugh," Koga smirked. He walked over to he and pulled her close. "You're so cute," whispered into her ear. She blushed.

"Hey, Hakkaku. Why don't we go on patrol?" Ginta whispered. Hakkaku nodded and they left the den with some weapons.

"Finally, now we can be alone," Koga said, smiling at Allie. Allie smiled back and blushed a little. "I wonder how much more red you can get. You're already as red as a rose." That made Allie's smile grow. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. This one wasn't like the others. He put his hands on Allie waist and pulled her closer. Allie put her arms around his neck and making the kiss deeper. A few moments later they pulled away and breathed deeply. Koga went to her neck and started kissing it.

Allie made a noise she never she could make. It sounded like a moan. Suddenly Koga's body started to tense up and then shake.

"Koga? Are you okay?" Allie asked.

"You're so cruel, Allie. Here I am trying not to scare you and yet you tease me with your moan," Koga whispered.

"Scare me? How could you scare me?"

"Well, I'm trying not to be like that insect Naraku where he would just make love to you the moment he saw you. I don't want to make you remember those times when you might have been scared or revolted," Koga whispered. His head was still resting on Allie's shoulder. Allie put her hand on Koga's head and kissed the top of his head.

"How could I ever be revolted or scared by you, Koga?" Allie whispered. She smiled to show him that she would never be either of the two. She felt him smile and he kissed her shoulder.

"Then I suggest you brace yourself," he whispered.

"Huh?" Allie asked. In a flash, Koga launched them onto his fur bed and they began their passionate kiss once again.

**Haley**

Haley and Inuyasha returned to the village. They saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippou exit the hut they had been sleeping in.

"Where have you two been?" Miroku asked when he spotted Inuyasha and Haley.

"It's none of your business," Inuyasha said. Miroku suddenly pulled him aside and whispered something to him.

"So, I see you're back from your travel with your friends," Sango said, distracting Haley from Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I am," Haley said.

"That's great! Say, did you and Inuyasha do something last night that made you two come back together?" Shippou asked.

"What? No! I don't like Inuyasha like that! We're friends now, that's all!" Haley quickly denied it.

"I know that! You don't have to tell me something so obvious!" Inuyasha yelled. All eyes were on Inuyasha now.

"What's obvious?" Haley asked. Inuyasha flinched. It appeared that he didn't realize he had spoken too loud. "What's going on?"

"Uh, nothing. Nothing is going on," Inuyasha muttered. Haley's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"There's just been a recent attack on a nearby village. We have been called in to slay it, right Sango?" Miroku said.

"Huh? What mission? I don't remember such a mission," Sango said. Miroku ran over and whispered something in her ear. "Oh yeah! Now I remember! Haley, just as Miroku said, we need to head out right away. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Would you mind if I tag along?" Haley asked.

"That would be great! Come with me and I will tell you the details," Sango said. Haley nodded and followed Sango to the hut.

"So there has been this demon that has been terrifying the neighboring village. Priestess Kaede is worried that this demon might seek to terrorize this village as well so she has requested for us to go there and stop it," Sango explained. They entered the hut and Shippou was told to leave.

"Aw! But why can't I stay?" Shippou asked.

"Because I need to change. And you are far too young to see a woman changing. Why don't you go help Miroku and Inuyasha set things up for our departure?" Sango said. Shippou nodded and went out to help the boys. Sango sighed. "Do you understand the mission so far?" Haley nodded.

"Yeah." Sango nodded as well. She took out her demon slayer's uniform and started changing. Haley looked away so Sango could get some privacy in changing.

"Well, supposedly this demon is in the form of some kind of wolf. But the villagers of this village who have been there said that the wolf looked strange. Like it was the color of snow and it didn't look a lot like a wolf but that is the closest thing they could compare it to," Sango said. She had finished dressing.

"Okay, so what I am getting is that we need to go to this neighboring village and slay this snow white demon that looks like a wolf but isn't a wolf?" Haley tried to cover everything Sango said.

"Yup, that is exactly what we need to do," Sango said. Suddenly a noise came from outside.

"SHIPPOU! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT YOU BRAT!" Inuyasha yelled. Haley and Sango sighed.

"And that's our que to head outside and settle things. Normally this would be the time Kagome would step in and tell Inuyasha to sit or scold him," Sango said.

"Oh yeah, speaking of Kagome. Where is she? I haven't seen her since I died," Haley said.

"Uh, well. Right after Naraku was defeated, Kagome and Inuyasha were sucked into the sacred jewel shard. From there, Kagome supposedly made it so the jewel would never exist ever again. What we weren't told though, was that she broke up with Inuyasha and told him that she was never coming back. That she was going to find someone in her time who would only love her and not fall in love with anyone else. To be honest, I don't know why she thought Inuyasha was in love with someone other than her and Kikyo. But it was her choice and it appears that she is sticking by it," Sango said. She sighed.

"Wow. Talk about jealousy," Haley muttered. Sango nodded.

"I think she was jealous of the fact that you and Inuyasha were starting to tolerate each other more and more. She must have thought you two were beginning to like each other and spared herself most of the heartache. But that is just my guess," Sango said.

"Well, nothing is between Inuyasha and me. Nothing has ever been between us other than hate. Well, we're friends now so there's not that much hate anymore," Haley said.

"Yeah, we've noticed that he has stopped calling you a mean word every chance he got," Sango said. Haley nodded.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. To be honest with you, I find him less and less annoying every time I see him. At first all I saw was a jerk. But then there was the first night I saw him in his human state, only I didn't know it at the time. Then he was really helpful and he listened to me. He also taught me how to fight properly and I was able to fight Naraku better after Inuyasha helped me. Inuyasha can be really nice when he wants to be," Haley said. Suddenly Shippou had been flung through the door next to Haley and hit the wall. He fell to the floor.

"I'll disagree with your statement, Haley," Shippou muttered. Haley and Sango chuckled a little.

"I think he chooses who he's nice to," Sango whispered. Haley laughed a little.

"Yeah, I think so too," Haley replied. They laughed. The door to the room was pushed aside and Inuyasha and Miroku appeared. Inuyasha walked over to Shippou and placed his foot on Shippou's back.

"And that's what you get for using your cheap fox magic tricks on me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ow! Haley! Sango! Help me!" Shippou cried.

"Ladies, don't mind them. Shippou really does deserve this one. He used practically all of his tricks on Inuyasha when Inuyasha and I were talking," Miroku said.

"What? Miroku, you traitor!" Shippou yelled. Haley chuckled quietly. It was definitely going to take some time to get used to this bunch.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 12!**

**IT TOOK A WHILE FOR ME TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO WRITE CERTAIN PARTS**

**AND NOT HAVE TO CHANGE THE RATING**

**AND HOPEFULLY I MANGAGED TO SUCCEED.**

**ANYWAY, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**ALLIE**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED MY STORY!**

**IT MEANS A LOT TO ME AND YOU GUYS ARE MY INSPIRATION!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Haley**

That same afternoon Haley and the gang left for their mission.

"Be careful and don't get hurt too badly!" Kaede yelled, waving them off.

"Even Priestess Kaede thinks this demon is dangerous? How unusual," Miroku said.

"I agree. From how the villagers described it, I would have thought that this was a wolf demon from the northern wolf demon tribes. But they said that it wasn't a wolf demon," Sango said.

"I don't care what that thing is. It's going to die no matter what," Inuyasha said.

"I guess so, but it would be nice to know what we are dealing with," Miroku said.

"What do you think, Haley?" Sango asked. All attention went on Haley.

"Uh, well why don't we ask the villagers of this neighboring village about the demon. Then when we go looking for it we will know what to look for," Haley suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Inuyasha said.

"Wow, it's rare for you to agree to a plan that involves asking people anything," Shippou commented. He was sitting on Miroku's shoulder and Kirara was resting on Sango's shoulder. Inuyasha looked back at Shippou and glared at him. Shippou cowered behind Miroku's head.

"I have to agree with Shippou here, it is indeed rare, Inuyasha," Miroku said. Inuyasha hmphed and turned around so no one could see his face.

"Ah shut up! You know even I can agree to plans like that once in a while!" Inuyasha said, slightly annoyed. He started to walk away and the rest of them just stared at him in awe.

"He never verbally agreed to do this kind of plan when Kagome was around," Miroku whispered.

"I agree. You think it has something to do with the fact that Haley is with us now instead of Kagome?" Sango whispered. They looked at Haley.

"Wh-What? I'm sure it has nothing to do with that! Plus I'm not trying to replace her! In fact that's the last thing I want to do!" Haley stuttered.

"We know Haley. It's just that Inuyasha seems to be a lot nicer to you recently than he has with Kagome. That's all," Miroku said.

"Really? Well, I don't why," Haley said.

"Neither do we," Sango said. Miroku sighed.

"Hey! Why are you all so slow? Let's get going!" Inuyasha yelled from far ahead of them.

"Let's get going before he really gets annoyed," Miroku said. Haley and Sango nodded.

**Ashley**

We arrived at Sesshomaru's castle later that evening.

"Ashley! Lord Sesshomaru! You're home!" Rin yelled. She ran towards us and smiled.

"Hello Rin. It's good to see you so energetic," I said. She widened her smile.

"It's good to see you too!" she said. "Will you play with me now that you are home, Ashley?"

"Of coarse I will. Will you be joining us, Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"No, I have many important matters to attend to. You two go ahead and enjoy yourselves," Sesshomaru said. He dismissed himself and went into the castle.

"It's too bad Lord Sesshomaru can't join us," Rin muttered.

"Yeah, too bad," I agreed.

"Well, let's go! There's a few things that have happened while you were away and I want to show them to you!" Rin said. She grabbed my hand and began to drag me away from the castle and towards our usual flower meadow.

"What could have happened in a few days?" I asked.

"You know that really big tree we always sit by whenever you teach me about your home land? Well, it grew some stuff while you were away!" Rin said excitedly.

"Really? What kind of stuff?" I asked.

"I can't really describe them. But they look like flowers. Some are blue, some look like they are on fire. It's kind of pretty," Rin said. A few minutes later Rin and I arrived at said tree. She was right. On the right side of the tree, the flowers looked like the ones that were grown where I was born. The insides were bright orange and the color spread a little into the petals. The petals where red like the flames of an angry fire. It was very beautiful. On the left side of the tree there were flowers that looked a little familiar. The insides were dark blue and the pollen things looked like they were crystals. The insides of the blue flowers did the same as the red ones. They spread a little into the petals which were a sky blue. Just looking at them gave me the shivers. Then I looked in the middle of the tree. It was the strangest thing. The flowers seemed to morph together. It looked like the flowers were at war with each other. Sometimes the flowers would look more red than blue and vise versa.

"This is strange. Usually this tree has just pink blossoms. What could this mean?" I mumbled to myself.

"What do you mean? You think these colors could mean something other than that they are pretty?" Rin asked. I didn't answer. What was I supposed to tell a 7-year-old?

"Rin, can you do me a favor? Go get Sesshomaru and bring him here. Do whatever you can to get him here as soon as possible," I told Rin. She nodded and ran off. I looked back up at the tree.

"I really hope my gut is wrong. If it's right, then I fear deeply for both my people and my sanity," I muttered to myself.

A while later I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked to see Sesshomaru standing at my side.

"What is it? Rin told me that you urgently needed to see me," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, take a look at this tree," I said, nodding up at the tree in front of us. He looked up and analyzed the tree. After a moment his eyes widened a little, then he looked at me.

"What do you think it could mean?" he asked.

"I think I know, but I hope I am wrong," I said.

"What do you think?" he asked. Suddenly I sensed that we were no longer alone. I peeked at the flower meadow behind me and saw something move amongst the flowers. Whoever this person was, they sucked at hiding for I could clearly see their icy blue eyes piercing my back with their stare, and I could clearly see their back sticking out from the flowers.

"Whoever you are, come out now and state your business. If you do, we might spare you," I shouted. The person tensed up.

"So you sensed them too, huh?" Sesshomaru said. He turned around and faced our unwelcome visitor. "Who are you?" The person smirked and stood up. They had dark blue hair on the top of their head and light blue hair at the bottom. Their hairstyle was a lot like mine except it was blue. However their fashion sense didn't match mine. They wore a sleek, dark blue dress that pointed out their curves. She had icy blue eyes that seemed to be able to turn you into ice if you made eye contact.

"Me? Why don't you two remember?" she asked. Her voice was just as icy as her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm pretty sure I'd remember a whore looking person like you," I said.

"My, my. Why do you say such mean things, Ashley? It hurts me so," she said.

"Just tell us who the hell you are and how you know my name!" I almost yelled. Sesshomaru put a hand on my shoulder to hold me back. There was something about this woman I didn't like at all. I guess you could even say I instinctively hated her.

"Fine, fine. My name is Yuki. Are you satisfied?" Yuki said.

"Yuki, Yuki. Why does that name ring a bell?" I muttered. I tried searching through my memories but came up as blank as I did with any memories containing Sesshomaru.

"Are you possible Princess Yuki of the Frozen Cat Demon lands?" Sesshomaru asked.

"At least someone remembers me," Yuki said.

"How did you know that, Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"She came here a long time ago, a little before your memories were erased. She had threatened you that if we didn't break up then she would declare war on you and the Fire Dog Demon Lands. Fortunately she wasn't the queen at the time so she could no such thing.

"Oh, now I see why I don't remember you. You must have been in some of the memories that monk took away from me when he wiped my memory clean of Sesshomaru," I said.

"Monk? What monk?" Yuki asked.

"Long story. Anyway, why are you here, Princess Yuki? Have you come to make another threat on me and my people?" I asked.

"Actually, yes. I see that despite my warning you two are still together and going strong. Well, that just won't do. Princess Ashley! I have come to tell you that I am now queen of my homeland! Yet I see you are not of your own. How pitiful. If you wish to assist your siblings in defending your homeland, I suggest you do it quickly. For I am now declaring war against the Fire Dog Demon Lands!" Yuki yelled.

"Why would you do this? You have no reason to declare war!" I yelled.

"I have plenty reason! I want Sesshomaru for myself and you won't let him go. So now I will destroy you! Be prepared for the cool of the century, Princess Hothead!" Yuki yelled. She began floating away and laughed.

"What? Princess Hothead? Who does that icicle think she is? IF THAT'S THE WAY IT'S GOING TO BE, THEN YOU BETTER BE PREPARED FOR THE ERUPTION OF A NEW ERA!" I yelled.

"Ashley, chill out and think things through," Sesshomaru warned me.

"Chill out? How can I chill out when that bitch called me a hothead?" I yelled. It looked like he was trying to suppress a smirk. I noticed this and huffed. "Oh shut up." That made him chuckle. I crossed my arms and looked away from Sesshomaru. He then put a finger under my chin and lifted it up so I was looking at him and couldn't look away.

"Calm down," he whispered, looking deep into my eyes. I instantly felt myself calming.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked. He smirked.

"I have an idea," he said. He placed an arm on my back and pulled me close to him. He gently placed his lips on mine and showed me a portion of his love. A moment later I returned the kiss and put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He put other arm around me and held me tightly. I put a hand into his hair.

I suddenly felt his tongue grace my lips. I smiled and granted him permission to enter. It turned into one of our more heated and passionate kisses. I heard him start to growl and he tossed me down onto the ground.

"Sesshomaru?" I whispered. He laid himself on top of me and I saw a passion that I never saw in his eyes before other than the times when we were in his room and showing our love to each other. I smiled and kissed him and he kissed back.

He made me completely forget about Yuki and her declaring unnecessary war against my people.

**Allie**

Allie was in complete bliss. She was in the arms of the man she loved with all her heart. He also happened to be her mate now.

"Allie, you do remember what wolves do, right?" Koga whispered against her hair as he patted it.

"Hm?" Allie asked, not paying that much attention. She looked up at Koga and rested her chin on his bare chest. He tilted his chin down so he could see her.

"Wolves mate for life. Did you know that?" he whispered. She smiled and he smiled back.

"Yeah, I knew that. But it sounds very nice when you say it," Allie whispered. She kissed his chest and he rested his head back on his, their, fur bed.

"It feels nice when you do that," he replied. She smiled and kissed his chest again. He then sat up which made her sit up as well. He grabbed the fur blanket and wrapped it around her.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"I don't want anyone coming in and seeing you naked," he explained. Then he leaned in and touched her forehead with his. He looked her in the eyes and placed his hands lovingly on her neck and cheeks. "Only I can." She blushed as they kissed again.

"I only want **you **seeing me like this. There is no one in this world whom I care more about, Koga," Allie whispered when they parted. He smiled. He put his mouth by her ear.

"Same here." He began to kiss her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," Allie whispered back, her face getting redder with each second. She placed her hands in his hair.

An outburst from the entrance to the den made Koga stop kissing her. Allie started to turn around to see who was making a noise but Koga kept her facing him.

"What is it, Hakkaku? Can't you see we're busy?" Koga asked.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry about this but there is someone outside who wants to see Allie," Hakkaku said. Allie held the blanket around her as tightly as she could and then turned slightly to face Hakkaku.

"Someone wants to see me?" she asked. Hakkaku looked away and nodded. Then Allie looked at Koga a little worried. He noted her worry and nodded at her.

"Hakkaku. Tell our visitor that Allie and I shall be out there in a moment," Koga instructed.

"Yes sir," Hakkaku said. He left without taking a glance back at Koga and Allie. Koga and Allie stood up.

"Um, Koga? I don't know where my clothes are," Allie muttered.

"I think the wolves took them and are washing them," Koga said. He looked around and picked up random pieces of fur and gently tossed them to Allie. Then he picked up some armor and placed them by Allie as well. "Here, will these be okay for now?" Allie nodded.

"Yeah." Koga nodded and grabbed his own clothes. Allie picked up the fur Koga gave her and tried to fit it around her chest. "Um, I think this is too small." Koga looked at her attempt to dress herself and laughed. Allie narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "What's so funny?"

"That piece goes around your waist, sweetie. The armor is the thing that goes on your chest," Koga explained. Allie blushed at her slight ignorance. She didn't say anything else as she wrapped the fur around her waist and then grabbed the armor and slid it down to her waist. Once Koga finished changing he walked over to Allie and tugged the fur down just above her hips. "There." He finally said. He stepped back and looked at her, making Allie blush. "Very cute." He nodded.

"Whatever, let's just go," Allie mumbled. She grabbed Koga's hand and quickly walked out of the den.

When they past the waterfall they saw Ginta and Hakkaku standing in front of a woman with dark blue hair on top and light blue hair on the bottom.

"What do you mean I can't go in? What are those two doing in there anyway?" she asked. Her voice was icy and Allie immediately recognized her from one of the times Allie went to visit her cousin.

"Yuki. What are you doing here?" Allie asked.

"Allie?" Hakkaku said. They all looked at Allie, stunned.

"What?" Allie asked.

"Uh, it's nothing. Anyway, you know this woman?" Ginta asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, she's the princess of a land who is enemies with my cousin's land. Now I will repeat my question. What are you doing here Yuki?" Allie said.

"What? A girl can't just drop in and visit an old friend?" she asked.

"She could if the two were actually friends. But you aren't my friend so you aren't welcome here," Allie responded.

"You're just as cruel as your hotheaded cousin. Oh well. I'm just here to tell you that if you dare help your cousin in the upcoming war between my lands and your cousin's lands, then you and your precious new tribe will face the consequences. That is all," Yuki said. Then she started floating and flew away quickly.

"That bitch is messing with the wrong family," Allie said, angrily glaring at Yuki's retreating figure.

**HELLO!**

**CHAPTER 13!**

**WOW, I DID NOT EXPECT SO MANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY SO FAR. **

**I AM SO HAPPY.**

**PLEASE KEEP UP THE REVIEWS ^^**

**ANYWAYS, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**SOURGIRL**

**ALLIE**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS!**

**I APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS I GET!**

**BTW, IF YOU LEAVE A QUESTION IN THE REVIEW I SHALL NOW ANSWER IT!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Inuyasha**

Surprisingly, Haley fit in well with the gang and Inuyasha didn't think she was all that bad. In fact, and he would never admit this to anyone, he was actually a little grateful that she did come along and that she reappeared in his life. She may not be like his past loves, but that was okay. He was thankful that she wasn't like Kagome and didn't try to be. Haley was her own person and although he thought she was an annoying bitch at first, he learned to like her and the fact that she would stick up for her friends. Also the fact that his friends seemed to like her too.

"When are we going to get there?" Haley whined. They had been walking for only a day and she was already complaining. That was one of the few things Inuyasha thought he would never grow to like.

"Will ya quit complainin? We haven't been walking that long!" Inuyasha said.

"Yes we have!" she whined again.

"We've only been walking for a day!" Inuyasha retorted. Their conversation had made the whole group stop and observe.

"That's too long!" she said. Didn't this girl ever stop whining?

"It is not! You're a demon so start acting like it!" Inuyasha yelled. Then Haley did something that surprised them all and made Shippou hide behind Sango and Miroku. Haley stood up and it looked like she was about to attack Inuyasha.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Haley asked. Inuyasha was prepared for her to yell like Kagome used to, but instead Haley asked calmly and put her hands on her hips to show that she was at least slightly offended. That made him more afraid than he ever was of Kagome.

"It-It means that you should be able to walk for days without complaining or resting!" he had stuttered at first but then regained his composure. Haley blinked twice.

"Oh." She simply said. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to blink twice.

" 'Oh'? That's all you have to say?" he muttered.

"Well, I thought you meant something completely different. Oh well, anyway, I guess you could say I'm one of the more lazy demons and I don't like to walk a lot. Even ask Ashley and Allie, they can tell you that they've had to constantly yell at me for complaining. And Ashley's threatened me more than once," Haley said.

"You have very… interesting friends," Miroku said.

"I would say violent fits her friends better," Inuyasha said. Haley laughed.

"They may be violent but we all love each other and we will always be there for each other no matter what happens!" Haley said.

"If that's the case then it sounds like you three are more like family than friends," Shippou said.

"Oh yeah! I guess you're right!" Haley laughed. They all began to walk again but Inuyasha didn't move. He was too engrossed in listening to Haley laughing and having fun for once instead of her either yelling, crying, or worrying about her friends. It made Inuyasha feel better that she grew up with such good friends to help her and support her.

Suddenly images of Haley smiling popped up in Inuyasha's head. He felt himself get more and more lost in her smile.

"Inuyasha," one of the smiling Haley's said. Inuyasha didn't respond in fear of interrupting her voice.

"Inuyasha?" she said again. She started to fade.

_No, don't go_. Inuyasha thought. Then a sudden noise brought him back to reality. He saw a pair of fingers snapping in front of him to get his attention. He looked down to a slightly worried Haley.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha felt a little blush coming on.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it," Inuyasha said. He quickly walked to the front of the group so none of them could see him blushing.

_Damn it! Why the hell am I thinking this stuff? I should be focused on making sure we get to the village safely and watching out for that wolf demon. Damn it Haley! Get out of my head! _Inuyasha said. He shook his head as images of Haley came back.

"What's he doing?" Shippou whispered.

"No idea. But you know, he kind of looks like a dog shaking off water after it has taken a bath," Miroku whispered back. Inuyasha turned around and raised his fist at them.

"I heard that!" he yelled.

"Why don't we get going? If we don't leave now, we won't get there until after sunset," Miroku said. Everyone but Inuyasha started walking again.

"Hey! Hold it! I'm not done talking to you!" Inuyasha shouted at Miroku.

"I wonder if the villagers will give us rooms and food if we slay the demon," Miroku said, ignoring Inuyasha.

"You mean if they will give us rooms if you tell them something outrageous so they will let us stay?" Sango muttered. Miroku laughed nervously.

"Sango, you make me sound like a scammer," Miroku said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Because you are, you lecherous monk," she said.

"I'm not lecherous anymore! Remember what I told you I would do once Naraku was defeated?" Miroku defended himself. Their voices got softer and softer the farther away from Inuyasha they went.

"Hey! Listen to me! And wait up!" Inuyasha yelled. They all stopped and turned to smile at him as he ran to catch up. Even Haley.

**Ashley**

I was lying in Sesshomaru's arms. His strong, warm, comforting arms. After everything we've been through these past few months since we found each other again, he was still here with me. Even after I constantly rejected him and didn't want anything to do with him. He continuously helped me gain my memories back, if only a little bit at a time. And now that I am in his arms once again, I remember every moment we spent together. Every kiss, every heated moment, every little disagreement, everything. I remember how much I have always loved him and the many times he has proved he loved me without actually saying the words.

I first went through my first memory of him. My father and I were visiting Sesshomaru's father to discuss an alliance between the two countries…

"_Good afternoon, Lord Shogu," Lord InuTaisho said._

"_Good afternoon to you as well, Lord InuTaisho," my father said._

"_Sesshomaru. Come down here, there is someone I want you to meet," Lord InuTaisho said over his shoulder. I looked behind him to see a boy about my age descending the stairs._

"_Yes Father," he said. He walked up to his father's side._

"_Sesshomaru, this man is Lord Shogu of the Fire Dog Demon Lands," Lord InuTaisho introduced. "And this is his youngest daughter, Ashley." Sesshomaru bowed to my father and I._

"_It is a pleasure to meet you both," he said._

"_He is a fine gentleman, InuTaisho. Did you or your wife raise him?" my father joked. Lord InuTaisho laughed._

"_My wife taught him his manners, and I taught him to fight. But of coarse he inherited his mother's view of humans," Lord InuTaisho said. Sesshomaru didn't say a word and neither did I._

"_I see. Well, I guess it's my turn to introduce you to my daughter, huh?" my father said. "Ashley, this is Lord InuTaisho of the Western Dog Demon Lands. And that is Sesshomaru, his son. Say hello." I nodded and bowed to Lord InuTaisho._

"_It is a pleasure to meet you both," I said._

"_Likewise, Ashley. Now, Shogu, shall we get down to business?" Lord InuTaisho said. My father nodded. "Sesshomaru, why don't you show Ashley around the castle and tell her about the history of our lands?" Sesshomaru nodded and he gestured for me to follow him. I nodded._

To be honest, Sesshomaru and I had gotten off to a very rocky start once he finished showing me around.

"_So what are you trying to say?" I yelled._

"_I'm saying you're a hothead, through and through," Sesshomaru yelled back._

"_Yeah? Well you're a cold-hearted jerk who will always be alone! And if you aren't, then I feel sorry for whoever becomes your mate!" I yelled. Sesshomaru's mother came bursting in through the door. _

"_What is going on here?" she asked calmly, but I could still tell that she tried to hide annoyance under her façade. _

"_She started asking stupid questions and then got angry when I wouldn't answer them properly!" Sesshomaru accused._

"_I did not! I simply asked you what you liked to do for fun and you just told me to buzz off! Then you called me a hothead simply because I am from the Fire Dog Demon Lands!" I yelled._

"_Quit making up lies!" he yelled._

"_That's it! You can call me a hothead. You can call me a selfish little brat. But I will not stand for anyone calling me a liar when I did nothing but tell the truth!" I yelled. Then I stormed out to find my father. _

I laughed a little. Sesshomaru kissed the top of my head.

"What's so funny?" Sesshomaru whispered against my hair.

"Nothing. I was just remembering the first time we met and that afternoon. Do you remember our very first fight?" I asked. He chuckled.

"How can I not? I called you a hothead and a selfish little brat," he said.

"Yeah, and I called you a cold-hearted jerk. I still can't believe how much our views of each other have changed," I said. He chuckled and sat up, forcing me to sit up with him. I turned around to face him and kneeled.

"I, for one, am glad that our views have changed," he said. He gently kissed me. I smiled when we pulled away.

"Same here," I said. That made him give a small smile. I was so glad that I was the only one who wasn't in for a death when he smiled at me.

**Allie**

"So, what are you going to do about that ice queen?" Koga asked, biting off a piece of boar meat. They (Koga, Allie, Ginta, Hakkaku, and the wolves) were all sitting together and were eating.

"I'm going to teach her a lesson. When I'm done with her, she will know not to mess with the bonds close family members have with each other. She expected me to just abandon my cousin. Hah! Like I would ever do that!" Allie said. She bit off a piece as well.

"But didn't she say that your new tribe, AKA us, would pay the price if you did?" Hakkaku asked.

"Oh yeah," Allie said. She suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. It seemed Koga noticed this for he got up and hit Hakkaku in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hakkaku yelled.

"For making her feel guilty!" Koga yelled at him. Then he addressed Allie. "Allie, don't mind what these two have to say. If you feel you need to help your cousin no matter what, then we are behind you one hundred percent." Allie smiled a little.

"Thanks Koga. That means a lot to me, but I don't think I can drag you guys into this," Allie said. She put her meat down and stood up. She began to walk away from them when Koga grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Allie didn't turn to look at him. She just looked at the floor.

"I need to find Yuki. Once I do, I will end all this nonsense once and for all. Even if it means I need to go down with her, I will. I'm sorry Koga, but I need to do this," Allie muttered. She yanked her hand out of Koga's grip and began to run off.

_I'm sorry Koga. I know I just came back to life and we just became mates, but I need to do this to help my cousin! _Allie thought as she ran around the waterfall and away from the cave.

Then she heard a splash and looked to see Koga jumping through the waterfall and jumped onto the dry land in front of her, soaking wet.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she asked.

"As if I would let you go and die right after you came back to life. Allie, think this through and stop trying to rush into it! We're mates so we need to be able to rely on each other for help. Why won't you let me do my job and protect you?" Koga yelled. Allie blinked to try to make the tears from flowing. She looked back at the ground to avoid his stare.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm tired of running away from these things. That's all I've ever done. I ran away from the truth that my family was dead, I ran away during the war between the people of Ashley's land and Yuki's land, and I ran away when I found out Ashley's memories were erased by the same guy who controlled Haley to kill my family. I'm sick of Koga! I'm sick of running away! I tried to change that when we fought Naraku but I wound up getting in the way and dying! Now I can prove that I won't run away anymore! I can prove I'm useful in the battlefield!" Allie yelled, spilling her feelings out for Koga to hear.

"Allie," Koga whispered, his tone a lot more gentle than before. He walked up to her and gave her a comforting hug. "You've already proven that you can fight. Everyone already acknowledges that you are useful in the battlefield. You also already proven that you won't run away anymore, so don't run away from me now. I'm begging you. I just got you back and I'm not going to let you go, no matter what. If you want to end this, team up with your cousin and squash that icy bitch once and for all in the upcoming war." He patted her head and Allie let the tears flow but kept her sobs in. She didn't say anything; she couldn't without the sobs coming out.

"Okay," she muttered. Koga kissed her head and held her close. Allie really hoped that he would keep his promise of never letting her go, because she needed him.

**HELLO! **

**AQUI ESTA CHAPTER 14! (HERE IS CHAPTER 14, P.S., THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SAY**

**CHAPTER IN SPANISH, I JUST DON'T KNOW THE WORD FOR IT. HE HE)**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**SOURGIRL**

**PANDALOVER**

**FRAN**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS!**

**SOURGIRL: I WANTED TO MAKE THEM FIND OUT OVER TIME LIKE INUYASHA AND KAGOME DID. I WANTED TO TAKE INUYASHA'S CHARACTER INTO THOUGHT AND SINCE HE IS KIND OF SHY ABOUT THESE THINGS IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE FOR HIM TO CONFESS. AND THANKS FOR THE IDEA OF INUYASHA'S POV. I HOPE I DID HIS CHARACTER OKAY.**

**PANDALOVER: LIKE WHAT I TOLD SOURGIRL, I AM GOING TO MAKE THEM TAKE A WHILE BEFORE THEY REALIZE THEY LIKE EACH OTHER. **

**THANKS FOR THE QUESTIONS! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ashley**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'NO'?" I shouted and slammed my hands on the table. Sesshomaru and I were currently in the dining room and were previously enjoying a nice breakfast together. I had asked him about going to my homelands to meet with my brother.

"I mean, that I know you, Ashley. And the moment you get there you will try your hardest to do everything so others don't have to. You will try to strategize a plan with your brother and will try not to involve anyone besides your home land and the Ice Cat Demons," Sesshomaru stated. I briefly noted that he didn't have any food in front of him. He never did. Come to think of it, when did he eat?

"So what? Is there anything wrong from keeping those close to me out of danger?" I asked.

"No. There is nothing wrong with that. I'm still not going to let you go though," he said.

"And you think that just because I regained my memories that I will listen to you better than when I didn't remember you at all? Hah! If that's what you're thinking, then you are in for a rude awakening Sesshy," I said.

"Sesshy?" he questioned. I stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Yes, I said Sesshy. Are you going to try to do something to make me stop like you do with Haley? Well good luck, hardly anything grosses me out," I smirked at him. He narrowed his eyes in thought. I walked away and out of the room.

"The nerve of that Sesshomaru. Trying to tell me that I can't visit my own homelands. For starters, I was going to ask Shozu if he could come back here and discuss this stupid, pointless war with Sesshomaru. But now Sesshomaru has forced my hand and I will do exactly what he thought I was going to do!" I mumbled to myself as I quickly walked down the long hallway.

I looked up for some unknown reason and started seeing spiderwebs. A shiver went down my spine.

"Spiders. I hate spiders," I mumbled. Suddenly I felt something land on my head and I stopped walking. It started to crawl around and found its way down the back of my shirt. I screamed. Suddenly I smelt Sesshomaru running towards me.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked. He had a hand on the hilt of his cutting sword.

"GET IT OFF! GET IF OFF! GET IT OFF!" I yelled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Serious about what? There's a freaking spider on my back! GET IT OFF!" I screamed, moving around frantically trying to get the nasty spider off of me. Sesshomaru sighed and held me still. He took my top off, exposing my whole upper body. Sesshomaru's claws lightly skimmed my back and took the nasty, crawling spider off of it. I sighed. "Thanks." I put my shirt back on and faced him. He held the spider to my face and I screamed. "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

"You really don't like spiders, do you?" he asked.

"NO I DON'T! NOW KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled, backing away from Sesshomaru who was holding the spider casually. I bumped against a wall and felt it moving a little. I started to feel things crawling onto me. I looked down to see many different kinds of insects and bugs crawling onto me. I shrieked and ran away from that hallway as fast as I could, all the while shaking my arms and brushing my clothes to get the nasty, creepy, slimy things off of me.

Behind me I heard Sesshomaru chuckling.

"Not only can you not stand spiders, you can't stand any kind of insect or bug getting near you. Interesting," he muttered. I stopped, turned around, and glared at him. This was going to be a long day.

**Haley**

They finally arrived at the village. Of coarse, Haley had been whining most of the way and Inuyasha kept scolding her for it.

"My feet hurt! Can we stop?" Haley whined.

"Will you shut up? Even Miroku and Sango aren't tired. And they're humans!" Inuyasha yelled.

"We are very special humans, please keep that in mind, Inuyasha," Miroku pointed out.

"Does it matter what kind of humans you are? All humans usually can't go weeks of non stop walking, while demons and us half-demons can. Although Haley seems to be the exception to that rule," Inuyasha said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley asked, insulted.

"It means you suck at acting like a demon!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I do not!" Haley said.

"Do too!" Inuyasha said. They continued this for a good minute. Then Miroku stepped in.

"Alright, alright you two. That is enough. Why don't we stop this pointless fighting? We do have a mission we need to get to. Besides, we are a few minutes away from the village. So let's give those good villagers a good first impression," Miroku said. Both Inuyasha and Haley pouted.

"Whatever," they mumbled.

Just as Miroku said, they all arrived at the village within seconds.

It looked wrecked and it reminded Haley a little of the village where she first met Inuyasha and Koga.

"What the hell happened here?" Inuyasha muttered.

"It looks like bandits came and trashed the whole village," Shippou said. Sango bent down and touched the ground where footprints were imprinted into the ground.

"You're right. But look at the markings on the ground. I don't think these belong to humans," Sango said. She scooped up some dirt and rubbed it between her fingers. Haley saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and thought she saw something that resembled a blue wolf.

_What's that? _She thought. She walked towards it while everyone else was looking around the village. The blue wolf seemed to peek out to see if anyone was following it. It flinched when it saw Haley was following it. It went back around the corner it peeked out from.

"Hey! Wait!" Haley yelled. She ran after it. Haley rounded the corner and saw that it was far away from her and increasing the distance between them. Haley growled and used her demon speed to catch up to it. She caught up within minutes. "Gotcha!" she tossed herself at the wolf demon and landed on it. They both made a grunting noise as they hit the ground. Haley stood up quickly and spread her arms out wide to signify the demon to not run. "Who are you and why did you do such bad things to those villagers?"

"You should be more focused on **what **I am rather than **who** I am," the wolf replied. Haley was taken aback.

"You can talk?" she muttered.

"Of coarse I can talk! Just because I am a demon doesn't mean I can't talk!" the demon roared. It was clearly very angry and insulted.

"Well, it's just that every demon I've met that is in the shape of an animal never talked so I was kind of shocked," Haley explained.

"That still doesn't give you right to think that I can't talk!" the demon yelled. It's cat-like eyes glared at Haley creepily. Then something dawned on the demon. "Hold on, if you thought I couldn't talk then why did you ask me questions only someone who could talk could answer?" Haley blinked twice.

"Uh, I have no idea," Haley said. The demon got angry again.

"You must be the stupidest human I've ever met!" the demon yelled.

"I am not a human! I am a demon!" Haley yelled.

"Any normal demon would have the instincts to severely hurt first then ask questions! If you are a demon, then you are a very wimpy one!" the demon yelled.

"Why does everyone say that? I am NOT a wimpy demon!" Haley yelled. She stomped her feet in protest.

"How old are you, Haley?" Inuyasha asked. Haley looked to see Inuyasha standing behind the demon in front of her.

"That's none of your business!" Haley yelled at him.

"Then let me rephrase the question. Are you still in the phase of a child demon?" he asked.

"No I am not! I am in the phase of being a teenager!" Haley stomped her foot again.

"Really? Cuz you sure don't act it," Inuyasha muttered.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. "I am almost the same age as Ashley!"

"Really? I thought she was least 100 years older than you by the way you two act," Inuyasha said. Haley growled.

"She's just that way because of the way she was raised! She's had Sesshomaru as a friend for so long that his cold heartedness rubbed off on her! I didn't have that many people to hang out with when I was little! I didn't have a good friend who was there for me until Ashley became my friend and her family adopted me after my parents died!" Haley yelled. The field was silent. After a moment Haley realized why. She had released a part of her past she never wanted anyone but Allie and Ashley to know. Even Sesshomaru, who was Ashley's mate, didn't know. She felt tears start to form in her eyes.

"Haley. I had no idea," Inuyasha muttered. His tone had suddenly went from joking to serious. Even the demon had stopped yelling at Haley to stare at her in awe.

"Who would have thought such a sad past could exist within a pathetic demon like her," the demon muttered. Inuyasha glared at the demon and punched its head. Haley ran off before her tears fell.

"Haley!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled. She ran off into the forest. She didn't know where she was going but at the moment she just didn't care. She had to get away from that group before she felt too comfortable. Who knew what other deep secrets she might reveal? She didn't know why, but she especially didn't want Inuyasha to see her crying. She merely shrugged that feeling off as not showing her weakness to someone who was usually mean to her.

**Inuyasha**

Haley ran off faster than Inuyasha thought she could. He didn't have the time to both go after her and kill this vermin in front of him.

"What are you going to do?" the demon asked him. It was like it read his mind.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, glaring down at the demon who dared to call Haley weak and pathetic.

"Are you going to go after your woman or are you going to slay me?" the demon clarified. Inuyasha didn't answer. He had no idea what he should do.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled from behind. Inuyasha turned around, making sure he still had view of the demon. Inuyasha waited for Miroku and Sango to catch up to him.

"I see you've found the demon," Sango said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Inuyasha, we will deal with this demon. Why don't you go after Haley and make sure she's okay?" Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, okay," Inuyasha said. He didn't waste a second. He ran after Haley.

_I had no idea her past was that bad. How was I supposed to know when she's usually happy and joking? Damn it this is frustrating! _Inuyasha thought. He kicked his speed into overdrive and raced to catch up to Haley.

_Whatever it is that is bothering you, I won't rest until I see you smile again! It's the only thing that prevents me from thinking about unneccesary things! _Inuyasha thought. He stopped running and sniffed the air.

"Her scent is fresh. I should be able to catch up to her in no time!" Inuyasha said. He jumped up onto a tree branch and jumped up until he got to the top of the tree. He looked out into the horizon in front of him. "Damn it! No sign of her. I'll just have to keep following her scent." He jumped back down and ran, once again, in the direction of Haley's scent.

He briefly recalled what Miroku had told Inuyasha back at Kaede's village.

"Inuyasha, we all know you have feelings for Haley. We are worried about you so that is why we brought her here. If you can, please don't let things end like they did with Kikyo and Kagome. Remember that Haley is nothing like those two and she won't try to be. Cherish her, Inuyasha," Miroku had told Inuyasha after he pulled Inuyasha aside.

"_I know that! You don't have to tell me something so obvious!" Inuyasha had yelled._

Inuyasha knew Haley was nothing like his previous loves. He knew she was special. Which was why he made a vow the day he found out she had come back to life.

He would never let anyone make her cry. He would never do anything to put a doubt in her mind as to whether or not she could trust him. He would be honest with her and wouldn't take so long in recognizing his feelings. But most of all, he would be there for her and cheer her up when she was down. He would hold her close and not let go until she finished crying.

It took a lot of Inuyasha to make those vows and he wasn't going to let his efforts so far go to waste. He would see his vows through to the end, whether or not Haley liked it.

**HELLO.**

**CHAPTER 15 IS HERE!**

**UGH, I'M SO TIRED. BUT I AM PUTTING THIS CHAPTER UP ANYWAY!**

**SO THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**SOURGIRL**

**PANDALOVER**

**SESSHYLOVER221**

**FRAN**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS!**

**TIME FOR ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS!**

**PANDALOVER: GOOD QUESTION. TO BE HONEST I HADN'T THOUGHT OF THEM UNTIL YOU BROUGHT IT UP. SO I MADE SURE TO AT LEAST GIVE A LITTLE DESCRIPTION AS TO WHY THEY HAVE NOT BEEN MENTIONED IN THE STORY SO FAR. THANKS FOR THE QUESTION!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ashley**

Sesshomaru would not stop chuckling. Except for when random servants popped up now and again. Right now was a good example. Sesshomaru and I were walking down the hall and a few servants were decorating the halls for the upcoming holiday. He stopped and questioned them.

"What do you three think you are doing?" he asked them. They turned around and bowed to him.

"U-um. We were told that you wanted the castle to be decorated for the upcoming holiday, sir," One of them answered. Their voice was shaky. It was obvious Sesshomaru made sure he struck fear into his servants. The poor things.

"I requested nothing of the sort. Take down all these abominations at once!" Sesshomaru ordered. The servants flinched and did as they were told. That is, they would have had I not intervened.

"Don't you dare take down those decorations! I mean, I will take some sense into your Lord so please carry on and keep Christmasing up the castle," I said. I pulled on Sesshomaru's arm to drag him away from them. They looked from me to Sesshomaru, unsure of who to listen to. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Do what she says for now. I will come back after she is finished with talking to me," Sesshomaru said. They nodded and went back to decorating. I dragged him down the hall and into our room.

"For once could you not be a Scrooge?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You do know what a Scrooge is right?" I asked, unsure of what he was confused about. He just raised his eyebrow again. I sighed. "Do you even know the story 'A Christmas Carol'?"

"Why would this Sesshomaru waste time in reading nonsense stories about a holiday?" he questioned. I put my hand on my head and shook my head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you haven't even heard of that story. Well, basically Scrooge was a very rich man who hated Christmas and anything to do with it. And that's the way I am seeing you as right now," I tried to explain. Sesshomaru didn't reply for a while.

"And? That still doesn't explain what those servants were ruining my halls for," Sesshomaru said. I sighed.

"Have you forgotten? It's almost Christmas! I have done the liberty of telling the servants to decorated most of the often-used hallways and the main rooms to make it look more like Christmas! I've even sent a letter to the Ice Cat Demons shortly after Yuki first appeared here requesting for the fight to be delayed until after the New Year. I just got the letter back today and they agreed. So, you're welcome," I said.

"I had no idea that it was almost Christmas. No wonder Rin has been constantly trying to avoid Jaken and myself," Sesshomaru muttered. I chuckled.

"That's because we got you two the best presents ever! And you don't get to know what it is until Christmas! So ha ha!" I smirked. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You will tell me," he stated. I stuck out my tongue.

"N.O. That spells NO!" I said. I walked out of our room and back down the hall we came from.

"Ashley! You will tell me or else!" Sesshomaru threatened. I stopped and turned around with one eye shut. His threat didn't really bother me. He smirked.

"Sakura," Sesshomaru said. One of the servants perked up and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Y-Yes my Lord?" she asked.

"Go fetch me bugs. Many bugs. And make sure you get some spiders as well. I don't care if you get someone else to do it, just make sure it gets done. And before the end of the day," Sesshomaru ordered. I tensed up and opened my other eye in fright.

"You wouldn't," I muttered. He smirked and the servants flinched.

"Oh? But I would," Sesshomaru said. "That is, unless you tell me what you and Rin have planned?" I gulped.

"I won't tell you no matter what tortures you put me through!" I bravely announced. The poor servants just looked back and forth between Sesshomaru and me in confusion.

"Very well. Sakura, go do as I told you," Sesshomaru said. I gulped again and Sesshomaru came up to me and whispered in my ear. "I can be quite devious when I want something. You, of all people, should know that."

I gulped. I tried to run away but he got a good grip of my hand and wouldn't let go.

"Now, why would I let you get away before I got any information?" he asked. He pulled me close.

"Uh, can't we talk about this?" I stuttered. I tried to free myself of this grip but he grabbed my other wrist and pinned me against the wall.

"N.O. Now what did you say that spelt, Ashley?" Sesshomaru asked, smirking. The servants behind him were quivering in terror, unsure of what to do. "The two of you may go finish decorating the rest of the castle. Ashley and myself will finish up here." They nodded and bowed.

I glared at Sesshomaru and he smirked.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I asked.

"This Sesshomaru does not like surprises. It would be in your best interest to just tell me," he said.

"Well, this Ashley likes to give surprises. So tough shit. I ain't talkin!" I smirked right back.

"Oh? Well, I have more ways than just using bugs to make you talk, my dear," Sesshomaru said. Suddenly I felt a little nervous. What other secrets of mine did he know? Bugs and guilt were the only two things that got me to doing anything against my will. He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. I kissed back automatically. Then he let go of my wrists. One of his hands went behind my head and the other went on my lower back, puller me in closer as well as deepening the kiss. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss even more. He suddenly broke off the kiss and we stared at each other. He smirked and picked me up bridal style. I squeaked and he chuckled.

"That is not funny!" I muttered, my face growing hot. He carried me into our room, closed the door, and tossed me onto our bed. "S-Sesshomaru?" I muttered. He smirked and placed himself on top of me. He began kissing me again, this time it was a lot more heated. His tongue requested permission to enter and I refused as I pulled away. "If this is your way of trying to get me to talk, it won't work. It'll just make you aggravated." He growled and just kissed me again.

If he kept doing things like this until Christmas, then it is going to be a very interesting week.

**Haley**

Haley kept running and she didn't stop. She didn't want to wind up hurt and alone. She felt it was better just to be alone. If she had stayed with them any longer, then there was no telling who would take over her and try to kill those dear to her again.

Suddenly an uprooted tree root caught Haley's foot and she tripped. She skidded to the edge of a cliff and stopped just short of falling off.

"Haley!" Inuyasha yelled. Haley looked up with blurry vision.

"In-Inuyasha?" Haley whispered. A red blob with white on top jumped down and landed in front of her. Haley wiped her eyes to see better.

"Haley? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. Haley sniffed.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I thought you were slaying that demon," Haley said. She struggled to get up. Inuyasha knelt beside her and offered her his hand. Haley looked at him and he nodded. She sniffed again and took his hand. Inuyasha helped her stand up and then caught her when Haley was about to fall down again. "Ow." She closed one eye as her ankle throbbed.

"What happened? Did you trip on something?" Inuyasha asked. He sounded a little worried.

"Y-yeah. I think I tripped on a tree root or something," Haley mumbled. Inuyasha chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It just seems so like you to trip on something so obvious," Inuyasha said. He put her arm around his neck and put his hand on her waist so he would carry most of her weight. Haley didn't notice this though.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, slightly insulted.

"Well, you're not the most observant person in the world, you know," he said. Haley opened her mouth to say something but then closed it when no words came to her mind.

"No comment," she answered. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Let's get you back to the village. We need to heal that ankle of yours," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha," Haley muttered. Haley took his hand that was on her waist and removed it. She also removed her arm away from his neck and limped a few steps away from him.

"What's wrong now?" Inuyasha asked. His voice didn't sound impatient like usual. It was like he was generally trying to find out what was wrong.

"I ran away from you without the intent of coming back. People get hurt when I become good friends with them so it is safer if you guys just go on with your lives without me. So please, don't make this any harder than it has to be. Just go back to the others and have a good life," Haley said. Inside, her heart was being torn. In front of her was a guy who came to see if she was okay. Even though he was the second one she fell for.

Woah. Hold on. Since when did Haley start to like Inuyasha like this? Oh yeah, back when she thought his human form wasn't Inuyasha. That must have been when she started this little crush.

_Now that I think of it, Inuyasha has been really nice to me. And he's showing a completely different side of him to me right now too. He's trying to find out why I won't go back with him and he's trying to keep me from getting anymore hurt. Not to mention that he did save me from that demon back there. Plus he looks like a completely different person from when I first met him. _Haley thought.

"Say what? Okay, now you're just being stupid. Do you honestly think I'm going to let you be on your own? Aren't we friends? I thought people generally liked to be with other people and not be alone?" Inuyasha said.

"That is true, but I am willing to sacrifice being lonely so no one ever has to be hurt by my ability to easily be taken over. That's already happened once and I won't let it happen again," Haley said. Inuyasha sighed and walked over to Haley. She didn't dare move back anymore seeing as she was on the edge of the cliff already. When he got to her he swept a finger across her cheek and wiped away a tear. He then moved a piece of hair that was dangling in front of her face back to her ear. He kept his hand on the side of her head and looked her in the eye.

"You may be willing to sacrifice it, but I am not. I won't have you being sad anymore, Haley. And if you choose to continue running away, I will always be there to bring you back to us. Either that, or you will have me on your trail for the rest of your life. It's your choice," Inuyasha said. Haley blushed.

"What? But, aren't you afraid I might betray you?" Haley whispered. Inuyasha smirked and kissed her cheek, making Haley blush even more.

"If you do, I will make sure it is your own actions and not someone controlling you," he whispered into her ear. Haley felt tears start to form in her eyes. But this time, they weren't out of sadness. He actually cared about her, and he showed it by coming to her and making sure she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He understood why she ran away and still came to bring her back. Haley's arms started to shake and her ankle throbbed even more. Inuyasha pulled back and looked at her. Haley's knees gave out and she fell to the ground and started to cry. Inuyasha knelt down.

"Haley? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Haley laughed and looked up at him. Inuyasha's expression went from worried to confused.

"Nothing is wrong. I guess I'm just happy that someone cares enough to say such things to me," Haley said through her tears. Inuyasha smiled. He pulled her close and held her tight. Haley let herself cry and hugged Inuyasha back.

"I swear to you, Haley. I won't let things end for either of us like they did with our past loves. This is our time, and I'll make the most of it. I'll make sure you never feel like you're not wanted. I'll show just how much we need you," Inuyasha said. He waited a moment then added, "How much **I **need you." That last part made Haley smile.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. That means a lot to me," Haley said. Inuyasha held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. Haley buried her face in his chest and let her tears of joy flow.

They may get on each other's nerve from time to time. They might even have a little fight. But one thing was certain. What they felt right now, being in each other's arms, would never go away.

**Allie**

"Okay! It's time to begin training for this war! Are you all ready?" Koga yelled. It had only been a day since Koga declared that he would be behind Allie no matter what and they were already starting training for the war.

"I have a question!" Hakkaku raised his hand.

"Yes? What is it, Hakkaku?" Koga asked, pointing to Hakkaku. Hakkaku lowered his hand.

"Why do we have to train?" he asked.

"Yeah, are we seriously going to help species that have nothing to do with us?" Ginta asked.

"You idiots! Now, one of the tribes has almost everything to do with us! The Fire Dog Demon Lands are ruled by Allie own flesh and blood! And those lands have been sent to war to battle against the Ice Cat Demons! Of coarse we are going to help no matter what!" Koga yelled. Ginta flinched. "And as for your question, Hakkaku. We have to train because our tribes are not familiar with the strategies of war. Or at least, not with the ones huge lands like the Fire Dog Demon and Ice Cat Demon lands are. We must be prepared no matter what happens!" They all nodded. "So let's get started!" Koga yelled.

With that, the intense training began as snow began to fall.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 16!**

**NEXT UP IS THE CHRISTMAS CHAPTER!**

**HOPEFULLY I WILL HAVE IT UP BY CHIRSTMAS...**

**I MADE IT SO THIS CHAPTER LEADS INTO IT SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SPECIAL NEXT CHAPTER!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR THIS CHAPTER GO TO...**

**HALEY **

**PANDALOVER**

**ALLIE**

**SOURGIRL**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**I DIDN'T SEE ANY QUESTIONS SO NO ANSWERS.**

**PLEASE, IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, PLEASE ASK THEM. **

**I NEED TO MAKE SURE MY STORY IS MAKING SENSE. AND PLEASE...**

**REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU ^^**


	17. Chapter 17: Christmas, part 1

**Ashley**

About a week had gone by and Sesshomaru was still trying to make me talk. He had tried kissing me several different ways, making love to me a lot, threatening to place bugs on me, actually daring to put spiders in my hair (which, by the way, earned him a meless night), and then just plane begging me.

"For the last time, I am not going to tell you what Rin and I are getting you! So stop torturing yourself and me and just wait till tomorrow morning!" I yelled at Sesshomaru. We were in the flower garden and he had tried his kissing technique again. The only thing that earned him was my enjoyment. He kissed my cheek and whispered into my ear.

"Just tell this Sesshomaru and your torture will stop," Sesshomaru said.

"I can undergo many years of torture, but can you last another night without me?" I whispered back. He tensed up. The night I had kicked him out of our room was pure torture for him. I swear to you I could hear him howling in the moonlight.

"You wouldn't dare to do that to me again. I imagine you had a bad night like I did?" Sesshomaru said.

"Actually, my night was okay. The only thing that was strange was a dog howling in the middle of the night," I said. His hands cluched my arms.

"So if I just stop bothering you about what gift you two are giving me, then you will not kick me out of our room again? Very well. I shall stop," he said. That surprised me. I was almost certain his stubbornness would kick in and he wouldn't let me sleep again tonight. He pushed away and began to walk back to the castle without me. Normally this would be the time where a girl in my position would think she said something wrong and choose to ask her mate about it later, either that or just go made thinking about it. Well I'm not a normal girl.

"Hey! Where are you going? We're not done talking!" I yelled. I stood my ground in the flower bed that was covered in snow.

"I am going back to the castle alone. You may stay out here as long as you wish. I will see you at dinner," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh hell no! You can't get rid of me that easily!" I yelled. I ran forward and grabbed his arm. He glared back at me. "You can glare all you want. I'm not letting go." He immediately stopped glaring seeing as it wasn't going to work on me. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I thought I told you I was heading back alone?" Sesshomaru said.

"Well I'm telling you that I still want to talk to you. Plus, if you are going inside then I am too. It's cold out here," I said, a puff of hot air escaping my lips. I mean seriously, I am the princess of the Fire Dog Demon Lands! I don't do cold.

"Very well, do as you wish. But you must pay a price," Sesshomaru said. I raised my eyebrow.

"And what is that?" I asked. Sesshomaru smirked. He pulled me close and kissed me. He held the back of my head and deepened the kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed him back just as eagerly. His tongue requested entrance and I granted it to him. Just as I did that Sesshomaru pulled away. When I opened my eyes he was smirking at me.

"You must do as I say tonight and tomorrow night. Am I understood?" Sesshomaru said. I thought it over in my head. What could he possibly have in mind that he would need me to promise him such a thing?

"Okay," I agreed warily. He noted my hesitation and smirked.

"Very good," he said. He pulled me close again and kissed me. It seems that's all we've been doing lately. Oh well, I loved kissing him anyway.

That night Sesshomaru did not disappoint. He never let me go and the only times I could breathe was when he was kissing my neck and other parts of my body. He may not look it to others, but he always went all out when it came to love.

**Haley**

That night Haley, Inuyasha, and the gang spent the night in one of the wealthier rooms.

"Now doesn't this take me back," Miroku muttered.

"Take you back to what?" Haley asked.

"Memories of the days when Naraku was still alive and our old group would travel to villages for shelter," Miroku said.

"Yes, I remember them well. Miroku would scam the Lord of the castle into thinking they were being haunted by a dangerous demon and that only he could get rid of them. All Miroku would ask for in return was shelter, food, money, and women," Shippou said, perched on Inuyasha's head. Sango walked over to the monk and pinched his cheek.

"Well, what will you be asking for this time, Miroku?" Sango asked, glaring at him.

"Uh, are they okay?" Haley whispered to Inuyasha.

"Those two? Yeah, Miroku's just known for being a pervert. And now that Naraku is dead those two are supposed to be getting married," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, and I'll bet Miroku still hasn't gotten over his lechourus ways," Shippou added, still on Inuyasha's head.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU BRAT!" Inuyasha yelled. He picked up Shippou and threw him down to the floor.

"Ow! Haley! Inuyasha hit me!" Shippou whined.

"Well, if you had not been on his head then you wouldn't be in this position, now would you?" Haley asked.

"How mean! Kagome would have made him sit!" Shippou whined. Then he covered his mouth and muttered,"Oops."

"Well, I'm not Kagome! I am Haley and Haley says that it was partially your fault for annoying him," Haley said before Inuyasha could get any kind of depressed from Shippou's slip up.

"Shippou, I have to agree with Haley, even if you are a kid you should know Inuyasha's personality and know that he doesn't like people on his head," Sango agreed.

"Waa! Everyone's ganging up on me!" Shippou whined.

"Are Kirara and I the only ones who act like real demons?" Inuyasha complained.

"Say what?" Haley and Shippou yelled.

"The both of you act like children. Grow up already," Inuyasha said.

"I don't think you should be the one to tell us that, Inuyasha," Shippou said.

"What did you say you brat?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Will the both of you be quiet? We must be respectful when in another's home," Miroku scolded them. Then he turned around and addressed the head of the mansion. "Thank you so much for allowing us to reside in your home temporarily. I assure you we will be gone by tomorrow."

"Oh no, it is our pleasure to have the ones who slayed that evil demon in our home. Thank you so much for doing that again," the Lord said.

"It was no problem. The demon was actually slightly powerful so it provided a challenge we eagerly met and conquered," Sango said.

"It was that much of a problem?" the Lord asked. He turned around and began to show them to their rooms. "By the way, will any of you like to share rooms?"

"Sango and I shall share a room," MIroku said. The guy looked at him in confusion, as did Sango. "This demon slayer here is my fiancée. So I would like to share a room with her." That seemed to clear up the confusion with the guy and Sango just looked slightly shocked.

"Haley and I will share a room," Inuyasha suddenly said.

"Huh?" Miroku, Sango, and myself asked.

"What? What's wrong with you all?" Inuyasha asked.

"N-nothing, Inuyasha. Sir, Haley is the demon standing beside the man who just spoke. She is actually the one who caught the demon," Miroku explained to the guy leading them to their rooms.

"I see. Very well. Here is your and your lady's room. Thank you again for saving us," the guy said. Miroku and Sango nodded and went into the room. "Now, if you two will follow me. I shall show you to your room." Inuyasha and Haley nodded. The guy didn't say anything as he lead them to their room. Once they arrived, the guy left them. Shippou wound up staying with them that night.

"Um guys. I think I'll just stay outside tonight. I'll be right outside the door if you need me," Shippou said.

"Kay," Inuyasha simply said. Shippou exited the room and Inuyasha looked at Haley.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Nothing. You just seem a little surprised that I requested for us to share a room," Inuyasha said.

"Well, yeah I am slightly surprised. Is there any specific reason?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I promised myself I wouldn't take as long in admitting my feelings. And since it is Christmas tomorrow, I wanted to spend the night with you," Inuyasha stated.

"Oh. I see. And how do you feel about me, Inuyasha?" Haley asked, straight-forward. Inuyasha blushed a little.

"We-Well. I think you are a great comrade and an even greater woman. You have proved time and time again that you are nothing like Kikyo or Kagome and I love that about you. You don't like others being upset yet you don't really expect others to come find you when you are upset. To be honest, that part kind of pisses me off. But it's you so I can't really get that upset about it. When you feel you're wrong about something, you don't hold it in and stay mad at someone. You take them to the side and see what is wrong. I love that. And I think I am starting to love you. I can't guarantee I will always be the most pleasant person to be with, but if you will," Inuyasha said. He took Haley's hand and kissed it. " Will you please stay with me when Miroku and Sango leave? Roughly speaking, will you be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked. He looked up at Haley from her hand. She was blushing madly.

"Y-you love me?" Haley stuttered.

"Yeah, I do," Inuyasha said. He stood up straight and then pulled her close, causing Haley to blush so much more. She didn't know how to respond. Did she love him too?

"I-I-I think I-" Haley started.

"You don't have to respond right now. I can wait for an answer. I just wanted to tell you how I felt," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha," Haley whispered. She pulled away slightly and stared into his eyes. She saw years of nontrust and wariness. She saw recently fruited lonliness. But most of all, she saw how much he loved her. Then something hit her. "I love you too, Inuyasha." Inuyasha blinked, then smiled when her sentence sinked in. He put his hands on her cheeks and leaned in.

For Haley, this was the best Christmas Eve ever for Haley.

**HELLO!**

**SORRY IF THIS IS A SHORTER CHAPTER.**

**I JUST GOT A LAPTOP AND I TYPED THIS UP ON IT.**

**I AM STILL GETTING USED TO IT. **

**ANYWAYS, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**PANDALOVER**

**SOURGIRL**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**THIS IS PART ONE TO THE CHRISTMAS PART OF THIS STORY. I STILL HAVE TO GET TO ALLIE'S PART AND TO **

**THE CHRISTMAS DAY OF ALL THREE PARTS.**

**BUT I WANTED TO GET SOMETHING OUT ON CHRISTMAS DAY SO...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW...LOL**


	18. Chapter 18: Christmas part 2

**Koga**

It was Christmas Eve, but Koga didn't seem to notice it as his group and he were training like there was no tomorrow.

Currently they all were running to build up their speed and stamina.

"Okay, everyone! 10 minute break!" Koga yelled, stopping to let everyone catch their breath. Well, this break was mainly for Hakkaku, Ginta, and the wolves. Allie didn't seem to have a problem with running as fast as they had been. After all, she easily kept pace with Koga the entire way. Ginta and Hakkaku collapsed onto the ground panting.

"Why, why are we training right now?" Hakkaku asked, breathing every chance he got.

"Yeah, it's Christmas Eve for crying out loud! No one else, not even the enemy, would be doing any kind of intense training like this!" Ginta whined.

"Just because no one else is training doesn't mean we aren't!" Koga yelled. "Now quit being babies!" They both flinched.

"Allie! Aren't you going to say anything?" Ginta went to Allie for support.

"Huh? Why would I? It's not like it is Christmas day. If it were, I would be back at the den refusing to do any kind of training. Koga, I am going to take the wolves to get a drink of water, okay?" Allie said. Koga nodded. "Alright wolves! Let's go to the lake for some water!" All the wolves followed her order and followed her down a path.

"Oi! Ginta! Hakkaku!" Koga said once he made sure Allie was out of sight.

"Yeah?" they asked, looking up at Koga from where they were sitting.

"Start running ahead of us. Allie and I will catch up later," Koga ordered. They both jumped up.

"What?" Ginta asked, surprised.

"Can't we just wait for Allie and the wolves? Surely they won't take that long!" Hakkaku tried.

"No! Quit being lazy and start running! That is an order!" Koga yelled. They flinched and did as Koga said. There was no way Koga was going to tell them that he wanted to be alone with Allie to talk to her.

Koga waited until the sky got an amber color to it.

"Where could she be?" Koga muttered. He sniffed the air. The smell of fresh lake water was very close by. She shouldn't have been taking this long to get to the lake and back. That is, unless she got lost. Koga shook his head violently. There was no way she would get lost. She had the wolves with her after all and they all knew Koga's scent. Then he heard a scream.

"Allie?" Koga muttered. He perked up his hearing.

"Let go of me you freak!" Allie shouted.

"Allie!" Koga yelled. He ran down the path Allie took earlier and followed Allie's scent. The sound of wolves howling suddenly filled the air.

_I have a bad feeling about this! _Koga thought. He kicked his speed to its maximum and reached where Allie and the wolves were. He slid to a stop and looked up at the lake. Allie was being held by a slimly tentacle that belonged to a nasty looking lake demon.

"Allie!" Koga yelled. Allie took her glaring eyes off of the demon and looked at Koga.

"Koga!" she yelled. Then she went back to glaring at the demon. "Let go of me!" The demon chuckled.

"Get your nasty tentacles off my woman!" Koga yelled at the revolting creature.

"Very well," it said. It tossed her into a tree trunk nearby.

"Allie!" Koga yelled. He ran to where she landed and held her in his arms when he got there. The wolves crowded around him. "Are you okay?" he whispered to her. She nodded and coughed into her hand. When she pulled her hand away, there was a small pool of blood.

"I'm fine. But I'm pretty sure all the training still hasn't caught up to me yet. I was too slow for that guy," Allie muttered.

"Nonsense! If anything that guy is just a coward. Allie, you and the wolves stay here while I finish this guy off. Okay?" he said. She nodded. Koga placed her so she could sit against the tree trunk. Then he stood up.

"Oh? So you're going to fight me now? I'm sure you're no stronger than your wimpy girlfriend over there. Okay, bring it on!" the demon taunted.

"First, Allie isn't weak. She is a very strong demon and would be able to prove it had you not sneaken up on her. Hell, I bet even my wolves could beat you in a fair fight," Koga said.

"Is that right?" the demon asked. It looked like it raised an eyebrow if it had any.

"Yeah," Koga said. He looked at the demon and smirked. "You're nothing but a coward who waits in a lake all day just waiting for the demons to innocently come up and drink from your lake. Yeah, you're nothing but a weakling, and a stupid one at that." The demon growled.

"You want a fair fight? All right, I'll give you a fair fight!" the demon yelled.

"Koga! Be careful! This guy has tentacles like Naraku did!" Allie warned him. Koga looked back at her.

"Huh? What do you mean? Like, they can grow back if I slice them?" Koga asked. Allie shook her head.

"No. If you slice them, some kind of miasma comes out. That's how he first got me. So please be careful!" Allie said. Koga gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll teach this joker not to mess with my woman!" Koga grinned and Allie blushed.

"Enough with the mushy talk! Let's get this fight underway!" the demon yelled. Koga turned back to the demon and his eyes widened. The demon not only had the same miasma skill as Naraku had, but he looked a lot like Naraku. It had four tentacles sticking out from its back and had armor around its chest, arms, and legs.

"Sounds good to me!" Koga smirked. He ran at the demon and the demon ran at Koga. The demon tried to kick Koga but he was too fast. Koga easily dodged the kick and did some major damage to the already ugly demon's face. Then Koga quickly kneed the demon in the stomach which launched the demon back into the lake. Moments later the demon's body returned to the surface facedown. "Is that it? Huh, I was expecting a bigger fight. Oh well." Koga shrugged and returned to where Allie was resting.

Suddenly Allie stood up and ran to Koga.

"Koga! Watch out!" Allie yelled. She ran into Koga which made them both fall to the ground, making Koga narrowly miss being hit by a tentacle. They wound up with Allie on top of him.

''What the hell? I thought I killed him!" Koga said.

"Apparently you didn't. I think he was faking it," Allie stated.

"I see," Koga muttered. The tentacle then went down towards Allie and Koga. "Watch out Allie!" Koga yelled. He held Allie and rolled them out of the way. They rolled until they were at the edge of the lake.

"Big mistake!" the demon yelled. Koga looked up to see the demon standing on the lake's surface.

"I thought I killed you!" Koga yelled.

"Well you thought wrong!" the demon said. It smirked and sent a tentacle at them and picked up Allie.

"Allie!" Koga yelled.

"Let me go you disgusting slime ball!" Allie yelled at him.

"Not likely, young maiden. Oi! Wolfy! I think it's time to give this fair maiden what she truly deserves. A real, powerful, demon!" the demon yelled. It smirked and turned towards the middle of the lake. He lifted his hand and summoned water that stood straight up. He placed Allie at the top and then froze the area around her.

"Allie! How dare you freeze her, you foul demon!" Koga yelled.

"You are mistaken. I merely froze the area around her. She herself is not frozen. She is merely trapped in my ice cage," the demon said. It turned around and smirked at Koga. "Now, shall we duel for her future?" Koga growled.

"I will kill you!" Koga yelled. He ran at the demon full speed. The demon laughed and followed suit.

"I'd like to see you try!" it yelled. Koga and the demon jumped up and collided midair. Koga tried to kick it but the demon was too fast, even for Koga. It stopped most of his kicks and punched Koga so he broke a few trees and skidded to a stop while on his back. Koga sat up and coughed up blood. Koga briefly thought about what would happen if he just ran away now and came back when he had back up or was stronger.

"Koga!" Allie screamed from inside her cage. Koga was brought back to reality and was reminded of why he couldn't leave. There was no way he was going to let that filthy lake demon have his mate.

"Wolves mate for life and stick together no matter what the situation is!" Koga muttered. He struggled to get to his feet.

"What?" the demon asked, once again raising his nonexistent eyebrow. Koga looked up at the disgusting insect and glared.

"I. Will not. Let you have. My mate!" Koga growled. He ran at the demon again but the demon was still too quick for Koga. The demon easily side stepped Koga and kicked him so Koga slide to the edge of the lake.

"Pathetic demons like you should just ease the burden of the world and die!" the demon yelled. He kicked Koga while he was down and sent Koga flying into the lake.

"Koga!" Allie yelled again. Koga didn't have any more strength to swim back up to the surface.

_Allie. I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you like I promised your friends I would. Sorry. _Koga thought as he plummeted to the bottom of the lake.

"Koga! Koga ! Koga please! Help me!" Allie's voice got louder each time she called. It was like she was getting out of the cage and closer to the water's depth. Then she screamed and Koga opened his eyes. There was no way he was going to let things end like this! Didn't he promise himself that he would never let her be scared of the possibility of being taken away again? No way, there was no way Koga would let a slime ball like that demon take away his Allie. Koga wouldn't have it!

**Allie**

"Koga!" Allie screamed. The wall of ice went down and the demon appeared before her.

"Your wolf mate seems to have other business to attend to and decided to leave you in my care. Now, come with me, fair maiden," the demon said. He outstretched his hand so Allie could take it.

_No. Koga would never do that to me. Plus, I can still smell him you stupid, idiotic demon. You are a horrible liar, now why don't we see how good a liar I can be? _Allie thought. She smirked and the demon seemed to mistake it for a normal smile.

"Sure. I guess if Koga trusted you that much then I can too," Allie lied. She took the demon's hand and it gently helped her to land. Big mistake. This demon didn't seem to know what Allie's specialty was.

"Is there anything I can do to make your stay with me all the better?" the demon asked.

"Yes, you can…DIE!" Allie said. The demon looked at her in confusion and Allie jumped towards the forest. She turned so she could face him and her hair started to levitate. "Eat dirt you bottom feeder!" She lifted the trees and their roots off the ground and tossed them at the demon. For some reason the demon was fast enough to dodge Koga yet it wasn't fast enough to dodge a tree.

The demon screamed as the tree hit him and he and the tree were tossed into the lake.

"It's too bad I don't have Haley's power too. Then I could have used water against him. Oh well, I hit him with a tree so I guess I'm content with that," Allie said. She sighed then she suddenly remembered that Koga was tossed into the lake earlier. "Koga!" Allie ran to the lake but didn't have enough time to jump in as someone jumped out. They landed behind her and Allie got into a defensive position just in case it was the creep again. The demon was wearing a brown shirt with armor on its front, a short brown, furry skirt, and he had a tail. He turned around. "Koga!" Allie yelled. She ran at him and launched herself at him. They fell down but this time it wasn't to dodge an attack.

"Allie! Thank goodness you're okay! I don't know what I would have done if that freak hurt you!" Koga said as he kissed her hair. Allie smiled and took a deep breath, taking in his scent. "Allie- I" Koga was cut off by a sudden noise coming from the forest behind them.

"Koga! Allie! Are you two okay?" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled. Koga chuckled.

"Leave it to those two to ruin a mood," Koga muttered. "Yeah! We're okay!" Koga stood up and pulled Allie up with him. Ginta and Hakkaku sighed with relief.

"That's good to hear. Say, did we interrupt something?" Ginta asked as just now noticed that Koga and I were lying down previously.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, shall we all continue our run?" Allie suggested. Ginta and Hakkaku flinched and they all looked at Koga who was looking at Allie.

"No. I think we're done for today. Let's go home," Koga said. Allie smiled and nodded. Ginta and Hakkaku cheered as they raced each other home. For once, Koga didn't join them. He just stayed behind with Allie and they held hands on the way back. "Hold up, Allie." Koga stopped walking which forced Allie to stop. Allie looked at him in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Koga smiled at her.

"Now what could be wrong? I'm spending my first Christmas with you and we are alone right now with nothing and no one to disturb us," Koga said. Allie still didn't know what he meant. Koga chuckled. "Actions speak louder than words, right? So I'll just show you." Koga held Allie close and kissed her with a deep passion. Allie blushed and then kissed back. She put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. After a moment or so they separated and Koga leaned in to whisper something to her. "Merry Christmas, my beautiful mate. Love of my life. My Allie." Then he kissed her neck and other various things that Christmas Eve. They didn't return to the den until the next day.

**HELLO! **

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE LAST YEAR**

**LOL**

**ANYWAY, LOTS OF GOOD AND FUNNY STUFF COMING UP!**

**SO BEFORE I LEAK OUT SPOILERS...THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**SOURGIRL**

**PANDALOVER**

**FRAN**

**ALLIE**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS YOU PEEPS HAVE!**

**FRAN:YOU HAD A GOOD QUESTION. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO KNOW THEN I CAN SNEAK IT IN SOMEWHERE UP AHEAD. BUT AS FAR AS I'VE SO FAR THOUGHT UP, NO WE WON'T. **

**ALLIE: THAT IS JUST SESSHOMARU'S CHARACTER IN INUYASHA. SOMETIMES HE SAYS 'THIS SESSHOMARU' AND OTHER SUCH THINGS. **

**THANKS FOR THE QUESTIONS AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**


	19. Author's note

Hello everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating anything lately. I promise you that I am working on chapter 19. It's just that I am currently going into exam week at my school and my mind is trying to cram all the knowledge into my head so there is no room for creativeness right now. Plus I still have to draw some stuff for my friends plus keep my grades up to keep my laptop. I swear once my last exam is over I will get right back onto my stories as soon as possible. Please just have a little more patience. If you want to read the next chapter as I have it right now, which only has Ashley's and Sesshomaru's POV, then I can post it and just add the other parts to chapter 20. But you must say so in your review if you do review this notice.

Once again thank you for your patience and please just be patient for one more week.

Thank you,

Cocobobo10


	20. Chapter 19: Christmas part 3

**Ashley**

Christmas. My favorite holiday. The day families came together and enjoyed each other's company. The actual meaning of Christmas might be gone in most people's eyes but that didn't mean we still couldn't just have a great time with everyone.

Sesshomaru kissed my forehead and I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. I smiled at him.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered back. He kissed me gently and I smiled into the kiss.

"Merry Christmas," I repeated. For a moment we held each other close. Then a knock was heard at the door.

"Who is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It is me, my lord," Rin's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Wait just a moment," Sesshomaru said

"Yes my lord!" Rin yelled. We got up and got dressed quickly.

"So, are you ready for your presents, Mr. Can't Wait For My Present So I Am Going to bug my mate until she tells me?" I glanced at him. He didn't look my way, or rather, he avoided my eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he stated. I chuckled.

"I'm sure you don't. Now, why don't we stop making a little girl wait to open her presents?" I suggested. He looked at me and nodded. We walked to the door and opened it to reveal a very awake Rin who was jumping up and down, eagerly yet patiently waiting for us.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" she yelled. I laughed and patted her head to stop her from jumping.

"Merry Christmas, Rin," I said. She smiled up at me and stopped jumping. Then she turned her attention to Sesshomaru.

"Merry Christmas, my lord," she said. He nodded at her and she smiled. She then grabbed my hand and tried to drag me with her. "Come on, Ashley! Let's go open presents!" I laughed again then nodded. I glanced over at Sesshomaru.

"You coming?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't respond. He just started following us.

_I'll take that as a yes_ I thought, chuckling to myself.

"Is something funny, Ashley?" Rin asked me.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," I smiled at her. Suddenly I didn't feel so good. "Uh, hey Rin? Why don't you and Sesshomaru go one ahead of me? I just remembered something I need to do quickly." She looked up at me confused. As did Sesshomaru.

"Are you feeling okay, Ashley? You look a little green," Rin stated, concerned.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be down in a minute," I reassured her. She smiled after a moment and then nodded.

"Okay! See you later!" she said. Then she ran ahead.

"Are you feeling well?" Sesshomaru asked me. I didn't look at him. I just continued watching Rin run down the hallway as I nodded.

"L-Like I said, I will be down in a moment. I am going to use the restroom," I said. I turned around and went back to our room and once Sesshomaru couldn't see me I ran to the toilet and threw up whatever could have been in my stomach.

**Sesshomaru**

"Lord Sesshomaru! Are you coming?" Rin yelled. Sesshomaru hadn't moved since Ashley hurried past him with a green face. Something was wrong and she wasn't telling him. Either that or she was trying to figure something out and she didn't like what results her mind gave her. Either way Sesshomaru was eventually going to find out. Suddenly he felt a slight tug on his pants. Sesshomaru looked down to see a worried Rin.

"What is it, Rin?" he asked, trying not to show her that he was worried about Ashley or that something might be wrong with her.

"Are you feeling ill as well, my lord?" she asked with a child-like worry. This was the rare moment that Sesshomaru ever showed kindness to a human. He kneeled down so they were face to face and placed his hand gently on Rin's head and rubbed her hair.

"I am perfectly healthy, Rin. As is Ashley. If she is not then I shall inform you right away, understood?" he said. Rin smiled and nodded. "Good. Now why don't you go on ahead and open some presents with Jaken? If he is not awake then wake him up." Rin nodded and ran ahead to find the demon imp that served Sesshomaru. He stood up and sighed very quietly. "Now for the more stubborn one." He muttered. He turned and walked to the room he and Ashley shared.

When Sesshomaru arrived at the door to their bedroom, he saw a few servants looking nervously inside.

"What do you all think you are doing? Slacking off?" Sesshomaru scolded. The servants flinched when they noticed he was there.

"We-we're sorry, my lord! But as we were passing by and doing our normal routines, we happened to hear a very strange and sickening noise come from your bedroom!" one of the servants quickly explained as he bowed at the waist.

"Strange noise? And where is this strange noise coming from, exactly?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly narrowing his eyes. It always worked in warning his servants not to be a smart aliche with him.

"Um, like I said, my lord. It came from your bedroom," the servant stuttered.

"I got that when you said it the first time. What I asked was where exactly did it come from?" Sesshomaru asked, starting to glare at the stupid servant.

"Um, um, well. I don't exactly know," the servant muttered, sweat starting to fall down his face.

"I think it might be coming from your bathroom, my lord. I just saw your mate running towards it just before the noise started," the female servant quickly said, just saving the other one from a beating for being stupid.

"Is that so? Shosuke, you are a very lucky demon today," Sesshomaru said. He glanced at Shosuke, the first servant.

"Ye-yes my lord! Thank you!" Shosuke bowed once again.

"Now go back to doing your jobs, I've got things from here," Sesshomaru said. He opened the doors to his bedroom wide open.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" the servants said in unison. They bowed and then walked away to whatever they were supposed to be doing.

Once Sesshomaru closed the door he heard a noise come from the bathroom.

"Ashley?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ju-just a minute!" Ashley's weak voice came from the bathroom. Sesshomaru walked to the bathroom door and gently opened it to reveal a slightly fragile looking Ashley.

"Are you well?" he asked. Ashley wiped her mouth of something Sesshomaru could not see.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I just ate something last night that didn't agree with my stomach," she stated. Sesshomaru looked at her disbelieving. "What? Don't believe me? Just take a look at the rim on the toilet and you'll see my proof." Sesshomaru slightly shook his head.

"It is not that I don't believe you in that way. I just don't believe what you vomited about. Ashley, are you hiding something from me?" Sesshomaru asked straightforwardly. Ashley blinked. She must have been a little shocked since Sesshomaru was usually never straightforward.

"Sesshomaru, you know everything I know. For what reason would I hide anything from you?" she asked.

"That is a good question," Sesshomaru muttered. Ashley briefly narrowed her eyes at him, then her eyes got wide a quick moment later.

"Has Rin already opened her presents?" she asked, suddenly perky. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in mood but just went with it.

"She might be opening them right now with Jaken, assuming that she got him awake enough to get out of bed," Sesshomaru said, eyeing Ashley warily. Ashley then smiled.

"Let's go! I don't want to miss her face when she opens our present to her!" she said. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and dragged him out of the room and all the way to the dining room where Rin was opening her presents with a grumpy Jaken. Something strange was happening either to Ashley or with her, and Sesshomaru was going to do his best to find out what.

**Haley**

The sun beat down on Haley as it rose over the horizon, showing the world a beautiful Christmas day. Sleepily Haley opened her eyes to find that she was staring at Inuyasha's bare chest. She blushed and quickly pushed away from him. She made it so that she was sitting next to him instead of lying on top of him.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Haley looked up at his eyes to see slight concern in them. As well as the thought that Haley had gone slightly insane. She didn't say anything as a breeze blew her hair gently over her shoulders and she felt something fall down. She looked behind her to see Inuyasha's fire rat coat and his white shirt fly down to the ground in the gentle morning breeze.

A hand waved in front of her. She blinked and looked at Inuyasha.

"Huh?" Haley asked, his sudden motion giving her a little shock.

"Are you okay?" he asked warily. She laughed a little.

"Yeah, just spacing out I guess," she replied.

"Oh," was all he said. He looked forward and seemed deep in thought.

"Um, Inuyasha?" Haley poked his shoulder.

"Hm?" he asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Haley gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas!" she smiled when she pulled away. Inuyasha blushed and then coughed.

"M-Merry Christmas!" he muttered. Haley laughed. That made him blush even more. "What's so funny?" Haley hugged him around his shoulders.

"You're so cute when you're shy!" Haley teased him.

"Sh-shut up!" he muttered. He didn't pull away from her though so that must have meant that he took it as a compliment. Haley went to kiss the side of his head but she caught sight of Inuyasha's doggy ears. She couldn't resist the temptation. She stood up and went to kneel in front of Inuyasha. He looked at her with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," Haley said. She smiled at him and put her hands up to the top of his head. He looked up as if he could see what she was doing. She rubbed his ears.

After realizing what she was doing Inuyasha slightly narrowed his eyes in annoyance. However he didn't stop her. For a while at least.

"I repeat, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Rubbing your ears," Haley stated.

"Why?"

"Cuz they are soft, smooth, and cute!" Haley smiled down at him. He slightly blushed at her smile and then sighed.

"Whatever," he muttered, closing his eyes. After a moment Haley stopped rubbing his ears and leaned back on her legs, still kneeling in front of Inuyasha. His legs were like two mountains on either side of her. It was like they were protecting her.

_Darn. Now I wish I was hugging him like before. _Haley thought. Haley closed her eyes and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, everything is fine," Haley muttered.

"Liar," Inuyasha said flat out. Haley opened her eyes. She saw that he was looking at her with a worried look.

"What? I am not lying!" Haley almost yelled. "And what's with that look?"

"You sighed. You never sigh. What is making you sigh?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's nothing, Inuyasha. I promise I am okay," Haley slightly lied. She wasn't completely okay. She wanted to hug him and have him hold her close like he did last night. Sure they may have not done anything other than kiss a little and hug but that didn't matter. It was the fact that he held her close and didn't let go. That he wouldn't let go. He showed that night that she was the only one Inuyasha cared about.

"Liar," Inuyasha repeated. Haley widened her eyes. How can he know that she is lying? Not many people could tell.

"I am not lying!" she insisted. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and forced her to turn so that she was lying on the ground and he was above her with his hands on either side of her head.

"Haley, I can tell when you're lying. Even if it is a partial lie. Why are you lying? If there is anything I can do, just tell me and I will fix it!" Inuyasha looked at her seriously.

"Inuyasha," Haley muttered.

"Aw, so Master Inuyasha has finally found someone to be like this with?" a voice next to Haley's head said. Inuyasha and Haley turned their heads to see Myouga standing on Inuyasha's hand and wiping his eyes with a tiny rag. "You grew up so fast, Master! Oh, where has the time gone?"

"Myouga!" Inuyasha and Haley yelled.

"Myouga, how long have you been here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, just when Miss Haley was petting your ears. By the way, Master. I am surprised you let her do that. You never let anyone touch your ears, not even me. Could this mean she means a lot to you?" Myouga asked. Inuyasha blushed and then flicked his hand away from them. Inuyasha then stood up and seemed to yell at air.

"Will ya shut it? Don't butt in on people's personal lives!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Haley stood up and chuckled at their little fight.

"So you do have a life, Master? I am thoroughly shocked," Myouga said, seeking refuge on Haley's shoulder. Inuyasha turned towards them and slightly growled at Myouga.

"Inuyasha! I thought you went after Haley to bring her back, not seek a fight with her!" Miroku's voice came from behind a tree. A second later Miroku and Sango appeared.

"I am not seeking a fight with her!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "And by the way, Myouga, I am going to get you for irritating me!" Inuyasha jumped at Haley and Myouga.

"Oh no! Please Master! I meant the upmost respect!" Myouga shrieked in fear. He jumped off Haley's shoulder and ran away. However, Inuyasha couldn't stop his momentum in midair so he accidentally landed on Haley and they were in the exact same position as they had been in before Myouga interrupted.

"We are going to leave you two alone now, enjoy your time alone together!" Miroku waved goodbye.

"Hey, Sango. What are they doing?" Shippou asked.

"Uh, why don't I have Miroku explain when we get back to the village? Come on, Shippou. You too, Kirara. Have a good time you two!" Sango said. She picked up Shippou and Kirara and all four of them walked away and out of sight. Inuyasha and Haley sweatdroppped.

"That couldn't have been more awkward," Inuyasha commented. Haley nervously chuckled.

"Yeah, right?" she said. Then they looked at each other.

"Now, about that thing you were lying about," Inuyasha started.

"Uh, hey, why don't we get your tops? You must be freezing?" Haley changed the subject. She tried to push him off her but he wasn't budging.

"Uh-uh. You are not going to get out of this!" he said. Then an idea popped into Haley's head. She propped her elbows behind her and lifted herself up to kiss Inuyasha on his lips. He seemed surprised by it but eventually kissed back. His arms lowered him down which forced Haley to lower herself back to the ground. Inuyasha then deepened the kiss by twisting his hands into her hair. Haley then gripped his shoulders like he did to her before and pushed so that Inuyasha and Haley rolled. Inuyasha was now on bottom and Haley broke away from the kiss by kneeling over him. She smirked and Inuyasha gave her a confused look. Haley quickly stood up and ran away from Inuyasha and ran towards his shirts.

It took him a moment but then Haley heard Inuyasha yell, "Hey! Get back here!" Haley laughed as she looked over her shoulder to see him chasing her with a smile on his face as well.

"Well well. Isn't this a lovely site?" a voice from ahead said. Haley looked ahead and stopped running. There was a female ice cat demon floating on the surface of the lake that was in front of them. Suddenly Inuyasha was by Haley's side and he gently pushed her behind him as he glared at the demon.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked her.

"I am Yuki, Princess Yuki of the Ice Cat Demon Lands. I understand that you have killed one of my kin. I will let you know right now that I don't take things like that very well. Tell me, why did you kill him?" Yuki said, ignoring Inuyasha's glare and instead looking at Haley.

"What a second. Yuki? The same Yuki that tried to steal Sesshomaru away from Ashley?" Haley asked.

"Haley? You know her?" Inuyasha asked, glancing back at her. Haley nodded.

"A little. I don't remember the specifics though," Haley responded.

"I see," Inuyasha said.

"So you are the same Haley that is friends with that she-mutt Ashley? Very well, then I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you that your precious friend and I are about to go to war. That is, once the holidays are over," Yuki said.

"What? Why?" Haley asked. Why didn't Ashley tell her about this?

"She corrupted my Sesshomaru with her wicked ways and deceiving tongue! She will pay for her deeds!" Yuki yelled.

"Well that's stupid. You really should get over him," Haley muttered.

"I will not! Sesshomaru is the love of my life and I will prove it to him that I am the love of his life too! He will see how worthless that Ashley is and then he will come running to me! Well, he will once I get rid of Ashley," Yuki smirked.

"What do you plan to do with her?" Haley asked.

"I obviously plan to kill her," Yuki stated.

"I won't let you!" Haley yelled. She pushed Inuyasha aside and took a step towards Yuki while she glared at her. Inuyasha skidded to a stop a few yards away. Yuki ran up to Haley and then stopped just inches away from her.

"Oh yeah? And how exactly is a half-breed like you going to stop me?" Yuki whispered. Haley glared at her even more.

"No comment. Come on, Inuyasha! Let's leave the she-devil to her loony self!" Haley said. She stepped away from Yuki and walked over to where Inuyasha's shirts lay. She bent over and picked them up.

"Haley! Watch out!" Inuyasha yelled. Haley quickly turned around to see Yuki flying at her with her claws out. She was just about to slice Haley when Inuyasha sliced Yuki's back and she cried out in pain. She hissed.

"I'll get you for that, mutt! Haley, I will see you two on the battlefield!" Yuki said. She flew away while glaring at them.

"Haley? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. He turned her around and looked her over to see if she was hurt.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. Don't worry, you hurt her before she could hurt me, thanks," she said. Inuyasha blushed.

"Y-yeah. No problem. As long as you are okay," Inuyasha muttered. Haley smiled and kissed his cheek. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. He put a hand behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

**HELLO!**

**SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR SO LONG...**

**IT TOOK AWHILE TO COME UP FOR SOMETHING FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

**ANYWAY, THERE WILL ONE MORE INSTALLMENT IN THE CHRISTMAS CHAPTERS. **

**SO YEAH...**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY **

**ALLIE**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE!**

**PLEASE?**


	21. Chapter 20: Final Christmas chapter

**Allie**

"Hey! Koga and Allie are back!" Ginta yelled to Hakkaku from his post on a big rock.

"It's about time! Where were you two?" Ginta yelled at Allie and Koga as they walked up to the guards.

"That's none of your business! Now get back to work," Koga said. Ginta and Hakkaku blinked in surprise. "What are you two gawking at?" They flinched and ran away. Koga scoffed. "Slackers." Allie chuckled and Koga looked at her with confusion. Allie waved off his silent question.

"So, is there anything you want for Christmas?" Allie asked him. Koga put his hand on his chin and looked up to the sky, deep in thought. Then he looked down at Allie and smirked. For a second Allie was confused.

"Oh! You're implying me?" she guessed. Koga nodded. "Well you already have me so next want."

"I have no other wants. Naraku is dead and you are alive. Plus, you are here with me and that's all I will ever need," Koga said. Allie blushed. Koga smirked when he noticed it. "Allie. There's something I desperately want to ask you." Koga took Allie's hands in his.

"Y-Yes Koga?" Allie stuttered.

"Allie? Will you-" Koga started.

"Hey! Koga! There's a little guy here who needs to see Allie!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled. Koga sighed and Allie and Koga turned to see Ginta and Hakkaku running towards them with a small looking demon.

"Excuse me but I am not little!" the demon protested.

"Earth to little guy! You are short! Therefore you are little!" Ginta said.

"Well that is not my name anyway!" the little guy yelled at them.

"Oh? And what is your name?" Hakkaku asked.

"Fuego. My name is Fuego," Fuego said.

"Fuego?" Hakkaku repeated.

"What kind of name is Fuego?" Ginta asked, looking at the demon strangely.

"Argh! Enough of this useless banter! I must speak to Allie, cousin of Princess Ashley!" Fuego roared. Ginta and Hakkaku ran behind a rock and coward as fire took place on top of Fuego's head.

"I am Allie, cousin of Ashley. Why do you need to speak with me?" Allie asked, interrupting the almost inevitable fight.

"You are her? Excellent. Then I have an invitation for you from my Lady," Fuego said. He reached into a pocket on the inside of his shirt and pulled out an official looking piece of parchment. Then he handed it to Allie. Allie opened the parchment and read out loud.

" 'Dear cousin, as you know Christmas is today. And since it is the first Christmas the three of us were apart I wanted to send an invitation to you and your group to come join Rin, Jaken, Sesshomaru, and myself for a Christmas dinner. It would give us the time we need to catch up on many things plus I felt the need to discuss the war issue with Yuki as I am sure she has visited you by now. If you choose to come, I eagerly await your arrival. If not, then please tell the demon that gave you this letter that you shall not be coming. The choice is entirely up to you. Merry Christmas. Your cousin, Ashley.' " Allie read.

"So? What are we going to do?" Koga asked Allie as she finished.

"I don't know. Do you guys want to go?" Allie asked, looking at Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

"I wouldn't mind," Ginta said.

"Yeah, me either. In fact, I've always wondered what a Lord's castle would look like from the inside," Hakkaku said. Allie nodded. Then she looked at Koga.

"Koga? How about you?" she asked him. He sighed light heartily.

"As long as I don't have to be near mutt face I am okay," Koga said.

"I suggest not calling Ashley's mate a mutt face," Allie hinted.

"I'm not talking about Sesshomaru. I meant that mutt Inuyasha," Koga said.

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure but Ashley might invite Haley who might bring Inuyasha with her," Allie said. Koga sighed again.

"Well, I guess it was inevitable. I am mated with you. And your cousin is best friends with Haley who is traveling with Inuyasha," Koga muttered. "Okay, let's go to this Christmas dinner thing." Allie smiled and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Koga! I promise you will have a blast! Ashley is not one for having a non-fun dinner. Plus, no matter who is there at least I will try to make it not uncomfortable," Allie said. Koga blushed .

"Yeah yeah. Let's go already," Koga muttered. Allie giggle and Koga kissed her forehead. The demon coughed and their attention was at him now.

"Well, if that is your choice then I shall head on back to Lord Sesshomaru's castle and report this at once. Good day, Miss Allie," Fuego bowed and then disappeared in a flick of a flame.

"You know what I just realized?" Hakkaku said. All heads turned in his direction. "Since today is Christmas and it is almost noon. How are we going to get to the west lands by dinner?"

"That, is a very good question," Koga said. Suddenly a fire started where Fuego disappeared and Ashley stood in its place.

"Ash!" Allie yelled.

"Yo!" Ashley said. Ashley walked over to them and Ashley and Allie did their secret handshake. "Sup cuz? Long time no see." They hugged and laughed.

"I know right?" Allie said. Then Ashley acknowledged the others, nodding towards the person as she said their name.

"Koga. Ginta. Hakkaku. Wolves," she said. They all either said hello in response or howled if they couldn't speak. "Do, Koga. Have you been taking good care of my cousin?"

"You bet I have!" Koga said, grinning at Allie. Allie blushed and Ashley raised her eyebrow.

"That's good to hear. Anyway, I couldn't help but overhear that you guys were having a problem with getting to the castle on time," Ashley said.

"You heard correct," Ginta said.

"There's no way anyone could travel that far in a few days let alone a few hours!" Hakkaku said.

"Oh, but you see, you are incorrect there," Ashley said.

"How so?" Koga asked. Ashley smirked and Allie immediately knew what her cousin was thinking.

"Where there's a will, there's a way. And I have a way," Ashley said. She then turned around and faced away from everyone.

"Watch this. It's really cool," Allie whispered to Koga. He raised an eyebrow at her then looked at Ashley. The air then got hotter around Ashley and although they couldn't see her face, Allie knew Ashley's eyes were closed. She opened her palms face up and small balls of fire appeared to levitate in them. She raised them above her head and in front of her as she traced a doorframe. Once the frame was completed a path that looked like magma appeared in the frame.

"Woah!" Ginta, Hakkaku, and Koga said. Allie looked at them to see their jaws dropped. Allie kissed Koga's cheek which seemed to make him come out of his trance.

_Ginta and Hakkaku should be able to find their own way out of their trances _Allie thought. Then Ashley turned back around and the whites of her eyes were now red and that seemed to do the trick for Ginta and Hakkaku.

"What the hell is that?" they yelled. Ashley looked at them like they were semi-stupid.

"What does it look like?" Then she answered her own question for them. "It's a portal to Sesshomaru's castle."

"Then why does it look like there's magma flowing down it?" Hakkaku yelled.

"Oh quit being babies! That magma is just for show! Hell, I could have just snapped my fingers and made that stupid portal appear without the presentation. So just be happy I have you a show at all!" Ashley yelled at them in her usual 'Just be grateful and shut up' / 'It's only a door, quit whining' tone that she would usually use for either Allie or Haley.

"There is no way I am going to take my chances!" Ginta yelled at her. Then Ashley narrowed her eyes and Allie saw that Ashley was no longer playfully annoyed. Oh no, she was really getting pissed off.

"Fine! Have it your way. Koga? Allie? You two coming?" Ashley turned her attention to Koga and Allie. Allie nodded. There were times when Ashley gave her a false sense of security, but that was only when Ashley would promise not to lightly hit her playfully like they usually did. Ashley would never let anything serious happen to family or friends for that matter. And Allie was both.

"Allie, do you trust her?" Koga asked Allie. Allie looked at Koga, smiled, and nodded. Then Koga returned the nod. "There you have it!" he then said to Ashley. Ashley's slightly annoyed frown turned into a small grin.

"Very good. Now, let's get going. I still have to get back and see what Haley's response was," Ashley said.

"You know she would say she would come," Allie said.

"Well, she's with Inuyasha's gang right now. Who knows? They might just be planning a celebration of the season of their own?" Ashley said.

"I guess that's true," Allie muttered. Ashley then turned around and walked straight into the magma.

"Wait! Koga, are you really going to trust that witch?" Ginta asked, running in front of them and stopping them from going forward.

"Hey, Ashley is not a witch!" Allie defended.

"Yeah? Well how would you explain what is behind us?" Hakkaku yelled.

"Easily. Since Ashley is the Princess of the Fire Dog Demon Lands, she has certain powers. One of them happens to be able to conjure up portals to anywhere. Her siblings also have that power. And I believe Haley's parents did too, or at least her mom did," Allie explained.

"There you go. Now, get out of my way. If you two morons want to stay here you can. You just have to guard the hideout a lot better than you usually do. Or you can come with us. Your choice," Koga said. Ginta and Hakkaku looked over their shoulders and eyed the portal.

"I still don't trust it," they said. Koga and Allie sighed.

"Whatever, let's just go. Ashley's usually not very patient and judging from how she was acting I think she'll have even less patience than usual. Then again, you can really tell how we girls will act when we are in that stage," Allie said. She pushed past Ginta and Hakkaku and was stopped when she realized Koga wasn't walking next to her.

"What do you mean 'in that stage' ?" Koga asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Allie asked. Koga tilted his head as if he was confused. Allie blushed slightly when she realized how cute and adorable he looked when he did that. "Just, just forget it. Let's go!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the portal.

Moments later they stepped foot on the soil of the Western Dog Demon Lands.

"It's about time!" Ashley complained ahead of them. Koga and Allie looked ahead to see Ashley standing there with her arms crossed at her chest and she was smirking.

"Yeah, what took you guys so long?" a voice behind Ashley said. Allie looked questioningly at Ashley. Ashley then stepped out of the way to reveal that Haley and Inuyasha were already there.

"They probably had to wait for that mangy wolf to finish combing his fur," Inuyasha said.

"What did you say mutt?" Koga yelled.

"You heard me!"

"Oh, so you wanna go now?" Koga yelled, getting into a defensive position.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Inuyasha said. He also got into a defensive position.

"I will have no fighting on my lands. At least, not at this moment," a voice behind Haley's group said. Allie noticed that Ashley slightly cringed as she looked towards the owner of the voice.

**Ashley**

Damn. I would have thought that I had plenty of time to tell him.

"Uh, hey Sesshomaru!" I said nervously.

"Ashley, may I speak with you privately?" Sesshomaru asked. I gulped.

"Uh, su-sure," I muttered. He walked away and I followed. We wound up by the garden that Rin and I play in all the time.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said innocently.

_Maybe if I act dumb he won't be as mad…_

"Don't act stupid. I know for certain that those two groups would never dare step in my lands without my consent unless you invited them here without telling me," Sesshomaru stated.

Damn.

"Okay, okay. So I invited them. So what? Can't I invite people over without your consent?" I asked. Then he started to get that look that basically said ' Don't you dare start that conversation with me'. I rethought my statement then said, "What I meant was, can't I invite my friends over for a Christmas dinner? It's the first year I haven't spent Christmas with them." Sesshomaru then thought about it. While he was doing this I walked up behind him, put my arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes.

"You are very lucky you are my mate," Sesshomaru muttered.

"And why is that?" I asked. I moved on to his neck and began giving him light kisses there. He moved his head so I could easily reach his neck.

"Only you are allowed to be behind me without this Sesshomaru having the need to watch my back," Sesshomaru whispered. He must have not trusted his voice since I heard him start to purr like a dog. It was slightly entertaining.

"So does that mean I am forgiven?" I whispered into his ear. I felt him slightly shiver. It was very small, but it was there. He didn't respond for a minute or two and the suspense was killing me.

"For now, you are forgiven," he said.

"Yay!" I squeaked. I let go of him and returned to his front. "Let's go greet our guests!" I smiled and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. I simply batted my eyes, grabbed his wrists, and dragged him with me.

"There you are!" Allie said as we came into their view.

"Sorry! We just had to go through some details about something before we started the dinner. Anyway, since dinner time isn't until a few hours from now, why don't we all head into the castle? Or we could hang out in the gardens and talk?" I said.

"How about the castle? It's probably warmer in there," Haley suggested.

"I can always count on you to either complain about being hungry or being cold, Haley," I said. We all laughed(except for Sesshomaru, who never laughs unless it is just me and him. And even then it is just a chuckle) and headed inside.

"Oh, Ashley. I need to tell you something. Right before you sent your minion dude to me this person appeared and talked to me and Inuyasha. Let's just say she's a word I don't want to say," Haley said.

" A slut?" I offered.

"No." Haley said.

"Oh, I think you mean a bi-eek!" I sqeaked at the end. I felt a quick jab on my sides and it tickled which made me sqeak. Haley and Allie laughed and the boys looked a little confused. I looked behind me to see Rin staring at me with both shock and surpressing the urge to laugh at my squeak.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Rin. Poked. Ashley's . Ticklish spot," Haley said between gasping for air and laughing.

"So. Ashley. Squeaked," Allie added while also gasping for air and breathing.

"Is there something you wanted, Rin?" I asked, completely ignoring the rest of them for right now.

"I don't remember," she simply said. Then she walked away to go find Jaken and bug him like she usually did.

"Okay…" I muttered. Then I focused my attention on the group behind me that was still chuckling. Even Sesshomaru was, very quietly, chuckling. I narrowed my eyes at them then suddenly got an idea. I looked at Haley and poked her in the side, which was also where she was ticklish. She laughed and Inuyasha looked at her while laughing. Haley returned the favor by poking me in the side. I squeaked. Allie was laughing harder than ever. Haley and I looked at each other, smirked, and the both of us tickled Allie on the crook of her neck since that was where she was ticklish. We all laughed so hard we had to kneel to the ground since our legs couldn't support us any longer. After a minute we realized we couldn't hear the boys laughing. We looked up, still giggling, and saw Inuyasha and Koga look at each other. Then all three of the guys looked at us and smirked.

"Uh, Ash. Haley. You two thinking what I'm thinking?" Allie asked. We nodded.

"RUN!" we all yelled. We got up and began running down the corridor. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koga were in hot pursuit. Suddenly we came to a three way fork.

"Allie! Go to the right! Haley, to the left! I'll go straight!" I yelled.

"Right!" they said. We ran in our different directions. I suddenly came to a stairwell and flew up it. Not as in quickly climbed it, but literally flew. I took several twists and turns and eventually lost sight of him behind me. Just as I was about to breathe a sigh of relief, I crashed into what felt like two objects. I fell back onto my butt.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" two other voices along with my own said. I looked in front of me to see Allie and Haley.

"Allie? Haley?" I asked.

"Ashley? Allie?" Haley asked.

"Haley? Ashley?" Allie asked. Then we took a look at our surroundings. We were in the exact same place we were in when we first started this game of chase.

"I thought I went up," I muttered.

"I thought I went down," Haley said.

"I thought I went outside," Allie mumbled. Then we started to crack up at how ridiculous and impossible our current situation was.

"I think they're over here!" Koga was heard yelling.

"Crap!" we said.

"Quick! Switch coats! That way we'll confuse the scent!" I said. They nodded and we all switched coats. Then we ran in a different direction than we already did.

The first time we switched, Koga found me and mistook me for Allie at first since I was wearing her coat and Allie and I had the same hair color and haircut.

The second time we switched, Inuyasha found me and only mistook me for Haley because of the scent that was on her jacket. Finally, all three of us girls met up at the same stupid spot as we did the other two times.

"God damn it! Why does this keep happening?" I raged.

"Yeah, even if I go outside, I wind up back here!" Allie said.

"Hey guys! I've got an idea!" Haley said. We huddled together and she told us the plan.

"Sounds good to me!" I said.

"Yeah, same here!" Allie said.

We went outside and stood at the edge of the woods.

"One, two, three!" we said. Then we whistled very loudly. Moments later Koga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru appeared at three different windows. "Nah nah! Bet you can't catch us!" we yelled. Then we ran into the woods and plan 'Scare the boys' was underway.

**(I am now going to go into 3rd person for the sake of getting this chapter done quicker)**

**3****rd**** person**

The three boys ran after the girls as they disappeared into the forest.

"Allie!" Koga yelled.

"Haley!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ashley!" Sesshomaru yelled. Three versions of 'help me' were suddenly heard as they neared the forest. The guys quickened their pace and soon came across three silouettes that looked like Haley, Ashley, and Allie. The guys called out the name of their mate/lover. Then the screams of the girls were muffled as ice went over their bodies. However they could still hear their screams and pleas of help.

"Hang on!" the guys yelled. Then fire melted away the ice, but it didn't go away as the ice did. It danced across the girls' figures and made them burn to the ground. The guys screamed each girl's name and they ran to them. When they knelt by the remains of their loves, they didn't know what to do. Suddenly, they each felt a pair of arms wrap around their necks and lips kissing their cheeks. They were all surprised so they did the only thing a demon knows what to do when startled, they fought.

After a few minutes and a few girlish yelps of pain, the boys realized that they were fighting their loves.

They wondered how this was possible until the girls explained that Allie had made the silouettes out of earth and that the girls were hiding behind their own statue. Also, that Haley had made the ice and Ashley summoned the fire and that they played a mean joke on the boys.

**HELLO!**

**WOW THIS CHAPTER IS LONG... **

**SORRY FOR IT BEING A LITTLE RUSHED AT THE END,**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS JUST GETTING A LITTLE TOO LONG SO I HAD TO SPEED THINGS UP...**

**ANYWAY, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ALLIE**

**HALEY**

**LEXIWOLF**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY**

**BEING HAPPY MAKES ME CREATIVE**

**BEING CREATIVE MAKES ME WRITE MORE AND MORE OFTEN**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**OH, AND YOU HAVE MY TWO FRIENDS FOR HELPING ME MOLD THIS CHAPTER OUT.**

**OH, AND IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE AN EXTRA CHAPTER SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE ABOUT THE CHASE SCENE AND THE FOREST SCENE, **

**THEN PLEASE TELL ME SO IN YOUR REVIEW**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Haley**

Haley and Inuyasha had spent the night at Ashley and Sesshomaru's castle seeing as how it was really dark outside and they were in the middle of a demon lord's lands.

"And here is your guys' room," Ashley said after she had led them down a hall and stopped in front of a fancy door.

"Thanks Ashley," Haley said.

"For what? All I did was show you two to your room," Ashley said.

"For letting us stay here. I have no idea how you managed to convince Sesshomaru to let us stay though. He's always been a bit stingy with letting others stay when they have no value to him," Inuyasha said. Ashley laughed.

"Well, it helps when they're my friends and that I am his mate and love," Ashley said. "Anyway, thanks for coming. To be honest, I was surprised you two came at all considering how your relationship with your brother is, Inuyasha." Inuyasha scoffed but Haley butted in before he could say anything.

"It's no problem. I had fun! What about you, Inuyasha?" Haley said. She looked at him. He blushed a little and looked away.

"It was okay, I guess," he muttered. Haley turned to Ashley and saw her smiling a little. She must have been glad everyone had a good time, even if there was some tension at first.

"That's good to hear. Anyway, if you choose to stay in the morning then I will see you two at breakfast. If not, I wish you two a safe journey back," Ashley said. Haley nodded and Ashley began to leave. That was when Haley looked at Inuyasha, silently asking him if they could eat breakfast with them in the morning. When he looked back at her and saw her expression, he sighed. Then he turned around to face Ashley who was walking away.

"Yo, Princess!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Haley whispered. He ignored her. Ashley turned around and raised an eyebrow as if saying 'Did you really just call me that?'.

"Yes?" she said.

"You can tell my brother that we'll be seeing you two at breakfast!" Inuyasha said. Haley looked at Ashley to see how she took that information. For some reason it made her laugh.

"Okay, I'm sure he'll be thrilled!" Ashley said sarcastically. Haley and Inuyasha laughed.

"Night!" they said to Ashley.

"Good night!" she responded. Then she turned back around and went to her own room. When Ashley was out of their sight she turned towards the door but didn't go in. Inuyasha noticed and Haley felt him rest his hand on her shoulder. Haley looked over her shoulder and jumped a little to see that it was his head that had rested on her shoulder instead of his hand. So his nose was practically touching her nose. Haley blushed a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked, the heat of his breath brushing against her lips.

"It's-It's just that I don't think we've ever shared a room before so I'm kinda nervous," Haley muttered.

"Haley, we did share a room before. Remember? That night I confessed how I felt?" Inuyasha reminded her. Haley blinked and looked at him with a blank face for a moment. Then an imaginary light bulb went on above her.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Haley said. Inuyasha facepalmed and then chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing. Just that you are so forgetful," Inuyasha said.

"Hey!" Haley said, insulted. Inuyasha kissed her cheek which caused her to shut up immediately. He smirked.

"Come on, it's late and I'm pretty sure you're just as tired as I am. Let's go inside," he said. He reached in front of her and opened the doors. They revealed a huge room with a lot of fancy things. Most of the things Haley had never seen before. Not even when she used to visit Ashley in her castle. Inuyasha seemed to pay it no mind as he searched and found the bed and then jumped onto it like a little kid. Haley walked over and saw his eyes go wide as his body slowly sank into the bed then stop.

"Comfortable?" Haley guessed, raising an eyebrow in amusement. Inuyasha looked at her and a wide grin spread across his face, making Haley laugh. "You're so weird!" Haley shook her head as she chuckled. Then Inuyasha sat up, put his hands around her waist, and held her close. So close that Haley blushed. "I-Inuyasha?"

"Earlier today, when you and your friends pulled that prank on Koga, Sesshomaru, and me, did you realize how scared I was when I thought I lost you?" Inuyasha muttered. Haley didn't respond at first. Now that she thought about it, maybe it was a bit harsh to do that to them. Afterall, Inuyasha cared for her a lot. How could she make him think she died like that and then make a joke out of it? Sure it was funny to Ashley, Allie, and Haley, but cruel to the boys nonetheless.

Haley placed her hands on his head and he snuggled his head into her stomach.

"I'm sorry," Haley muttered, playing with his hair. She saw his ears twitch and then he looked up at her.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Haley repeated. "I should not have made you think I was dead. It was wrong of me. Even though we thought it would get you off our trails to be funny, it was still too mean to make you three think we were dead. " Inuyasha blinked twice then smiled.

"As long as you understand, I guess I can forgive you," he muttered. "But." He pulled her down onto the bed and then hovered over her. "You still have to face punishment." Haley gulped.

"P-Punishment?" Haley whispered. Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah. You didn't think I would let you completely off with just an apology, did you?" Inuyasha asked. Haley's eyes widened.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" she mumbled. Inuyasha's smirk grew.

"This." He poked her side and she let out a laugh. Haley moved her arm so that it blocked his next poke attack on that side. Inuyasha then went to the other side and poked her there. She laughed and moved her arm to defend that side too. Then Inuyasha had a look that said that he just came up with an idea. He sat down next to her and leaned towards her legs.

He stopped at the knee and began tickling her there. Haley now couldn't stop laughing.

"Stop!" she whined while laughing. That only made Inuyasha chuckle and continue tickling her. Haley quickly sat up and held his arms to prevent him from reaching her tickleish spots. However, it didn't work since Inuyasha was stronger than her. So he just moved his arms so that he was now holding her arms and he pulled her close to him.

Haley still had the giggles so she just let her head rest on his chest as he laid down, pulling her with him. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and she heard him whisper,

"Do you give up?" Haley looked up to see him smiling triumphantly at her. Haley pouted but that only caused Inuyasha to chuckle and kiss her temple.

"No comment," she merely said as she snuggled against his chest once more. Inuyasha laughed and Haley could feel it as his chest bounced up and down. Once he finished laughing he pushed the both of them up to a sitting position. Haley turned around so she was now sitting on her knees in front of him with his legs on either side of her, creating a red wall. Inuyasha looked at her with a smile in his eyes. He seemed truly happy to be with her.

"I have a question," Haley suddenly said. Inuyasha's eyes went a little wide at the slight randomness but then smiled and nodded.

"Okay, shoot," he said.

"Why do you keep laying down, sitting back up, then repeating? Don't you get tired of the pattern?" Haley asked. Inuyasha lowered his eyebrows at the strange question then laughed.

"No idea," he said. Haley sighed.

"Well, I thought you said you were tired. So I thought you would want to lie down instead of sit up," Haley pointed out. Then Inuyasha chuckled and smirked evilly at Haley. "What?"

"You're right. I do want to lie down," he said. Then he leaned forward so that he was leaning on his hands anymore, placed his hands on either side of Haley's head, and pulled her in for a kiss. At first Haley was shocked but then she kissed back. She placed her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss and Inuyasha also deepened the kiss by moving his hands away from her head and placing them on her upper and lower back. He fell backwards pulling Haley with him, thus deepening the kiss even more. Haley unintentionally let out a moan and Inuyasha flipped them over so that he was now on top of her. He moved his lips from hers and moved to her ear. He began to grind it gently when Haley started laughing.

"Stop! Stop, that tickles!"she laughed. She felt Inuyasha smirk as he continued to lightly chew on her ear, making her laugh that much more. Haley hugged him close so she wouldn't laugh too hard. However, even though that action did make him let go of her ear, Inuyasha went down and starting kissing her neck.

It was then that Haley realized the wonderful difference between joy and lust. For the first time since she met him, she wanted him. Not just to be his girlfriend, but to be his mate. And by the way he was touching her, he had a feeling he wanted that too.

**HELLO!**

**SORRY FOR IT BEING SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER AND SUCH A LONG TIME SINCE I LAST UPDATED...**

**I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS PIECE OF NEWS OUT QUICKLY.**

**I HAVE A NEW POLL OUT THAT HAS TO DO WITH MOST OF MY STORIES.**

**I AM TRYING TO PUT DEADLINES ON SOME OF MY STORIES SO THAT I CAN WORK ON MY ORIGINAL STORIES FASTER.**

**SO IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO FINISH QUICKER, THEN PLEASE GO VOTE. **

**IF YOU CAN'T THEN PLEASE TELL ME YOUR VOTE IN YOUR REVIEW.**

**AND JUST BECAUSE A STORY IS FIRST ON THE DEADLINE SCHEDULE DOESN'T MEAN THE NUMBER OF CHAPTERS I HAVE PLANNED FOR IT GET SHORTENED. **

**IT JUST MEANS THAT I WILL BE UPDATING THAT STORY AT LEAST 2-3 TIMES A WEEK MORE.**

**SO VOTE!...PLEASE ^^**

**ANYWAYS, THE THANKS! **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**ALLIE**

** THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE, MY SHADOW READERS...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**BEING HAPPY MAKES ME CREATIVE!**

**BEING CREATIVE MAKES ME WRITE MORE!**

**SO REVIEW!**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU ^^**


	23. Chapter 22

**Ashley**

The next morning was the same as before. I threw up in the bathroom and still didn't know what caused it. Sesshomaru and I had been very careful last night to make sure that I didn't eat any bad or undercooked foods. What was even stranger was that I was having mood swings like crazy.

_What the hell is happening to me? I was never like this whenever I got sick_ I thought as I threw up into the toilet again. Sesshomaru was behind me, holding my hair back and rubbing my back soothingly. I could tell that even he knew something was wrong.

"Don't you worry, Ashley. I'll get to the bottom of this," Sesshomaru muttered. I merely nodded as I wiped my mouth and shakily stood up.

"Kay," I muttered. I held onto the side of the counter and took a deep breath. "Let's get downstairs. I'm sure Haley and Inuyasha are waiting for us." Sesshomaru nodded and waited for me to go. Shakily, I managed to walk on my own downstairs and to the kitchen.

"There they are!" Haley yelled. I saw her point to us and Inuyasha turned around and sneered.

"It's about time. How long were you going to make us wait?" Inuyasha asked.

"Be grateful you got to stay here at all, half-breed," Sesshomaru growled. I held him back from flying at Inuyasha and grabbing his throat.

"Sesshomaru, they are our guests. Be nice," I muttered. He slightly glared at me.

"They are your guests, not mine," he clarified. I sighed.

"Yes, yes. Please don't kill **my** guests," I said.

"Very well," he muttered then went ahead of me and sat down at the table. I sighed again and followed him, then sat down to his right.

"Please, sit. I believe breakfast is ready," I said to Haley and Inuyasha. They looked at each other, nodded, then sat down. A silent moment passed. The silence was deafening so I decided to make small talk. "I hope your room was okay." Haley blushed and Inuyasha did as well, although his blush was less noticeable.

"They made sure the whole castle knew how well their room was last night," Sesshomaru said. He grabbed a tea cup and took a sip.

"Sesshomaru!" I said.

"Well? You could hear the first-timers all the way from our room," Sesshomaru said. For some reason sudden rage took over me and I slammed my fists down on the table and quickly stood up and faced him.

"Would you stop being rude to **our** guests? I mean, seriously!" I yelled. They all looked at me with shock.

"What has come over you?" Sesshomaru asked, setting down his tea cup and staring up at me.

"I don't know! YOU TELL ME!" I screamed. "I CAN'T KNOW EVERYTHING! " With that I ran out of the room, out of the castle, and into the woods.

"Ashley?" I heard Sesshomaru say when I was running out of the room.

"Ashley!" Haley yelled as she ran after me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled over my shoulder as I entered the woods. I pushed off from the ground once I entered a clearing and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Ashley!" Haley yelled again from the ground. I looked down to see her still running on the ground.

_She must not have noticed that I flew away. Oh well, it's better this way. Sorry Haley, but I need to be alone right now_ I thought. With that I used my born power and summoned a fire portal. With it I traveled to my home land to consult with my sister. _If anyone knows what I'm going through, she surely would know. She's always had an answer to every question I've ever asked her. _

**Inuyasha**

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked. One moment Sesshomaru was harmlessly insulting Inuyasha like he usually would, the next Sesshomaru's mate screams at Sesshomaru and runs off with Haley running after her.

"How should I know? She's been acting very strange lately," Sesshomaru said.

"Ashley? Strange? From what Haley's told me that's not unusual," Inuyasha said.

"I meant stranger than usual. She's been very sick lately and I don't think it has anything to do with anything she ate. And she's even moodier than usual too," Sesshomaru said.

"Huh," was all Inuyasha said. Something weird was going on and Inuyasha had a bad feeling that the worst was yet to come.

**Ashley**

I arrived at my home castle not a minute later. I took a deep breath and tried to steady myself. I wiped away my tears and slapped my cheeks.

_There's no way I could have brother and sister see me like this. They'll think something bad has happened with Sesshomaru. Well, something bad did happen but I didn't come here to tattle tale on him. I came here for guidance_ I thought. I took another deep breath and took a step forward.

"Ashley?" a voice behind me said. I turned around to see my sister looking at me in shock. Then her shock turned to worry. "Is everything okay? Did you and Sesshomaru have a fight?" I laughed nervously.

"What? Are you physic?" I asked, cracking a smile. She laughed a little.

"No, you have tear streaks running down your face. Here," she said. She took out a handkerchief and gave it to me. "You better not let brother see you like that. Otherwise you know what he'll do." I nodded.

"Yeah, he'll go to Sesshomaru's castle and demand to know why he made me cry. Sis, I really need your help," I said. She then looked shock.

"Wow, you must be utterly confused if you need my help," she joked. I laughed. She always knew how to make me laugh. She laughed with me. She reached out a hand and I took it. Silently she took me to the garden Mother and Father would take us to when we were either having a fight ourselves or were really sad and upset. We walked over to a bench that was in the middle by the fountain and sat down.

"Now, tell me what's wrong," she said. I took a deep breath.

"Well, my health has been really weird lately. I've been throwing up in the morning even though the food I ate the night before wasn't undercooked or anything, I've been having strange mood swings, stranger than normal, and my stomach's been getting bigger even though I'm not eating any more than I usually do and I exercise every day!" I told her. She went into a thinking position and I waited for her to finish thinking. After a moment she spoke up.

"Ashley, how often would you say that you and Sesshomaru have made love?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked. Her question threw me off guard.

"How many times would you say you and Sesshomaru have had sex?" she simplified it for me.

"Oh, I don't know. I lost track after 10," I said. She gave me a look then went back to the questions.

"When was your last period?"

"Probably 2 months ago. I think I might have skipped a month for some reason. My body can be very mean to me when it wants to be," I said.

"Right. Sis, have you ever heard of morning sickness?"

"Nope. What's that?" I asked.

"Basically, it's when pregnant women get sick in the morning and throw up. Which sounds to me exactly what you are going through," she explained.

"Hold up. You think I'm pregnant?" I asked. The world was suddenly starting to spin around me.

"Yup, and from the sounds of it you are at most 2 months in," she said. The world started to get black and my big sis started to drift to the right. "Sis?" her voice started to get faint. "Sis!" The world faded to black and the sound of water filled my ears.

**HELLO!**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTER**

**AND FOR THE LACK OF UPDATING**

**NO REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER**

**I WAS VERY SAD :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru's ears perked up suddenly. In the far off distance he could have sworn that he heard water splashing or something to that affect. Inuyasha looked at him strangely. What did that half-breed brother of Sesshomaru's want? Did his face reveal his growing worry about Ashley? No, that was preposterous. Sesshomaru spent years, no, _centuries _building up his wall that prevented anyone, except for Ashley obviously, from seeing any emotion the man ever felt. With a sigh, Sesshomaru eventually answered his half-brother's annoying stare.

"What is it that you want, half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked harshly. Inuyasha huffed, crossed his arms, and looked away from Sesshomaru. Good, at least he's not staring now…

"It's just that you looked slightly worried is all. Or at least, you should be," Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru turned towards him and glared.

"Why should I be worried? Ashley can handle herself," Sesshomaru said.

"Who said I meant Ashley?" Inuyasha asked, looking back at his elder brother and raising an eyebrow. Sesshomaru internally sighed. Sometimes, Inuyasha could be just a pest, and an annoying one at that.

"Then who did you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, I did mean Ashley in a way. But I mostly meant that you should be afraid for yourself. I've seen a woman act like this before. Sango to be exact," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head as if he were shaking away a bad memory. Sesshomaru waited in silence. "Trust me, Miroku went through hell and back. He had to do all sorts of stuff for her like go on her missions 'cause her ankles were hurting, her back was hurting, basically everywhere was hurting for her."

"Was she ill?" Sesshomaru guessed.

"Nah. I think Kaede said that Sango was pregnant and that those symptoms wouldn't go away overnight," Inuyasha said. Suddenly a door being slammed open was heard and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood up. "What was that?" Sesshomaru did not reply. He just walked out of the dining room and to the entry room. There he found an acquaintance of Ashley's and another person whom Sesshomaru never knew.

"Well, well. If it isn't Sesshomaru! I've heard you've somehow upset Ashley!" Nadyia said, walking up to Sesshomaru and poked his chest. "She doesn't get that upset very easily. Or at least, she doesn't externally. For Haley to feel that she had to get me and Annie, Ashley must be upset beyond belief. What did you do to her?"

"Haley? When did Haley talk to you? Last I remember she was chasing Ashley," Inuyasha said, popping out behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru did not talk, but listened to the conversation.

"Yeah, well. Apparently Ashley used her fire powers to teleport herself back home. Haley was worried so she found me and Annie was with me. She asked us to come by," Nadyia explained.

"I see. And where is she? The one who thinks she can just invite whomever she wants to a house that is not her own," Sesshomaru said.

"Do you mean Haley or Ashley?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with a look that was supposed to mean 'you are an idiot'.

"Who else would I mean? Your mate, Haley," Sesshomaru said.

"Wait wait, hold up! Inuyasha, you and Haley are mates now?" Nadyia asked. Inuyasha nodded. Nadyia squealed an annoying human teen noise. "Oh my god! I'm so proud of her! She finally got someone!" Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes. How annoying could one human be? Inuyasha sighed.

"What is it you were here for again?" Inuyasha asked, trying to get the human to the point.

"Oh yeah! Well, one of Ashley's sisters servants found us and told us that Ashley isn't just having abnormal mood swings and acting cranky," Nadyia said.

"Well? What is the problem?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru was growing tired of this conversation quickly.

"She's pregnant," Haley said, appearing behind Nadyia and the girl Nadyia called Annie. Nadyia squealed again and hugged Haley.

"Congratulations!" she yelled.

"For what?" Haley asked. Then she shook her head.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, most likely referring to the first part.

"Inuyasha, you spoke that word before. What does it mean?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked at him like he was crazy. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow silently asking what.

"You seriously don't know what pregnant means do you?" Inuyasha asked, raising his own eyebrow.

"If you will tell me what it is, then this Sesshomaru will know," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha sighed.

"Inuyasha, we will take it from here. You and Haley just enjoy some alone time together," Nadyia said, pushing Haley into Inuyasha. He caught her then they looked at Nadyia with confusion on their faces. Nadyia merely shooed them away.

"Okay, Sesshomaru. How is it that your mate is pregnant with your child yet you don't even know what the word pregnant means?" Nadyia asked.

"What do you mean with my child? Are children born a different way than I had guessed?" Sesshomaru asked. They looked at him with shock.

"How did you think they were born?" Nadyia asked.

"I assumed they were taken out of lakes before the water spirits had time to eat them," Sesshomaru said. Their jaws dropped, though Sesshomaru did not know why.

"Seriously? Ugh, okay we will have to start from the top. Annie? You are better at explaining things like this," Nadyia said. Annie nodded and stepped forward. She then began to explain what pregnancy was. When Sesshomaru didn't understand a certain part, Annie then had to explain to him a theory most humans know as 'the birds and the bees'.

**Haley**

"So does Sesshomaru really not know what being pregnant is?" Haley asked Inuyasha.

"Apparently," Inuyasha said. "Then again, Sesshomaru is pretty stupid sometimes." Haley chuckled.

"Like you should talk. You had no idea what it was until Miroku and Sango had their kid and had to explain to you and Shippou," Haley said matter-of-factly yet still joking. Inuyasha growled but it didn't sound like he put any meaning behind it.

"Whatever," he mumbled. Haley laughed as Inuyasha began blushing. Haley kissed his cheek and he blushed even more. "Wha-wha-what was that?"

"A kiss you dummy. I know you've been kissed before," Haley said. Inuyasha blushed again. Then he smirked at her. He put a hand around her waist and another on the back of her neck. Haley could feel his heart beat against hers and his breath go against her face. Haley thought that Inuyasha smelt really good, especially this close up.

"And I know you've been kissed before too," he whispered. He pulled her close and gently pushed his lips against hers. Haley kissed back and put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha pulled her even closer.

The kiss was hot and passionate, but it didn't last for long. Soon after they started they had to stop after they heard a door slam on the first floor.

"What was that?" Haley asked.

"I have no idea," Inuyasha muttered. They ran to the window and saw Sesshomaru quickly flying south. "Hey! Sesshomaru! Where ya goin?"he yelled. Sesshomaru didn't seem to spare Inuyasha even one glance. They sighed and then jumped out of the window and landed safely on the ground right in front of Nadyia and Annie.

"Hey guys! Where is Sesshomaru going?" Haley asked.

"I think he's going to find Ashley. He said something about stopping some monster from hurting her," Nadyia said.

"What?" Haley muttered.

"Haley, he might mean stopping the kid from hurting Ashley. I think he will try to kill his unborn kid!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh no he's not! " Haley yelled. She began running as fast as she could. Then she felt her body start to take flight.

"Haley!" Inuyasha yelled. Haley stopped in midair and looked down long enough to respond.

"Sorry! But I can't let Sesshomaru hurt Ashley's unborn kid! Even though it is Sesshomaru's too. Ashley should know before he does anything!" Haley yelled. She then turned around and flew south again. After flying for a while, Haley was stopped by a large group of demons attacking her from above. She hit and killed them one by one with her claws.

"Ugh! This is taking too long!" she muttered. She flew down to a lake and stood on its bank. She waited for the demons to come down. Then, she was suddenly surrounded by other demons on the edge of the forest. "Okay, what's with all these demons suddenly coming at me?" They all looked at her with lust in their eyes and Haley was getting a little scared, but not too scared since she was by her element and she could easily kick their butts. She stepped back and prepared to attack. Then water splashing suddenly came from behind and Haley slowly turned around to see a huge demon standing knee deep in the water.

"The answer is very simple, young, potential maiden," the demon roared.

" 'Potential maiden'?" Haley asked. The demon grinned.

"Yes, you see. All demons are currently in the beginnings of the mating season," the demon explained.

"Oh crap," Haley muttered. Then she got an idea. "Hold it! I already have a mate!"

"Well then he must be a very weak demon since I do not smell him on you. Either that or you two have only done it once or twice," the demon said, sniffing the air.

_Crap. This is not good. These kinds of demons are a lot stronger during the mating season. _Haley thought. Then all the demons started running towards her.

"Do not get anywhere near her!" a voice from the lake sounded. The demons stopped and looked around confused. The huge demon looked down, as did Haley. A light-blue light came up from the water and twirled around Haley. After a moment the light turned into a little dragon. It was black with light blue eyes.

"And who, or what, are you?" the huge demon asked.

"My name is not important. All that is important is that this girl possesses the same element as I do. It is also important that she is taken and none of you deserve her!" the dragon yelled. The demons around Haley laughed.

"And what are you going to do about it?" the huge demon asked. Haley looked at the dragon to see it somewhat smirking.

"This!" the dragon yelled. It shot up into the sky and transformed into a huge dragon. It roared and shot heavy water at all the demons, causing them to flee. Then the dragon shrank back down and twirled around Haley again.

"Thank you so much for helping me!" Haley said, petting the dragon's head.

"You are very welcome. Um, I have a question," the dragon said.

"Shoot. It's the least I could do after you saved me from all those perverted demons!" Haley said, laughing. The dragon laughed with her.

"Could I travel with you? My parents both just died and I have no one to be with. Plus I am just a child dragon still, even though I can already transform," the little dragon asked. Haley smiled even more and kissed the dragon's head.

"Aw! Of course you can! I just need to know one thing, your name," Haley said.

"Oh, of course. My name is Hinaki. Hinaki the water dragon," Hinaki said.

"Cool! Hinaki, my name is Haley. Haley the fire dog demon/wolf demon," Haley introduced herself.

"You are from two different races?" Hinaki asked. Haley nodded.

"Why don't we get going? I have a friend's unborn child to protect and you have a lot to learn about our group. So I will explain things on the way," Haley said. Hinaki nodded. Haley then flew up into the sky and Hinaki transformed into her giant dragon self. They flew south as fast as they could so that Haley and her new friend could catch up to Sesshomaru before he made a huge mistake.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 23!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**KEIKO**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING YOU TWO!**

**YOU MADE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE AND GET THIS CHAPTER OUT QUICKER!**

**AND NOW FOR THE AUTHOR'S RESPONSE TO REVIEWS**

**HALEY:THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER! AND FOR HELPING ME COME UP WITH SOME OF THE STUFF. THIS STORY WOULD PROBABLY HAVE TAKEN LONGER TO UPDATE HAD I NOT HAD YOU AND ALLIE TO HELP ME COME UP WITH STUFF SO THANKS ^^**

**KEIKO: I'M REALLY GLAD THAT YOU AND YOUR SIBLINGS LIKE THIS STORY! AND I'M SORRY THAT YOU CAN'T SHOW IT TO THEM ANYMORE. I TRY TO MAKE IT CLOSER TO PG THAN M BUT SOMETIMES IT'S A LITTLE HARD. BUT THANKS FOR HAVING THEM READ IT! AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! **

**AND I KNOW THIS IS A NEW SECTION**

**SO NOW I WILL BE HAVING ABOUT 3 SECTIONS IN MY AUTHOR'S NOTES. ONE FOR THANKS, ONE FOR AUTHOR'S RESPONSE, AND ONE FOR ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS. SO IF YOU EITHER REVIEW, HAVE A QUESTION, OR I WANT TO INDIVIDUALLY THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW, THEN PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU WILL WIND UP IN AT LEAST ONE OF THESE THREE SECTIONS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ^^**


	25. Chapter 24

**Sesshomaru**

How long did Ashley think that she could keep this from Sesshomaru? More importantly, why did she feel the need to hide it? Had Sesshomaru known she was feeling that bad he would have done something about it sooner. He would have made sure that that monster that was growing inside of her wasn't going to hurt her. In fact, he would have made sure it would have never had the chance to grow. He felt his anger for the thing grow faster and faster as he made his way to Ashley's homeland, the Fire Dog Demon Lands. After flying until sundown, he finally made it. He stopped for a second and took in the view. He had never really been to her homeland except for one time but that was on war business so he didn't have time to stop and smell the roses so to speak.

Ashley's homeland was absolutely breathtaking. The mountains and volcanoes on the horizon, the way the sun sparked life in the city below it, and the castle that was dead in the center of the city. The city in itself was amazing. None of the houses in the city looked the same. Each one seemed like it was fueled by the very fire in the volcanoes that surrounded the city.

"Why did she not tell me that her homeland looked this way?" Sesshomaru muttered. All he ever remember her saying was that her homeland was surrounded by volcanoes and that it was constantly hot.

_When I see her next, I must remember to tell her to be more detailed in explaining her surroundings _ Sesshomaru thought. Then, without another glance, Sesshomaru took to the air once more and landed at the front gate of Ashley's castle moments later.

"Halt!" two guards yelled, crossing their arms and stepping in front of Sesshomaru.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sesshomaru asked them, slightly glaring. The two morons were preventing Sesshomaru from undoing his mistake. "Out of my way, fools."

"State your name and business," one of the guards demanded.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Dog Demon Lands. I demand to be let in to see my mate. She came here in search of her sister and I have urgent business with her," Sesshomaru stated. "Although all you need to know is that I need to see my mate."

"Lady Ashley has not been here for over 100 years and I doubt she would be here anytime soon," the second guard said.

"Yes, so it looks like you made your trip for nothing, 'Lord' Sesshomaru," the first one said. Sesshomaru glared at them. He grabbed both of their necks and held them in the air just high enough so their feet were just above the ground.

"You will regret the day you mocked me and my mate," Sesshomaru growled. He threw them against the door lightly enough so they would crash through it but that they would still be hurt. He did that a few times and they eventually passed out. Sesshomaru scoffed at their weakness then he pushed the door open and the doors slammed against the walls as Sesshomaru walked through the entrance. About a dozen servants ran to the entrance area and looked at Sesshomaru with fear. One of them foolishly walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Um, what could we do for you, Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked.

_At least the ones on the inside have common sense. _Sesshomaru thought.

"I am here to speak with my mate, Ashley. Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Ashley has not been here for quite some time. At least, not that we are aware of," he said.

"What other way could she have gotten here other than through the front gate?" Sesshomaru asked. He pondered this himself then he mentally facepalmed. "Her fire teleportation." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" the man asked.

"She has the power to teleport practically anywhere through some sort of fire door. I don't know how it works but she must have used it to get here. Tell me where her siblings are at the moment. She might have come to seek their advice on a certain matter," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, Lord Shozu is off meeting with the Lords of a few different lands and Lady Kagin is here at the castle. No one really knows where she is at any time since she doesn't want personal maids or guards. If she were with Lady Ashley then my best guess would be in the garden. From what the older butlers and maids say, those two spent a lot of time there together when their parents were still around," he said.

"I see. Then show me to the gardens. I have urgent business with my mate," Sesshomaru demanded. The butler seemed a little hesitant but then complied.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," he said, bowing. "Please follow me." The butler and Sesshomaru walked through several hallways until they reached an opening which had a bright white light coming out of it. Sure enough, they saw two women sitting on a bench facing away from Sesshomaru. The butler cleared his throat.

"Lady Kagin," he announced. One of the women turned around surprised.

"Yes" she asked.

"May I ask if Lady Ashley is present with you?" he asked. For a moment Lady Kagin glanced to her side. Sesshomaru noticed that the other women gave a hesitant nod and Lady Kagin looked back at Sesshomaru and the butler.

"Who has business with her?" she asked, dodging his question for now.

"Lord Sesshomaru does. He says that he has urgent business with my Lady," the butler explained.

"Oh?" Lady Kagin raised an eyebrow and then talked to Sesshomaru. "What kind of business? Are you here to harm my little sister?"

"No, Lady Kagin. I just need to speak with her about something. Alone," Sesshomaru said. Lady Kagin sighed then looked at the other women. She also sighed, whispered something to Lady Kagin and she nodded.

"Very well. You may seek counsil with my sister," Lady Kagin said. She stood up and walked out of the garden with the butler. Sesshomaru waited a moment to make sure that they were out of earshot before he began speaking.

"So, Sesshomaru. What do you want to talk about?" Ashley asked, slightly hiding her face. Sesshomaru mentally sighed as he walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"First, I wish to know why you left so suddenly. And why here of all places?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Okay, first. I left the castle because I wasn't feeling like myself. I honestly don't know what came over me but now I do. Second, this was the only place I knew where to go to get answers. I had remembered that my sister had been around my mother before she died and she once said Mom acted the same way. She told me what I needed to hear, Sesshomaru. She didn't yell at me and she didn't ask why I was acting so rude and not myself," Ashley stated. For a while Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He sighed quietly.

"Ashley, I know why you are the way you currently are," Sesshomaru said. He then knelt down on the ground and looked straight into Ashley's eyes. "And I promise you I will get that thing out of you." The look on Ashley's face just then made Sesshomaru rethink what he said.

"What? You want to take our baby away?" Ashley almost yelled. She quickly stood up and violently glared at Sesshomaru. Well, her glares usually were violent but this one was especially violent. Sesshomaru had no idea on what to say to her sudden outburst. Once he let his mind settle down he thought of something.

"Why would you want to keep it, Ashley? It's hurting you, it's making you constantly feel sick," Sesshomaru tried to reason with her.

"So?" Ashley asked. He should have known, logic never really worked well on her when she put her mind to something.

"So, I don't like seeing you hurt. Ashley, it's my job as your mate to make sure you don't get hurt," Sesshomaru stated.

"You'll hurt me more if you take him away!" Ashley yelled. Which was rare since she never really yelled.

"How is that? You won't have a monster in you anymore," Sesshomaru said. He didn't get it. This, this _thing_ was hurting the one he loved and she couldn't care less that it was hurting her.

"_He's _not a monster! He's your child!" Ashley yelled.

"I realize that, which is why that thing is a monster," Sesshomaru said. Ashley screamed in aggravasion.

"Quit calling him a thing! It's a real live demon like you and me! One day he will not be inside me anymore and he will be able to live on his own like we do! But for right now he needs me to take care of him! I won't let you hurt him!" Ashley yelled.

"Ashley? Ashley, are you okay?" Lady Kagin could be heard running into the garden, along with three other people.

"Ashley, you're not thinking straight. This thing is making you believe it has feelings . It's hurting you and it needs to go. So if you will just calm down I can make all the pain go away," Sesshomaru stated calmly. But that just seemed to make her even more mad.

"You know what? Just stay away from me, Sesshomaru! Stay away from me until this baby is born! I won't let you take away one of the things that needs me. I WON'T!" Ashley screamed. She then ran out of the room, leaving Sesshomaru dumbfounded, which is a first.

"What the hell did you do to my baby sister?" a male voice asked. Sesshomaru looked back to the three that ran into the garden while Sesshomaru and Ashley were having their fight. The voice belonged to none other than Ashley's older brother, Lord Shozu.

"Lord Shozu. It is good to see you again," Sesshomaru said, trying to divert from the subject. For once, it failed.

"Yeah yeah. Just tell me what you did to upset my baby sister," Lord Shozu demanded. Ever since Ashley and Lady Kagin were born, Lord Shozu never had a tolerance for anyone who treated any woman bad. Sesshomaru had questioned him on it once, and all Lord Shozu told him was that having two little sisters to watch over made him protective of any and all women, since he thought that if something had happened to his sisters he would be devastated so he would just save the women's possible brothers from that feeling.

"All I did was tell her that I was going to make her pain go away," Sesshomaru muttered. He still didn't know why Ashley was so bent on keeping that monster that hurt her. "I had made a mistake a while ago and now I am going to fix it."

"You call killing her unborn child a mistake? Or were you referring to the love you and Ashley shared together a mistake?" a female voice behind Lord Shozu and Lady Kagin asked. Sesshomaru once again looked in their direction to see Ashley's best friend standing there, glaring at him. It seemed like the small dragon on her shoulder was also glaring at him, somehow.

"Look, half-breed. This is none of your concern. So just stay out of it," Sesshomaru said. Haley raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. The little dragon flew up into the air and looked like it was ready to attack at Haley's command.

"Look here, Mr. Fluff. Ashley is my best friend. And as her best friend it is my job to make sure she is happy. Right now, she ain't happy. And as far as I can tell, you're the one who made her that way. So since Ashley is unhappy, and you're to blame, it is my business!" Haley said.

"Do you honestly think you can intimidate me with your pathetic excuse for a glare and a small, weak, dragon?" Sesshomaru asked. For a second, Haley seemed like she was going to yell at him. Then a smirk came across her face.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we step outside and I'll show you just how small and weak my new friend is?" Haley said, the smirk growing a little wider. Sesshomaru smirked as well. This child was very bad at bluffing. He would do as she said and would teach her her place once and for all.

"Very well, half-breed. Let us step outside," Sesshomaru said. They all then began their way outside, except for Lady Kagin and Lord Shozu. Sesshomaru briefly looked back at them to see them whispering to each other. They both nodded and Lord Shozu went inside and Lady Kagin followed Sesshomaru and Haley. Once she caught up to them, Sesshomaru whispered to her.

"Where is your brother going?"

"He is going to try to fix the mess you started. And to get the real story, not just half-assed explanation like the one you gave him," Lady Kagin stated, not looking at Sesshomaru until the very end. It was very evident that even she wasn't happy with him by the way her glare pierced into him. Sesshomaru shrugged off her feelings and continued walking forward.

This was going to be a very boring match between a puny, sad excuse for a dragon and a great dog demon.

**Ashley**

I had run away from Sesshomaru. I didn't know where I was running to, all I knew was that I needed to get away from him. Both for my mental sake and the unborn child's sake. I couldn't let Sesshomaru hurt him.

I don't know why I felt this way though, I had never had a child before so I don't know why I loved this one so much. Well, I did protect Rin for a while but she wasn't my child. I didn't give birth to her.

I turned around another corner and started to feel sick again. I immediately stopped running, placed a hand on the wall of the hallway to hold myself up, and put a hand to my mouth.

_Damn it! I didn't realize how sick I would have been after running. If I had known then I…_ my thought trialed off. What would I have done? Would I have told Sesshomaru to leave the castle, never to come back? No, I couldn't do that. Even though I was angry with him right now, I still loved him. I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing him again. I killed me just to tell him to stay away for however long this pregnancy thing lasted. I knew for humans it was nine months. But how long for demons? Damn it, I should have asked Kagin before I ran off. Suddenly a horrible feeling was rising up my throat and I collapsed to my knees and the feeling went out through my mouth. The stench was horrible. And the feeling in my throat wasn't too good either.

"Ashley!" a voice behind me yelled. I weakly glanced over my shoulder to see my older brother Shozu running to me. How on Earth did he catch up to me so fast?

"Shozu?" I whispered. When he got to me he knelt down beside me.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Not too well. Plus I'm super hungry," I muttered. He nervously laughed.

"Yeah, I think women are typically hungrier when their pregnant. Come on, let's get you something to eat. Kagin and your friend Haley are distracting Sesshomaru right now. Once we get you something to eat I'll take you to Kagin's room. She said you can stay with her in her room until the baby arrives," Shozu said. He gently helped me up.

"Okay, and Shozu?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping. I know you're not thrilled with Sesshomaru right now, but I appreciate that you're helping me protect the baby," I said. He smiled and playfully messed up my hair, which already looked like a bird's nest.

"No problem sis," Shozu said. He brotherly kissed my temple and helped me to the kitchen.

**HELLO!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**THE TRUTH IS I JUST HAVEN'T BEEN FEELING LIKE WRITING AND I KNOW THAT THAT'S NOT FAIR TO YOU GUYS SO I MADE **

**AN ATTEMPT AT WRITING THIS CHAPTER.**

**FROM NOW ON I WON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO DO ANYTHING OTHER THAN HOMEWORK AND POSSIBLY**

**EATING SO I AM VERY SORRY.**

**BUT I HAVE SOFTBALL EVERY DAY OF THE WEEK AND I AM BUSY ON THE WEEKENDS, **

**BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I CAN!**

**NOW, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**KEIKO**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REIVIEWING!**

**AND AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Haley**

Haley and Hanaki led Sesshomaru away from Ashley's castle. At first it was just to distract him enough to make them both calm down, but now it was personal! He made fun of Hanaki and Haley wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Hey half-breed! How far are you going to drag me away from the castle?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently. Haley stopped walking and turned around with her hands on her hips.

"You know, you're starting to sound just like your brother!" she yelled. He glared at her.

"Don't you dare mention that insects name in my presence!" Sesshomaru warned. Haley just shrugged him off. He couldn't hurt her. Not as long as he wanted to keep Ashley happy. Even Haley knew Ashley was very protective of those she loved.

"Whatever!" she waved him off. She turned back around and once again started to walk as far away from the castle as they dared. Then a thought struck her. "Hey! Kagin! Can you come up here?"

Ashley's older sister ran up to where Haley was walking.

"Yes?"

"How far would you say your sister is?" Haley whispered. Even Sesshomaru wouldn't have been able to hear them at the distance they were at.

"If you're talking about her pregnancy, then I would say roughly 2 months," she whispered back.

"Oh, well how long does this last for demons?" Haley asked.

"Usually 5 months. Our newborns develop much quicker than humans do," she said.

"That's not good," Haley muttered. Kagin looked at her confusingly.

"Why?"

"I may be wrong, but I think that we are in the beginning of mating season," Haley explained.

"Oh yeah, I can see where that would be bad," Kagin whispered. Haley nodded.

"What would be bad?" Sesshomaru asked. Haley jumped at the closeness of his voice. She looked over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru walking up right behind them.

"First, get out of my bubble!" Haley yelled. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and so did Kagin. Haley sighed. "You know, my personal bubble? You do not enter it!" It seemed that they still did not get it. Haley sighed again. "Just take a step away." He hesitantly complied. "Okay, second, wait, what were we talking about?"

Kagin face palmed and it seemed like Sesshomaru would have too if his ego and pride didn't get in the way.

"Sesshomaru, just forget you heard anything. It seems Haley has," Kagin said, sighing. Haley looked from Kagin to Sesshomaru and back again. Then her memory became nice to her once again.

"Oh yeah!" Haley said. Kagin sighed once more.

"Anyway, let's keep moving," Kagin said. Haley nodded but Sesshomaru refused.

"We are far enough away from the castle. This Sesshomaru doesn't know what you are planning but I refuse to move any further," Sesshomaru said. This time both Haley and Kagin sighed.

"Whatever, Haley is right here okay to start the fight?" Kagin asked her. Haley looked around and they were in an open plain.

"Yeah, it's pretty good. Okay Hanaki! It's time to show our stuff!" Haley said. Hanaki nodded her little dragon head and then flew up to Sesshomaru and roared a little. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me with this puny thing?" Sesshomaru asked. Haley crossed her arms and signaled Hanaki to transform.

"When she is like that, not really. But you really should learn not to trust everything your eyes show you," Haley said. Hanaki flew up high into the sky and transformed into a huge black dragon with blue eyes. However it did not seem like Sesshomaru was very impressed.

"Is that all?" he asked. Haley huffed.

"No, that is not all. You will see that I am not just a half-breed, Lord of the fluffiness!" Haley yelled. She saw his eyes turn red.

"What did you just call me, half-breed?" Sesshomaru growled. Haley smirked.

"Lord of the fluffiness!" Haley repeated. He growled as his face started to shift into his real form.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagin yelled. Sesshomaru ignored her. She sighed in aggravation. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" He suddenly snapped out of it and went back to his humanoid form. Once he went back he turned his glare to Kagin.

"What?" he growled.

"No transforming! Only Haley's pet can do that!" Kagin declared.

"This is a battle! There are no rules in battle!" Sesshomaru told her.

"There are in this one! Why don't you think for at least one time today? If you transform here and fight full on then you would most likely destroy most of our home! And you know neither my brother nor I will let that happen! Plus, what would Ashley say if she knew you destroyed her home?"

"Ashley's home is in the Western Dog Demon Lands! Not here," Sesshomaru stated.

"Excuse me, but technically this is the place where Ashley grew up and lived most of her life. Technically it is her home," Haley butted in. Sesshomaru glared at her again.

"Silence yourself half-breed," Sesshomaru said.

"Okay, first, enough with the half-breed crap. Second, Haley is correct. And if Ashley wants to call this her home then you have no right to go against her in saying that it is not! So I suggest that you silence yourself for once Lord Sesshomaru and think about what your mate wants for once instead of what you think is good for her," Kagin said. Sesshomaru looked at her surprised. Then he quietly sighed and turned back to Haley.

"Whatever. Let's just get this battle over with," Sesshomaru said.

"Gee. Don't show all your excitement all at once," Haley muttered sarcastically. She heard Kagin trying to cover up her laugh. Sesshomaru just narrowed his eyes at them. He looked up at Hanaki and flew up to him to fight.

"Prepare yourself, dragon!" Sesshomaru yelled. Hanaki roared and zoomed towards Sesshomaru. In the meanwhile, Kagin walked over to Haley.

"Hey, how long do you think this will work?" she whispered.

"Hm, not sure. If we are trying to stall him while they both calm down, then probably a few hours. If anything, Hanaki can probably just dodge Sesshomaru until Sesshomaru gets this out of his system. As for Ashley, her anger kind of varies depending on the situation and mood she started in," Haley whispered back. Kagin agreed.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. But is your dragon that fast and strong?"

"Who knows? All I know is that she can defeat, like, 50 demons at once. She proved it just before I got here," Haley said.

"Really? Were you being attacked?"

"Yeah, by, like, 50 or more male demons," Haley said.

"Wow, that's bad. Especially since it's the start of the mating season," Kagin said. Haley nodded.

"I know right?" Haley said. They then heard Sesshomaru yelling above them.

"I will make you pay you stupid dragon!" Both of the girls looked up. It seemed like Hanaki had managed to hit Sesshomaru in the arm and now Sesshomaru was bleeding.

"Good job Hanaki!" Haley yelled at Hanaki. Sesshomaru glared at Haley but Haley just ignored him.

"What about you? Aren't you going to fight?" Sesshomaru asked. "Or are you too afraid that you are weaker than me and will just get killed in the process?" Now it was Haley's turn to glare at him.

"Look. Just because I am half-dog demon half-wolf demon does not give you the right to say that I am weaker than you! I'll show you just how powerful I am!" Haley yelled at him. Haley then flew up into the air and told Hanaki to stay out of this fight. Hanaki whimpered.

"Hanaki. I'll be fine. Sesshomaru won't be able to kill me, okay? He wouldn't do that to Ashley," Haley told Hanaki.

"And what do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru asked. Haley turned to him and smirked.

"I mean that even you should know how close Ashley and I are. We are best friends so if you really did kill me then Ashley would never forgive you!" Haley said to him. Sesshomaru scoffed.

"You are assuming that she will ever find out that I was the one to kill you. Even if I do, I will never let her find out," Sesshomaru said. Haley mentally grrred. How dare he! Does he honestly think that Ashley couldn't find out on her own? Or the fact that she wouldn't stop searching until she found out who did kill her best friend? "Enough of this useless talking!" Sesshomaru then flew straight for Haley and she dodged him at the last moment.

"Aw, is Fluffy anxious to get his butt whooped?" Haley taunted in a baby voice. Boy, if looks could kill Haley would be six feet under by the way Sesshomaru was glaring at her.

"If you call this Sesshomaru that name once more I will make sure you die here and now!" Sesshomaru warned.

"Aw! Look at that Kagin! I made Fluffy angry!" Haley said with a smile. Kagin laughed below them.

"It appears so, Haley!" she agreed. Just then, two of Sesshomaru's fingers turned green and a whip appeared around him. He then began to twirl around (like a little fairy) and then whipped it at Haley. Luckily she dodged, but she could still feel the sting of the air after the whip left. Haley quickly looked around, no water source. She sighed and floated down to Kagin.

"Is there any water near here?" she asked Kagin. Kagin looked at her with surprise.

"You do realize that we are surrounded by volcanoes, right? The only water would be in the air around us," she said. Then Haley got an idea and she flew back up, leaving a confused looking Kagin.

"Thanks Kagin!" she yelled below.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Kagin said.

"Okay Sesshomaru! Now I'm serious!" Haley yelled. She put her arms out and focused on the little particles of water that surrounded them.

_Of coarse there's water in the air! It's crazy humid out here! I can just use the water in the air to create a whip like Sesshomaru's so then we can equally fight! _Haley thought. Haley briefly closed her eyes as she felt the water particles form in her hands into the shape she wanted. After a moment she opened her eyes so see a huge water whip lying in her hands.

"Woah," she muttered. She looked at Sesshomaru who also looked a little stunned. Then his face went back to its usual emotionless self. They both prepared their whips and flew at each other.

It continued like for until the sun set. Haley managed to hit Sesshomaru a few times in the same spot that Hanaki had bit him in earlier. Each time Sesshomaru grimaced a little in pain.

"Hey!" a voice below yelled. Sesshomaru and Haley looked down to see Ashley's older brother, Shozu, looking back up at them. "Haley! Sesshomaru! Come down here a second!" Haley and Sesshomaru complied.

"What's up, Shozu?" Haley asked.

"Well-woah. Sesshomaru, what happened to you?" Shozu said when he saw Sesshomaru's bleeding arm.

"Do not ask. How is Ashley?" Sesshomaru said.

"Well, that's the reason I'm here. It seems like she's calmed down a lot and wants to talk to you about something. But she told me specifically to tell you that if you are planning on harming the baby in any way, then just go back to the Western Dog Demon Lands and she will go back once he is born," Shozu said.

"I see. Then I shall not harm the being she wishes to protect. Is she allowing anyone to see her?" Sesshomaru said. Haley raised her eyebrows in surprise.

_Wow, I didn't expect him to comply so quickly. Well, then again he does love Ashley so I guess it makes sense that he would do anything to make her happy. _Haley thought.

"Yes she is. For right now she just wants to see you, Sesshomaru. So go up to her now and don't screw things up," Shozu warned him. "Oh, and try not to make her angry. Her hormones are crazy right now so even the most innocent tease could set her off." Sesshomaru nodded. He then flew back towards the castle.

**Ashley**

A knock was heard at my door.

"Come in!" I said. The door opened and Sesshomaru appeared.

"Ashley?" he said. I nodded.

"Hi Sesshomaru. Could you come here a sec? I've been thinking about things and there's something I came up with," I said. Sesshomaru nodded, gently closed the door, and sat on the edge of my bed closest to me.

"What is it?" he asked gently. It was clear that my brother had spoken to him about being nice to me.

"Well, I was thinking about how much you don't like this baby. I'm letting you know right now that there is no way I will not let this child be born. Sesshomaru, I am so happy right now. I not only get to spend my life with you, but now we can both take care of a child of our own. I can't tell you how happy this makes me," I said. I wiped my eyes of the tears that were starting to fall. Stupid hormones. Sesshomaru placed a hand on my cheek and I smiled at him.

"You are correct. I cannot imagine how happy you are. But that does not mean I cannot try," He said. That just made me smile more.

"That brings me back to what I am trying to say. Sesshomaru, I know you don't like how he is hurting me and making me sick. I know that. But I won't let you take him away from me. Just like I won't let anyone take you away from me. I love you both but honestly, this baby needs me to take care of him. To make sure he is able to even live. You have no idea what it's like to feel needed. I rarely feel like anyone actually needs me so this baby needing me also makes me very happy. Now, I am going to give you two options, Sesshomaru. The first, if you don't want to even see this baby, then I will raise him myself. I will move out of the castle and travel with the baby, protecting him," I said. Sesshomaru scowled at the end.

"I do not like that option," he stated.

"The second, is that you learn to accept this baby as ours and we can raise him together. In the castle," I said. Sesshomaru thought about it, then he sighed.

"I guess I will learn to tolerate it, I mean him," Sesshomaru said. I smiled then pulled him into a hug. Tears streamed from my eyes.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru! Thank you! I just know you will come to love him!" I cried. Sesshomaru hugged me back and just let me cry.

After that day, Sesshomaru and I, as well as Haley and Hanaki, all went back to Sesshomaru's castle. Haley decided to stay so that she could help whenever I got really hormonal so that Sesshomaru and I wouldn't have another fight. However, Inuyasha said that he could not stay in the same place as Sesshomaru for too long. He had said something about it being too suffocateing with all the baby talk and whatnot. But he did say that he would stop by once in a while to see Haley and update her on things. So basically, things were looking up, except for the war that would start once the mating season was over.

**HELLO!**

**I'LL BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT ME TO UPDATE THIS EARLY!**

**MUAHAHAHA!**

**LOL**

**ANYWAY, HERE IS CHAPTER 25!**

**AND NOW I HAVE MANY PLANS FOR THIS STORY AND ALMOST KNOW HOW IT IS GOING TO END**

**SO STAY TUNED!**

**CAUSE THERE ARE MORE SURPRISES IN STORE OTHER THAN SESSHOMARU ACTING OOC**

**NOW, FOR THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**KEIKO**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**

**AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FEEL TO ASK!**


	27. Chapter 26

*Back at the castle*

**Inuyasha**

Haley had been gone for about a week now and even Sesshomaru hadn't returned, much to Inuyasha's joy. However, he was going stir crazy having to wait back at the castle by himself.

"Haley!" Inuyasha yelled, begging her to hear even though he knew she was many miles away. "Would you hurry up? It can't take that long to find an emotionally unstable brat!" Inuyasha screamed at the ceiling.

"Master Inuyasha, is something troubling you?" one of the demon servants of Sesshomaru asked. They didn't show a hint of caring. Inuyasha looked at them like they were stupid.

"Gee, what made you think that?" Inuyasha sneered back at them. The servant glared at him.

"You know, just because you're the Lord's brother doesn't mean we have to be your servant as well!" he said. Inuyasha scoffed.

"As if I would want an old man like you to be any servant of mine. Besides, you're the one who called me Master, if I remember correctly," Inuyasha snapped. The old servant guy growled. Then he took a few breaths and started to walk away when he said something to Inuyasha over his shoulder.

"You know, you're a little brat. But you are lucky that you are the Lord's younger brother. Otherwise I would have to teach you a lesson or two on respecting your elders!" Inuyasha laughed. The servant stopped dead in his tracks, turned on his heel and glared at Inuyasha in confusion.

"As if! Even if you were able to beat me, Sesshomaru wouldn't care. He never has, in fact he's usually been the one to attack me first whenever we fought!" Inuyasha said, crossing him arms and intentionally dropping his guard a little. The servant put on a grin.

"You little brat. Since Lord Sesshomaru is not here nor would he care for your safety, why don't you and I step outside, half-breed? I'll show just how strong an old demon can be!" he said. Inuyasha smirked and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Whatever floats your boat, old timer," Inuyasha muttered. Then he followed the servant out onto the field in front of Sesshomaru's castle.

Once they got to the field, they both took their positions. The old servant chose to stay low to the ground and double checked to make sure all of his sides were protected. Meanwhile Inuyasha just stood calmly and brought his guard up mentally.

"Aren't you going to get into a defensive position?" the servant asked, raising an eyebrow and chuckling at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just cleaned his ear and flicked away the stuff that he got as the old man went on and on about how proper fighters should always be prepared and on the defensive. Then he said something that got Inuyasha's blood boiling.

"Oh well, what else can you expect when a boy is raised by his mother and is a disgrace to his family? Doesn't even know the first thing to fighting. You're lucky your brother can pick up your slack," the old man said. Inuyasha violently glared at the old man and grabbed Tetsuiga's hilt.

"What did you say, old man? If you got something to say, then say it!" Inuyasha said, acid dripping from his words. The old man visibly shuddered and unsuccessfully covered it up by smack talking.

"You heard me, half-breed! You are a disgrace to all demons! And your little girlfriend is too!" he said. Inuyasha growled.

"Big mistake," he muttered. Inuyasha jumped up, let go of the hilt allowing the sword to go back into its sheath, and punched the old man straight in the face. He flew into a tree and Inuyasha landed on his feet in the same place the old man had been standing in. Moments later the servant crawled out of the tree and looked at Inuyasha in shock.

"Wha-what was that for?" he yelled.

"You made fun of Haley, so I punched you. That's all there is to it," Inuyasha stated.

"But you didn't have to punch me into a tree!"

"Then I guess you won't be talking smack about Haley, now will you?" Inuyasha yelled, taking a step towards the old man who flinched. Inuyasha chuckled.

"N-no. I shall not. You know I just remembered? I have chores to do so…we fight another time!" the old man said, fleeing the fight. "But don't think you've won this! It's not over until I say it is!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed the shoulder that punched the servant.

"Man, these servants are a pain in the ass. Why can't you come back soon, Haley? The sooner you come back the sooner my stress level will go down and we can get out of here," Inuyasha said, looking to the sky and wishing that his new found, dare he say it, love would come back to him soon.

Clapping was suddenly heard behind him and Inuyasha whipped around to see two familiar faces.

"What are you two doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean? We've been here since Christmas!" Allie said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Really? Huh. Never noticed," Inuyasha muttered.

"What do you mean you didn't notice, mutt?" Koga suddenly yelled, raising a fist at Inuyasha.

"I meant just what I said, you stingy wolf," Inuyasha said, for once acting calm around Koga. Koga growled.

"How could you not notice us? We were at breakfast with you guys when Ashley ran out!" Koga yelled.

"Well then you should really speak up. It's not my fault you two are quiet," Inuyasha said, cleaning out his ear. For some reason, the stingy wolf didn't really get on his nerves as much as he used to. It was clear that Koga could tell too.

"Hey, how come you're so calm now? Did Kagome leaving you make you less violent or something?" Koga asked. Inuyasha glared at Koga, leaped at him, and punched him in the face.

"Koga!" Allie yelled. She ran to his side as Inuyasha blew off the steam that was rising from his fist. After a moment she turned to glare at Inuyasha. "Dude, that was really uncalled for. Why did you punch him?" She asked.

"He should know better. A man isn't too keen to hear about a past relationship of his going wrong. You don't hear me talking about how Kagome clearly ignored all of his advancements before Naraku was killed, do you? No, I don't think so. At least I know when to draw the line," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"You still didn't have to hit him!" Allie yelled. Koga suddenly put a hand on Allie's shoulder and she stopped talking and looked at him.

"It's okay, Allie. The mutt actually has a point. I was careless in my words. Sorry, mutt," Koga said. Inuyasha scoffed and accepted the insulting apology.

"Something is bothering me, though. Why are you two still here? Don't you have some cave and land to protect or something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, but we decided to stay here and learn about this upcoming war as much as possible," Koga said, standing up. Allie followed suit.

"Really? Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, we are going to help her in fighting this war. You don't really expect me not to help out a family member in time of war, do you?" Allie stated, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm actually more surprised that she is letting you help," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, well she doesn't really have a say in whether or not we help out. If she has a problem with it, then she will just have to suck it up," Allie said. Inuyasha sweatdropped.

"You know, you're starting to sound a little like your cousin," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Well, she and I are blood relatives so of course we would sound the same sometimes," Allie pointed out. "Just like I'm sure sometimes you and Sesshomaru talk the same."

"Uh, yeah. That never happens," Inuyasha said.

"I would like to personally say that that is one huge lie," Koga jumped in.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. Never in his life had he ever acted nor talked like Sesshomaru.

"You both say that weaker demons are either trash or vermin, and, from what reliable sources have told me, you used to hate and distrust humans just like Sesshomaru used to," Koga pointed out. Inuyasha thought about that. Then he scoffed.

"You're logic is of no use on me, you stingy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled at him, pointing at Koga.

"What the hell? You just proved that I am right, you stupid mutt!" Koga yelled at him. Allie sighed.

"Here we go again," she muttered, rubbing her temples.

"There is no way in hell that Sesshomaru and I ever act the same!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You do too! You both pretty much kill or attack those who speak down to you and you know it!" Koga yelled.

"I do not!"

"You used to!"

"How would you know?"

"Because your human friends told me so!" Inuyasha didn't respond. He knew it was true. He did used to fight everyone who talked down to him. Back then he just did it to prove that he was just as powerful of a half-demon than any full-demon that took him on. Now he just does it to protect the ones he loved. Inuyasha scoffed, turned around, and walked back to the castle.

"Whatever," he muttered. Koga and Allie ran up to his side and walked with Inuyasha back to the castle. On the way back Inuyasha and Koga once again started a pointless fight and Allie just sighed.

"Will you not walk so close to me? I don't want to smell like a stingy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah? Well I don't want to smell like a wet dog!" Koga yelled back.

"Wet dog? Who the hell is wet? I sure ain't!" Inuyasha shouted. Koga chuckled. "What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Then I guess you haven't been getting any action for quite some time, huh? What? Is Haley that unattractive?" Koga snickered. He was quickly silenced by Allie's fist. Her punch sent him through the front doors which the guards quickly opened before Koga could crash into them. Inuyasha between Allie and Koga with both shock and amazement.

"Um, was that completely necessary?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her.

"Yes, yes it was. He may be my mate but he should know that if he talks smack about my friends then even he shall get a pummeling," Allie stated. Inuyasha sweatdropped.

"Okay, I guess I can understand the action itself, but was the force of the punch really necessary?" he then asked. Allie put a finger on her chin and thought about it.

"I guess I didn't need to punch him that hard," she muttered. Inuyasha fell to the ground. Then he stood up right away.

"No shit! "

"Language!" Allie scolded him.

"No! I will speak however the hell I want to speak! You aint my mother!" Inuyasha yelled. Then suddenly Koga kicked Inuyasha so that he skidded across the field behind them.

"No one speaks to my Allie like that!" Koga yelled.

"Where the hell did you come from? I thought you were knocked out!" Inuyasha yelled.

"While her punch was pretty strong, I won't go out with just one punch!" Koga yelled at Inuyasha, raising his fist. Once again Inuyasha scoffed.

"Whatever. All I care to say now is that you just earned yourself a fight, you stingy wolf!"

"Bring it on, mutt!"

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 26!**

**WOOHOO!**

**SPRING BREAK IS FINALLY HERE ONCE AGAIN!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**KEIKO**

**ALLIE**

**THE ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS**

**KEIKO:TO BE HONEST I HAD ALMOST FORGOTTEN ABOUT ALLIE IN THIS STORY.I WAS SO FOCUSED ON THE PREGNANCY STUFF AND HOW SESSHOMARU WAS GOING TO REACT AND HOW HE WAS TO BE STOPPED THAT I FORGOT ABOUT HER...PLUS THE FACT THAT ALLIE IS ONE OF MY FRIENDS IN REAL LIFE AND SHE IS READING THIS STORY AS WELL. SHE WASN'T CAUGHT UP TO THE STORY SO I DIDN'T WRITE HER IN AS PUNISHMENT. BUT NOW SHE IS SO NOW SHE IS BACK! **

**AS FOR YOUR SECOND QUESTION...I WAS GOING TO HAVE THEM INVOLVED IN THIS SEQUAL WHEN I STARTED IT BUT I NEVER GOT AROUND TO ADDING THEM IN...PLUS I WANTED TO GIVE THEM A SHOT AT BEING TAGGED SO...YEAH. **

**THIRD ?: TO BE HONEST SOMETIMES THE NAMES JUST COME TO ME, OTHER TIMES I LOOK ON NAME ENGINES AND LOOK FOR A SPECIFIC NAME MEANING IN JAPANESE. AND MOSTLY I JUST REUSE NAMES I HAVE HEARD IN DIFFERENT ANIMES THAT I HAVE LIKED. **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THANKS KEIKO FOR THE QUESTIONS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AND PLEASE ASK ME ANYTHING THAT YOU HAVE QUESTIONS ON! **

**I WILL BE HAPPY TO ANSWER!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ashley**

Two months have passed since we all found out that I was pregnant. That means that I am near the end of my pregnancy and that there is only one month more to go. It's a good thing too, cuz I am pretty much sick and tired of my raging hormones, the pain in my back and stomach, and these weird cravings. However, there is a plus. I have gotten to see Sesshomaru running around like a maniac every time the baby kicked. I would have laughed each time had I not been in pain.

This particular moment was one of those times that I would have laughed my butt off.

"Ashley, do you need pain killers? Or anything of the sort? How about some of that ice cream your brother brought up yesterday? Is there anything I can do to help?" Sesshomaru rambled on. I mentally laughed but outwardly flinched in pain.

"Sesshomaru, I'm fine. Would you quit panicking? You're upsetting the baby and that's only going to make him kick more," I said. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath.

"Very well. By the way, what are we going to call him anyway?" Sesshomaru asked, turning to look at me. I was currently sitting on the edge of my bed, cradling my now huge stomach. I put a finger on my chin.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that part. I don't know. What do you think? If it's a girl, I would like to name her Amarante," I said.

"Amarante?" he said.

"It means 'Flower that never fades'," Kagin said as she entered our room. Since Sesshomaru and I had been staying here, Kagin has shared her room with me. Sesshomaru has been in the guest room during the nights.

"Yeah! How did you know that, Kagin?" I asked.

"Because that's the name mother and father where going to name you, before they chose Ashley," Kagin explained. She sat down beside me on the bed.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"But why did they choose Ashley instead? It is not a Japanese name," Sesshomaru said.

"You are correct in that, Sesshomaru. Would you two like to hear the story?" Kagin asked. I nodded and listened in as she told a story of before I was born.

"Over 400 years ago, Mother and Father were still the rulers of this land. They had already given birth to both Shozu and myself. Mother had become pregnant once again. For the first few months everything went smoothly and expectedly. Father was able to handle her mood swings with the help of Shozu and me. However, disaster struck as a fire was brewing outside our home village. It was consuming everything in its path. When it got too close to the village, Father decided to step in and leave mother with Shozu and me. Then Mother did the unthinkable…she ran out to help father. Luckily most of the trees near them hadn't burnt down yet. Mother reached father just as he was about to be beaten in battle by the very demon that was burning down the forest around our village. Somehow, Mother managed to get her strength up enough to kick down a nearby tree that was still standing. It landed on the demon just as it was about to attack Father and it killed the demon since it was already weak from the fight with Father. Ashley, can you guess what kind of tree it was?" Kagin explained. I was still in awe of her story. I couldn't believe my mother was that brave and strong as to run into a burning forest to save my father, and when she was pregnant too! Kagin then snapped her fingers in front of my face and I was snapped back to the present.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no I can't," I stammered.

"I'll give you a hint, your name means 'from the ash tree'," she said.

"It does? Well, was it an ash tree?" I guessed. She laughed.

"Yup! Mother and Father decided to name you Ashley then because an ash tree saved Father," Kagin said.

"Wow, I had no idea," I muttered. Sesshomaru walked up to me and caressed my cheek with the palm of his hand. I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine, Sesshomaru. Don't worry. What I'm more concerned about right now is that fact that you've been here for the past two months and not at your castle," I said.

"That's right! Why haven't you gone back to your castle, Sesshomaru? Aren't you worried about whether or not your land is being attacked?" Kagin asked. I didn't look at her but instead watched Sesshomaru as he answered the question.

"Well, I couldn't leave Ashley here without me. I told her I was going to help her with our child and this Sesshomaru keeps his word. Besides, I've already taken care of business over there. I brought your friend Haley back to my castle and I have her and Inuyasha watching over my land. As well as your cousin," Sesshomaru explained.

"Wait, you're having the brother you don't like, as well as two of the girls whom you also don't like, watching over your lands? And why them to begin with? Couldn't you have asked Shozu to watch over your lands for now? I mean, you two are friends," I said.

"It is simple. Your brother needs to stay here and make sure I don't do anything stupid to either upset you or the child. He is the only one I trust to do such a task. Onto the first matter you brought up. I chose your two friends simply because they are your friends and they wouldn't allow anything to happen that would destroy your home. I say your home since you do live with me and are my mate. Inuyasha is only there so that I have someone of my family there whom I know will not ruin the reputation I have put up for myself. If, perhaps, a royal alliance of mine comes to my castle while I am away, he can either pretend to be me, which he has done in the past and has succeeded at it, or he can make up something that will not make it sound like I have become soft. Your friends are also there to make sure your name and reputation doesn't get ruined or that no one finds out about your pregnancy, especially Yuki. It would be total chaos if she found out," Sesshomaru explained.

"Wow. I'm impressed," Kagin said.

"Yeah, same here. You've really thought things through, Sesshomaru. Good job!" I said, patting him on the head as well as earning a glare from him.

"Do not treat me like a dog," he muttered.

"But you are a dog demon," I pointed out.

"As are you," he pointed out.

"Aw! Does that mean we have puppy love?" I asked, smirking and trying to hold back a laugh. My sister tried as well but didn't succeed.

"What are you laughing at, Kagin?" Sesshomaru questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"First, the fact that you thought I was impressed by your thinking things through. I wasn't impressed by that, no I expect those kind of things from you, Sesshomaru. I was impressed by the amount of time that you talked! Usually you don't blab on and on like that!" Kagin said, continuing to laugh. Sesshomaru growled.

"You are very lucky you are Ashley's sister," Sesshomaru warned her. She just waved his threat off, making Sesshomaru even angrier.

"Second, I am laughing at Ashley's statement about puppy love and how much it, hah, suits you Lord Sesshomaru," Kagin said between bursts of laughter. I joined in. Sesshomaru let go of my cheek and rubbed his temples with both hands.

"I wonder if it's more intelligent back at my castle," Sesshomaru muttered.

**Allie**

"Darn it! Let go!" Allie yelled, trying to yank her shoe out of Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha just shook his head and continued to hold onto the stupid shoe.

"Never! This is what you get for putting my hand in water last night!" Inuyasha said, his voice muffled through the shoe. Their struggle for the shoe continued on as they started to call each other names.

"Mongrel!" Allie yelled.

"Stinker!"

"Half-breed!"

"Stingy wolf!"

"Hey! Mutt let go of her shoe!" Koga yelled from the entrance. Currently Inuyasha and Allie were fighting over her shoe in the dining hall. Koga ran to Allie's side and starting yelling at Inuyasha to give Allie's shoe back to her.

"Never!" Inuyasha yelled, his teeth still piercing Allie's shoe.

"Give me it!" Allie yelled, pulling even harder for her shoe's freedom of his fangs.

_Damn it! This mutt is really irritating me! Why won't he give me back my shoe? He could have found some other way to annoy me! _Allie thought. She ground her teeth together and mustered all the power she had to pulling on that shoe.

"Inuyasha! Let go!" Haley yelled from the entrance then. Inuyasha momentarily lost his focus and opened his eyes to see Haley with her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"Haley? Look, it's her fault to begin with!" Inuyasha yelled. He accidentally let go of the shoe as he was talking and Allie was sent flying backwards into the table behind her. Somehow it didn't break with the power she was sent flying into it. Allie slid across it and landed on the floor on the other side of the room.

"Ow," Allie muttered. But she held up her shoe anyway and weakly yelled, "Victory!"

"Damn, she's strong! I thought my teeth were going to break!" Inuyasha complained. Allie shakily stood up with the help of the edge of the table.

"Well, if you would have just let go of my shoe then maybe your stupid teeth wouldn't be hurting so much!" Allie growled.

"Allie!" Koga yelled in worry as he ran over to Allie and helped her stand up.

"A little delayed, but thanks," Allie said. Koga kissed her temple and for some reason Allie immediately forgave his delay.

"No prob, Allie," Koga said.

"I've already told you that it was payback!" Inuyasha yelled as Haley helped him stand up as well.

"What is going on? Payback? Payback for what?" Haley asked, looking back and forth between Allie and Inuyasha. Inuyasha pointed a finger at Allie accusingly.

"That she-wolf over there put my hand in a glass of hot water last night! She made me think I was having problems controlling my bladder!" Inuyasha yelled. Allie chuckled at the memory and Koga, her accomplice, was laughing his butt off. "What are you laughing about, you stingy wolf?"

"You, you dunce!" Koga laughed. Inuyasha growled.

"Shame on you, Allie! You shouldn't do those kind of things to people when they're sleeping!" Haley lectured. Allie put her head down but was still chuckling.

"I'm sorry," Allie fake apologized. Haley must have noticed it was fake since she just sighed and turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I know it was wrong for her do that, but you have to admit that it seems pretty funny to do something like that to someone else," Haley said, trying to hide her own laugh.

"What the- Don't tell me you're on their side!" Inuyasha yelled, once again pointing at Allie and Koga.

"I'm not on anyone's side. I'm just looking at this as the third party I am," Haley said, shrugging her shoulders. Inuyasha growled and stalked off. Haley sighed and rubbed her temples. "I wonder if it's more peaceful by Ashley." Allie laughed.

"It must be. I can't imagine anything could be more mind numbing that us all being together in the same building for two months," Allie said, laughing. Koga and Haley joined in the laughter.

"Agreed," they said.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 27!**

**WE ARE NEARING THE 30'S ONCE AGAIN!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ALLIE**

**KEIKO**

**HALEY**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, GUYS. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THEY MAKES ME HAPPY! ^^**

**(AND YES I INTENTIONALLY USED BAD GRAMMER)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Haley**

Haley sighed as she leaned on her elbow on the dining room table.

_Why did I have to come back? I mean, sure Kagin can surely handle Ashley's mood swings when they get out of control and Shozu can handle Sesshomaru if he starts to have crazy ideas again, but what about the moral support of her friends? Someone should at least be there as a representative of her friends to show her how much we support her. _Haley thought as she sighed again.

"Oh well. What's done is done, I guess," she muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked her from behind. Haley jumped at his sudden question. She turned to him while holding her heart in fright.

"Holy crap, where did you come from?" she asked, her heart practically beating out of her chest. Inuyasha pointed at the entrance.

"I just walked in and heard you talking to yourself. And what's with the heavy sighing? You depressed or somethin?" he asked. Haley nervously laughed.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, so don't worry about me, Inuyasha," she said waving the matter off. But Inuyasha wouldn't have any of it. He turned her entire chair around so that she was now facing him. He leaned on the arms of the chair and looked straight into her eyes.

"Haley. I know you and you don't sigh about much. You sighed a little when you first joined our little group and that was when you were more worried about dragging us down. Now I want you to tell me straight up, what is going on?" Inuyasha asked very seriously, which was unusual for him. Haley put her hand on his forehead and watched him slightly blush. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you have a temperature. You're acting very strange Inuyasha," Haley said. However, Inuyasha saw through her plan to get the topic off of herself.

"Haley, I'm fine and healthy. Now stop avoiding the subject," Inuyasha warned her. Haley sighed once again and Inuyasha put his hands on her cheeks, making her look straight at him. "What is wrong? Is there anything I can do to fix it?" Haley closed her eyes, placed her hands on his, and turned her face to kiss his palm.

"Nothing is wrong. Well, not really. I'm just a little worried about Ashley," Haley admitted. There was no reason to lie to Inuyasha. He never lied to her so why should she lie to him?

"That's it?" he asked. Haley looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He sighed and a smile lighted up on his face. "Haley, why didn't you just say so? One of her servants is here just in case we needed to make quick contact with Ashley and Sesshomaru. Why don't you just ask him how your friend is doing? Then you can get peace of mind as well as a report." Haley's face lit up.

"Really? Why wasn't I told this? Okay! I need to find this servant dude fast! Where is he?" Haley rapidly said, her energy suddenly returning. Inuyasha laughed as he kissed her temple.

"Relax and follow me, Haley," Inuyasha said. Haley nodded, stood up and grabbed his hand as she followed him out of the dining hall. They walked down several hallways and Inuyasha kept sniffing the air, searching for the scent of the servant guy. However, unlike Inuyasha, Haley was practically bouncing on her toes. Inuyasha sighed and turned around to face her. She looked at him with confusion.

"What's wro-?" Haley asked. She was cut off as Inuyasha pulled her into a sudden hug. It wasn't too tight where she couldn't breathe, but it was tight enough where she couldn't get out of the hug even if she wanted to. Which she didn't.

"Haley. Relax. Save your energy for the war. Trust me, we'll need it. Based on the fight Sango and Miroku told us about back with that ice cat demon, we're in for the fight of our lives," Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Haley instantly calmed down as she sunk into his hug. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. Ever since she found out how she felt about him, his scent was always comforting, soothing, and homey. She could always count on him to make her feel safe in his arms.

"Okay. I'll try," she whispered. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you. Now," Inuyasha said. He let go of her and poked her ears, causing her to laugh.

"Hey!" she said. Inuyasha laughed.

"Let's go find that servant," Inuyasha said, turning around but still holding onto her hand. Haley smiled at his attempt to make her laugh and happy.

"Um, which servant were you two looking for?" a voice behind Haley asked. They turned around to see a servant Haley knew since she lived briefly with Ashley and her family.

"Oh, hello Fuego. It's good to see you," Haley said. Fuego bowed in returned.

"It is good to see you as well, Haley, old friend of Princess Ashley," Fuego said. Inuyasha nudged Haley.

"You know him?" he asked. Haley nodded.

"Yup! A long time ago I briefly lived with Ashley and her family. I still don't remember why but they took me in for some reason. Anyway, while I was there I met a few of Ashley's personal servants. She didn't really like having personal servants so she didn't have many. Fuego here was both one of her bodyguards and her messengers when she needed to stay home but also needed someone to come to her at the castle," Haley explained.

"Really? So this little guy is that important?" Inuyasha asked. Just then Fuego was stomping around going on about how he wasn't that short. Haley laughed.

"To answer your question, Inuyasha, yes Fuego is that important," Haley answered. Then she turned to the still fuming Fuego. "Fuego, could you go to Ashley's castle and see how she is? I really need to know." Fuego nodded.

"Of course. It is a simple thing to instantly go there and make a report. However, it might take me an hour or two to get a good enough report to ease your worries," Fuego said.

"That's fine. As long as I get one I can wait a while," Haley said. Fuego nodded.

"Then I shall be back soon!" he said. He turned, snapped his fingers and a fiery door appeared before him. He walked into it and soon after he disappeared, so did the door.

"Now that he is gone for a while," Inuyasha started. He put his arms around Haley's waist from behind and kissed her neck. Haley blushed. "Would you mind accompanying me to our room?" Haley's blush intensified.

"O-okay," she whispered, not really trusting her voice not to crack.

When they were walking up to their room, they heard screaming and moaning coming from down the hall. Haley thought she recognized the scream as Allie's and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Looks like we're not the only ones having fun today," Inuyasha mumbled. Haley kissed his cheek and he turned into the kiss to deepen it. Haley really hoped that Fuego would take his time getting that report. She didn't want to rush this.

Fuego arrived back at the castle the next day. It was clear by the way he burst through the doors of Haley and Inuyasha's room that he had urgent news that couldn't wait until they were dressed.

"What is it this early in the morning?" Inuyasha grumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Fuego turned around when he noticed that Inuyasha and Haley weren't wearing clothes. Haley was blushing slightly and she ran to the dresser for some clothes then to the bathroom.

"My-my apologies Inuyasha, but I have urgent news from Princess Ashley that could not wait," Fuego stuttered. Inuyasha yawned.

"Yeah? And what is it?" he asked. Haley strained to listen through the bathroom door. However, Fuego didn't respond until Haley reentered the room.

"Fuego? Is something wrong with Ashley? Is she sick?" Haley asked, worried about her best friend.

"Um, not really. She said that she and Lord Sesshomaru were going to be back within the week. Seeing as how Ashley is going to be due for the baby anytime soon. She and Sesshomaru wanted the baby to be at its home when it is born," Fuego said. Inuyasha scoffed and stood up to get dressed.

"That's what you woke us up for? You could have waited until we woke up ourselves you know," Inuyasha said, putting on his clothes.

"Actually, that was only the good news portion of my message. There is, sadly, bad news, though," Fuego said. "A few days ago, Princess Yuki of the Ice Cat Demons herself came to Ashley's homeland. Fortunetly she didn't see Ashley, but she did talk with Lord Shozu, who is Ashley's older brother. Yuki said that starting today, the war has begun."

"What? Now?" Haley said. Fuego nodded and dared to turn around, relived that they were both dressed.

"Yes, horrible timing but war waits for no one. That is the other reason Lord Sesshomaru and Princess Ashley are coming back soon. Lord Sesshomaru said he wants Ashley out of the way of battle so that she can protect the child," Fuego said.

"Damn. Well, I guess it can't be helped. So, what are the four of us supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Four?" Fuego asked.

"Yeah, me, Haley, Allie, and Koga. What are we supposed to do? Are we supposed to stay here and help Ashley or are we supposed to go help fight this war?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have no idea. That is up to your brother and my Lady. I have no say in the matter," Fuego said. With that he bowed out and closed the door behind him. Inuyasha sighed and but his hands on his hips as he walked out to the patio.

"Well, this sure sucks. So we're supposed to just wait here until they come back? Damn it this pisses me off!" Inuyasha said. Haley walked over to him and leaned against the railing.

"Yeah, this whole war thing is stupid. To be honest, I don't know why Yuki called this war on. I mean, sure the Ice Cat Demons and the Fire Dog Demons are natural enemies, but to go as far as war on something like this?" Haley muttered. Inuyasha nodded.

"I agree. But we can't stop it now. All we can do is do everything we can to help. That's our jobs as a friend and brother to Ashley and Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. By the way, I thought you hated Sesshomaru?" Haley pointed out.

"It's not so much as hate as I just can't stand the way he treats some people," Inuyasha said.

"Well, if that's the case then why are you going this far to help your brother in the war?" Haley asked. Inuyasha looked down.

"It's because I wasn't there when he needed me to fight against the Panther Demons. So I owe it to him to fight alongside him in this one. Plus, I've never seen him care so much for one person other than himself, Rin, his mother, and our father. I guess you could say I'm glad that he's soften up a little on those close to him," Inuyasha mumbled as the breeze moved his hair dramatically. Haley nodded.

"So you want to make sure your brother stays happy, right? I can understand that. I may not have siblings of my own but I do understand what it's like to want to keep those close to you happy," Haley said. Inuyasha blushed at his slip-up of revealing that he actually cared about his older brother. Haley smiled up at him which caused him to blush even more. Haley then chuckled. He looked so cute when he was blushing. She took this moment to pet his ears.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Petting your ears," she stated.

"Why?"

"It's fun. And your ears are so cute!" Haley squeeled at how cute Inuyasha's ears were. Inuyasha just sighed.

"Fine, whatever," he mumbled, letting Haley play with his ears as he played with her hair.

**HELLO!**

**ALRIGHT I EDITED THIS CHAPTER ONLY**

**MOSTLY BECAUSE IT WAS TOO SHORT FOR MY LIKING.**

**SO...YEAH**

**I HAVE A LOT PLANNED FOR THIS STORY SO STAY TUNED!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**KEIKO**

**ALLIE**

**THE Q AND A!**

**KEIKO:**

**ANSWER TO FIRST QUESTION: PERSONALLY, I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO GO THROUGH PREGNANCY. BUT I CAN KIND OF GUESS BASED ON WHAT MY MOM SAID SHE FELT, WHAT MY DAD SAID HER HORMONES WERE LIKE, AND OTHERS WHO TOLD ME STORIES ABOUT WHAT THEIR PREGNANCIES WERE LIKE. SO BASICALLY...I AM COMPLETELY INFEERING THAT WHAT ASHLEY IS FEELING IS WHAT TO-BE-MOTHERS FEEL LIKE WHEN THEY IS PREGNANT.**

**ANSWER TO SECOND QUESTION: YES, ALLIE AND HALEY REALLY DID FIGHT OVER KOGA AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY. SOMEHOW, HALEY MANAGED TO LET ALLIE HAVE HIM**

**ANSWER TO THIRD QUESTION:FOR ME, I AM COMPLETELY SATISFIED WITH SESSHOMARU. AND I AM PRETTY SURE THAT ALLIE IS SATISFIED WITH KOGA AND THAT HALEY IS SATISFIED WITH INUYASHA**

**ANSWER TO FOURTH QUESTION:I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS STUFF COMES TO ME. I JUST IMAGINE A SITUATION AND DETERMINE HOW THE CHARACTERS REACT BASED ON THEIR PERSONALITIES. TO BE HONEST, I STILL HAVE NO IDEA BUT ALL I KNOW IS THAT I HAVE FUN WRITING IT SO AS LONG AS THE STUFF CONTINUES TO COME TO ME, I WILL CONTINUE WRITING! **

**THANKS FOR YOUR QUESTIONS AND I HOPE I ANSWERED THEM :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE! **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY**

**ME HAPPY MAKES MY MIND MORE CREATIVE.**

**IT BEING MORE CREATIVE MEANS MORE CHAPTERS QUICKLY.**

**SO REVIEW!**

**AND NOW SOMETHING I VERY RARELY DO.**

**A WORD FROM THE CHARACTERS.**

**SESSHOMARU:...(NOT DOING IT)**

**ASHLEY:I APOLOGIZE FOR HIS SHYNESS. ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW! AND KEEP READING TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE UPCOMING WAR! THAT ICE WITCH IS GOING DOWN!**

**ALLIE: AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME! ALSO KEEP READING TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS WITH KOGA AND ME!**

**KOGA: YEAH!**

**HALEY:AND ME AND INUYASHA! DON'T FOREGET ABOUT US! STAY TUNED!**

**INUYASHA:HEY! WHY AM I LAST? ANSWER ME COCOBOBO10!**

**ME:OH BE QUIET INUYASHA. ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ashley**

The castle was within sight and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Ashley? Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked. He seemed really protective recently. And that's saying something since he was pretty much always protective with me.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that we're finally almost home. I can't wait to see Allie and Haley again," I said. He nodded.

"Very well, let's continue on," he said. I nodded and we started down the trail again. Most of the trip we had been flying but about ¾ of the way back I started to get major cramps in my stomach so we had to stop flying just incase my water broke before we could get back to the castle. Sesshomaru wont let me lead nor will he let himself be more than 3 paces away from me. Damn, talk about overprotective. But, it also makes me happy to see how serious he is taking my pregnancy. As well as this war.

We arrived at the castle a few hours later and I was greeted by several maids who were hustling around me, trying to make me comfortable. Eventually Sesshomaru ordered them to take me to our room and make sure I am as comfortable as possible.

"Also, make sure we have at least 2 doctors ready at all times for our child's birth. Am I understood?" Sesshomaru said. His aura seemed to scare the maids and they nodded shortly before running away to their duties. He shut the door to our bedroom shut behind them and turned to face me, his face showing signs of stress and tiredness.

"Sesshomaru. Relax. You're scaring everyone," I said. It was so obvious that he was tense. Yet, it was funny at the same time. The great Lord Sesshomaru was getting so nervous over a child's birth. Then again, it was his own child, his first child, being born so I guess that would make any man be at least a little nervous.

"Relax? How can I relax? Yuki has called for the war to be started and neither of us are on the battlefield. She will eventually figure something is up and will possibly try to come here herself," Sesshomaru said, starting to pace back and forth across the room. I laughed a little and he raised an eyebrow at me. "What is so funny?"

"It's just that you, the great Lord Sesshomaru, is frightened by mere Yuki coming here? Seriously, relax. By the time that stupid Ice Witch even thinks about why we're not on the battlefield our child will have already been born and I can easily defend against her. And if I can't, then you surely can. You're powerful enough to kill her anyways," I said. Rule number one when trying to calm Sesshomaru down, caress his ego. Even though his head doesn't need to get any bigger, it calms him down a little. He sighed a little.

"I guess that is true. But what about if she manages to get past me? How will you protect our child then?" he asked. Rule number 2, give him lots of facts and logical strategies that you have already thought of.

"Did you forget we have four other people here? We have Allie and Haley who will fight Yuki alongside me, simply because that is what friends and family do. We also have Koga and Inuyasha. While Koga might not necessarily care about our child, Allie does and Koga cares about what happens to Allie so he will fight for her. This while be Inuyasha's niece or nephew so he will fight for them as well as Haley," I pointed out. He sighed even heavier this time.

"I guess you're right. Very well, I will make an attempt to calm down," Sesshomaru muttered.

"Thank you," I said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sesshomaru took a long breath before answering it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What? We haven't seen you two for a few months and that's how you greet us?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at his older brother as, surely, his older brother was doing the same to him.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"Look you bastard! Ow!" Inuyasha said. He had yelled in pain as Haley elbowed him in the side. I could barely see her through a hole between Sesshomaru's arm and his side.

"Is Ashley in there?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"How is she?" Allie's voice asked. I couldn't really see her but I knew my cousin's voice anywhere. Sesshomaru turned to the side and allowed them into the room.

"See for yourself," he said. The two of them came into our room and ran to our bed where I was sitting.

"ASHLEY!" they yelled. They practically ran into me as they hugged the life out of me. I laughed.

"Hey guys. Sorry we took so long to get here. Anyway, could you stop hugging me? You're going to squeeze the life out of us if you don't," I said. They laughed and let go.

"So, how were the Fire Dog Demon Lands?" they asked.

"It was pretty good and nostalgic. But my home is here now and this is where I want to be when the baby is born," I said.

"So you still don't know if it is a boy or girl?" Haley asked.

"Nope. Nor do I want to. I want it to be a surprise for when they come out," I said.

"Oh," they said. A silence fell over us. Then suddenly the baby kicked me again and I doubled over in pain.

"Ashley!" Haley, Allie, Inuyasha, and Koga yelled. Sesshomaru just pulled out something from his sleeve, walked over to me, and made me swallow something. It was a pain killer and it helped a lot. Then, suddenly the sheets below me were wet.

"What's this?" I muttered.

"Oh my God, Ashley. I think your water just broke," Haley said. My eyes widened in shock. Sesshomaru seemed very prepared for this for some reason. My sister, Kagin, must have told him what to do if this ever happened.

Sesshomaru picked me up and laid me down onto the bed.

"Haley, Allie. Get off the bed. Inuyasha and Koga, go get one of the maids and tell them to get whatever doctors are here right now. Haley and Allie, talk to Ashley to get her mind off of the pain at least a little," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes sir!" they all said. Sesshomaru left the main room and went into the bathroom but kept the door open.

"Okay Ashley, just relax," Haley said.

"Yeah. Tell us about the Fire Dog Demon Lands," Allie insisted. I sighed and began telling them of the wonders of my homeland. Amazingly, the pain did numb a little. It was as if the baby were listening too. However, all around me people were coming in and out of the room. Mainly Sesshomaru. He was either fetching food for my nonstop craving appetite, getting me water to keep me hydrated, or just making sure the area was secure from any enemies. Mainly, he was making sure I was comfortable and okay.

"Yes Sesshomaru. For the 20th time, I am fine. Please, just relax," I said.

"That is quite ironic that the one giving birth is telling this Sesshomaru to relax," Sesshomaru said. He was about to head out and check the area again.

"Haley, make sure he doesn't leave this room," I said. Haley nodded and ran in front of him, stopping just in front of him and blocking the exit.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Just come here, sit down, and relax. According the doctors the baby will be coming out anytime now.  
>So just stay here with me until they come out," I said. He sighed, reluctantly turned around and walked back to the bed. He sat down next to me and took my hand in his. I squeezed his hand in reassurance. He then kissed my hand, silently telling me that he was going to stay put. I smiled. Then winced in pain as something other than the baby kicking was hurting me in my lower area.<p>

"What's happening?" Sesshomaru asked. "Are you okay? Feeling ill at all?"

"Sesshomaru, I'm fine. Probably just some cramps or the baby moving," I assured him.

"I'll go get a doctor just in case," Haley said. She then left the room in search of either a doctor or a maid. I squeezed his hand tighter. He, in turn, began lightly rubbing my back to ease the pain. I will have to remember to thank him for everything later. Haley returned in a few minutes with a doctor.

"What's the problem?" the doctor asked.

"Something is hurting me. I know it's not the baby kicking, but it might be them moving," I said.

"I see. Mind if I take a look?" he asked. Sesshomaru lightly growled.

"Sesshomaru, ease up. And go ahead doc," I said. The doctor nodded and went ahead with whatever he was doing.

"Well, it seems like you have contracted again. Now we just need to wait for about 2 more hours until you are fully dilated. When that happens, we will attempt to get the child out," the doctor said. I nodded.

"Thanks," I said. He nodded as well and left the room.

"Almost there, Ash. Just hang in there for a few more hours," Allie said. I nodded.

"Yeah."

Just like the doctor said, the same pain came back 2 hours later. And just like last time, I was trying to hold in a scream of pain.

"Alright, Ashley. You are fully dilated. Let's get that kid out, shall we?" he said. I nodded.

"Let's get this over with," I muttered. Sesshomaru kissed my temple to try to, once again, ease my pain.

The doctor put on some gloves and eventually told me to do a practice push.

Tiny cries could be heard down the hallway from our room as I held our precious Amarante.

"She's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful," I whispered. I was afraid that if I spoke too loud then my daughter would cry even more. It was already breaking my heart to let her cry like that. However, the doctor said that her crying was a good thing. It meant that she was breathing properly. Anyway, she was so frail and tiny, yet strong and cute. She was our daughter, mine and Sesshomaru's.

"How could she not be? She is our daughter," Sesshomaru said, kissing my temple. He would have kissed Amarante's as well but he didn't want to accidentally push too hard and hurt her. I looked up at Sesshomaru to see him staring lovingly at our daughter. That made me smile. He had come to love her just as much as I had. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she was going to grow up to be spoiled by the both of us.

"Did you guys decide on a name for her?" Haley asked. I looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled as he slightly smiled back.

"Yeah, her name will be Amarante," I said.

"Really? That sounds cute," Allie said. I nodded.

"It means 'flower that never fades," Sesshomaru said.

"Aw! How cute!" Allie and Haley said. I laughed. Suddenly Amarante's crying stopped and we all looked down to see her gazing up at me with wonder.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a baby voice to her. As I looked down at her some strands of my light red hair fall down and gently caressed my daughters face. She reached up and grabbed a handful of the hair in her tiny hand. Boy, was she strong! She held onto my hair as if it were the only thing in the world to keep her there. She pulled it down further, along with my head.

"Ow. Sweetie, that hurts," I told her. She didn't seem to mind. Another hand went up and this time it rested on my mouth. She let go of my hair and I pulled her closer to me so she could reach my face.

I couldn't believe I had just given birth. And to a beautiful child like this. No matter what, I will never let her get in harms way. I looked up to Sesshomaru and Amarante followed my gaze.

"That's your Dad, Amarante," I told her. She reached out a hand towards him and he offered a finger for her to grasp.

"Hello, Amarante. Did you know you are a princess? Just like your mother was," Sesshomaru said. I smiled.

"Was?" I asked.

"Yes. You are no longer a princess, Ashley. You are my queen, are you not?" he said, smirking so that I could only see it. I smiled.

"Yeah. I guess now I'm Queen Ashley," I said, slightly laughing. Sesshomaru bent down to kiss me gently on the lips.

"Yes. You are Queen Ashley of the Western Dog Demon Lands," he said, kissing me again. My smile grew bigger. Could anything be better than being in a room with my friends, my daughter in my arms, and my loving mate looking at me lovingly?

A boom was heard outside.

Oh yeah, it would be perfect if that stupid war wasn't starting.

Now it's my job to protect and raise Amarante while everyone else is out on the battlefield.

**HELLO!**

**I AM SOOOOOOO**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR, LIKE, 2 MONTHS!**

**BUT I AM BACK NOW SO I WILL ATTEMPT TO KEEP UPDATING!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ALLIE**

**HALEY**

**KEIKO**

**THANK YOU THREE FOR REVIEWING**

**AND I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.**

**THE ANSWERS!**

**KEIKO: WELL, LET'S JUST SAY THAT ALLIE AND KOGA WERE HAVING SOME FUN IN THEIR BEDROOM IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Haley**

About 3 weeks had passed since Ashley's daughter, Amarante, was born and she had already stolen the hearts of everyone in the castle. It was morning in the castle of Sesshomaru and Ashley and Haley, Allie, Koga, and Inuyasha were still all staying there. Mainly because they were in charge of helping to protect the baby in case the war came to the Western Dog Demon Lands.

"Come here, Amarante! Come into Mommy's arms!" Ashley cooed. Amarante was already in the beginning stages of learning and right now she was barely starting to crawl. They were all gathered around to watch the adorable little 3-week-old make her first attempt of crawling. Everyone that was there was cheering.

"Go Amarante!" Haley said.

"You can do it!" Allie added.

"Keep moving ya brat!" Koga and Inuyasha yelled. Now, everyone knew they meant no harm and were actually cheering her on in their own way, but that didn't stop Sesshomaru from hitting them in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" they asked.

"Do not call my daughter a brat, you insects," he said.

"Who's the insect? You've gotten awful soft lately, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, turning towards his older brother in a fighting pose. Haley sighed.

_Not this again, _she thought.

"Who's gotten soft? If anyone, it is you, Inuyasha. Not this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru said. By now the only ones cheering for Amarante were Haley, Allie, and Ashley. However, Amarante had stopped crawling and was paying attention to the bickering males behind Allie and Haley.

After a moment the girls had given up and also paid attention to the stupid fight the boys were having. It had been this way for the past 3 weeks and, knowing those 3, would not stop until one of the girls intervened. Then it would get even more chaotic depending on who did the intervening.

"You better watch your mouth, Mr. New Father! You wouldn't want your daughter hearing your words, would you?" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru growled.

"I would suggest you watch your own mouth, Inuyasha, but it is clear that you have no useful words that come out of it. You are a child after all," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha growled at this.

"I ain't no child, dammit!" he yelled. Amarante suddenly made a loud noise and everyone turned to her.

"What's wrong, Amarante?" Ashley asked. She requested to be picked up and Ashley picked her up. Then Amarante leaned toward Sesshomaru, her father, and Ashley handed her over to him.

"What is it, Amarante? Are you hungry?" he asked. She made another noise and he took her from Ashley. Then Amarante did something no one was expecting from her being only 3 weeks old.

"No!" she yelled, hitting Sesshomaru on the forehead. They all stared in shock.

"What? Amarante, what did you say?" Ashley asked, placing a hand on her daughter's tiny shoulder. But she didn't respond, only silently requesting for Inuyasha to now hold her. Mistakenly Inuyasha held her between him and Koga and Amarante seemed to take that opportunity to hit them both on the head.

"No! No!" she yelled again. Then Haley started to laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"It seems like Amarante doesn't like it when you three fight!" Haley pointed out. Amarante looked over at Haley and nodded. Then Ashley laughed as well, taking Amarante from Inuyasha.

"I agree. But Amarante, it isn't nice to hit other people. Even if they deserve it. Now, should we make them sit in the corner and think about what they've done?" Ashley said, talking in her baby voice at the end. Amarante nodded and the girls all laughed.

"You heard her!" Haley said through laughing fits.

"Yeah," Allie had to stop talking for a minute to stop laughing, "Go sit in the corner!"

"All three of you!" Ashley joined in. The guys gave a nasty glare at each other. Then Allie started to push Koga away towards one corner of the room, Haley pushed Inuyasha towards another, and Ashley was just about to push Sesshomaru when he gave her a slight glare as well.

**Sesshomaru**

Letting the girls joke about putting them in corners was one thing. Letting them do it was a whole other thing. When Ashley dared to try to make Sesshomaru go into a corner, he simply glared at her with a look that said, 'There is no way this Sesshomaru is going to a corner like a toddler."

Well, it turns out that the little toddler in Ashley's arms didn't like either the fact that he was glaring at her mother, or the message that went with it for the little girl turned towards him and wiggled one of her little fingers at him.

"No no!" she said. It took everything in him not to smirk at the little girl. She, her mother, and Rin were possibly the only three beings in this world that were safe from his smiles. Sesshomaru thought it unmanly and human to think such a thought, but even he had to admit that the little girl was adorable. She had every trace of her parents thought imaginable. She had Sesshomaru's crescent moon on her forehead, except it was red instead of blue. She had her mother's eyes but Sesshomaru's hair color and she most definitely had both of their personalities mixed together. Or, at least, of what Sesshomaru could tell after knowing her for 3 weeks.

"You heard her, Sesshomaru. It's time for Daddy to have a time out, don't you think so, Amarante?" Ashley said. It was clear she adored the child. Every time she spoke to Amarante she spoke in a baby voice. Amarante nodded her head. "You heard her, Sesshomaru. Now get in the corner and," Ashley had to pause her to keep from laughing, "think about what you've done." She kept smirking and didn't look at him as she used her one free hand to turn him around and push Sesshomaru into a corner. Sesshomaru just sighed and complied. Was this what he was reduced to after having regained his lost mate and gained a child?

_Perhaps my younger half-breed brother is correct. I am becoming soft. _Sesshomaru thought. _I will have to fix that. _

Another week passed and soon Ashley's cousin began to feel sick. She was acting almost the same as when they first found out that Ashley was pregnant.

Everyone was crowded in Ashley and Sesshomaru's room as Allie was throwing up her breakfast into a container.

"Sesshomaru," Ashley said, holding their daughter closer to her. She looked up at him and he understood what she was asking.

"Yes. I will tell Jaken to fetch a doctor immediately," Sesshomaru said. She nodded. Sesshomaru walked to the door where his imp servant Jaken was standing on the other side of. He opened the door and instructed the toad to go get a doctor and that it was an emergency. Jaken nodded and ran off to find someone.

"Allie! Are you okay? Do you want anything?" Koga asked, kneeling by Allie's side. Sesshomaru felt a little tug on his pant leg and looked down to see Amarante kneeling on the floor looking up at him in confusion. Sesshomaru picked her up and held the little girl in his arms.

"What is it, little flower?" Sesshomaru whispered. He made sure that no one except for Amarante heard him. Not even Ashley. Amarante pointed at Allie and wordlessly wondered what was happening and if her mother's cousin was okay. "Do not worry, my little flower. Allie is going to fine. I have a feeling I know what is wrong with her."

"As do I," Ashley said from beside Sesshomaru. He almost jumped with shock at her sudden appearance, but he managed to quickly compose himself. "And by the way, I knew you would grow to love Amarante. Or should I say, our little flower?" She smirked up at him and laughed when Sesshomaru gave her a slight glare.

"Do not make fun of what I call our daughter," he muttered.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't tell anyone," Ashley said, still laughing. Then she muttered something Sesshomaru could not catch.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, it looks like we are both thinking the same thing about Allie's sudden illness," Ashley said. Sesshomaru nodded as a knock was heard on the door behind them.

"Enter!" Sesshomaru said. The door opened and a doctor came in. Wordlessly the doctor went over to the bed and began to examine Allie. After a while he sighed and stood back up. "What is it?"

"Haven't any of you noticed that her stomach is a bit bigger than her normal size?" the doctor said.

"Huh?" Ashley asked, she looked over at Allie to see that it was true. "Oh yeah. I've never noticed."

"So what if she's gained a few pounds? She's still as awesome as she was before!" Koga yelled, standing up and getting defensive.

"Relax, Mr. Wolf. I'm not saying that she's gained a few pounds just because of overeating and being lazy," the doctor said.

"Oh?" Koga said. He seemed to relax a little. "Then, why has she gained weight?"

"Tell me Miss Allie. How long has it been since your last menstrual cycle?" the doctor said. Everyone looked at Allie.

"Huh? Uh, what's that?" Allie asked.

"Your period. When was the last time you had your period?" the doctor dumbed it down.

"Oh, um, I don't know," Allie said. She put a finger on her chin as if to seriously think about it. "Now that I think about it, I think it's been a few months."

"And you didn't stop to think that it was strange that your period was late? Or that it didn't come at all?" the doctor asked. Sesshomaru had a feeling he was trying to get the others to realize for themselves just what was happening to Allie.

"So? What are you saying?" Koga asked.

"No way. Are you saying that I'm, that I'm pregnant?" Allie asked.

"That is exactly what I am saying. And I would say that your about 3 and a half months in," the doctor said. "Now, does anyone have any more questions?" No one answered. "Very well then. I shall leave now." The doctor then left the room.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 30!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**ALLIE**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Ashley**

All hell went loose after we found out that Allie was pregnant. Koga was constantly moving around, making sure my cousin was comfortable.

"Are you hungry, Allie? Hey, toad! Go get Allie something to eat!" Koga said, yelling at Jaken. I was just sitting in the corner with Amarante, trying to keep her occupied.

"Um, Koga. I'm not hungry. But could you just sit down? You're making me a little uncomfortable just standing there," Allie said. She looked up at him from where she sat on the bed. Koga looked at her and nodded after a moment.

"I'm sorry, Allie. I'm just really nervous," Koga said, rubbing the back of his head. I glanced up to see him going to sit next to Allie on the bed. He held her hand. "I've never been a father so I'm not sure if this kid will like me." That made Allie smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're going to love you, just like I do. And Koga, I'm sure you'll be a great father too," Allie reassured him, squeezing his hand. Koga smiled.

"Thanks. I'll try my best," he said. He leaned in and kissed Allie which left a smile even wider on her face.

"I know you will," she said. I smiled.

_I'm so glad Allie found someone to share the rest of her life with. And now she's making her own family too. _ I thought. Suddenly Amarante touched my face and brought my attention backed to her.

"What's up Amarante?" I asked her in my baby voice. She made the cutest baby noise ever and it just put a smile on my face. I held her close. "You are so adorable!" I felt a hand on my head and looked up to see Sesshomaru smirking down at me.

"Try not to crush our little flower," he teased.

"Don't forget, she is our flower that can never fade," I reminded him.

"That may be so, but she is still little," Sesshomaru said. I smiled.

"That is true," I laughed. Amarante looked up at us and started to laugh as well. Sesshomaru bent down and smiled at her. He kissed her head and Amarante looked up cutely at her dad.

"Ashley, why don't we take her on a walk?" Sesshomaru suggested. I nodded.

"That sounds good. Come on, Amarante," I said. I picked her up and we all walked out of the room. When we were out of the room she leaned towards Sesshomaru and I gave her to him.

"Hello, Amarante. So, Ashley. What do you think we should do about the situation with the war? It's already been 3 weeks since the war started," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah. Has anyone come with a report from the battlefield?" I asked.

"Yes. They came just the other day. They stated that we have lost thousands of soldiers already and the other side lost only about a few hundred soldiers. Our side is in need of some strong fighters," Sesshomaru said. I sighed.

"I see. It's that bad," I muttered.

"Yes. I think it is clear that I need to go to the battlefront. I'm sorry but you'll have to take care of Amarante by yourself for a while. Is that going to be okay with you?" he asked. I took a moment and then nodded.

"If they need you they need you. We'll be fine," I said. He glanced at me with a look that stated that he didn't believe me.

"I don't believe you," he said.

"What? Why not? I'm saying the truth," I said, my voice squeeking at the beginning. He smirked at this.

"Are you sure?" he raised an eyebrow at me. I growled.

"YES! I'M POSITIVE!" I growled low. He chuckled. Luckily, a servant came up behind us.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the servant said. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked.

"Um, well. Both of your presences are requested at the military meeting!" the servant said.

"Both of us?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes Queen Ashley. Both of you are requested," he said. I sighed.

"Very well. Just let me take Amarante back to our room so our guests can watch her," I said. The servant nodded and bowed away.

"I shall see you in the meeting room, Ashley," Sesshomaru said. I nodded and kissed his cheek.

A while later I arrived at the meeting room after dropping off Amarante at mine and Sesshomaru's room. She had started to cry when I left the room and I felt so bad that I almost didn't go to the meeting. However, Allie and Haley convinced me that the meeting must be very important if both Sesshomaru and I were requested to come.

"Queen Ashley! You have arrived at last!" one of the war lords said.

"Yes. I apologize but my daughter didn't want me to leave. But now I am here so we can start the meeting," I said. Everyone nodded and I took my seat next to Sesshomaru.

"What is so urgent that you needed to call us here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We apologize for taking you from your newborn daughter, but this is very urgent news from the battlefront," the previously mentioned war lord said. Sesshomaru began to slightly tap his leg with his fingers.

"And what is the news you dense, poor excuse of a soldier?" Sesshomaru asked.

"SESSHOMARU! I'm sorry, I believe a nicer person," I glared at Sesshomaru, "meant that we would like to know the news right away without any delays," I said. I saw Sesshomaru glare at me from the corner of my eye.

"Yes, Queen Ashley. I shall give the news now. We have received information from the battlefront that if things continue like this anymore, then we will surely lose the war. We need both of your powers on the battlefield desperetly," he said. I sighed.

"I see. It's that bad," I muttered.

"However, only one of us can go," Sesshomaru stated.

"Why? Can't you just leave the brat to someone you trust?" another one of the war lords asked. Sesshomaru started to growl.

"I would watch your mouth if I were you. You dare call our Amarante one more bad thing and you will not leave this room unharmed," I warned the war lord. My vision turned a little red and I glanced at Sesshomaru to see that his eyes were also starting to turn red.

"Um, y-yes, my Queen. I apologize for insulting the young princess," the war lord apologized. He stood up and bowed to both me and Sesshomaru.

"Very good," I said. My vision turned back to normal but Sesshomaru's eyes were still red. I elbowed him but his eyes didn't change. I sighed. "Anyway. Sesshomaru and I will discuss our options and let you know right away. If you will excuse us." I stood up, grabbed Sesshomaru's elbow, and dragged him out of the room.

"Do not lead this Sesshomaru around like a puppy," he said.

"First, calm down. He apologized and he knows what will happen the next time he makes a bad comment about our daughter," I said. He glared at me with his eyes still red. I sighed and leaned in towards him and kissed him lightly. He kissed back. He grabbed my arms and held me close. I just let him kiss me until his rage and anger left him. Which was quite a while. So long that I almost ran out of breathe. He finally let me go and I took a long breathe of air.

"Wow you had a lot of anger!" I muttered. He chuckled.

"I think I can conjur up some more," he smirked. I laughed.

"You think that can wait until after the meeting? We really do have to talk about what we will do," I said. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Very well. What shall we do? Are we really going to leave our newborn here alone?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No. But the battlefront needs us. You heard him. We will lose this war if you and I don't go. Listen. I don't like the thought of leaving Amarante anymore than you do. But we have to. If we want to win this war then we need to do this," I said. He sighed.

"I guess so. But who can we trust to watch our precious daughter?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, there's Haley, Allie, Koga, and Inuyasha," I suggested.

"I guess if they are the only ones here then we have to trust them with her. Let us go back in there and tell them our decision," Sesshomaru said. I nodded. We went back into the room and told the rest of them our decision.

"That is great news, Lord Sesshomaru and Queen Ashley! We will prepare for your departure right away!" the war lord said. He stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Very well, we will leave when the preparations are ready," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," the rest of the group said. They all bowed and walked out of the room. I stood up and stretched.

"Well, shall we go tell our friends of the decision?" I asked.

"**Your **friends, you mean?" Sesshomaru said, raising an eyebrow at me. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"It's not my fault you don't have any friends," I said. He began to playfully growl at me. I smirked and started to run away from him. He ran after me and eventually caught up to me just before we arrived at our room. He held me from behind and began kissing my neck. I started to laugh as his kisses tickled.

"You jerk! Stop tickling me!" I laughed. His kisses only increased and my laughs grew louder. Suddenly the door to our room opened and Haley and Inuyasha appeared.

"Well, are you two having fun?" Haley asked, raising her eyebrow at us. I elbowed him and he jumped away before I made contact.

"Uh, there's something Sesshomaru and I have to tell you guys," I said.

"What?" everyone yelled.

"I'm very sorry but we are both needed so we need you guys to make sure that Amarante is safe," I said.

"Well, if it's necessary for the war then I guess it can't be helped," Haley said. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!" Sesshomaru yelled. A servant entered and told us that the preparations were ready.

"We understand. We'll be down in a few minutes," I said.

"Understood, Queen Ashley. We await your next order down in the main lobby," the servant said as he backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Well, might as well go now," I muttered. Sesshomaru nodded and walked over to Amarante who was sitting next to Allie on the bed.

"We will see you later, Amarante. Okay?" Sesshomaru said. Amarante nodded and hugged Sesshomaru with her tiny arms. Sesshomaru hugged her back and kissed her temple. He whispered something to her that none of us caught. I went over to Amarante as well and hugged her when Sesshomaru let her go.

"We love you so much, Amarante. Your dad and I will be back soon. Once we come back, we'll go take you on that walk we promised, kay?" I said. Amarante nodded and hugged me back. I let go of her and Sesshomaru and I left the room and went down the main lobby. Before we could leave the first hallway we heard Amarante start to cry and it just tore up my heart. I almost started crying myself until Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. I whispered 'thank you' to him and we made our way down to the main lobby.

When we arrived the servants greeted us but I didn't respond. Sesshomaru did all of the talking and I just stayed silent. I couldn't have talked even if I wanted to. The pain of leaving my daughter for the first time was hurting me emotionally too much. When the servants left us alone, Sesshomaru pulled me into the carriage and just held me as I let my silent tears fall down.

I never knew being a parent could be this hard. And I was just starting down this road. Ugh. It's a good thing I wasn't alone in this.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 31!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**KEIKO**

**HALEY**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**I AM ALWAYS GLAD TO HEAR FROM MY READERS!**

**AND I'M GLAD EVERYONE LIKES AMARANTE :)**

**I TRY MY BEST TO MAKE HER SOUND CUTE AND ADORABLE AND LOVED **

**SO IF I AM NOT DOING ONE OF THESE PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL TRY TO FIX THAT.**

**ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY.**

**I WILL BE GLAD TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Haley**

3 days. Only 3 days had passed since Ashley and Sesshomaru left for war and Amarante was already able to say 'Momma' and 'Daddy'. Since then, she kept asking, in fewer words, where were her momma and daddy. Of coarse, they all kept repeating the same words to her.

"They'll be back soon. They just have some urgent business to take care of."

Eventually she got sick of that sentence and started to focus on crawling.

Currently everyone was gathered around her, except for Allie who was lying on the bed, watching her quick development of crawling.

"Well, she certainly is Ashley and Sesshomaru's kid," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, just look at her go," Haley said. Amarante's elfish ears (a trait she had picked up from Sesshomaru) perked and looked up at the group with wide, amber eyes.

"Momma? Daddy?" she asked. Her voice rang through the room. Everyone looked back down at her and were entranced by her. Sure, they had heard her speak before when she said her first word 'no', but these two words had a special meaning to them and that just made them echo beautifully off the walls of the room.

"Crap. We mentioned their names!" Inuyasha muttered. Then for some reason, got angry. "Alright! Who was the idiot who mentioned those names!"

"It was you, Inuyasha," Haley pointed out. She sighed at his careless mistake. However, he made up for it when he went silent and Haley looked at him to see his adorable 'my bad' blushing face. Haley laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked. She tried to quiet her laugh quickly and put on a laughing smile.

"Nothing. Nothing at all!" she said, laughing at the end. He glared at her and, being Inuyasha, decided to push it.

"Yes, you're laughing! If you're laughing something must be funny! Now spill! Tell me what it is!" Inuyasha got louder and louder the more he talked and the pressure was just making Haley laugh harder.

"Your face," Koga said calmly and smoothly. Everyone looked at him as he looked at Inuyasha with a straight and serious face.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, not believing what he just heard.

"Are you hard of hearing, mutt? I said your face is what is funny!" Koga repeated. Inuyasha growled. It was then that Haley and Allie could not keep in their laughs. Haley was laughing so much that it hurt her stomach.

"You mangy wolf! I'll tear you apart!" Inuyasha yelled, standing up and baring his claws.

"Oh yeah, mutt face? Why don't you just try it!" Koga yelled, baring his own claws as well. They were growling at each other and Allie and Haley couldn't intervene since they were laughing too hard. For some reason, Amarante must have found this amusing since she started to laugh out of nowhere. Everyone was so shocked that Haley and Allie stopped laughing and the boys stopped fighting just to hear it.

"Well, I'll be damned. I guess even Sesshomaru's kid can laugh," Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha! Language!" Haley scolded him.

"Like she's going to understand?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"That doesn't matter! You still shouldn't swear!" Haley yelled. He scoffed.

"Whatever," he mumbled. Haley sighed.

"So annoying," Haley muttered as she rubbed her temples. Koga laughed as Inuyasha glared at Haley.

"What was that?" he yelled.

"Nothing!" Haley sang. Inuyasha growled. Then he smirked.

"Oh really?" he said. He snuck up behind her and poked her sides. Haley let out a laugh and clutched her sides. Allie laughed and then held her bloated stomach in pain.

"Allie? Allie are you alright?" Koga started to panic. "Uh, uh, do you water or something? Oh my God, is the baby on the way? Holy crap we need a doctor!" Koga started for the door.

"Koga, wait, I'm fine," Allie said, reaching out a hand for him with a pained look on her stomach. Her other hand was on her stomach. It didn't seem like Koga heard her.

"I'll be right back! Keep the kid in there till I get back!" Koga said panicked as he left through the door.

"KOGA! GET BACK HERE! I'M FRICKIN FINE!" Allie yelled. Then she quickly covered her mouth as the rest of them stared in awe. Koga slowly appeared at the doorway with a very shocked look on his face.

"Huh?" he asked. It sounded like he was scared. Allie blinked twice.

"Um, I have no idea what that was. Sorry for snapping," Allie said. Then Haley started to laugh and Amarante looked up at her with confusion. She tugged on Haley's pant leg and Haley looked down at her to see that Amarante wasn't even on the verge of tears. Haley picked her up as everyone else looked at her with confusion as well.

"What's so funny?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, Allie just showed her devil side. What is so funny about that?" Inuyasha asked. Haley looked to Koga for him to ask why as well but Koga just stood there looking a little scared at Allie.

"What's funny is how much Ashley and Allie are alike. They both were devils when their hormones kick in. Oh, and Ashley's mood swings are crazy even when she just has her period, let alone when she was pregnant. Allie has those mood swings too but not as crazy. And it's also funny just how much Koga and Sesshomaru are alike when their mates were/are pregnant. Sesshomaru was just as weird and crazy every time Ashley had pain," Haley said. She laughed at the memory of the calm and collected Sesshomaru running around everywhere just to make Ashley happy and comfortable. Inuyasha laughed.

"No matter what I do I can't picture him doing that," Koga mumbled. Haley looked at Allie. She seemed to have a thought in her head. A few moments later she burst with laughter as well and Koga looked at her weirdly. "Can you picture it, Allie?"

After a few moments of laughter, Allie was able to nod through her laughing fits.

"I can kind of," she took a pause here, taking a breath and continuing to laugh, "picture it. And every time I do it's really funny!" At this Koga went into a thinking pose and tried his best to think of something. His face changed from serious, to 'omg', to 'ahahahaha!'. He was leaning against the wall and pounding his fist on it.

"There's no way someone like that could or would do something like 'that'! AHAHAHAHAHA!" he burst into tears from his laughing. Amarante seemed confused but after hearing everyone laughing she just joined in and started to laugh adorably.

Somehow, thanks to his daughter, everyone there forgot about imagining Sesshomaru freaking out and running around like a mad man.

Instead, they all focused on Amarante and how adorable she could be.

"Haha! Daddy!" Amarante giggled.

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru could feel something like someone was talking about him somewhere. He just couldn't figure out why he was having this feeling. Normally, before he reunited with Ashley, Jaken would have sneezed when Sesshomaru was getting this feeling.

"DIE YOU DOG!" the enemy yelled, charging after Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed as he sliced his current opponent to bits using his claws. He didn't even feel the need to unsheathe his sword.

"Filthy vermin," Sesshomaru muttered. "I shall slice you all to bits!" Sesshomaru glared at the ring forming around him, enclosing him in a circle. "If you think this strategy will work against this Sesshomaru, then you are surely mistaken!" He stuck out two of his fingers, his pointer finger and his middle finger, and a yellow glow started to form in them. Not a moment later did a yellow whip appear from his fingers and he twirled around and sliced the poorely formed circle to bits without any mercy.

"Tsk tsk. You don't even show fools any mercy? And what's with that fairy-like dancing, Sesshy?" a voice behind him asked. He felt a person's back go against his and he glared behind him. At first he couldn't see anything since the person was smaller than him.

"And how are you to be calling this Sesshomaru by such a name?" he asked. He only permitted one person on this Earth to call him that name, and even she didn't call him by that name that much unless she was teasing him.

"Aw! This Sesshy does not even know my voice?" the person took on a fake sad tone. "That makes this little doggy sad." An annoyed/angry sign made its way onto Sesshomaru's forehead.

"No. I do not recognize your voice so quit with that name or I will slice you even if you are my ally!" Sesshomaru faintly growled, just loud enough for the person to hear but not the enemy itself.

"Well, if you don't remember my voice then I will make you remember my moves!" the person said.

The person disappeared from behind his back and Sesshomaru looked up. The girl had the gracefulness of a queen, yet the fiery temper of a teenage demon. Her hair seemed like it was on fire. Her body too as she unleashed a powerful, dangerous aura and power that Sesshomaru could have sworn he had seen before. But surely this couldn't be the same woman he was thinking of?

"The day I let some frozen pussy cats push me around will be the day hell freezes over! Now evaporate, you creepers!" the girl yelled. Oh yes, Sesshomaru had definitely seen this kind of temper and speech pattern before. "GO TO HELL WITH MY BURING FIRE BALL OF DOOM!" Sesshomaru did a mental sweatdrop.

_Doom? What's with the doom? _He thought.

Above the girl, a small ball of fire appeared in her hand. For a moment Sesshomaru thought it would get bigger, but then the girl through the ball down the ground and the fire ball hovered when it was just above the ground, and then disappeared.

"Do not go easy on these people. You known what happens when you do," Sesshomaru warned her. He looked back up at her and was a little shocked to see a smirk on her face.

"Just fly up here and you'll see what my precious can do!" she said. Sesshomaru complied hesitantly but flew up to her side nonetheless. "Now look back down to the battlefield." She pointed down and Sesshomaru looked. "RELEASE!" she yelled, shocking Sesshomaru a little at her sudden outburst. His attention remained on the battlefield with shock.

"I guess I should learn not to underestimate you. Then again, I should have always known not to," Sesshomaru muttered. Below them, the small fire ball that had disappeared turned out to be a wave of fire that killed and evaporated any sign of the enemy within 10 miles of them. Sesshomaru looked into the distance to see more of the enemy, the Ice Cat Demons, coming. The girl flew down and clapped her hands on a job well done.

"You should have learned that a long time ago, Sesshomaru," she said. When Sesshomaru landed, she turned to him , closed her eyes, and smiled. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I guess so, Ashley," Sesshomaru said. Ashley opened her eyes to show her beautiful ember colored eyes that always had a fire burning within them. Being a fire demon really suited this woman, who, much like fire itself, can be helpful, yet can easily get enraged and be dangerous and uncontrollable. "By the way, something is bothering this Sesshomaru." She looked at him with a question mark clear on her face. A dragon roared overhead, spraying water onto the two of them until they were drenched.

"What?" she asked as if she didn't notice the water dragon.

"First, why aren't you fighting that dragon? It is obviously a water dragon," Sesshomaru stated. Ashley looked up, then back at Sesshomaru and just shrugged.

"It's not with Yuki," she stated. Mentally, Sesshomaru fell at her statement.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I know cuz that's Haley's water dragon, Hinaki!" Ashley said. Sesshomaru blinked twice, then looked back up at the dragon. Sure enough, when he got a good look at it, it was that same stupid dragon that bested him once. He growled at the memory. "Now, now. I know you two fought before but I asked Haley to let me borrow her dragon. Hinaki needed some battle experience to grow anyway so Haley let me borrow her. Besides, I just needed her to take out the fires I cast whenever I missed and hit the Earth instead for moment like these." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Very well. Second, aren't you going to go find Yuki and stop this war at the source?" Sesshomaru asked. Ashley blinked twice then laughed nervously.

"Well, I would, but…you see…" she started to rub the back of her head.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, I don't really know which direction to go," she said, laughing more nervously. Sesshomaru just stared at her.

_This woman is really something special…_

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 32!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**KEIKO**

**ALLIE**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS!**

**I ALWAYS APRITIATE WHEN MY READERS REVIEW! ^^**

**AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT AND WAITING FOR MY LAZY BUTT TO GET THIS CHAPTER**

**WRITTEN!**

**THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ashley**

Sesshomaru pointed me in the direction I needed to go and I nodded.

"Wish me luck," I said. I kissed his cheek and he held fast to my arm. I looked up at him to see him looking at me as if it were for the last time. Hell, with wars, who knew if we were going to make it out of it alive? He searched my eyes for any sign of fright and then he smiled, as if glad to see that there was nothing but hatred for Yuki there and love for him and our daughter.

"You do not need it," was all he said. I smiled and he pulled me in for a long kiss. I kissed back just as passionately as he did. We separated a minute later.

"I'll be back. I'll make sure that Yuki can never start another war that threatens the existence of Amarante nor us. I love you, Sesshomaru," I whispered. He smirked and placed his forehead against mine.

"And I love you. Go kick some cat ass," Sesshomaru said. I laughed. Never, in all the years I had known him, had he said something like that. Well, I guess there's a first for everything.

"Sure thing. You just keep those cats off my tail, 'kay?" I said. He nodded as he let me go. Hinaki roared above us and I flew up to her. "Thanks Hinaki. Would you please go back to Sesshomaru's castle and help protect my daughter?" Hinaki nodded and flew away at once.

_Amarante, stay safe. Mom and Dad will be back shortly. And this pointless war will end soon! _I said mentally to Amarante, who, hopefully, was thousands of miles away. Then I took a deep breath, turned around, and flew quickly towards the direction of Yuki's castle.

I kept looking all around me. The farther I got from my homeland, the colder it got and the fewer volcanoes I could see.

"She sure picks odd places to live, that's for sure. I don't know if I could deal with it being this cold all the time," I muttered. Even so, I was in awe of all the beautiful icebergs I passed. I even took the time to pause at many of them to observe their beauty up close. I even touched one of them, just to have it sizzle and melt under my skin.

_Oh yeah, that's right. I'm a fire dog demon. It's no wonder things here would melt at my touch. This __**is**__ ice cat demon territory afterall. _

After that I didn't touch any more of the wonders I passed. I just focused on my mission in taking down that Ice bitch.

After flying for what seemed like hours, I could see an ice castle on the horizon. Unlike my castle, it sparkled when the sun hit it just right, and the area around it was completely solid and frozen over.

I flew down to the ground and did not manage to slip onto my butt. However, the ground started to melt and I could feel water soaking into my shoes. I gasped at the slight pain and flew up into the air once again.

"Damn. I forgot that ice turns to water when heated. Sigh. I guess I'll have to fly from here," I said. I looked down to see a little puddle of water already starting to freeze. I shook my head and flew forward. When I arrived at the castle, I flew a little slower so no one could hear me. After a few minutes of this agonizingly slow flight, I arrived at the gates.

Pure ice. The beauty of it blinded me. The details of it were absolutely awesome. At the top, there were many pictures of cats sculpted into the door. The cats wound their way down to the doorknobs which were sculpted into cats heads.

"Kind of creepy," I muttered. Then, I suddenly heard someone talking from inside the door. I leaned in as as close as I could get without actually touching the door.

"How long do you wish to make this war go on, Lady Yuki?" a man's voice sounded from inside the door.

"Why? Are we losing that many men?" Yuki asked. I growled. I swear, if that bitch was with someone right now and surely being guarded, I would have broken in just then and ripped her head off! I suddenly felt a drop on my head and my head started to sizzle as more drops fell onto it. I looked up to see that my flaring anger was starting to melt the area around me. Not good.

_Okay, Ashley. Just calm down. You need to cool down or they will find out you're here and things will get ugly. Just cool it, _I kept thinking to myself. I took a deep, quiet breath and listened in again.

"What?" Yuki yelled.

_Huh? What did I miss? _

"Yes, it seems like Ashley and Lord Sesshomaru have entered the battle as well. Leaving his castle unguarded. "

_Untrue. We left it and Amarante in the care of Allie ,Haley, Koga, and Inuyasha._

"What of Sesshomaru's brother?"

"It seems like he hasn't joined the battle. It doesn't seem like he would be interested anyway," the man said. I nodded.

_True, he's only staying there to protect Haley. _

"I see. And Ashley's cousin and close friend?"

"They have also not joined the battle which is a little confusing. One would think that family and friends would help each other out in time of need." I just rolled my eyes. Of course those two weren't in the war. I wouldn't let them join even if Amarante wasn't around and Allie wasn't pregnant.

"I see. Very good," Yuki said. Sounds of footsteps got closer to the door from the inside and I looked around feverishly. The steps grew closer and I heard the doorknob turning. Quickly thinking, I ducked to the side and into the room they were previously in, just floating above the icy ground. "As for how long the war is going to last, I want to make it stretch out as long as I can. I **will **make Ashley suffer for stealing Sesshomaru away from me and refusing to give him back!" I scoffed.

"You wish, Yuki. Just you wait, I'll be the one making **you **pay for endangering my loved ones!" I whispered. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I glanced nervously to see that there was a guard standing there, with his icicle weapon pointed at me.

"Halt, fire demon! What business do you have in the land of the Ice Cats?" he asked. I sighed and turned around to face him.

"Okay, first of all, I'm a fire _**dog **_demon. Second, suggest you put that cold thing away before I melt it!" I glared at him and he trembled a little.

"Wait a moment! Aren't the fire dog demons and ice cat demons at war with each other right now?" he asked, as if hoping it was the right answer. I clapped quietly.

"Good job! You know your current events!" I said fake enthustiacially. Then I glared at him and pointed at the icicle. "Now get this damn thing away from me before I kill you and burn you to a crisp!" He just smirked and attacked me with the icicle. I flew up, out of his reach. "You have no idea who you're messing with. Take this!" I flew down to him quickly and grabbed his throat. My eyes started to glow red and I could feel all the flammable parts in his body. "Combustion! Inside out!" He started to scream but I but a hand over his mouth to nullify the scream. Moments later, his entire body was on fire and it burnt into nothing but ashes. Bones and all. I scoffed at his current situation.

"A piece of advice to your people, never tick off the Princess of the Fire Dog Demon Lands!" I glared at the remains. I would have spit in them but I soon heard footsteps coming from the left, right, and behind me.

"What was that?" someone shouted from the right.

"I thought I heard a scream!" another shouted from the left.

"What's going on?" Yuki yelled from behind. I looked behind to see that the doors were still closed. Then to my left and right to see people about to turn corners in the hallways.

"Damn it! This is why I wanted to go in without anyone seeing me!" I whispered. "Oh well, can't do anything about it now." I quickly flew up to the ceiling and heated a small enough hole just so I could pass into the next floor. Little did I know, that room was full of Ice Cat demons, who all just so happened to also be ice war lords and some of my more major enemies or war.

Damn, couldn't anything go my way today?

**Allie**

Ugh. Stupid hormones! Allie absoulutely hated the stupid wild hormones that came with the pregnancy!

"Um, um Allie? Are you mad about something? Is there anything I can do to help?" Koga asked. He had a terrified look on his face.

Moments ago Allie had thrown a pillow into Koga's face.

"NO!" Allie yelled. Koga flinched and Allie attempted to calm herself down. "I mean no thank you, Koga. Just sit down and relax. I am perfectly fine right now." Koga blinked twice.

"Are, are you sure? Did I do something to make you angry?" Koga asked. Allie sighed.

"I just need you to stop hovering over me. I mean, geez, the baby's not due for another month," Allie said.

"Oh, okay. I'll try to stop. But you can't blame me that much, I am a new father, after all," Koga muttered at the end. Allie raised an eyebrow but didn't press more on the subject. Chuckling was heard from the doorway. Allie looked to see Inuyasha leaning against the wall and not facing the rest of the gang. His shoulders were moving up and down and it sounded like he was badly trying to conceal a laugh.

"Inuyasha! That's not very nice!" Haley scolded him, poking his back.

"No no!" Amarante yelled. She was currently sitting on the floor playing with some of the servants for now. Just then, Inuyasha couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out a belly laugh and it didn't sound like he was going to stop anytime soon. Haley sighed.

"Well, I never would have thought that he would have had a laugh attack, but there's always a first for everything I guess," Haley said, putting her hands on her hips as Inuyasha sank to the floor clutching his stomach. Koga growled.

"Shut up you mutt! I'll tear your stomach out and shove it down your throat if you don't!" Koga yelled. He shook his fist at Inuyasha. Amarante giggled. Inuyasha turned his head towards the little girl and slightly glared.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be more nice to your uncle and defend me?" he asked. Haley and Allie laughed.

"No no," Amarante laughed. Inuyasha growled. But somehow, it wasn't the same growl as when he was angry at an enemy, it was more of a warning to Amarante that Inuyasha was coming after her. It was, in a way, playful. Inuyasha got down on all fours and started to crawl to Amarante, giving her plenty of time to run away. Amarante screamed and started to crawl away as fast as she could.

"Come here you little monster!" Inuyasha roared. Amarante giggled and screamed as she tried to get away from her monster Uncle. Allie glanced at Haley who was watching her mate play with his niece. Haley was laughing and yelling for Amarante to get away from Uncle Inuyasha. Inuyasha roared. He used his speed and caught up to her and hugged her close. Amarante giggled and struggled against him.

"Come on! Say Uncle!" he said, grinning down at her.

"No!"Amarante yelled, giggling still. Then Inuyasha thought of something, he began to tickle her. Unlike Sesshomaru, she seemed to be really ticklish like her mother. Amarante screamed with laughter.

"Say uncle!" Inuyasha said again.

"Inuyasha, I don't think she can yet," Haley said through fits of laughter.

"Oh, I'll get her to say it!" Inuyasha grinned. "Come on, Amarante! Say uncle!"

"Un-un-uncle!" Amarante said quietly.

"What was that?" he yelled, tickling her more. She screamed again in laughter.

"Uncle!" she yelled. Allie laughed and the other two joined her. She never thought that Inuyasha would ever play with a little kid, let alone a child of Sesshomaru's. This just proves that children can bring joy to pretty much anyone.

**HELLO!**

**CHAPTER 33 IS HERE!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**KEIKO**

**ALLIE**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ASK AWAY IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Ashley**

Mistakenly, I had wound up appearing the middle of a war lords' meeting. And each of these war lords happened to be an enemy of mine. Damn it.

"Well well, if it isn't Princess Ashley of the Fire Dog Demon Lands," one of the war lords said, standing up and looking straight across at me and into my eyes. I looked back and refused to back down.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I hope I didn't interrupt anything," I said, smirking and trying to act like I meant to do it.

"Oh no. Not a thing, Princess," the same war lord said.

"Very good. And by the way, I am no longer just the Princess of the Fire Dog Demon Lands. I am also called the Queen of the Western Dog Demon Lands as well," I said. Several of the war lords were beginning to chuckle and smirk.

"Not for long, Princess. Soon, both your title of Queen and Princess will be taken away from you," he said. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, going into a more relaxed position. I did this because I knew it bugged them that I never took them seriously. Plus, they always threatened me that they would take over my land so this topic was nothing new.

"Oh? And how so this time?" I asked, a hint of mockery in my voice. The war lord that had been talking started to growl, clearly I had begun to piss him off.

"This time, we will..." he started. Then he stopped himself and turned on a nervous smirk. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to get me so mad that I just blurt out our plans like I did the last time!"

"And the time before that, and the time before, and even the time before that," I added, counting on my fingers how many times I had fooled him. His smirk disappeared and he glared and growled at me.

"There is no way I will let you get the information out of me this time!" he yelled. I chuckled.

"Oh, believe me, you'll eventually tell me and I'll stop you just like I did all the times before," I said. Somehow, the more angry he got, the more at ease I felt. But I didn't let my guard drop. If I learned anything from the incident with Naraku and his ancestor, it was to never let my guard drop. Even if I was with Sesshomaru.

"That's it! I've had enough of your talking! Gentlemen, let's show this brat now to mess with us!" he yelled. They enclosed me in a circle and tried to attack me all at once. My smirk grew bigger. The fools. My eyes flashed red and I crossed my arms like an X.

"And I'll teach you gentlemen not to mess with a princess of fire! FLASHING HEAT!" I yelled. I uncrossed my arms quickly and let loose a circle of fire that scorched them on the outside. They flew into the ice walls which cracked under the weight and eventually fell. They all moaned and complained about the burning pain. "Oh come on you babies. That was only the first wave!" I smirked at them.

"I wonder if the second one is more powerful than the first?" a female voice behind me asked. I turned around to see the very person I was looking for. The one person on this Earth that I didn't mind killing. Yuki.

"You," I muttered. She smirked.

"Hello Ashley, Princess from Hell," Yuki said. I scoffed.

"Hello, Yuki. I would say Princess from Heaven but Hell would have to freeze over before you would be allowed to even go to Heaven, now wouldn't it?" I smirked at her. She glared.

"Man stealer."

"Ice bitch."

"Tramp."

"Whore."

"What? How dare you call me, the pure Ice Queen, a whore? I have only slept with one man and that would be my beloved Lord Sesshomaru!" Yuki retorted, obviously quite insulted. My smirk grew.

"That's a lie and you know it. Sesshomaru himself told me that he has only seriously had sex with me. So even if you did have sex with him, he was thinking of me while you two were going at it," I said. A look of shock came upon her face.

"What? Wait, why weren't you upset at the fact that Sesshomaru and I, your enemy, slept together?" she asked. I looked into her eyes to see that she was generally confused.

"Because, it doesn't matter who Sesshomaru slept with while he and I weren't dating. All that matters is that he only sleeps with me while we are together. I couldn't care less about any women he's had sex with outside of the time of our relationships," I stated. She narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"I don't understand," she said.

"I guess you wouldn't. You probably only want Sesshomaru because he is handsome and powerful, right?" I guessed.

"So? So what if I want him for that? That's why you want him, right?" she began to raise her voice. I kept mine level and calm.

"Wrong. I want to be with him because I love him. Not because I love his power and looks. His looks are just a bonus. And I have my own power so I don't necessarily need his. It is nice to have someone of equal or higher power to fight alongside me though," I explained. She looked away from me as if trying to get her thoughts together and try to make sense of what I was saying.

"I guess I can kind of understand what you're saying," Yuki mumbled, still looking away.

"See? Now, won't you call off this war? It's pointless, you know. Thousands of soldiers are losing their lives over something so trivial," I said. She looked up quickly and glared at me. I inwardly flinched. There was no way I was going to let someone like my enemy see me weakend.

"I said I could understand what you were saying. I never said that I agreed with it! There is no way that I will let you steal my Sesshomaru away from me!" she yelled. Her eyes flashed white and I prepared for an attack.

"You idiot! Sesshomaru is not an object! Even if you do kill me, he'll only want revenge on you! Don't you get it? No matter what you do, Sesshomaru will never want you nor want anything to do with you? Why can't you get that through that thick skull of yours?" I yelled. I could feel a blizzard start to form in the room.

"You're the idiot! You came here by yourself with no backup! So if I just freeze you here, no one will know to come get you and I can tell them that you are dead! That way, I'll comfort Sesshomaru in his time of grief and we'll raise a family together! Then we'll overthrow your lands with the power of his and my lands!" Yuki yelled. She started to laugh like a lady who had taken a step into crazy world and was not coming back. Ever.

"You're mad!" I yelled.

"Am I? Am I really, Ashley? HAHAHA! Now say goodbye to your fire!" she yelled. She commanded the blizzard around me to enclose me in a very thick sheet of ice. Every single inch of me was thickly covered in ice. What was most deadly and Yuki knew this, was that my hands were covered with the most ice. That meant that no matter how much will power I had, there was no way I could get out of this icicle by myself. I would need to somehow get someone with fire powers to come here to Yuki's castle in her home territory and unfreeze my hands at the least.

Damn you, Yuki. You predicted I wouldn't dare let Sesshomaru come here with me and planned to do this to me.

Yuki approached me in my frozen form. I saw her chuckling.

"Well now, Miss Fire Princess. Can't hit me with any fire bolts now, can you?" she smirked and I tried to glare at her but my face was frozen. She turned around, her hair barely grazing the ice I was caputured in.

"Come, gentlemen. Let us take our time and head over to the Western Dog Demon Lands. Sesshomaru is busy fighting and his castle is unguarded. We need not rush," Yuki said.

"Yes, Queen Yuki. We will follow you anywhere," the war lords said as they stood up. From where I was, I could see their burns were starting to heal thanks to their abilities as Ice creatures. They headed out the door and I was left alone. In a block of ice. For a very long time.

Damn it this sucks!

**Haley**

**Two months later**

Screams came from Ashley and Sesshomaru's bedroom, right now otherwise known as Allie's bedroom. Two months had passed and Allie was due for the baby.

"Auntie?" Amarante asked, poking Haley's cheek.

"What is it, Amarante?" Haley asked, looking at the sweet little girl who was patiently waiting for her mom and dad to come home.

"Where are Momma and Daddy?" she asked. By now, she was learning to speak more words. However, she spoke them a little slurred and a bit slow.

"I don't know. But I can tell you that they are trying their hardest to come home soon," Haley said. That was what she thought and hoped at least. Everyday, she grew more and more worried towards how her best friend was doing on the battlefront and if she had met with Yuki yet. And if Ashley had, who had come out as the winner or if that fight still went on. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Inuyasha looking at her with worry clear in his eyes.

"That's right, Amar. Your mom and dad are doing everything they can to come home to you," Inuyasha said. Amarante looked down in sadness. She had developed this look about a week after her parents had left for war. When they asked her about it, she said she had a bad feeling in her chest whenever she thought of her mom and dad.

Suddenly, they heard a roar coming from the left. They all looked to see that it was Hanaki.

"Oh! Look Amar! It's Hanaki! Don't you want to play with her?" Inuyasha suggested, pointing at Haley's pet dragon. Amarante perked up a little and nodded. She stood up and ran over to Hanaki to play. After a few seconds of watching them play, Haley turned to Inuyasha.

"What's with calling her Amar?" Haley asked.

"What? Does it sound bad or something?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, not really. It's just that Amar doesn't sound like a Japanese name," Haley stated. Inuyasha blushed a little.

"Well, her real name is too difficult to pronounce so I decided to shorten it to Amar and she doesn't seem to have a problem with it," Inuyasha explained.

"Oh, I see," Haley said. She looked back at Amarante and Hinaki to see that Amarante was conjuring little flames of fire and Hinaki was making them go out by squirting little bursts of water, causing the flame go out in smoke and making Amarante laugh.

"Yeah. By the way, what was with that hopeless expression you were almost showing to Amar?" Inuyasha asked. Haley looked back at him with wide eyes. How did he know?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she tried to play innocent. That didn't seem to go well with Inuyasha since he just glared at her.

"Haley," he said. She sighed.

"Okay, okay. It's just, it's already been two months and we've had no word from Ashley. And when Sesshomaru gave us a report, he had stated that Ashley went to go look for Yuki's castle to try to end this war as soon as possible and that she hadn't returned yet. I was just thinking of 'what if' situiations," Haley explained. Inuyasha sighed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Well stop thinking of those kind of things. Ashley's tough. She wouldn't let some crazy Ice Cat kill her. Or, at least, that's what you've always told me," Inuyasha said, pushing Haley's own words back at her. Haley sighed.

"I guess you're right," she mumbled. Hugging him back. However, for a reason only known to Inuyasha and Haley, the hug wasn't as tight as it was a month or two ago. Haley hugged him as tight as she could. "I just hope that we're right in thinking that she's alright."

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 34!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**KEIKO**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**NOW FOR THE Q AND A!**

**KEIKO: NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, AMARANTE'S NAME IS KIND OF A MOUTHFUL. WHICH WAS WHY I AM HAVING SOME OF THE CHARACTERS START CALLING HER BY NICKNAMES. AS FOR WHY IT IS SO LONG, I JUST LIKED THE MEANING OF HER NAME.**

**AND YES I AM THE ONLY 'WRITER' OUT OF THE THREE OF US. BUT ALLIE AND HALEY DO HELP ME COME UP WITH SOME OF THE DETAILS OF THE STORY WHEN I AM IN A STUMP.**

**AND TO BE HONEST, I KNOW HOW I WANT THIS STORY TO END BUT I DON'T EXACTLY KNOW HOW MANY CHAPTERS IT WILL TAKE TO END THE STORY.**

**I HOPE I ANSWERED YOUR QUESTIONS KEIKO. **

**AND PLEASE, IF YOU HAVE ANY MORE QUESTIONS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO ASK. I WILL BE HAPPY TO ANSWER :)**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**EVEN IF IT'S JUST A 'GOOD JOB' I LIKE TO HEAR FROM MY READERS. **

**THANKS!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Allie**

Allie held the two cutest beings in her arms.

"Wow, those two are so cute!" Haley cooed at them. She petted Allie's son's head. "So, what did you name them?" Allie smiled down at her son.

"We named him Daisuke. And her," Allie turned towards her daughter. "Ayame."

"Aw! Those are cute names!" Haley said. Allie nodded and kissed the crown of her son and daughter. She still couldn't believe it. She had twins! Koga came over and also kissed the heads of his kids and then his mate's head.

"Cute names for cute kids," Koga said. Allie smiled up at him. Marmar's (Amarante) head appeared just over the top of the bedside.

"Marmar. Would you like to see your cousins?" Allie asked her. Marmar looked up a little shyly and nodded. Haley lifted her up onto the bed and Marmar crawled over to Allie and looked at Daisuke and Ayame. She reached to pet their heads.

"Gently, Marmar. Pet them gently," Haley reminded her. Marmar nodded and very gently touched Daisuke's head first and pet his head.

"Where his hair?" she asked. She looked up at Allie with questioning eyes.

"Well, right now he doesn't have any. Some babies are born like that," Allie said.

"Did I have hair?" she asked. Everyone started to smile. Marmar's questions were starting and soon, if she were anything like her mother, they wouldn't get her to shut up. Allie laughed inwardly. Sure, she loved her cousin with everything she had, but Ashley could be a real chatter mouth when she wanted to be. Not that she gossiped, but that she just wouldn't shut up half the time when they were little.

"Yes, you had a huge set of hair," Inuyasha said, lightly bonking his niece's head. Marmar laughed and looked up at her uncle.

"Really? What color was it?" she asked. Inuyasha swept a piece of her hair in front of her.

"Look," he said. She took the clump of hair into her own hands and looked at it.

"This looks like yours, Uncle," she said.

"Yup, except yours is more silver like your dad's whereas mine is more white," Inuyasha said. She looked up at him.

"What's the difference?" she asked.

"Doesn't that mean Sesshomaru is more royal than you, since his hair is more shiny?" Koga said, smirking. Everyone except for the kids understood that he was making a jab at both of the brothers. Inuyasha growled a little.

"Just who is that jab supposed to go to?" he asked. Koga's smirk grew more.

"You show know, you filthy mutt!" Koga said.

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha yelled. Haley quickly hit him over the head and Allie yelled at Koga to be quiet. Allie could feel the little ones in her arms start to squirm.

"What?" Koga asked, wondering what he did to deserve being scolded.

"You'll wake them up if you two continue!" Allie said in a quieter tone. She nodded at Daisuke and Ayame. They had just fallen asleep after crying their lungs out. The doctor had told her that it was fine for them to sleep now since they had passed all of the newborn tests. Koga mouthed 'oh' and shut up immediately. "If you want to continue jabbing at each other or fighting, then go outside and do it but make sure it isn't too loud." Koga nodded, understanding.

"Right, sorry," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked. Allie and Koga looked back at Inuyasha and Haley to see Inuyasha glaring at his mate.

"For being too loud. You'll upset Allie's kids and wake them up. It'll be hard enough for those two to get their kids asleep soon enough, don't make them start too early!" Haley scolded. Inuyasha just crossed his arms and mumbled something about how the mangy wolf 'Koga' started it. Haley followed with "Well I'm finishing it!" With that, Inuyasha turned and glared at her.

"I ain't a child! I don't need you to settle my arguments ya know!" he started to get loud again. Haley sighed and grabbed hold of one of Inuyasha's doggy ears that were on top of his head.

"If you'll excuse us," Haley said. She dragged Inuyasha out of the room, holding onto his ears at all times.

"Hey! Let go! That hurts!" he began yelling. Koga was about to go out there and teach Inuyasha a lesson about being loud but Allie stopped him.

"Don't. Just let Haley handle this. Besides, I need you in here," Allie said. Koga sighed and sat down next to Allie.

"One of these days, I'll teach that mutt a lesson!" Koga muttered. Allie leaned to kiss his temple.

"I know. Just not right now," Allie said. He looked at his mate and smiled. He then kissed her and, very lightly, kids the crowns of his children.

"Right," he whispered. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Allie half expected Inuyasha to come in with Haley right behind him. With him ready to apologize for being so loud. But no one came in after knocking so Koga stood up, walked over to the door, and opened it to reveal one of Sesshomaru's doctors that he hired in case Ashley or Marmar ever got sick.

"What is it?" Koga asked. Allie could hear the doctor slightly gulp.

"Well, we did some tests to make sure that the babies are healthy and to check for any kinds of diseases, but something, well, rather unusual came up," the doctor said.

"Unusual? What is unusual about our kids?" Koga asked, slightly glaring at the doctor. Allie could see that the doctor was starting to get a little scared of Koga so Allie had to save him.

"Koga, stop scaring him and let him come in," Allie said. Koga didn't say anything, but obeyed Allie and came over to the bed and sat down next to her again.

"So? What is wrong with the results?" Allie asked.

"Well, how do I put this? Um…" the doctor seemed like he was trying to figure out how to put something so that he didn't either offend them or get killed by Koga.

"Well? Out with it!" Koga yelled. Allie quickly shushed him and nodded to the kids. Koga attempted to control his voice and temper. "What is it? Just say it. I won't do anything to you."

"Um, it's not necessarily me that I'm concerned about. You must promise that you won't do anything to anyone in this room," the doctor made him promise. Koga raised an eyebrow but complied.

"Sure. But are you trying to say that these kids aren't mine or something?" Koga asked.

"Well…" the doctor started to say.

**Sesshomaru**

It had been just over two months since Sesshomaru and Ashley had to leave his castle for the battlefield. And about two months since Sesshomaru last saw Ashley. He assumed a few scenarios. None of them made him particularly happy.

The first was that Ashley and Yuki had found each other, fought, and Ashley lost. That one made him especially angry. So angry that whenever he thought of it, he could see his vision going red and the enemies and allies around him were scared senseless.

The second was that Ashley still couldn't find Yuki's castle and was wondering aimlessly. That one just made him shake his head at her lack of direction skills.

The third was that she and Yuki were fighting right now. He had no idea what to think of that one. But that one made him feel the least angry so he kept hoping for that one.

_Ashley, you better survive! If you die I can't bring you back again! The Tenseiga can only bring someone back once. And I doubt my mother has anything else that can bring someone back. Please, make it back to me alive! _Sesshomaru thought as he kept slicing through his enemies.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" an ally of Sesshomaru's shouted as he ran to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly sliced the head off of his current enemy but didn't turn to the ally who was speaking to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um well. I hate to say this, but I think Ashley couldn't beat Yuki," the foolish demon said. Sesshomaru's vision went red and he then turned to the ally. Who, if they answered incorrectly, would soon be a dead ally.

"And what makes you think that?" Sesshomaru growled. The demon yelped and looked very scared.

"Well, um. Yuki's army is coming towards us now and Yuki is with them!" the demon said. He covered his head in case Sesshomaru unleashed his wrath upon him. Sesshomaru sighed very quietly.

"I see. Go and tell all of the strongest people on our side of this and tell them to come to me. We will face them off and destroy Yuki ourselves," Sesshomaru said. The demon blinked and then nodded after receiving an impatient glare from Sesshomaru.

"Yes my Lord!" the demon said. He ran off and did as Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru turned towards the south and smelt the air. Indeed, it had turned cold and foul. It reeked of cats and had it seemed like frost nipped at the air itself.

He glared at the south, cursing the ice cat queen for stealing his Ashley away from him.

_You will regret the day you ever met me, Yuki. I didn't care for how you started this war and I shall end the pointlessness of it by chopping of your head myself. I might even bring it back to the castle so my little flower can destroy the head of the one who killed her mother a second time. You will not get away with what you've done and you will never gain my heart, _Sesshomaru thought. Soon enough, all of the strongest people on his side joined him and they made a line facing the south, where Yuki and her army of vermin would be coming from.

"Hey, Lord Sesshomaru," he heard a pair of voices from behind him. Sesshomaru turned to see none other than Lord Shozu and Lady Kagin.

"What is it? Do you two need something?" he asked. He had no need to speak formally to these two since all three of them had been childhood friends.

"Yeah," Lady Kagin said. She took a few deep breaths and then began to cry a little. Lord Shozu put a hand on her shoulder and looked at Sesshomaru with sad eyes.

"We heard what happened to our sister. And we want you to be the one to kill Yuki. Could you do that for us? For Ashley?" Lord Shozu said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I was planning on doing so ever since I heard what happened to my mate, my Ashley," Sesshomaru said. He turned away from them so they wouldn't see his face twisted in pain, lose, regret, and sadness. None of which he had ever felt since his father passed away.

"Good. And be sure to take her head with you when you go back to your castle. I'm sure once Amarante hears what happened, she'll want to hurt that woman as well," Lord Shozu said. Sesshomaru nodded while still facing away from him. Suddenly screeching was heard and everyone looked south to see none other than the foul army and its evil, as Ashley used to call her, Ice Witch. Sesshomaru mentally took a deep breath to calm down his anger.

"It's time. Let's move!" Sesshomaru said. He flew up and so did all the others who could fly. That included Ashley's siblings. They flew rapidly towards the advancing army, ahead of those on land.

"Sesshomaru! You go find Yuki! Kagin and I will take care of those who get in your way!" Shozu yelled as he and Kagin flew in front of Sesshomaru. He nodded and let them in front. Sesshomaru looked and looked and finally found the Ice Witch.

"Found you, you vermin!" Sesshomaru said. He began to dive down to where he saw Yuki. She looked up at him and smiled seductively. Sesshomaru just glared. Suddenly, several of the warriors around her started to fly up to him and were about to hit him until Shozu and Kagin hit them with balls of fire.

"Take this! Combustion! Outside in!" Shozu and Kagin yelled. Sesshomaru saw that the balls of fire lit the enemy on fire as well until they were nothing but ashes.

"Go Sesshomaru! Destroy that woman who killed our sister!" Shozu yelled. "We'll take care of her lackeys!" Sesshomaru nodded and dove once again to where Yuki was. However, a powerful looking male ice cat demon stood before her just as Sesshomaru landed in front of her.

"You want her? You go through me, mutt!" the cat demon yelled. Sesshomaru glared and took out his sword, as did the cat demon.

"I won't let anyone get in my way. So I have one thing to say to vermin like you!" Sesshomaru growled. The cat demon chuckled.

"What's that?"

"Bring it on, pussy cat!" Sesshomaru yelled as he flew at the foolish demon. What he didn't realize was that Yuki was flying up as he was fighting her powerful follower.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 35! **

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**KEIKO**

**ALLIE**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**BTW PEOPLE, I NOW HAVE A DEADLINE FOR THIS STORY!**

**IT IS AIMED TO BE COMPLETED BY THE END OF SUMMER VACATION!**

**WHICH MORE ME IS ABOUT THE FIRST OR SECOND WEEK OF SEPTEMBER. **

**SO...YEAH. THIS STORY WILL DEFENITLY BE FINISHED BY THEN. **

**SO IF YOU WANNA BE THANKED FOR AT LEAST READING THE STORY THEN REVIEW SOMETIME IN THESE LAST **

**CHAPTERS SO I CAN THANK YOU!**

**AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, I WILL BE HAPPY TO ANSWER THEM!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Koga**

"What the hell do you mean one of the kids isn't mine? Is that even possible?" Koga yelled, grabbing the doctor by the collar and glaring at him.

"Well, um, apparently it is possible. When her egg split in two, our guess is that the sperm of you and the other male each took one half of the egg," the doctor said. Koga growled.

"Quit with the technical terms!" Koga yelled. He tossed the demon doctor onto the ground. "There is no way that Allie would cheat on me! Nor would she cheat on anyone for that matter!"

"Um, Koga," Allie muttered. Koga flinched.

_No, there's no way she would cheat on me. Right? But if she didn't cheat on me, then why isn't she backing me up when I said that? _Koga thought. He turned very slowly and stared at Allie.

"Um, remember that one time when you guys saved me from Naraku's castle?" Allie started. Koga gulped and nodded. That was before they were mates and before he realized how much he loved her.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, don't you remember that Naraku had hypnotized me then and raped me?" Allie said. Koga thought back. So much had happened since then that had completely forgotten that Naraku had done that.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," Koga muttered.

"Yeah, I think that we became mates shortly after that," Allie said. Koga nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. So, you didn't cheat on anyone at all?" he asked. Allie stared at him in shock.

"You think I would cheat on anyone? Let alone you?" Allie asked. She suddenly looked down and held the children close to her. "Do you not trust me?" she muttered. Koga started to freak out a little. He ran to her side on the bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I completely trust you, Allie. I always have. I never once thought that you would cheat on me," Koga said.

"Then why did you just ask me if I did?"

"Well, what is a guy supposed to think when he finds out on of his children isn't his? I mean, I wouldn't mind if you cheated on some other guy for me. That I wouldn't have minded. But no, I never once thought that you were the type to cheat on someone," Koga explained. He pulled her into him as well as the children. "I love you and I always will."

"Do you trust me?" Koga pulled away a little to see her slightly crying. He assumed that the hormones hadn't yet left her system.

"Of course. Without trust how can one love?" Koga whispered. Allie looked up and Koga saw her smiling, relieved that he trusted her. Koga smiled too and kissed her temple. Then it looked like a thought entered her mind and she looked down at the kids sadly.

"Um, would you still love the kid that is Naraku's?" she asked. Koga didn't have to think. He pulled away from Allie and picked up the kids. He held both of them close to him. Then he kissed both of their temples.

"They're both your kids too, Allie. Of course I will love both of them," Koga said, staring lovingly down at Daisuke and Ayame. Then he turned back to the doctor who was still there. "Not that it matters, but which kid isn't mine?" he asked the doctor. The doctor stood up and cleared his throat.

"Um, that would be the girl. Ayame," the doctor said. Koga looked back at Ayame and kissed her head again.

"Ayame, you might not understand me right now. But even though I am not your biological dad, I'll do my best to be a good dad and love you just as much as I love your brother," Koga said to Ayame. Then Koga went back on the bed and gave Daisuke back to Allie. He kept Ayame in his arms. He saw Allie hold his son in one arm and wrap her other arm around Koga.

"Thank you," Allie whispered. Koga smiled. He adjusted Ayame so he held her in one arm and moved his other arm to hug Allie back. He kissed Allie's head and then pushed it into his chest so she could cry.

"There's nothing to thank," Koga whispered back.

**Haley**

Haley, Inuyasha, Rin, Marmar, and Hinaki were in the dining room. Haley and Inuyasha were eating and Hinaki was keeping Rin and Marmar busy by playing with them. Or rather, Rin and Hinaki were playing with Marmar.

"Haley?" Inuyasha asked. Haley looked at Inuyasha after biting into a delicious pastry.

"Hm?" she asked. She saw that he had finished eating and was just playing with her hair now.

"You want anything else? More food or something to drink?" he asked. From what Haley saw, he was much more calmer than Sesshomaru and Koga had been. Haley thought about it as she finished chewing.

"Um, I am kind of craving some peanut butter," she said. Inuyasha sighed and Haley raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you've already had 3 things that had peanut butter in them," Inuyasha said. He stood up and walked to the kitchen before Haley could think of anything to retort with.

"Whatever," she mumbled and took another bite. Suddenly, Rin ran up to Haley.

"Haley," Rin began. Haley swallowed.

"What's up Rin?" Haley asked.

"Um, could Marmar, Hinaki, and I all go to the flower garden? It's right outside the castle doors and there are guards there so we would be near adults," she said. Clearly she had been through this process of questions before with either Ashley or Sesshomaru.

"Sure, just be back inside in time for dinner," Haley said. Rin nodded and ran back to Marmar and Hinaki. She told them what Haley said and they all went outside. "Hinaki! Thanks for keeping them occupied!" Haley said to Hinaki before she could leave the room. Hinaki looked back and nodded with her little dragon head. It was clear that she enjoyed playing with those two. A few minutes after they left Inuyasha returned with a tray full of chocolate goodies. Haley's eyes widened when she saw even suckers were on there, even though they weren't chocolate. She quickly grabbed one of the suckers off the plate before Inuyasha had a chance to put it down onto the table.

"Whoa, calm down girl," he said, smirking at her. Haley briefly pulled the sucker out of her mouth to stick her tongue out at him. Inuyasha smirked and grabbed her hand that was holding the sucker. Stupidly she kept her tongue out and Inuyasha grabbed that with his other hand.

"Et go uh uy unge!" Haley said. Inuyasha's smirk just grew more.

"What was that? You want me to take these treats back to the kitchen?" Inuyasha asked. Haley's eyes widened.

"No!" she said. Inuyasha started to chuckle.

"Oh? You meant you wanted me to have the rest of these suckers?" he said. He shrugged. "Okay, if you say so." Haley started to growl. Or rather, tried to growl. She couldn't really do it effectively since Inuyasha was holding her tongue hostage in his fingers. Inuyasha just started to laugh then. He knew that Haley loved suckers. He let go of her tongue and Haley quickly pulled it back into her mouth.

"Jerk," she started to say. However, Inuyasha had quickly recovered from laughing and kissed her. Haley was caught off guard at first but then she kissed back. It seemed like forever until they broke apart for a breath.

"I love you," Inuyasha said as he put his forehead against hers. She tried to pout but wound up smiling back at him.

"I love you too, you jerk," she said. Inuyasha laughed and let go of her other hand to pull her into a hug. He couldn't hug her too tight though, just to make sure he didn't harm the growing baby inside of Haley. That's right, now it was Haley's turn to be pregnant. And it was thanks to Allie and Ashley being pregnant before her that she knew the early signs. And it was also thanks to Koga and Sesshomaru that Inuyasha knew just how to act to make Haley feel the least amount of stress as possible. But, even Inuyasha couldn't prevent the series of events that happened just moments later that day. No one could.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 36!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**LEXIWOLF**

**HALEY**

**TOLLIE34**

**KEIKO**

**ALLIE**

**QUESTIONS ANSWERED:**

**TOLLIE34: I THINK I ANSWERED YOUR QUESTION IN THE CHAPTER BUT IF I DIDN'T, THEN THE REASON THEIR HUG WASN'T TIGHT BECAUSE HALEY IS PREGNANT SO SHE HAS A LITTLE BUMP ON HER STOMACH. **

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**

**I WILL BE GLAD TO ANSWER THEM!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Haley**

A roar was heard outside. It wasn't the usual death cries of the soldiers hundreds of miles away. No, this was the battle roar of Haley's own water dragon, Hinaki. Haley and Inuyasha stood up and ran to the main castle gates and opened them to see Hinaki transformed into her bigger self and was prepared to face off with a she-demon that looked very familiar.

"No way, there's no way she could be here," Haley muttered. It was none other than Yuki.

"But if Yuki's here, then doesn't that mean that," Inuyasha didn't complete his sentence. Haley knew just what he meant.

"No, there's no way that she could beat Ashley. Not in a fair, one on one fight," Haley said. "Fire always beats ice." Hinaki roared again.

"Who are you? And what do you want in the dog demon lands?" Hinaki asked. She growled at the cat demon.

"I am here to take over these demon lands! Am I correct to say that neither Sesshomaru nor Ashley are here?" she said.

_What? Maybe she doesn't know Ashley is on the battlefield? _Haley thought. That gave her a ray of hope. Maybe Ashley wasn't dead! If Yuki didn't know that Ashley was on the battlefront then they didn't fight!

"No, neither the Lord nor the Queen are here," Hinaki said.

"Really? I see. Then taking over this land will be a breeze," Yuki said, smiling evilly. Haley shivered remembering how creepy Naraku's smiles used to be.

"You think that just because they're not home then no one else would be?" Inuyasha yelled. He put a hand on the hilt of Tetsuiga. He scoffed. "Sorry, lady. But you've got another thing coming if you think Sesshomaru would just leave his lands unprotected!" He turned slightly in Haley's direction but didn't take his eyes off of Yuki.

"Haley, you go back inside and warn Allie and Koga that Yuki's come. But I don't think she's fought your friend yet. If she did, she would be bragging about it," Inuyasha whispered to her. Haley nodded. "And make sure Rin and Amar are out of here. Sesshomaru would kill me if those two got hurt." Haley nodded again and ran to find Marmar and Rin. She found them hiding behind a tree in the garden. When she found them, Rin had pulled out a small dagger and held it pointed at Haley. Marmar had conjured up a little fire and was prepared to throw it at Haley.

"Rin! Marmar! It's just me!" Haley said, holding her hands up and palm forward to show them she meant no harm. They relaxed quickly and followed Haley inside the castle. "Rin, Jaken usually guards your room when you're in it, right?"

"Yeah. Lord Sesshomaru has him guard me," Rin said. They were running as fast as they could next to Haley who was trying to slow down for them.

"Good. Then go find Jaken and tell him to take you two to your room. And tell him that it is very important that no one goes in except if it's Sesshomaru, me, Koga, Allie, or Inuyasha. Got it?" Haley said.

"What about Ashley?" Rin asked. Haley didn't answer for a moment.

"Just in case they didn't fight, mention Ashley too," Haley said after thinking about the possibility of Ashley still being alive. Rin nodded.

"Okay!" she said. She grabbed Marmar's hand and ran in the direction of the servant's quarters.

Moments later Haley ran down the long hallway that lead to Ashley and Sesshomaru's room which currently served as Allie's room. She burst through the doors, not caring what was going on on the other side.

"We've got big trouble!" Haley yelled. Koga stood up and Allie held her kids closer to her.

"What are you talking about?" Koga asked.

"Has Ashley fought Yuki? Did she survive?" Allie asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if they fought yet. From what I've interpreted from Yuki, she doesn't even know that Ashley and Sesshomaru are in the battlefield. So my guess is that Ashley is still alive," Haley answered Allie. Then she turned to Koga to answer him. "And Yuki is here. We don't know why, but she said that she has come to take over the Western Dog Demon Lands! Inuyasha is out there right now fighting her and I was sent her to warn you guys." Koga growled and so did Allie. Allie was about to stand up but Koga pushed her back down.

"I'll go and help fight that bitch. You stay here, Allie," Koga said. He sighed when Allie gave him a look. "I know you want to go there and fight her. But you have to stay here and watch over Daisuke and Ayame, right? So I'll fight her in your place." Allie relaxed after a moment.

"Fine. But make sure you give her a good beating for me," Allie said. Koga nodded.

"You got it!" he smirked. He turned to Haley then. "So, where is the mutt and cat?"

"Outside the main doors," Haley said. Koga nodded and ran out the door. Haley walked to the patio. Down below she could see Inuyasha and Hinaki fighting Yuki. From what Haley could tell, Hinaki and Inuyasha were losing. Hinaki would fire a water attack at Yuki and Yuki would just freeze it and send it back at Inuyasha. One time it actually hit him and he didn't come out.

"Inuyasha!" Haley whispered, putting a hand on the glass. Moments later Koga showed up on the scene. He took one glance at the iceberg Inuyasha was under and then used it as a springboard to get to Yuki. However, she froze him before he could get to her. Creaking could be heard from the room Haley and Allie were in. Haley turned to see Allie next to her, opening the glass doors that lead to the patio.

"No," Allie whispered. They both ran out to the patio itself and leaned over the railing. They saw Koga plummeting to the ground. "KOGA!" she yelled.

"NO!" a scream could be heard from behind them. They saw Yuki turn her head up towards them and they looked behind them to see Marmar and Rin standing there. It was clear they could see what had happened.

"Uncle Inuyasha!" Marmar yelled as she saw her Uncle under the iceberg, clearly unconscious. Haley looked down at Yuki to see her glaring at Marmar. Yuki mouthed 'uncle?' and then got really angry. Haley saw her fly up there.

"Oh no!" Haley yelled. She grabbed Allie by the arm and flung her inside.

"Hey!" Allie yelled. Haley ignored her. She then gently pushed Marmar and Rin enough so that they would stumble back into the room.

"Haley? What's going on?" Rin asked. Haley didn't have time to explain since she just barely got inside herself and flung the doors shut. Luckily for them, there were more hard-to-break things on the doors than there was glass, so the glass didn't shatter. Yuki got there just a second after Haley closed the doors and Haley held them closed with all her might.

"Open the damn doors!" Yuki yelled.

"As if!" Haley yelled back. "Why would I if you're going to kill us?"

"Good question," Yuki said loud enough for Haley to her through the doors. Yuki began to pull on the doors but Haley held fast.

"Allie! Get them out of here! I can't hold the door forever!" Haley yelled.

"Right!" Allie yelled. Haley heard her get Marmar and Rin back on their feet. However, apparently all Haley could hold the door for was a few seconds. Yuki had kicked the door instead of pulling it and the force sent Haley flying backwards screaming. She felt a thud and landed on something less hard than the floor. She turned to see that she had landed on Allie and had somehow missed Rin and Marmar.

"Ow," Haley said.

"Get off of me," Allie said. Haley slowly stood up. When she did, she saw Yuki slowly walking towards Marmar. Bravely Rin had stepped in front of Marmar.

"You want her you'll have to go through me first!" Rin declared. She pulled out the same knife she had held against Haley when she thought Haley was someone else. Yuki just smirked. She snatched the knife from Rin and tossed it to the bed.

"No!" Allie yelled, noticing where the knife was going to land. She saw that it was about to land on one of her kids. Haley noticed this too and ran to the bathroom. She made sure the door was open as she quickly turned on the sink. She managed to use the water from there to fling it at the knife just in time for it to narrowly miss the kid's head. Allie sighed in relief as she picked up her kids.

"Allie! Get those two out of here!" Haley yelled at her. Allie nodded and ran out of the room.

"Oh? So you know how to use water huh?" Yuki said, stopping just before she did something to Rin. Haley just stood there, glaring angrily at Yuki.

"Yeah, I do. So what?" Haley asked, ready to fling some around her head at any moment. Yuki shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing really. It's just that we almost have the same power. Except," Yuki said. She put her hand on top of Rin's head. Rin was frozen in an instant.

"RIN!" Haley and Marmar yelled. Haley looked back at Yuki to see her smirking evilly.

"I can freeze things and make them stay frozen for all of eternity. That is, unless their thawed out. Now, where did I do this power last? Oh yeah, Ashley's the last person I did it to. I think that once I go back home I'll put her in a nice spot. You know, as a decoration! That way Sesshomaru can see just how stupid he was for choosing her over me. I might even bring this little one home too," Yuki said. Haley felt frozen in her place, but it had nothing to do with Yuki's powers.

"Wait, Ashley's frozen? You fought her?" Haley asked. At this, Yuki's smirk turned into a grin.

"Yup. And she lost badly! At first I had wanted to kill her, but freezing her is the next best thing," Yuki said. Haley gulped. That meant that they lost her forever. No one could unfreeze you once you're frozen.

"But, couldn't she just unfreeze herself? She is a fire demon after all," Haley said, a ray of hope forming in her chest. Yuki started to laugh.

"She could, if I didn't freeze her hands too! And there's no way that she can call her siblings since they don't even know she's there! Nor that she's frozen! No one will ever know and I can finally take my claim as Sesshomaru's mate!" Yuki said, rambling on and on. Haley saw Marmar try to back away from Yuki and to Haley out of the corner of her eye.

_That's it, Marmar. Keep coming towards me, slowly. Don't let Yuki notice you. _Haley thought. She had to keep Yuki talking somehow.

"But what will you do once he finds out you froze her? He'll want revenge you know?" she said.

"Oh, he won't need revenge on me once I show him just how much better I am for him than that hot headed mate of his. He'll realize just how perfect we are for each other and he'll completely forget about that bitch!" Yuki said. Haley saw Marmar stop moving.

_Crap, she must have connected that we were talking about her mom. Please, Marmar. Don't mention that Ashley's your mother. Please don't! _Haley silently pleaded.

"Stop it!" Marmar said. It was then that Yuki noticed Marmar was farther away from her than she originally was. But then she cooled down and tried to act cool.

"Stop what? Smack talking Ashley? Why? What relationship do you have with her?" Yuki asked, glaring at the little kid.

_Don't say it! _

"She's my momma! No bad talking Momma! Or Daddy and I will teach you a lesson!" Marmar yelled. Haley sighed. She said it, she admitted that Ashley was her mother. This was not going to be pretty.

"Oh? And what weak kind of demon is your daddy?" Yuki asked, starting to talk in a baby kind of voice. Even Marmar knew she was being talked down to. Haley had to admit for an over 2 month old demon kid, Marmar was pretty smart. Then again, her parents were Sesshomaru and Ashley.

"My daddy is the king of the Western Dog Demon Lands! Most call him Lord Sesshomaru but I call him Daddy!" Marmar yelled. Then Yuki's eyes went from wide with shock, to narrow with anger. Haley was close enough to pull Marmar so she grabbed her and pulled her close before Yuki could reach her and hurt her. Yuki took a swipe at open air until she realized that Marmar wasn't there anymore. Then she attack Haley. Marmar gasped and Haley turned her around so that Haley was standing between Yuki and Marmar. Haley screamed in pain as she felt Yuki's cold nails slice through the skin on Haley's back. The pain was enough to make Haley black out. All she remembered before that happened was Marmar yelling her name and the sound of a wall crashing down.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 37!**

**THE STORY IS STARTING TO COME TO A CLOSE**

**SO IF YOU WANNA BE THANKED FOR READING,**

**JUST REVIEW ONCE AND I WILL INCLUDE YOU IN THE FINAL THANKS ON THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**ALLIE**

**KEIKO**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AND ASK ANY QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**

**I WILL BE HAPPY TO ANSWER!**

**OH, AND IF YOU WANT A SIDE, SHORT STORY ABOUT ALLIE'S TWO KIDS AND THE OTHER KIDS OF ASHLEY AND **

**HALEY, THEN SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEW. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru had seen Yuki about to attack Amarante. He almost transformed in order to destroy her. But then he saw Ashley's best friend get in the way of Yuki's attack, saving Sesshomaru's little flower. Moments after this, Sesshomaru got Yuki's attention away from Amarante by crashing through the doors that lead from the patio into the bedroom. Yuki turned her snow white feline head towards him and stared at Sesshomaru in shock.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she yelled. Amarante also looked away from Haley. Sesshomaru briefly glanced at her to make sure that she was alright. He wasn't going to risk another loved one of his to be hurt or killed.

"Daddy!" she yelled. "You're here!" Sesshomaru looked back at Yuki with a glare full of so much rage that his vision started to go red.

"How? How are you here? I thought my warrior guardian was taking care of you?" Yuki stuttered. Sesshomaru took one step towards Yuki and she flinched. However, Sesshomaru didn't stop walking. He kept going until he was standing before Amarante. He kneeled down next to her and looked her over.

"Yuki didn't harm you at all, did she?" he asked. Amarante shook her head.

"No Daddy. I'm fine. But Haley…" she trailed off, glancing at Haley's still body behind her. Part of Sesshomaru was amazed by how well Amarante could speak after only 2 months, but the other part somehow knew she should be able to do this amount of talking since she is his daughter.

"Very well. Stay here, Amarante. And guard Haley's body. Your mother wouldn't want her friend to be anymore harmed," Sesshomaru said. She nodded and kneeled by Haley. Sesshomaru stood up and turned to face Yuki. He saw that she had a face that showed sadness and betrayal.

"Yuki. Why do you show such a face?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That little brat. She's yours? Just like she said she was?" Yuki muttered, tears starting to come out. Sesshomaru ignored the feelings in her voice and answered her coldly.

"Yes, she is."

"How could you? You created a child with that bitch?" Yuki yelled at the end. Sesshomaru suddenly heard a yell behind him.

"Quit calling my momma that! I don't know what it is but it sounds bad so stop calling her that!" Amarante yelled, stepping out from behind Sesshomaru. He looked down at her to see that she was glaring at Yuki with a lot of anger. That reminded him of Ashley and a pang hit his heart. He looked back at Yuki to see her just glare at Amarante. She raised her hand and tossed an ice ball at Amarante.

"Shut up you devil spawn!" Yuki yelled. Sesshomaru growled and cut the ice ball in half with his light whip. When he looked up, he could tell Yuki sensed how, as Ashley puts it, pissed off he was.

"Do not harm my child. I assure you it will be the last thing you ever do, Lady Yuki of the Ice Cat Demon Lands," Sesshomaru growled. Yuki trembled before him.

"But, but Sesshomaru! We were supposed to live happy together! Not you and that tramp Ashley," Yuki stuttered. Sesshomaru growled again. He whipped his light whip at her and it slashed against her stomach.

"And you will stop making fun of my Queen and mate! She has never once earned the shame of being called a tramp, slut, whore, or any other insulting name you may call her!" Sesshomaru growled at Yuki. She screamed in pain as she held her stomach to try to stop the bleeding.

"Why? Why do you care so much about her anyway?" Yuki yelled. She looked up at him and the tramp was crying.

" 'Why' you ask? It's because she has been with me through it all. She was the first one I ever trusted that was outside of my own family. She didn't show fear in me, no, she never showed any fear. I have always admired that about her. She tells you straight up what you most need to hear, whether it will hurt your pride or not. She helps you grow, and gives you room when you need it. To top it off, she isn't clingy, like you always were and how you are now. If I had loved someone else, she would have asked right away why I didn't love her and she would have left it at that," Sesshomaru explained.

"How do you know that?" Yuki muttered. She glared obsessively up at Sesshomaru. "There is no possible way you could know that!"

"But I do," Sesshomaru said.

"How?"

"Because there was a very brief period that I had been with you, remember?" Sesshomaru said, mentally shivering at the memory. She had been so clingy, and that was what made him turn to Ashley.

"Yeah, I remember. And then Ashley showed up in the picture and you dumped me for her!" Yuki screamed.

"By the time I had been dating you, I had already been very close friends with Ashley and her siblings for over 2 centuries. Ashley had been in my life far longer than you ever have. Longer than you ever will," Sesshomaru explained. "Before you and I got together. Ashley and I had got together and took a short break. That was the time you and I got together and you helped me realize why I had loved Ashley so much in the first place." Yuki growled at the end. It was obvious she didn't like the fact that she helped Sesshomaru and Ashley get back together.

"And why's that?" she asked. By now Amarante had looked up at Sesshomaru and was listening to the story as well.

"Your being clingy made me realize that that was what I loved about Ashley. That she wasn't clingy. Far from it. In fact, she hates being touched most of the time. It is only recently when she's allowed me to touch her frequently in any way," Sesshomaru said. Yuki looked back down. She staggered forward until she was only a foot from Sesshomaru. She was close enough that Sesshomaru could see her tears fall silently and a cry escape from her lips, barely audible.

"Is that so?" she asked shakily. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. "Well then, I guess there's only one thing I can do now." She placed a hand on Sesshomaru's chest, or rather the armor that was protecting his chest. A moment later Yuki looked up and glared at him with all the hatred in the world that she could muster.

"Yuki?" Sesshomaru muttered.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Amarante muttered. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as he noticed the crazy look in Yuki's eyes.

"Amarante! Run! Go find Allie and stay with her!" Sesshomaru yelled. Amarante nodded after looking up at Sesshomaru. She turned around and ran to the door.

"If I can't have you, Sesshomaru. THEN NO ONE CAN!" Yuki yelled.

"Stop this Yuki!" Sesshomaru yelled. Yuki wasn't listening. She what Sesshomaru never thought she would ever do to him.

She froze him completely.

"DADDY!" Amarante yelled behind him.

_She must not have completely frozen me. Ugh, I just can't move a single limb. This was what she must have done to Ashley. _

"You unfreeze my daddy right now!" Amarante yelled. Sesshomaru saw a small flash of white hair go past him as Amarante ran at Yuki. Yuki was caught off guard and actually fell down.

"Get off me you brat!" Yuki yelled. She picked up Amarante by her collar and tossed her to the patio. Amarante screamed when she made contact with the iron railing.

_Amarante! _Sesshomaru yelled in his mind, unable to move his mouth to form the word.

"You have been getting on my last nerve, little girl. And now you will die like your mother will when I get back to my ice haven!" Yuki yelled. She conjured up a big ball of ice and hurled it at Amarante. Sesshomaru stared in horror as Amarante screamed for help.

"Not while I'm alive!" a voice was heard overhead. Yuki, Amarante, and Sesshomaru saw a streak of red go in front of Yuki's ice ball and melt it down with fire. From behind the white smoke, the princess of the fire dog demon lands herself appeared before them.

"No, no way. There's no way you can be here!" Yuki stuttered. Ashley looked around the room.

**Ashley**

I looked around the room that was mine and Sesshomaru's, observing what destruction Yuki had done to it. Most of the furniture was in tact and only a few were beyond repair. Mainly the bed and a few other things. Then I looked at the people in the room. The door to the hallway was open so I could see Allie standing there with her kids safely tucked close to her. She was staring at me with a shocked look on her face. I smiled at her and that shock turned to relief and hope. Then I looked at Sesshomaru. My eyes opened wide when I saw that he was covered from head to toe in ice, unable to move. He just stared back at me but I could tell that he was slightly shocked to see me at that moment. I smiled at him as well. I then looked around to try to find Haley but was confused when I couldn't see her.

"Yuki, what did you do to Haley?" I muttered, still looking around. Yuki started to chuckle and I glanced at her to see her smirking. She pointed over to the pile by the bathroom and there I saw her. Haley was lying face down on the floor, blood spilling out from under her. "Haley," I whispered. My vision started to go red. I glared at Yuki again.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I said through clenched teeth.

"That's not all. Why don't you look down there?" Yuki asked, pointing behind me and to the front lawn of the castle. I turned and looked over the railing to see my brother-in-law under a giant iceberg and Koga lying on the ground, also with blood spilling out from him.

"That's it!" I whispered.

"Excuse me? I can't hear you, tramp," Yuki said, sarcasm in her voice. She went too far. First she starts this stupid war and now she harms those closest to me? And tries to kill my daughter? No, she won't get away with this!

"I WON'T LET YOU!" I yelled, running to Yuki and punching her face with all the fire power I had. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH HARMING THOSE CLOSE TO ME, YUKI! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU ICE CATS NEVER MESS WITH US AGAIN! DIE YOU BITCH!" I kept hitting her with fiery punches and sent her straight through the wall. I slowly walked to Sesshomaru and unfroze him with my fire.

"Ashley," Sesshomaru began. I stopped him by putting my hand up.

"Sesshomaru. I need you to take Amarante as far away from here as you can. I don't want her to get hurt," I told him.

"What about you?" he asked. I glared at Yuki's form still trying to get out of the rubble I created.

"She's mine. I'll fight her and destroy her. Wait for me to give the signal that all is done," I said.

"Um, Ash," Allie said, coming into the room.

"What is it, Allie?" I asked, never letting my eyes drift from Yuki. I wasn't going to let her get me by surprise a second time.

"Are you sure you need to destroy her? Wouldn't beating her up serve as much a punishment?" Allie asked. I stared at her in shock.

"You do realize she's the reason countless men are dead. The reason your mate is out there, uncounsious in the front lawn, looking as if he is dead? The reason Haley might be dead?" I said. I then glared at her. "If you think I will spare this ice bitch, then you've got another thing coming. No, I will not go easy on her. She picked a fight with fire, and now she is going to get burned. Now why don't you go and get your kids out of here? While their still alive and free from fear of Yuki?" Allie gulped, nodded, and ran out of the castle as fast as she could. I glanced at Sesshomaru who also nodded. He walked away from me, picked up Amarante, and flew away from the castle, leaving the Ice Witch to me. I turned towards Yuki who was just standing up.

"It's just you and me now, Yuki. No one to stand in our way. So why don't we have a fair fight? Hell, it can be for Sesshomaru's love if that's what will make you fight for real," I said to her. She just glared at me, but soon that glare turned into a smirk.

"Sounds good to me," she said.

**HELLO!**

**WE ARE DRAWING TO THE FINAL FIGHT SCENE!**

**ASHLEY VS. YUKI!**

**ALSO DRAWING CLOSE TO THE END!**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**KEIKO**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING CHAPTER 37!**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**

**AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO ASK!**

**I WILL ALWAYS GLADLY ANSWER!**


	40. Chapter 40: The Final chapter

**Ashley**

"Prepare to die, Ashley!" Yuki yelled as she ran at me. I stayed calm and just kept dodging her attacks as if they were nothing. She growled. "Will. You. Stop. Moving!" I smirked.

"In your dreams," I said. I closed my hand into a fist and flames came up around it. I waited for my chance and punched Yuki in her stomach which sent her flying. When she came out of the rubble, she was glaring at me with all the hatred in the world.

"You bitch! I'll make you pay for stealing Sesshomaru away from me!" she yelled. I raised an eyebrow.

"The way I remember it was Sesshomaru first broke up with me, then went out with you. And your clinginess was what drove him back to me. Isn't that the truth?" I said. She growled again, but then she smirked.

"That may be true in the end, but your not being compassionate was what drove him to me in the first place!" she said, trying to intimidate me.

"But that's what Sesshomaru loves about me. He loves that I'm not clingy like you are. He said so himself. So really, no matter what you do, he won't want you back. Especially after you tried to harm our daughter," I said, crossing my arms. "To be quite frank, I'll never forgive you for doing that. Plus harming my best friend to the point that she is unconscious." Yuki chuckled and walked over to where Haley still lay face down. She looked at me and then kicked Haley's side, causing Haley to wake up screaming.

"Stop it!" I growled. She kept kicking Haley even though Haley tried to get away. My arms uncrossed and my hands clenched into fists. I ran at Yuki with one of my fists surrounded by fire.

"I SAID STOP IT!" I yelled, punching her in the face causing her to once again fly through a wall. I stopped running when I reached Haley and kneeled down next to her.

"Ashley?" she muttered. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry. I'll get you healed as soon as this fight between me and Yuki is over . Where's Hinaki?" I asked. Haley whistled to summon Hinaki. The giant, black, water dragon's head appeared at the patio. I helped Haley to her feet and helped her quickly walk over to Hinaki.

"Okay, Hinaki. I need you to find Sesshomaru and take Haley to him. I would send her back to the Fire Dog Demon Lands but I'm pretty sure Kagin and Shozu are on the battlefield right now so they can't heal her. Sesshomaru can at least protect her until all is calm here. Also, tell Sesshomaru that everyone has now been evacuated and I'll find them when everything is all right. And please, tell Amarante that I love her and that I'm really glad she's safe," I said. Hinaki nodded and I put Haley on Hinaki's back. Moments later Hinaki flew off and I turned back to Yuki who was just standing up.

"All you hot headed bitch! It's time to make things serious!" Yuki yelled. I smirked.

"Interesting. I was thinking the same thing," I said, getting into a battle stance. "Bring it on, you ice bitch!" Yuki roared and ran at me, sending multiple ice crystals my way. I summoned a giant fire ball and tossed it at her and her stupid crystals. She jumped out of the way and flew down at me. I looked up, amazed that she could dodge that.

"It's the end for you! Die!" she yelled, sending an ice ball at me. It hit me and sent me through the floor, crashing onto the floor below me. I lay still as she walked towards me. However, I began to chuckle.

"What? How are you still alive?" she yelped, jumping away from me.

"You don't seem to understand something, Miss ice queen," I said. I put my hands on the ice ball on top of me and melted it, soon standing up. I turned towards her and put two fingers up, both holding little balls of fire. She gulped.

"Wha-what?" she stuttered. I smirked.

"I am a fire princess. Daughter of two of the most powerful fire dog demons in history. In other words, I'm not just some pushover fire demon who just got her powers the other day. Oh no, I am powerful and am about to be your worst nightmare!" I flicked one of my fingers towards her and she tried to dodge but it hit her on the leg. She screamed even though it just went inside her and didn't burn her. "So prepare for the end, Queen Yuki of the Ice Cat Demon Lands!" I flicked my other finger at her and once again the fire ball went inside her, not burning her. After a moment, she began to laugh out of relief.

"You made such a speech and yet your balls of fire didn't burn me one bit! You're just all bark and no bite! Such a pitiable existence you are!" Yuki yelled. I smirked and she started to look nervous. "Wha-what's with that smirk?"

"You clearly don't know one of my abilities," I said, raising my hand, palm facing Yuki. She gulped.

"Which-which one are you talking about?" she stuttered.

"This is the end for you, Yuki. It's time to meet your maker. Good bye," I said.

"No. No it can't be that technique! You have to touch someone to make that technique work!" she yelled. My smirk grew.

"Not if I successfully put two exploding balls of fire into my opponent," I said. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered me previous attack.

"Oh no," she muttered. I closed my fist.

"COMBUSTION! INSIDE OUT!" I yelled. She started to scream loudly as the balls of fire unleashed their destruction. First, they burned her insides. Then, they would burn her on the outside after that was done. However, I made them less destructive so she would be tormented. I put down my fist and glared at her as I spoke to her the last words she would ever hear in this era.

"This is for all the chaos and destruction you've caused. The lives that have died because of your selfishness and stupidty. As well as for my friends who's lives you've put in danger just because you couldn't get over your jealousy of me being with Sesshomaru. So you make sure you remember these words for all of eternity. You are a selfish, jealous bitch who got what was coming to her. And I pray that in your next life you'll think about how your actions affect others before you act," I said. Her scream after that filled the air as the balls unleashed the destruction on the outside of her body and obliterated her from the face of the Earth. My hair flew wildly behind me in the violet wind. I shed no tears for my enemy. She deserved none. Instead, I shed tears for all the men and women who lost their lives in this pointless battle. My tears were for both sides, for no one won in this war. Both sides only lost. The only positive thing about this, was that we no longer had to deal with Yuki. We could all move on with our lives.

I turned away from the black spot in the floor and flew away from the castle. Searching for my family that consisted of Sesshomaru, Amarante, Haley, Inuyasha, Koga, and Allie. Later I would go to the battlefield to tell both sides that Yuki was defeated and that the war was over. When I did that, both sides cheered. While the cats weren't happy that their leader was killed, they were just happy the war was over.

**HELLO!**

**OKAY I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS REAALLLLY SHORT COMPARED TO MY OTHERS**

**BUT I'M NOT GOOD AT DRAGGING OUT FIGHTING SCENES AND I WANTED TO END THE STORY HERE.**

**I WILL BE PUTTING AN EPILOGUE TO TIE UP THE STORY AND SHOW YOU THEIR LIVES**

**AFTER THE WAR IS OVER.**

**I AM IN THE PROCESS OF EDITING IT RIGHT NOW**

**SO IT MIGHT BE UP TONIGHT OR TOMORROW.**

**AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES MOST LIKELY**

**UNTIL THE 26TH OF THIS MONTH.**

**I AM GOING TO TENNESSEE AND I DON'T THINK WE GET WIFI THERE**

**SO NO UPDATES UNTIL THEN.**

**AND IF YOU WANT ONE SHOTS OF ANY ANIME PLEASE LET ME KNOW EITHER THROUGH MESSAGE OR REVIEW**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING CHAPTER 38:**

**HALEY**

**TOLLIE34**

**KEIKO**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**I'M SORRY IF THE LAST CHAPTER STUNK. LIKE I SAID, I DON'T WRITE FIGHTING SCENES VERY WELL**

**BUT STAY TUNED FOR THE EPILOGUE**

**AND THE VERY FINAL CHAPTER OF AS WE GO OUR SEPARATE WAYS, WE'LL ALWAYS STAY TOGETHER!**

**AND REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	41. Chapter 41: Epilogue

2 months had passed since the war ended. The shikon jewel was gone from the world forever, apparently thanks to Kagome, the woman who broke my best friend's current boyfriend's heart. By now, Inuyasha had pretty much moved on with his life and he and Haley are very happy. When the war ended, he and Haley returned to Kaede's village and are living there now with their son who was born just last week, a whole month early. Naturally, they were worried that there was going to be something wrong with the baby, giving that he **was** a whole month early. However, after a series of tests that Sesshomaru had summoned, there proved to be nothing wrong with him. After thinking about it for a long time, Haley decided to name their son after what she thought of Inuyasha. Yudai, which means brave and manly.

Another thing that has happened is that that pointless war has ended and a new leader took charge the very day Yuki died. This guy is called Lord Ice and he happens to be Yuki's older brother. However, he was not angry over my killing his little sister. He even told me that, while he was sad of the loss of his younger sibling, she got what was coming to her and that I did the right thing when it came to protecting my family and other families who have escaped the loss of one of their family members. Today, Lord Ice and my brother are coming to Sesshomaru's castle to talk about a peace treaty between the two dog demon lands and the Ice Cat Demon Lands. From what I've heard, he's willing to be peaceful with us but that we must agree to never enter their lands. They have agreed to do so with us as well, but have requested that they be allowed to pass through the lands if we give them permission first.

I would say things turned out rather well. Koga and Allie left at the same time as Inuyasha and Haley and from what I've read in Allie's letters, Koga is treating the baby girl Ayame as if she were his own, biological daughter. I smile every time I would read that. And, according to Allie, she is turning into a daddy's little girl since she's always showing Koga that she wants him to hold her. It would remind me a little of Amarante, or should I say Marmar, and Sesshomaru.

"Momma," Marmar suddenly said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes, Marmar?" I asked, brushing her long, silver hair that was so much like her father's . Today I had dressed her in a red dress that hung just above her ankles. She was constantly tugging at it.

"Why do I have to wear this dress? It's very uncomfortable!" she said. I laughed.

"I know it is. But Lord Ice and your uncle Shozu are coming over today to discuss business with your dad. And of the rules I talked about with your dad, dressing nicely when business guests come, is one of them that we agreed to. It's just for today. I promise the moment Lord Ice and Lord Shozu leave, you may either ask me or the maids to help you into more comfortable clothes," I said. She sighed and I mentally noted how much she sounded like me when I was irritated but complied.

"But it feels weird!" she complained.

"I know, I know. But it's for your dad. If the world knows that the cold hearted man your father once was married a woman like me and cares so much about his daughter, then we have to give our best impressions right away as we possibly can. Do you understand?" I tried to explain. I thought it over in my head and tried to think about it though her current thought process. Just as I imagined, she shook her head.

"No, why do we have to dress all fancy?" she asked. I finished do her hair and turned her to face me.

"It's for his image as the Lord of the Western Dog Demon Lands," I stated. She 'oh'd and then nodded, showing me she understood.

"Okay! If it's for daddy's image, then I'll act like I don't really dislike this dress!" she stated with confidence. I laughed and hugged her.

"You are so cute. Alright, I guess it's my turn to change huh?" I said. She smiled and nodded. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. "Yes? Come in!" A moment later Jaken's head appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, Queen Ashley, Princess Amarante," Jaken said, bowing like he would when he was interrupting Sesshomaru.

"Hi Jaken!" Marmar said, waving. Then she corrected herself and curtsied to the surprised little imp. "I mean, good evening, Master Jaken!" I laughed.

"Hi Jaken, what's up?" I asked. Amarante kept her cursty up. "Marmar, you can stop curtsying now." She stood up straight.

"Um, are you two ready yet?" he asked.

"Marmar's done. If you wouldn't mind taking her to Sesshomaru so that I can get ready that would be good," I said. He nodded. "Marmar, please go with Jaken. He will take you to your dad. And remember, on your best behavior today, okay?" Marmar nodded and followed Jaken out of the room. I went to my closet and began the boring process of getting ready.

It only took me about 15 minutes to put my dress on, do my hair, and head out the door of mine and Sesshomaru's bedroom. I must say it must be a new record or something. I didn't bother putting on makeup since I didn't have the time to wait for the maids to get there nor did I feel like putting any on myself. When I reached the door that led to Sesshomaru's private study, I knocked.

"Enter!" Sesshomaru said. I opened the door and everyone turned to see who came in.

"What took you so long?" Sesshomaru teased, however only Marmar and I knew he was teasing. Well, us and Shozu.

"Yeah right? You're almost as bad as Kagin! However, she takes hours to get ready. At least your more punctual than she is!" Shozu joked. He and I laughed while Marmar and Lord Ice stood there, not knowing who Kagin was. Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to appear as he agreed.

"So, why are you boys standing around while there's treaties to be talked about and signed?" I asked, clapping my hands and bringing business back into the picture.

"We've been waiting for you. And now that you are here, let us begin," Sesshomaru said. Everyone nodded and sat down in a chair. All the chairs we sat in surrounded a coffee table which had a few pieces of paper labeled 'PEACE TREATY' on them. It took us maybe an hour or two to agree on all the terms, but we finally managed to finish before Marmar fell asleep. Lord Ice said his goodbyes and left the castle. Then the situation turned into a friendly visit.

"So, what's my sister, brother-in-law, and niece been up to?" Shozu asked as he slouched back in his chair. Marmar looked up at me and I sighed.

"I would gladly answer that once Marmar and I get back from changing. She hates these fancy clothes so we'll be right back," I said. He nodded and we left.

We came back about a half hour later. She was wearing black capris and a dark blue sleeveless shirt that had a picture of a wolf howling to the moon on it. I was dressed in my usual attire.

"Now you two look comfortable. So how about that answer?" Shozu said when we came into the room.

"Well, not much has been happening. I mean, Allie, Koga, Haley, and Inuyasha left to take care of their new families, the war's over, and Marmar here is learning how to fight from Sesshomaru and I," I told him.

"Really? That' s cool! So, Marmar, why don't you show me some moves your mom and dad have taught you?" Shozu said. Marmar's face lit up and we all went outside so she could show her uncle her new tricks.

All in all, I would have to say my life turned out pretty could. And this year is starting out so much better than the last.

Last year, I had no idea who I was. All I knew, was that Allie was my cousin and that Haley was my best friend. A lot of things have happened since then. I found out I loved Sesshomaru, Allie fell in love with Koga, and Haley fell in love with Inuyasha. All three of us have kids and wonderful mates who have proven that they will forever remain in our lives.

To me, love is eternal.

That's why Haley, Allie, and I have made a vow since a long time ago.

As we go our separate ways, we'll always be together.

**AND THAT CONCLUDES, AS WE GO OUR SEPARATE WAYS, WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER.**

**I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE THAT HAS EVERY REVIEWED FOR THIS STORY EVER SINCE THE BEGINNING CHAPTERS OF**

**THREE FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS. THIS AUGHTA BE FUN...**

**THANKS SO MUCH TO:**

**Ero**

**Hippie101**

**Person too lazy to login**

** .Slowlyx.X**

**Haley**

**fearlessX1025**

**Random Person**

**Guest**

**KijoKuroi**

**Random Person94**

**Tinky Winky**

**Scooby-doo23**

**Lampshade56**

**Bunnyrabbit1221**

**SexyKitsue**

**Gingerfighter3456737316735**

**GotItMemorized-Pyro**

**Fluffysgirl**

**Scrimgioruko**

**Fantastica987443136803211456 78**

**Alice**

**Glisten34567325733 **  
><strong>Random person457<strong>

**Jacobs girl82643**

**Pixiedust24**

**Snickerkicker**

**Treehugger**

**Razzzafrazzz**

**Jjrocks**

**Random**

**featherhead56792634**

**gega567324**

**awesomegirl**

**sparkles**

**Allie**

**Heart**

**Pandalover**

**Sourgirl**

**Fran46636464**

**Doglover4652684**

**crazyone256**

**Unicornsareawesome**

**alexandramaria240**

**Dramagirl56**

**Franda**

**Candyrocks**

**Darknessoverseas**

**Keiko**

**Nymphi16**

**seshylover221**

**lexiwolf**

**Tollie34**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING MY STORY!**

**THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY FOR OVER A YEAR AND MY CHARACTERS THANK YOU TOO!**

**IT'S THANKS TO READERS AND REVIEWERS LIKE YOU GUYS THAT KEPT ME WRITING!**

**NOW THAT THIS STORY IS OVER, I WILL FOCUSING ON MY OTHER STORIES SO GO CHECK THOSE OUT!**

**THAT IS, IF YOU WANT TO OF COURSE LOL**

**BYE!**


End file.
